Witch Child
by TheUltimateGambit91
Summary: The X-Men are sent on a mission to investigate a mansion in the French Country Side that has been suspected of harbouring new mutant activity. However, they discover not only a new mutant…but a child of the future that was sent back to change the past…
1. Prologue

_**EDITED: December 2011 – Just to let you know, I'm going back to editing this story so that its up to a standard where I'm not cringing under people pointing out grammatical mistakes I made when I first wrote this story. Also, some scenes may change or be removed accordingly. **_

_**The X-Men are sent on a mission to investigate a manor in the French countryside that has been suspected of harbouring new mutant activity. However**__**they soon discover not only a new mutant…but a child of the future that was sent back to change the past…**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own the X-Men, there are the property of Marvel. **_

_**-UltimateGambit91**_

**Witch Child**

_**Prologue…**_

_The night air was brisk and chilled. At least, it was in the high reaches of the sky. The figure's gaze shifted across the land, taking in all that was below as she glided on the winds with her arms outstretched like a pair of wings. Her dark cloak ruffled and whispered gently into the night, the wind whistled through the fabric as it blew behind her delicate form. The moon was guarded by clouds this night, making the figure invisible to the eyes of the mortals below. The hour was late and there was no sign of activity on the ground below but this was no reason for the spirit to let her guard down. She watched attentively as roads were left behind, passing through grasslands and swamps until finally she came to a stop in mid air. Below stood a small plantation with a quaint limestone-brick house placed on the edges of the gardens that had grown wild and untamed. She floated towards the Earth, her cloak billowing in swells of midnight blue, and within moments her feet touched silently on the grounds. _

_Silently the cloaked woman made her way towards the house, having landed not ten feet away from the entrance. She made no indication of waiting at the door to be let in, instead, she motioned towards one of the nearby windows. A small glimmer, an emerald green light, shone dimly from within the house; a beacon signifying safety. They had been waiting on her. The woman smiled in spite of the shadows. All was running smoothly so far. _

_She continued to circle the house until she stopped under the small balcony that hung from the top story of the house. The balcony was half hidden in moss and vines and under the cover of night, it made it difficult to distinguish that the French doors were slightly left ajar. The woman touched off the ground once more only to leap with ease into the air and land silently on the small balcony. When she peered into the room, she found the walls alight in a gentle flame from a fireplace on the opposite wall. The walls were a golden, honey yellow colour, giving the room an added sense of warmth as the fire continued to crackle and burn. Gently, she pushed open the French doors and entered the room without a sound. _

_As she entered the room, she pulled back her hood to reveal her face. Her hair came flowing down her shoulders in waves that framed her heart-shaped face. Her honeycomb-brown gaze swept about the room, taking in every detail that surrounded her. The room was a master bedroom, with a set of draws on the right wall, beside an old oak door that led to the rest of the house. An open closet stood on the other side of the door, with a few coats and shirts peeking out from the opened closet door. A night stand stood beside it in the corner. Finally, the woman's gaze turned to the large bed cast on the left wall from the fireplace. Upon the bed lay a woman lost to slumber. Her face hidden in curtains of auburn and white, she lay with her chin to her collar and a book still clutched in her hands as it rest on the beside. Her other hand lay protectively over her swelled, pregnant belly as she continued to sleep soundly. Beside her, her husband laid rolled with his back to them. He breathed deeply in his sleep._

_The cloaked woman smiled. She made her way towards the sleeping woman on the bed and gently, rested a her hand on the woman's shoulder. The other woman took her time to wake, her eyes blinking in the dim light as she returned to the world of consciousness. She tensed when she noticed the hand on her shoulder at first. Her head shot up with startle only to still when her gaze matched the cloaked woman's face. She physically relaxed, her shoulders falling in half-relief, but her eyes told tales of worry and weariness. The cloaked woman gave a welcoming smile but despite the act of reassurance, the younger woman was not set completely at ease. She managed to rasp a question._

"_It can't beh tahme-?"_

_The older woman gave a sad smile and nodded mutely. She reached out and gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze as she replied. _

"_He knows of you now. Of the child. It is only a matter of short time before he comes to know of your location as well."_

_The cloaked woman watched with a heavy heart as the other woman let a sigh of defeat escape her lips. She clutched her swelled abdomen protectively as she let a moment of thought pass between them. When the moment ended, the pregnant woman spoke up, turning her gaze back to the older woman._

"_What's gonna happen now?"_

_The cloaked woman turned her gaze towards the open window. A sliver of moonlight shone through the cream coloured drapes and set her amber-yellow eyes a light with hope. She didn't turn away as she spoke. _

"_You and your family must leave this place. I have arranged a safe house for you but you must move quickly. Tonight at the earliest."_

_Though there was a look of surprise across the younger woman's face, she did not retort or make any kind of fuss about the abruptness of her orders. She gave a curt nod and replied in genuine agreement._

"_We'll go wherever ya want us to. Just so long as he…"_

_She looked down at her abdomen again, brushing a hand over it gently. She smiled slightly when she felt a small kick under her hand. The baby within her seemed to want to make his or her own opinion known in this time of decision making. The woman lingered a moment before returning her gaze back to the woman and continuing to speak._

"…_or she is safe."_

_The cloaked woman gave a small nod. She rested a hand on the woman's swelled abdomen. She felt the baby kick under her hand. She spoke gently, as if not wishing to disturb the baby's unknown slumber._

"_She will be. I promise."_

_**Dec' 2011: Now that is better. REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**-UltimateGambit91**_


	2. Discovery

_**Chapter 1 – Discovery **_

_**Sometime in the not so distant past…**_

_Slumber was, in many ways, a freedom that people tended to take for granted. It was a chance to let the events of a day come to a stand still in your mind, leaving nothing but the peaceful silence of sleep where dreams could find you and take you away from the world you knew. To Charles Xavier, being one of the greatest telepaths in the world, sleep without dreams or nightmares was a privilege beyond any. He spent every waking moment catching fragments of other people's thoughts and like dreams they skipped and flashed across his mind so constantly he felt himself walking in half-daydreams all day long. The prospect of a peaceful, dreamless sleep was most comforting and welcome to the telepath. It was like a breath of fresh air, a chance to rewind and relax…but he was rarely privileged to such nights._

_Having surrendered to the dream world, Charles lay secured in his bed, his eyes closed in deep slumber. Dreams often swarmed together to whisper and tell tall tales of truths and lies, bundling them together and stitching them so neatly in coherence that it was difficult to distinguish between the lie and the truth. However for Charles… truths were the primary source of his dreams. A small price for being one of the most powerful telepaths in the world, having dreams that so often became predictions of events that may have yet to occur… _

_Charles subconsciously began to shift in his sleep, his eyes shifting quickly under his eye lids as his breath became short and sharp with distress. His eyes were open in the dream world, watching from a bird's eye view as the dream spirits took him deeper into uncharted waters of his own mind. A flash of gold light erupted before his eyes. His subconscious followed without question. He was soaring over the land like a bird, no, no he was not a bird, but another person. He was entwined with another being. He tried to lock onto the other person's mind but by rarity, he could barely even penetrate it. It was cut off, shielded by some unknown force field that kept him out. He had little chance to persist as he felt himself being pulled down towards the Earth again. He felt the falling sensation tickle uncomfortably at the bit of his stomach as his gaze fell on the night-bathed landscape below. They flew at a steady pace now, gliding through mid-air over the land like a bird of the night._

_Charles watched in wonder as they passed forests, fields, great mountains and oceans that stretched across his gaze. He felt the wind on his face, tracing the outline of his body- or was it his mind? It whistled past him like he were a bullet tearing through air and not a body of flesh and mind. Suddenly the world began to slow again as they passed over a sea shore, over a Cliffside and deep into the dark forestlands. The familiarity hit him almost instantly. How many years of his childhood were spent in the French country side? The wind became gentle, its sharpness demising in the lack of great haste as they floated down to the land below. As the landscape sharpened before his eyes, Charles' gaze locked on a new sight. The dim, sleepy lights of a small French village came into view. The old fashioned streets and two-story houses appearing clearer with every mental gasp of breath that escaped his lips- or was it the other person gasping for air? No sooner had he spotted it they were gliding between houses, bending back and forth between dark street ways. The village remained silent and deserted of any human presence save for his own and the spirit that held him. He watched, confused, as they continued to glide away from the village and back towards the sky once more. They were now on the outskirts of the village, the lamp posts, street ways and houses becoming lesser as they strayed further away until there was no sign of the village at all. _

_Another flash of gold and as if out of nowhere a dirt path that led deep into the heart of a forest made itself known. Charles found himself lost in the darkness of the forest, the sound of night creatures blurred and incomprehensible as he continued to fly into the heart of this new darkness. He noticed the sudden silence before he realised they had come to a stand still and that they had come to a new location._

_A grand mansion stood before him, towering over him like a great mountain of age and old wealth. It was an elderly structure, an old masterpiece lost to the mercy of the forest in which it had been encaged. Though as old fashioned and overrun by time and nature as it was, it had an air of impressiveness about it that could not be ignored or inevitably forgotten. Before he had time to admire it any further or try to work out why it was he was here of all places, he felt himself move again but instead of wind racing, he felt himself floating in the air. He noticed the now-familiar gold bursts of light from the corner of his eyes and whatever force it was that had brought him there now pulled him literally through the walls of the mansion and rose through the ceiling until he came to the very top floor of the mansion. _

_A chilling sensation suddenly coursed through his body, the kind he vaguely recalled as the feeling before removing himself from another's mind. _

_The force that had driven him to this point seemed to fade away and once again he felt he was his own person, at least, in spirit. Another flash of gold light appeared. For the first time, a figure, a small girl appeared before him. Outlined in a hue of gold light as she stood her arms over her head and her knees bent in recoil._

_For the first time in such an age it seemed, Charles was locked in place, unable to move whether by his will or the spirit that brought him here. He could only watch as the girl slowly uncoiled from her timid stance. Her breathing was short cut with breathlessness and sobs. He tried to match her face to someone, anyone, he knew- but before he could consider a match, the gold light brightened and overwhelmed the child's form and she was gone once more…_

A painful blade of fright pierced his soul as the dream came to a sudden end. Charles lay wide awake in his bed. His breathing short, his heart racing as if he had just run a thousand miles. The memory of what he had seen, what he had _felt_ take a hold of him, became coherent and sharp in his thoughts. He_ knew _it was not a dream at all-

"Charles? Charles, are you alright?"

The sound of a light switch flicking erupted and light poured into the room followed by two familiar figures. Ororo hurried into the room, her fingers still tangled in the action of tying her silken silver bed-robe over her night gown as she approached him. Her dark face was worn with worry as she came to his side. In sound time, an equally apprehensive Logan, who followed his wife into the room in nothing but a pair of track pants and shirt came to stand on the opposite side of his bed. Charles eyed them anxiously, his eyes darting slightly as he tried to put his breathing and heart back at ease. Ororo tried to ease a reply out of him with as much gentleness as possible.

"_Charles_ what happened?"

Charles finally managed to take a deep breath of air. The action steadied him again, as he forced himself to calm down again.

"I- A vision. I saw something… _someone_…"

Logan and Ororo exchanged worried glances with one another before turning back to their apprehensive friend. Logan spoke, his voice it's usual roughness and yet calmly reassuring.

"What did you see?"

Charles let a shaken sigh escape him. He rested a hand to his temple as his brow furrowed in concentration. Finally, he opened his eyes and spoke evenly.

"Assemble an expedition team immediately. We have business to attend to in France. Logan, would you mind helping me to my chair-"

Ororo and Logan gave each other a second round of anxious looks before doing as he asked. Professor Xavier was seated in his chair when Ororo spoke up.

"What is in France that is so urgent Charles?"

Charles adjusted his nightrobe as they made their way to hallway outside.

"There is a new mutant at large that must be found."

Logan's voice was heavy with caution. "Is he a threat?"

"No," Charles shook his head.

"_She_ is in need of our help."

_**Edited December 2011**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams**_


	3. Take Off

Hey ya'll

_**Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews, as always, love you all for taking the time to give me some feed back. :D Enjoy the update :D**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Two – ****Take Off**

Meanwhile, in another room of the Xavier mansion, the gentle yet distinctive ring tone of a telecom device erupted from on the bedside table of one of the mansion's residence. The occupier of the room gave a muffled groan. Shifting in her sheets as the noise broke the delicate veil of slumber she had wrapped herself in, she opened one bleary eye and turned her head on the pillow. She eyed the device with an icy glare as the distinctive 'X' across the round face of the intercom flashed a light blue colour while it continued to ring and beep at once. Another groan escaped the woman's lips before she reached out and grasped the round device and pressed down on the X. She brought it within an inch of her lips before speaking.

"Rogue here. What ya want?"

She heard some muffled shifting noises before a familiarly apologetic voice spoke up.

"Sorry for the late wake-up call Rogue, but we need you to suit up and meet in the war room in fifteen minutes. That is, if your able."

"Does 'I-can't-be-bothered-I'm-tired' suffice as a reason to say ah'm not able?"

Rogue smirked at the sniff of disapproval she heard from Scott Summers before he replied.

"Just suit up and meet in the war room Rogue."

There was a distinctive retreating beep and the intercom became silent. Rogue rolled over to lie on her back, a sigh of defeat escaping her lips. Slowly, she sat herself up in the bed and shifted to let her legs fall over the edge of the bed. She sat hunched over a moment, yawned sleepily as she stretched her arms above her head, before reaching over to the bedside once more and switching on the bed light. She stood up wearily, her eyes squinting in the dim lighting before adjusting to the new-found light, and headed towards the bathroom. Within ten minutes, she was showed, suited up and walking out the door with a trench coat over her arm. As she headed down the corridor she made sure to step quietly as she passed the doors of her fellow team mates. She had always been grateful that the students and the senior X-Men had separate corridors, not to mention separate sections of the building. As she continued down the hallway, she pulled a small elastic hair band from around her wrist and began to tie back her long straight hair. Her white fringe hung loosely over her eyes as she tilted her head forward to tie back the rest of her auburn hair. She was so focused on doing this that she barely noticed the figure stepping out into the corridor. As expected, she bumped into the figure, falling off balance a moment but the figure was quick to steady her again. When she looked up she blushed slightly when she realised who she had bumped into. She smiled and stifled a snort of laughter as she whispered.

"Sorry 'bout that Gus. Ah wasn't lookin' where ah was goin'."

Gus, or Augustus as he never preferred, smirked down at her. His unusual amber coloured eyes glowed in the dim lighting of the hallway as he replied in an equally low tone.

"No worries darlin'. You on this op. too I take it?"

Rogue nodded, still adjusting her high ponytail as she stared up at him. He was an obviously attractive man, not drop dead gorgeous, but with a certain charm about him. Rogue hadn't known him very long, just over a year, but she couldn't help but admire the view. His hair was short cut, it stuck up about an inch from his head in highlights of various shades of blonde, while his eyes were an amber-yellow colour that glowed. Now however, his lean yet muscular build was clad in his personalised uniform, that, to say the least, left nothing to the imagination. It was a dark navy coloured suit, with no sleaves and collar that hung high around his throat. Gold stripes ran opposite each other on each shoulder and lower calf, meanwhile, on the left side of his chest there was a distinctive gold X imprinted on his uniform, accompanied by a pair of knee-length combat boots. To say he didn't look exceptionally well fitted to the suit would be an understatement.

"Shall we then?"

He gestured a hand towards the staircase visible at the end of the corridor, a smirk spread across his face as he did so. Rogue arched a brow at him but it died away when she gave a small, confident, smile and took the first step down the hall way. She found him attractive, she had to admit that, and easy to talk to but other than that, she had little notice or cares for his obvious flirtations. His small, yet, frequent flirtations went unappreciated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactly fifteen minutes later, a team of six X-Men and the Professor had assembled in the underground war room. They sat in an arched metal couch that surrounded a rounded war table, with the exception of Logan, Scott and the Professor who stood on the other side of the war table. The table itself had several high tech features to it, one primarily being that of a holographic image producer. Before the team, just a foot above the table, was a holographic map, outlining a particular area of the French country side. Rogue, Gus, or Pulse, Storm and Nightcrawler sat with their gazes fixed on the map as Xavier began to speak to them. They had all been wondering why they were there at such an ungodly hour but none of them, well, save for Kurt, complained. The grave look across the Professor's face was a warrant for curiosity and concern rather than complaints of late hour wake-up calls.

"I apologize for the late hour X-Men, but I am afraid it was necessary. I will explain this briefly, not an hour ago I had a vision. In my vision I was shown a mansion in a forest area not too far away from a small village in France. There, I encountered the presence of a new mutant. A young girl with a mutant power I do not think I have ever encountered before."

There was a mutual look of curiosity and confusion amongst the team before questions arose. Kurt was the first to speak.

"Uh, Professor, not zhat I am implying we cannot trust your judgement. But are you sure it vas not just a dream?"

Professor Xavier gave a nod of understanding but there was weariness about him as he did so. Though it wasn't audibly said, no X-Man or Woman sitting in that room had ever really seen Charles Xavier in such a worse for wear state. There had to be something important about this vision if it had put him in such as state. They held their breaths, in a manner of speaking, as Charles replied. His face was marred in uncertainty as he spoke.

"I assure you Kurt, it was no dream. I have checked with Cerebro and I was able to get a lock on the mutant. But it wasn't focused. It appears the mutant's powers must have something to do with teleportation- but not the same kind as your own teleportation powers, Kurt- its as if the girl is having trouble staying in the same place- or, she is trying to leave but cannot move from the area."

There was a pause of silence before Rogue spoke up.

"So…what's the plan Professor? Do ya want us t' pick her up an' bring her back here?"

Charles nodded.

"Yes, in brief, that is what I want. But I want you to be cautious with her. I got the feeling- from my vision- that she may be in some kind of distress. She was very apprehensive to say the least. Try talking to her but do be gentle with her. Make it known you mean her no harm and get her back here as soon as possible."

"Why the rush professor? If she's stuck there, isn't it safe to say she won't be able to run if we follow?"

"That may be, Mr Pulse, but I feel that haste and vigilance are the best options for the course of this mission."

With those questions out of the way, he turned back to speaking to the team as a full.

"Scott and Logan will be acting as operative leaders of the mission. The rest of you are to follow their orders and as usual and work as a team. You will be taking the Blackbird…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An hour later…**_

Rogue let out a small groan of annoyance as she shifted in her seat for possibly the hundredth time that hour. She had been trying to catch a few winks of sleep ever since they had taken off but so far, sleep was beyond her. After the briefing in the war room, they had set out in the Blackbird almost immediately. While Scott and Storm flew the plane, the rest of them had decided to take what extra sleep they could in the time it would take to get to France. They would be flying in darkness most of the time, seeing as it would take at least a day to get there at the fastest. The Professor advised them to try and keep a somewhat normal sleeping pattern to keep them all alert and ready for when they arrived. Sleeping however, wasn't so easy with an engine humming through the walls.

"Rogue?"

Rogue kept her eyes closed as she half-groaned her reply out of annoyance.

"What Kurt?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Do sleepin' people reply coherently to questions?"

"Uh…no. Sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it. What is it?"

There was a short silence before Kurt's half-hearted reply came out. He was sitting beside her but on the other side of the isle. He was curled up in his seat, his legs tucked under his arms as he sat on his side to face her. He had grown up over these past three years. He was no longer the shorter, lanky teenager he had been in his high school years. He had grown taller, more muscular than lanky, but there was a leanness to him that allowed him to be the flexible acrobat he was. His uniform was changed too. He wore a form fitting suit that was black with two thick stripes running down either side of his front, an 'X' personified utility belt and completed with the usual skin-tight gloves and shoes. His yellow eyes glowed in the dark (the lights had been turned off so that everyone could sleep) while he continued to speak. He kept his voice hushed so not to wake the others.

"I vas just thinking. About this new mutant. The Professor said she might be a teleporter."

Rogue smirked amusedly.

"Ya think ya may have found ya long lost sister or somethin' Kurt?"

Kurt grinned knowingly.

"Already done that Rogue."

Rogue hummed a small chuckle but did not open her eyes. She enjoyed talking to her brother like this. Ever since they found out that they were siblings, they had formed a close bond that even at their worst times had continued to strengthen and hold steady over the years. It was more than their mother had ever been able to do for them as a family, and for now, at least, this was enough.

"Hmm… although. Knowin' how Mystique gets around, we could have a long lost brother or sister out there somewhere…"

Kurt gave a small snort of laughter but his face spoke differently. It was a possibility… Shaking himself, he replied after a while. His voice was full of curiosity and caution as he spoke up.

"Rogue…you don't think…"

"No. Ah don't. But…still…ya know, knowin' our _mother_ it mahght-"

"Say no more."

He waved his hands apart in emphasis before rolling over in his seat with his back against the seat. Kurt fumbled with his fingers for a moment before speaking again.

"You don't really think we might have another sibling somewhere out there-?"

"If we did, ah hope God gives 'em good warnin' not t' come find his or her relatives. Lord knows they wouldn't want a family like _us_."

Kurt grinned in understanding. They were probably the most dysfunctional mutant family in America besides the Lencherr twins and their father, Magneto, and Xavier and his long lost son who turned out to be a seriously disturbed boy with multiple personalities. If they did have another sibling, both hoped to God that if they ever came across her or him that they would have the good sense to stay away. Though the two were happy to have found a sibling in one another, the circumstances of their kinship was still, to this day, difficult to accept. There was silence between the two for another couple of minutes before Kurt spoke up again. Like the younger sibling he was, he asked like a child would their older sibling in a curious, naive voice.

"Rogue… do you think she'll come back?"

Rogue, to be truthful, had not expect such a question. Mystique hadn't shown herself in over three years now, ever since the Apocalypse crisis, and they had made no effort in trying to find her. Rogue had secretly hoped that she had taken her words as warning, for once, and had decided to stay away for good. However, there was always a feeling that at some point her so-called _mother_ would disappoint her and appear again some time or another. On the other hand, she had a feeling that this wouldn't be seen as a disappointment to her brother. Though he reassured her that he did not want anything more to do with her, she saw it, _felt _it, that Kurt wanted her to come back. He wanted to reconcile. She understood him for it, he was a forgiving kind of person. If Mystique had tried to kill him, which she wouldn't be so surprised by, she knew that Kurt would, eventually, forgive and forget because he felt that it was the right thing to do. Rogue, was not so forgiving and at times, though she knew in her heart she could never forgive Mystique for her sins against her, she wished she could be more like Kurt, more forgiving than resentful. Biting down on her lower lip, thankful for the darkness that hid away her facial reaction, she replied in an unfeelingly, hard tone.

"If she knows what's good for her. She'll keep well away from us."

Rogue felt an uncomfortable pang (was it guilt?) erupt in her stomach as the words escaped her lips. Though she couldn't see Kurt's face, she felt his disappointment and wished she'd been a little more delicate on the matter. Instead, she let out a small sigh and spoke up again.

"We should get some sleep. Night."

She rolled over in her seat, facing away from him, and tucked her legs up on the seat and hugged he knees close. Kurt's voice rang through her ears.

"Ja Schwester. Gute Nacht." (Alright sister. Good night.)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Trying to keep chapter lengths constant :P I'll be updating soon! :D **_

_**Anyone remember where Pulse is from? Hmm? :P REVIEW!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	4. New Discoveries: Part 1

Hey ya'll

_**Hey ya'll! Thanks for the reviews, glad you liked the update. :D**_

_**More action in this chapter, promise :P The last chapter was more of a filler chapter :P**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Three – ****New Discoveries: Part 1**

_**Several hours later…**_

They touched down on French soil by dawn, France time. Cyclops ordered that they try to hide the Blackbird away from the village they were supposed to be interrogating, so not to cause any unwanted attention or trouble with the locals. Storm landed the Blackbird on the outskirts of a forest not a mile away from the village where it stood inconspicuous in the thick forest cover but easy enough to find again if they needed to leave in a hurry. Each X-Man covered their uniforms with a civilian coat, with the exception of Kurt who adjusted his image inducer and Scott who swapped his visor for a pair of ruby quarts sunglasses. Along with the civilian look, six motorcycles which had been stored in the back of the Blackbird were wheeled out onto the road. It was understood that if they just appeared out of no where at this time a day, six strangers all in matching coats and peculiar appearances, they would be prone to suspicion by the villagers. The last thing that they needed was a French anti-mutant welcome. Mounting a motorcycle each, they made their way along the gravel road towards the village at a steady rate.

XXXXXXXXX

"Vould find more cheer in a graveyard…"

Rogue gave a small snort of a chuckled as she replied her brother's _awe-filled _words.

"Ya said it."

The village was simple. That was it. Simple. It had little warmth or charm about it. The streets, which were half cobble stone and half cement roads, were bare of civilians while the houses stood only two stories high on either side of the narrow roads. A few odd cars, all small and well suited to the narrow street ways, were parked here and there but the majority of transport seemed to be either motorcycles or bicycles. Daylight was not far off and a deep fog had already descended upon the village. The only lights that this place provided in this fog and near-daylight were the old fashioned street lamps and the odd window here and there. The X-Men stared down the narrow street ways, having only just parked their bikes together on one side of the road, but neither of them said very much. The village spoke for itself.

"Okay team, I think we should start heading towards the mansion-"

"And where do ya suppose it is Cyk?"

Cyclops made to answer but stopped before words could even form. They hadn't been given specific coordinates to the mansion, the Professor had only been able to track down the specific location of where the village was. Though this set them back a little, it didn't discourage them. Finally, Pulse spoke up, pulling his coat collar a little closer around his neck as the cold began to nip at his ears as he spoke.

"Maybe we should split up and find someone to give us directions?"

Scott frowned though you couldn't really tell with his shades on. He pursed his lips in thought before answering, his arms crossed over his torso as he spoke up again.

"We would be drawing attention to ourselves…"

Rogue rolled her eyes. _"Some fearless leader ya are…" _She came to stand beside Scott before speaking.

"Scott, it's barely dawn now. There ain't no one out here t' draw attention from. If we split up an' walk around a lil' maybeh we'll fahnd someone t' help us fahnd that mansion?"

"And somewhere to eat. I'm starving!"

Kurt clutched his stomach with a sad mock-pout across his lips. He appeared a tall, lean young man with unruly black hair and silver-blue eyes but underneath all the beauty material, he was still the same old Kurt with an appetite that could match the infamous Blob. Rogue just shook her head with a small smile while the others just rolled their eyes knowingly. Scott however, like the leader he was, kept his _"Leader's stance" _as he replied, authority thick in his voice.

"The Professor wanted us to find the girl as fast as possible. We can think about food later, Right now-"

"Right now we're pretty much lost. Don't see how it could hurt if we split up an' look for directions."

Logan stood in a similar stance as Scott, but there was less of a stick-up-his-ass attitude behind his posture. Suddenly, everyone seemed to remember that Logan was second in command, for at that moment, Kurt spoke up.

"All in favour of Logan's game plan, raise your hand and say 'I."

Scott scowled irritably as everyone raised their hands and said 'I' in agreement. He was reluctantly overruled, however, before the six split up to find help (and food), he reassured his _leadership_ (and pride) by ordering that they meet back at the bikes in two hour's time. Though they rolled their eyes at him, they followed in order and broke away from each other in twos. Rogue and Kurt simultaneously went off together while Logan and Storm went one way, Cyclops on his own in another direction and Pulse disappeared before anyone really noticed which way he went.

XXXXXXXX

Rogue and Kurt had not been walking long but it visibly became lighter out in the sleepy streets. Dawn had come but the fog diminished the sunlight. Rogue and Kurt kept in close proximity as they walked around the narrow streets but their search proved unsuccessful. Not a soul was awake this time of day and frankly, Rogue and Kurt alike, could see why. Rogue let out a large yawn, covering her mouth with her gloved hand as sleepy tears glazed over her eyes. She was starting to feel the symptoms of jetlag. Kurt on the other hand had nothing but food on his mind. Rogue heard a loud gurgle come from her brother's stomach as they passed a closed local Café on the street. Rogue gave him a sympathetic look as they simultaneously stopped in front of the window. He had his nose pressed against the window, his breath turning to vapour against the glass as he stared in through the window, pouting. Rogue let him stand there a moment before gently tugging at his arm and pulling him away from the window. He gave an audible mockery of a sob as they walked away, making Rogue chuckle amusedly.

"Ya really hungry huh?"

"I'm starving!"

He spoke this thickly with a German accent, clutching his belly as it gurgled hungrily again. Rogue rolled her eyes but smile with amusement. There was usually nothing that could come between him and his stomach, and though it often disgusted her how much he could stuff in his mouth, she knew how painful it was for him to be denied his love of food. She herself was growing increasingly hungry but she had better restraint than her poor brother.

"The minute we find a place zhat's open can we _please_ get something to eat? I don't think I can take zhis much longer!"

Rogue nodded.

"Promise. But let's keep goin' okay? Sooner we find someone for directions, the better."

"Ja. The better."

They continued to walk onwards, Kurt grumbling about his stomach now and again while Rogue just continued to yawn sleepily. Slowly, to their luck and relief, people began to emerge from the village houses. They approached people who came their way, Rogue speaking for the two of them for she was fluent in French. Curiously however, no matter how kindly she asked about the mansion, the reaction was generally the same; fearful. They became anxious and babbled away short answers in French like "I don't know of any mansion around here" or "I- I know nothing" and "I'm sorry, I can't help you" before walking off at a quick pace, making every effort not to look back at them as they walked away. Finally, after an hour of looking, the two decided to take a break and to Kurt's utter delight, they found a small Café and sat down to get something to eat.

They sat themselves down at a small table inside, out of the cold, and while Kurt ate heartily practically everything that was on the menu, Rogue kept to a cup of coffee and a banana and cream crêpe. They ate and drank in silence, neither one really attempting to make conversation, one, because Kurt was too busy stuffing his mouth full of pancakes and two, Rogue was too lost in thought. Finally, when Kurt was satisfied and full, he turned to look at his sister. She had barely touched her food but took to sipping from her coffee while her gaze was lost out the window. Kurt moved forward and waved a hand in front of her face to distract her. Rogue blinked and turned back to him only to take another sip from her coffee and stare at her plate. Kurt raised a questioning brow at her before speaking.

"Are you alright?"

Rogue's head shot up, as if surprised. She relaxed before speaking again.

"What? Oh. No ah'm fahne. Just thinkin'."

Kurt nodded but before he could speak, her gaze returned to the window. He spoke up to get her attention this time.

"Are you sure you're alright _schwester_?"

Rogue turned her head back to meet his gaze. Her brow was furrowed in thought while as she spoke, her voice became vague and distant.

"Don't it seem strange to ya that no one wanted t' give us a straight answer?"

Kurt furrowed his brow.

"I guess so. But maybe they really didn't know what ve were asking?"

Rogue shook her head.

"They were too nervous. They must've known somethin'. They jus' don't wanna tell us."

Kurt nodded but said nothing more as a waitress arrived with a second plate of food for Kurt. He tucked into it happily and was on his third mouthful when he turned back to his sister only to find the same vague look across her face. Sighing, he swallowed and put down his knife and fork before reaching across and resting a hand over his sister's. She jumped slightly but relaxed not a moment later. It was a chain reaction for her to flinch involuntarily at any kind of contact that she wasn't anticipating. She saw hurt flash across her brother's face for a moment. He knew of this habit well and Rogue knew as much. Rogue gave a small apologetic smile and squeezed his hand in reassurance but it was not enough for him. He spoke cautiously, his voice low enough only for her to hear.

"Something tells me this isn't the only thing zhat is bothering you."

Rogue raised a brow at him perplexedly.

"No. It's just ah'm curious why these folks don't seem t' want t'-"

"Is it about Gus?"

Rogue's eyes widened but her expression was still full of confusion as she asked vaguely.

"Why would ah beh bothered by Gus-?"

Kurt shrugged uncomfortably as he picked at a sausage with a fork. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know. Maybe because he can touch you without your powers being an issue-"

"_Shh!"_

Rogue's eyes shifted about the small Café they were squashed into but none of the few people in the room made any indication they heard anything. She turned her gaze back to Kurt, her gaze set in a scowl as she spoke.

"_Be careful_. Ya should know better than anyone that sayin' anythin' lahke _that_ can draw unwanted attention. An' as for Gus, ah couldn't care less about whether or not he can _touch_ meh."

Kurt flushed red but there was still an undertone of curiosity in his voice under his cautiousness as he spoke up again.

"I was just wondering. Kitty was-"

"_Kitty_ was _what?"_

Kurt gave a weak smile as the scowl across his sister's face deepened. He knew there was no way out of answering truthfully so he replied quickly.

"Kitty said something about Gus being interested in you…"

Rogue slumped back in her seat, her arms crossed and a brow raised. She was most clearly unimpressed by his answer. After a moment's silence, Kurt began to justify himself with words.

"Look, I was concerned. I wanted to know-"

"If ah fancied him too?"

Kurt scratched the back of his head nervously, a blush still evident across his face as he continued.

"Yeah, kinda. It's just, I don't know, he's a nice guy and everything but I wasn't really sure you-"

"Ah don't."

"You don't what?"

Rogue rolled her eyes but continued.

"Ah don't lahke him that way. As a friend, sure, but ah don't lahke him _that way_."

"So…even though you could probably, you know, _be_ with him. You wouldn't?"

Rogue smirked as the blush across her brother's face tripled in his uncomfortably embarrassed state that he turned nearly tomato red in the face. _"Boy, that image inducer does wonders."_ She leant forward and rest her elbows on the table to hold her face up in her hands before speaking. There was an undertone of tease in her voice as she spoke up in a mockery of an innocent tone.

"Why whatever do ya mean by _'be with him'_ brother?"

Kurt blushed crimson but glared at her as she sniggered at him amusedly. When she stopped sniggering, he replied.

"You know vhat I mean _schwester_."

Rogue chuckled as she replied.

"Of course ah do Kurt. But really, ah can'te see mahself with him. He's nahce enough, ah just don't see him lahke that. If he turned out t' beh mah only chance at bein' _close_ t' someone. Ah wouldn't take it. It would only be selfish."

Kurt was struck silent by his sister's words. There was an uncomfortable couple of minutes of silence between the two. Finally, Rogue, who was more than happy to relieve the tension and discomfort of the moment, spoke up. Standing from her seat she tucked in her chair as she spoke.

"Look- ya stay an' finish ya breakfast, ah'm gonna head out an' look f' someone who can help us out. Okay?"

Kurt gave a small frown, a worried frown, before speaking.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come?"

Rogue waved her hand dismissively and nodded.

"Don't ya worry none, ah'll beh fahne. Ah'll come back here before we have t' meet up with Scooter, okay?"

Kurt nodded before she turned on her heal and left the Café. She thanked the waitress who served them before stepping out into the cold. Rogue felt the cold air wash over her face as she let her shoulders drop with a sigh. The uncomfortable tension in the air that had gone on during that conversation was lifted. Her first intention for leaving Kurt in the café was forgotten as thoughts of what Kurt had said plagued her mind. She turned quickly on to the narrow pathway, clutching her coat close to her as the wind raced past her while she walked. Her thoughts began to take over her again while she paid little attention as to where she was going. Kurt's words rang through her mind continuously. Kitty had been the same on the matter of Gus ever since they found out what Gus's powers were.

Gus, or Augustus, had appeared at the mansion only about eight months ago under invitation form the Professor. Apparently he had been under the Professor's service as an underground X-Man, working the cities and keeping tabs on anything that might be of interest to the Professor and the X-Men. The Professor had called him out of the 'underground field' to help back at the mansion. Though he took some classes as a substitute teacher, his prioritised job was with maintenance work around the school grounds. The mansion, not long ago, had been turned from an institution to a fully fledged school for mutants of all ages. The grounds had been expanded with new buildings, more levels and an abundance of new students that had taken lodging in the school. Hence, the need for more staff and supervisors. Gus was one of many new X-Men that had been recruited over the last year. His powers however, were of greater interest. He had the power to produce disruptive pulses from his eyes which could disable any system both mechanical and organic. He could scramble electronic systems within moments and in the case of mutants, he could disable mutant powers within a certain distance from him. Kitty had so conveniently suggested that it would prove to be a great opportunity for Rogue as did Gus himself. Though he hadn't said anything about it, Rogue could tell from the carefree way that he acted around her that he wouldn't be objective to the idea.

Rogue let out a sigh of annoyance. She wished she did like him like that sometimes, just to make it easier on all of them but she knew she couldn't force herself to like him. Despite craving touch without her powers getting in the way, she knew it would only be selfish and unfair to Gus if she willed herself to attempt a relationship with him for only that reason. Though she got along with Gus fine enough, it wasn't enough.

As these troubles continued to play in her mind, Rogue failed to notice where she was stepping .Hence, when an old woman who carried a heavy woven basket filled with groceries in her arms, she was so oblivious to her presence that she collide with the old woman. Rogue cried out in a startle as she knocked into the old woman, the basket of groceries falling to the floor. Luckily however, Rogue managed to stable the woman and herself on their feet, grasping her covered arm firmly to keep them both from falling. When they were stable, Rogue began to apologize in French.

"Madame, je suis tellement désolé! Je auriez dû voir où j'allais-" (Madam, I am so sorry! I should have watched where I was going-")

"Do not worry my dear, I'm quite alright."

The woman giggled, as if amused by Rogue's babbling in French, while Rogue stared dumbfounded on the spot. Raising a brow she replied, curious and confused.

"Ya…speak English?"

The elderly woman smiled pleasantly. She was a stout old woman, about a head shorter than Rogue. There was a certain pleasantness about her face that Rogue couldn't help but notice. Though she was wrinkled about the face and her hair was streaked grey and pulled back in a loose bun of curls, she was quite pretty. Or at least, had the impression that she was once quite pretty in her youth. Her eyes were a soft amber colour that drew warmth from the cold like a flame while she kept herself warm draped in a long maroon skirt while a pair of garden boots covered her feet and a thick brown overcoat covered the rest of her plump form. Her face wrinkled a little more as she smiled before speaking.

"I _am_ English dear. And you are…American I believe? Somewhere in the South?"

Rogue nodded dumbfounded but quickly shook herself when she returned to realisation. Looking down she found vegetables and fruit scattered across the pavement and instantly felt guilty for being so thoughtless while walking. Blushing slightly out of embarrassment she bent down to pick it all up again as she spoke.

"Ah am so sorry for this- Ah'll pay ya back for any damage done t' the food-"

The elderly woman's silvery chuckle stopped her from speaking any further. She looked up as she piled vegetables back into the basket while the woman spoke.

"Do not worry dear, there was no real harm done. It is only food."

Rogue didn't really know if that was intended to be sincere or cheerfully spiteful but nonetheless she began to apologise again. The woman shook her head dismissively but smiled and reassured her once more that she was in no way angry with her and that she had apologized enough. Rogue was finishing re-packing what was salvageable of the vegetables as she spoke up again.

"Are ya sure? Ah could run down t' the nearest supermarket to buy anythin' ya lost-"

The woman smiled and shook her head as Rogue stood up with the basket in hand. Finally, she spoke up.

"If you would really like to help dear, you can carry this to my home. It's not far, so it should not take long."

Rogue nodded vigorously and followed the old woman with the basket in her arms. As promised, they needed only walk down the lane before the old woman stopped in front of a small shop. Rogue eyed the front of the shop with interest as the old woman unlocked the front door.

"Madame Marian's Antiques…"

The woman turned around and smiled warmly at Rogue as she let the name of the shop slip from between her lips in a vague whisper. Rogue returned the smile uncomfortably before following Madame Marian into the shop with the basket still in her arms. As soon as she entered, the overwhelming smells of burning tea leaves engulfed her sense and nearly made her swoon but she kept herself steady. She followed Madame Marian past several shelves full of old antique vases, glass cases and countless hard back books, past odd megaphones covered in dust and old radios that would never play again. The room was warm, the walls bathed in a honey gold colour while the furnishings were wood polished and old fashioned. It was like walking into the past.

"You can set that on the table there my dear."

Rogue broke out of her thoughts only to realise she had stopped to look around the room. Beside her, surely enough, stood a polished round wooden table with a muslin cream table cloth placed over it. Rogue set down the basket carefully on the table as instructed before turning to look around the room again. Her gaze wondered about the room in a transfixed state of awe and fascination. Again however, Madame Marian, as she assumed her to be called, broke her out of her daze of wonder.

"Would you like to come into the kitchen for some herbal tea my dear? You look awfully pale and cold. I'm sure it would do you some good."

Rogue whirled around to find Madame Marian standing in the doorway, she guessed, was to the kitchen. She had lost her brown coat and had donned a woollen cardigan of maroon that was long and draped past her knees but her garden boots were still on her feet. Rogue quickly eyed her watch. She had a little more than half an hour before she had to head back to the meeting point, she didn't see how it could hurt to stay for a little while.

"Uh…that would be great. Ya sure ya don't mahnd?"

Marian let out another silvery chuckle before turning around and heading towards the kitchen. Rogue followed in tow, the woman's silence was her only answer. Not five minutes later, Marian ushered her to a comfortable seat at the kitchen table and busied herself about the room. When Rogue attempted to ask if she needed any help, she only smiled and told her to just keep herself seated and that the tea would be ready soon. Rogue watched as Marian boiled a brass kettle on an old fashioned stone and pulled out two sets of cups and saucers from a near by shelf and placed them before her. She did this silently, her fingers nimble while her feet were quick. Not too long later, she returned to the table with the boiled kettle in one hand and a glass jar of tea leaves in the other. Rogue quickly took the kettle and placed it on a set out cork mat on the table. Marian thanked her before placing two pinches of tea leaves in each cup before grasping the kettle and pouring hot water into the cups. Rogue wrapped her hands around the cup's rim, feeling the warmth through the fabric of her gloves despite the thickness of the material. She watched as the tea leaves swirled in the water before it polluted the clear water to a murky reddish-brown colour.

"It should be good to drink in a moment my dear. Tea leaves need time to settle."

Rogue looked up at Marian and smiled sheepishly. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but feel comfortable and yet awkward at the same time around Marian. She felt in some way like she had seen this woman before but the common sense within her reminded her that she didn't. It was confusing.

"So, what is a young girl like you doing in a place like this? I would not think anything in this village would provoke interest from anyone of your age."

Rogue smiled feebly. Suddenly she remembered what she had set out to do in the first place. She eyed Marian thoughtfully before choosing her next words carefully.

"Ah'm here with some friends, jus' passin' through. We're actually lookin' for a place not far from here, a mansion. Would ya happen t' know of any that are near here?"

Marian smiled in what Rogue suspiciously guessed was a knowing way. She tucked back a stray curl of greying brown hair before replying as she sat herself down in the wooden chair opposite her.

"Yes I believe there is a mansion not far from here. Not too far off the outskirts of the North side of the village."

Rogue's eyes kindled with relief but something kept her from excusing herself to leave. She found herself rooted in her seat as she stared back at Marian with wonder. There was something about this woman and this shop that awoke something familiar in her but she could not name or describe it. So she stayed and waited for her to tell her what she _felt_ she needed to know.

"Drink up dear, the tea should be ready to drink. Not too hot now I hope."

That, she didn't really need to know but Rogue stayed hopeful as she grasped her tea cup and took a quick sip. Strangely however, the moment the hot liquid touched her lips, she felt herself warm almost instantly. The cold that had marred her covered skin forgotten as she became content with warmth. She took a larger sip as Marian began to speak again.

"You said something about coming here with friends? Did they lose you my dear?"

"No, uh, we decided to split up to look for someone who could give us directions. Would ya mahnd givin' meh some directions to the mansion? Mah friends an' ah would really appreciate it-"

"Of course, of course dear. But do drink up that tea up first, it'll go cold and course in this cold."

Rogue eyed Marian curiously but did as told. She practically sculled the rest of the tea down her throat before reaching forward to place the cup on the table. However, before it even touched the tablecloth, Marian reached over and took Rogue's empty cup.

"May I?"

Rogue stared perplexedly at Marian for a moment before handing it over. Marian began to twist the cup in her hands, examining it with a thoughtful expression across her aging face. Rogue remained silent for a good while before speaking. Her voice was half-joking, but curious as she spoke up.

"Are ya readin' tea leaves?"

Marian smiled and nodded, her gaze never leaving the cup as she explained further.

"It is a small hobby of mine."

Rogue chuckled. She never really did believe in magic, at least, not divination. Palm reading and tarot cards at parties were always good for laughs but tea leaf reading?

Rogue shook her head slightly. She did not believe in it but she did not want to offend Marian after all her kindness and hospitality. Finally, after a few more moments of silence, Marian let out a thoughtful hum of what Rogue suspected was fascination. Rogue spoke, her voice good humoured but curious all at once.

"Have ya predicted mah untimely death?"

Marian chuckled with amusement as she turned the cup again while she spoke.

"Do not worry dear. You won't be dying any time soon. Not for a while if I'm correct."

Rogue's smile diminished as her brow furrowed in confusion as she remained silent. Marian continued to look at the tea leaves, humming contentedly before finally speaking.

"Hmm…a new challenge lies in your path…but your future is clouded with uncertainty…my, my. How peculiar…but indeed, love does move in peculiar ways I suppose…"

Rogue raised her brow suspiciously, utterly confused by Marian's words.

"Excuse meh?"

At this Marian placed the cup back on the table and looked back at Rogue for the first time in a while. She smiled kindly while Rogue continued to look baffled and suspicious. Smiling still, she replied the younger woman's confused look.

"Tea Leaf reading is a favourite of mine."

Rogue raised a brow at Marian before replying. Her decision to be patient with Marian was forgotten as she spoke coldly.

"And is crystal ball gazin' somethin' ya favour too?"

Marian smiled again for possibly the hundredth time in that single hour before standing and making her way out of the room without another word. Rogue sat baffled in her seat for a moment but wasn't left to wait long before Marian returned to the room. She approached Rogue coolly before reaching out and placing two things on the table before her. A folded map that was worn at the edges but looked relatively new sat on the table while a key no bigger than Rogue's index finger laid on top of it. Without invitation, Rogue reached out and grasped the small iron key in her hand and fingered it curiously. She eyed it a good couple of seconds before turning to look up at Marian who still stood beside her, watching.

"What are these for?"

Marian smiles down on Rogue before speaking.

"The map is to lead you to the mansion and the key…you'll know."

Not a moment later, Rogue found herself being lead out of the shop and back into the cold streets of the village. Marian bid Rogue goodbye quickly, wishing her and her friends luck on finding whatever they were looking for before returning inside. Rogue wandered down the streets in a daze of confusion and wonder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**OH MY GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER!! Lol so much for constant lengths of chapters. Ah well, I bet your all happy I posted such a long chapter. Next chapter, I promise that they will find the girl :D REVIEW!!**_

_**-ultimategammy91 **_


	5. New Discoveries: Part 2

Just a note, I won't be answering many questions at this point

_**Just a note, I won't be answering many questions at this point. All will be revealed in the next couple of chapters. You'll all just have to wait and read.**_

_**As for Remy, god, you lot, just be a lil' patient. He WILL come into the story. Don't any of you (frequent readers) know by now that I'm a hard core ROMY fan? Not to mention a Gambit fan all the way :P Patience. That's all I require. Just keep reading too.**_

_**-Ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Four**** – New Discoveries: Part 2**

Scott eyed the map thoughtfully as he held it in front of his ruby quarts gaze. His expression was quizzical as he eyed it carefully for a couple of minutes before turning back to face the other five that stood around him, waiting for his decision of action. He turned, first, to Rogue who stood with her arms crossed and her back against a vacant wall. He raised the map expectantly as he spoke.

"And where did you say you got this Rogue?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. No matter how old Scott Summers got, she figured, he would always question what help he was given, even by his loyal team mates. She pushed herself off the wall to come join the small circle that they had formed in the narrow alleyway they had designated as their temporary safe place. She grasped the map within two gloved fingers of her right hand while she began to trail another finger along the boarder lines within the map.

"Lahke ah said we should do- ah found someone that knew where t' fahnd the place. An old woman helped meh out an' gave meh this. Ah don't think she had much reason t' lead us astray, so ah'm pretty sure it's legible too."

"And that key, Rogue? What about that?"

Rogue shrugged at Storm's question. When she had revealed it to them along with the map she had made it clear she hadn't a clue as to why the woman had given it to her but their attention had been better placed on the map.

"Maybe it's a key to the mansion?"

Rogue shrugged. Anything was possible.

"I dunno bout that key, but I think we should start movin' and find this place. Chuck wanted us t' move quickly, -ain't exactly been doin' that."

Scott gave a curt nod of approval, as if Logan's authority meant nothing without his own, when really, Logan could take matters into his own hands. However, Logan was surprisingly more reserved than usual, talking only when necessary. This did not go unnoticed by Rogue. Hence, as the team headed out on foot and walked towards the Northern part of the village, she walked beside him and rest a hand on his shoulder to keep them behind the others. Logan gave her a questioning look, as if to say 'out with it already.' Rogue needed no further invitation to question him.

"Are ya alright? Ya been awfully quiet las' couple o' hours."

Logan nodded but his eyes and expression told her otherwise. He made no attempt to deny anything as he spoke up but only loud enough for them both to hear. He eyed the others as they walked a few feet in front before turning to his surrogate-daughter.

"Jus' a feelin'. Something about this place don't feel right."

Rogue's eyes were bright with interest as she questioned him in a hushed tone.

"Anythin' bad?"

Logan sniffed the air as if to check before answering, his brow furrowed in thought as his eyes carefully shifted over their changing surroundings.

"Not sure. Keep an eye out though. Might be somethin' about this place we should be careful 'bout."

Rogue nodded before answering.

"Ah'll keep both eyes open."

XXXXXX

Not an hour later the six found themselves walking up hill on a dirt trail into the fringes of a mountain side forest. Though they had only just stepped into the fringe of it, the forest was thick and grew darker by the foot step while the fog streamed between the thin frames of the forest trees. Soon they found themselves walking on steep grounds and were reverted to careful steps so not to slide back to where they had begun. About half an hour later, after many slips and a few fresh bruises on their persons, the ground beneath their feet became stable and flat once more and the forest began to wear thin in the near distance. Panting and short of breath, they stopped for a moment to catch their breaths. Rogue, the first to breathe normally again, made her way to the end of the trail, with the others following in tow not long after.

"Wow…"

Kurt took the words right out of Rogue's mouth as they stared at the structure before them. A grand mansion stood in a large clearing surrounded by the forest. Its limestone exterior walls were caked in lively green moss and vines while wild flowers bloomed like stars in a sky of green. However, along with the overgrown forest that had taken over its surface, the windows were bathed in grime, dust and every kind of filth imaginable that accumulated by age. The front door was ajar and hung from but one hinge while several of its tall French windows were either broken or bolted shut. The paint on the window shutters and doors were faded, having once been a deep green that was now chipped and age eaten. Like a wealthy aristocrat, it had aged terribly with the lack of life and wealth that it must, at some point, have had.

"I think we've found what we came for. What do you want us to do Cyclops?"

Scott eyed the grand structure before them with a (naturally) furrowed brow. After a good minute or so he replied but did not turn around to face them. His gaze remained in tact with the mansion before them.

"We should gather our surroundings. Come on, let's go. That girl has to be somewhere in there."

Cautiously, one by one, each team mate stepped in through the open doorway. Their feet creaked against the floor boards uncomfortably as they walked through only to find themselves in an open space. A grand entrance hall, much like that of the one back in Bayville, stood silently before them. Darkness covered the walls save for the luminous, cold glow from the windows that lit certain areas like hovering light bulbs of gloomy light. Two grand staircases stood before them, gradually spreading out like wings from the second level while a corridor stood between them. One their left and right were two more corridors, one lightless and lost in shadows while the other was lit by several windows that trailed down its side. The team eyed the choices of pathways with caution and curiosity before Scott finally spoke up. Turning around to face his team, they formed a small circle between them.

"Okay, there's no sense in going as a team on this. We'll have to split up. –Storm, how many levels did the Professor say there were?"

"Three. There is an attic. Charles said she may be in there but she may have moved considering her powers."

Scott nodded before returning to the rest of the team.

"Fine, Pulse, you take the left corridor- while Kurt, you take the right. Logan, Storm, you take the upper level on the left, - I'll take the right. –Rogue, you take the upper level on the right. We'll search everything else before we head to the attic as our meeting point. We clear?"

And with that, the six separated and headed in their ordered directions. Rogue took the stairs at a steady rate- judging that the stairs could be as rickety and unstable as the floor boards and though she kept her hands off the railing, she stayed close just in case. If the stairs decided to give way at any point, at least she'd have the chance to catch herself on the railing. Once at the top of the stairs she made her way down the right corridor at a slow, cautious rate. The sound of creaking floor boards followed her with each step as pressed onwards, passing old portraits and paintings that the previous owners- whoever they were- had left or otherwise forgotten. 18th century furniture stood against the walls and through open door ways as she passed by them and looked through for any sign of life or movement. Arm chairs stood clad in cobweb clothing, in dust and moth eaten states while old cabinets stood silent and pristine as statues. It was like a real life haunted house only there were no random slamming of doors or wails of spirits that turned out to be the wind whistled through cracks in the walls. Before long, Rogue found herself back at the staircase in the entrance hall. She waited a while with her back to a wall and her arms crossed but the more she waited, the more agitated she became. Finally, with a sigh of slight irritation, she decided to make her way to the attic alone.

"_They'll come up once they're finished lookin' 'round the other places."_

She found a narrow stairway that stood at the end of the left corridor, which, she presumed, would lead her to attic. Slowly, she ascended the stairway and made her way up the narrow passage, her feet continuously squeaking under the old wooden steps as she climbed them. As she climbed them, darkness began to cloud her vision but she was careful with her stepping as she continued onwards. Finally, after wandering blind in the dark, she came to the end of the staircase and felt her feet step cautiously across flat floor boards once more. She didn't have to wander much farther in the dark, for not a moment later, she felt her feet stub painfully against another staircase- or more, an old ladder, and trip her up. She fell forward but caught herself by the arms of the ladder and clutched them tightly to gain her balance again. She grumbled irritably and glared at the invisible but solid ladder before her. _Looking _up, she tried to find some kind of end to the ladder but all she saw was a continuation of darkness. With no other ideas coming to mind, Rogue pulled herself up the ladder. When she reached the top, she felt a cold draft sweep over her, while she felt her way around only to find herself climbing through an open hole or trap door.

Rogue grew frustrated as she tried to make out some kind of object or light in the darkness but there was nothing to see that wasn't in shadows. Standing again on flat floor boards, she waved her hands in front of her like a blind woman and felt around for something to catch onto. This, unfortunately, proved to be both fruitful and painful for she found herself ramming face first into a solid surface. She could only guess, after recovering from the small shock and pain in her nose, that it was a closet or crate of some kind. Grumbling irritably, she reached out and rest her palm and fingers against the surface but with gloved hands, it made it difficult to identify just what she had rammed herself into.

"_Knew ah shoulda brought a flash light or somethin'…"_

Her thoughts trailed off as she _carefully_ felt around again, walking deeper into the unknown darkness of the room. She could still feel the cold draft, the coolness chilling her face and making her shiver as she walked onwards. She bumped into several more things, knocking down a few boxes, -or what she thought were boxes-, and she was sure that something glass broke as a box hit the floor. After several minutes of walking around blind, she let out a frustrated groan and stood still.

"Come on, where are ya hidin'?"

As if to answer her question, a flash of light, of gold, caught the corner of her left eye. She turned around quickly at the flash only to watch as something much like a flare seemed to diminish as soon as it flashed before her. Being left in the dark so long made it difficult to judge how far away the flash had appeared. However, there seemed to be a smell in the air, a bitter-sweet smell that reminded Rogue immediately of the brimstone residue that Kurt often left when he teleported. She manoeuvred herself towards, what she thought, was the place she'd seen the flash, her steps cautious and quiet while her eyes stayed alert for movement. When nothing happened for several minutes, she stopped in her tracks and stood still to wait.

"_Come on, no need t' be afraid…just show ya self…"_

Again, it seemed as if this girl- or _thing_, whatever it way, wished to comply with her demands. Not a moment after the thought had spread across her mind, another flash appeared…above her head and it yelped in terror. "_Yelped in terror?"_ Before Rogue could think let alone react properly, she felt something heavy yet decidedly smaller than herself collide with her head before collapsing on top of her, pulling her down to meet the floor; _hard. _She felt the wind being knocked out of her as she crumbled to the floor with the _thing_ on top of her. However, before she could even raise her head from the floor or move at all, she heard a distinctive _crunch_ sound and felt it ripple under her own form. Suddenly, without another warning sound, the crunch turned into several snapping sounds and the floor beneath her disappeared. Rogue felt herself fall into open air but instead of hearing her own scream of terror, another voice, a younger voice, called out in fright.

Instinctively almost, without another thought or moment of time, Rogue reached out and grasped the _figure's _wrist in an iron hold. She didn't remember thinking about it or watching as her other hand reached out for the edge of the floor that was still in tact to keep them both stable. The only thing she _did _remember was turning her head and looking down only to find a pair of familiar emerald green eyes staring up at her in terror. A gasp of surprise slipped between her lips before she could stop herself. The terrified heart-shaped face of a young girl stared back at her, with emerald eyes and strands of white, blonde and auburn left askew across her childish face. It felt like an age had passed before she brought herself to speak to the girl that clung tight to her hand desperately.

"Are ya alright?"

The girl, who looked no older than ten or eleven, stared anxiously for a moment before nodding silently. She tried not to squirm with fright as she hung at the mercy of Rogue's hold. Rogue nodded, pushing back her shock as she tightened her hold on the small girl's wrist. She turned her gaze away from the girl's face for a moment only for her gaze to drop to the floor of the grand entrance hall. Rogue felt herself gulp silently as she came to realise what a drop it _would_ have been if she had not caught a hold of the edge and the girl at the right time. Though she wouldn't ever admit it later, she felt a small twinge of nausea hit her stomach, but she repressed it and looked away from the deep drop below. Instead, she turned her gaze back to the girl. The nausea returned as she locked eyes with her again, her strangely familiar, _similar_ green eyes.

"Okay, ah'm gonna try an' swing ya up here t' the edge okay? Can ya try an' swing yaself on the count o' 3?"

The girl eyed her nervously but remained silent before nodding again. Rogue nodded in acknowledgement before counting to three. With 'three', she swung the girl with all her might and pulled her up to the edge not a foot away from where she clung to the broken floorboards that kept them both hanging. The girl pulled herself up with the efforts of her own hands and feet while Rogue kept hanging in case she should fall back. Once the girl was safely on the attic floor, Rogue pulled herself onto the floor beside her. The two stood on their hands and knees, panting for a couple of moments before catching their breaths again.

Rogue turned to eye the small girl again. The light from below, though dim and grey, outlined the girl's small frame. Though she was curled up into a ball, her head hidden in her arms as she faced the floor, Rogue could see she was clad in a purple t-shirt, a pair of dirty jeans that were mud caked at the heals and a pair of runners that were equally as muddy. A feeling she hadn't ever felt before, a sort of warning or alarm, was ringing at the back of her mind at the sight of this girl but she had no idea what it meant. Somehow, now at least, the idea of having a sibling or relation somewhere that she had never known seemed frighteningly more plausible than it had that morning.

"Who- who are ya?"

The girl jumped, her head shooting up only to meet her gaze and freeze. Her eyes widened again, her face, though half hidden in shadows, paled and stunned in place. Rogue furrowed her brow in confusion for a moment but nonetheless tried to be gentle with the girl as she continued to speak.

"Ya don't have t' be frightened sugah. Ah won't hurt ya."

She knelt before the girl and handed out a gloved hand for her to take but the girl only stared at her, her eyes wide but bright with- was it tears? Rogue gave a worried glance but before she could try to coax her more into trusting her, she heard a familiar voice break through the small silence. Both Rogue and the girl's heads turned as a head and a flash light appeared from the floor through the trap door.

"Stripes? You okay?"

Rogue felt her shoulders relax with relief at Logan's voice but when she turned to look at the girl, she found the scared little thing trying to scramble away from the flash light as far back as possible.

"Stripes, who is that with you?"

Rogue turned her head only to find Logan standing at her side with a small flash light in hand. She eyed his shadowed expression, noticing the furrowing of his brow as he squinted ahead at the girl while she tried to back further away into the back of a cupboard door. Rogue carefully pulled herself to her feet and rest and hand on the flash light that Logan held focused on the girl. She gave Logan a direct shake of the head before turning back in the girl's direction. Crouching slightly so to get a better view of the girl Rogue edged a little closer and when she spoke, she asked in a tender tone of voice.

"Don't ya worry none about Logan darlin', he won't hurt ya either. Do ya wanna come on outta the dark?"

The girl only shifted further, if it were possible, against the closet door. Her legs tucked in and her arms wrapped around her knees, she kept her gaze locked with Rogue's but did not answer. Rogue exchanged a look with Logan as if to ask for some assistance. Finally, Logan turned towards the girl and tried to be gentle as he spoke but his gruff voice didn't change very much.

"Kid, if we wanted to hurt you, we would 'a already done it by now. Don't need t' be scared of us."

Rogue nodded encouragingly, giving a feint smile in the girl's direction. Slowly, the girl relaxed her hold around her knees and made to unclench her hold on herself but before she could move any further, another frightful crunch of the floor boards cut through the silence and the floor crumbled beneath her. Rogue, and Logan, watched in stunned terror as she fell through the new hole but before they could even move, brimstone caught on the air and stopped them in their tracks. Not a moment sooner, the smell of brimstone broke out before them and Kurt appeared before them with the girl in his arms. She hung limp in Kurt's arms, like a paper doll all torn at the legs. The floor boards had scraped the sides of her legs but the blood did not trickle down her legs. They were painful, but not deep cuts. All three eyed the girl with apprehension before Logan, who eyed the wounds carefully and took a whiff of the girl's scent, spoke up.

"She's knocked out cold but she's alive."

"Are the cuts bad?"

Rogue eyed the girl's wounds worriedly, a sense of protectiveness washing over her as she waited Logan's response.

"Don't think so. But we should get her back to the Blackbird to patch her up. Can you get her there elf?"

Kurt nodded and without another word, he and the girl disappeared with a puff of smoke, leaving a fresh trail of brimstone in their absence. When they were gone, Rogue turned to meet Logan's gaze only to stare in puzzlement. His face was wrinkled in a frown of what Rogue could only guess was either deep thought or deep concern. She waited a moment, biting down on her lower lip in restraint before speaking.

"What is it Logan?"

Logan took his time to answer. His face fixed in concentration before he turned to meet her gaze. He held it a moment, as if pondering over the idea of answering, before breaking the silence with an answer.

"I'm not sure."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**-sigh- that took forever to get out. Are we all interested now? REVIEW!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_


	6. Several Hours Later

Thanks for the reviews :D

_**Thanks for the reviews :D **_

_**-ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Five – Several Hours Later**

_**Several Hours Later…**_

"Rogue?"

Rogue let out some incomprehensible words slip between her lips in reply before turning her head away from the voice. She felt something gentle yet firm rest against her covered shoulder, shaking her slightly. Another grumble of incoherent words escaped her mouth before the voice spoke up again.

"Rogue, you have to wake up my dear. You're going to get a stiff neck sleeping in that position."

As if a current of electricity had suddenly moved through her body, Rogue jumped into an upright position in her chair. Her face was half worn with sleepiness as she opened her eyes before she turned her head to meet her waker's gaze. Hank McCoy stared back at her with friendly eyes, his mouth turn up in a kind smile of blue fur and whiskers before he spoke.

"You looked very uncomfortable with your head hooked over the back rest. I'm sorry I disturbed you, but- I hoped to save you the pain."

Rogue let a husky, sleep tattered, chuckle as she lowered her head and rubbed the back of her neck. The stiffness was already there but not as bad as it could have been if Hank hadn't woken her. She chuckled up at the Blue Beast before her before replying hoarsely.

"Ya mean ya wanted t' save ya'll the pain o' mah complainin' and grizzlin' in the mornin'."

Hank returned the chuckle good humouredly. They didn't need to debate whether or not that was true in either respect. After the light humour became bleak, Hank quickly turned to a more important matter.

"The girl is doing rather well now. Her wounds are clean- so there's little chance of infection, though it will be a little painful for her to walk for a little while. So I would suggest she keep to the mansion for the next couple of days."

Rogue suddenly broke free of her sleep stupor, her eyes bright and anxious as she sat up in her seat again. The idea of falling asleep again was forgotten and buried in the back of her mind. After arriving at the mansion hours ago, just after noon, they had brought the unconscious girl to Hank in the medical wing to get patched up. Rogue and Logan had stayed with the girl under orders of the Professor, just so in the case she woke up and became as fearful as she had been when they had found her, they could try and enforce some degree of familiarity. Logan suggested that they take it in turns, him taking the first three hours while Rogue got herself cleaned up. When the shift had ended and the girl had not woken up, Rogue took the next couple of hours until she had dosed off in her sleep.

"Did she wake up at all while ah was out?"

Rogue glanced towards the single medical bed in the small room where the young girl lay. They had dressed her in a medical dress while Storm had kindly taken the liberty of washing the girl's clothes. Meanwhile, they had placed the girl in one of the private rooms so not to stir any gossip amongst the other students. News or secrets in the mansion had never lasted very long before the entire household knew about whatever it was, and now that the school had expanded a hundred times fold, the odds of keeping the girl's existence secret was near impossible. By now, Rogue was sure, that despite their efforts for secrecy, every student on campus knew that they were harbouring a new mutant here. Hank followed Rogue's gaze in suit and let out a small sigh of regret before speaking. Neither of them took their gaze away from the girl as they talked.

"She hasn't moved but she's been mumbling in her sleep a little."

Rogue furrowed her brow as her voice became coated in curiosity.

"What has she been sayin'?"

Rogue tore her gaze away from the girl to study her old mentor's expression as he replied. His brow became furrowed, well more than usual in his furry state, before he replied.

"I've only been able to make out small words here and there. They were quite distressful."

Rogue nodded in understanding before turning her gaze back to the little girl. She felt herself fall into an inquisitive silence as she eyed the girl's features with growing interest and questioning. She looked no older than ten or eleven she would think, as her frame was quite petite and her features soft and fragile. Her hair came just over her shoulders in unruly strands of auburn save for two streaks, one white while the other was a honey blonde that framed her heart-shaped face. Rogue eyed the white streak in particular, the theory about a long lost sibling coming to mind again as she frowned in concentration.

"_Who is she? She looks so familiar but ah jus' can't put mah finger on it…"_

"How's the kid doing?"

Rogue jumped, though to a smaller degree, for the second time at the sound of the new voice in the room. She and Hank turned around to watch as Logan turned and shut the door carefully behind him. He, like Rogue, had taken his time off to get back into the comfort of his own clothes, a white T, jeans and combat boots. The classic Logan look. His gaze turned from each of their faces before turning to rest upon the girl in the bed. Rogue studied his gaze, hoping to find some reason behind his odd- okay, odder than usual, behaviour since finding the girl but she turned away unfruitful. His frown was as passive as ever before, even when Hank replied him.

"She's perfectly healthy if you don't count the small wounds to her legs. Right now she's resting."

Logan gave a grunt of acknowledgement before sitting himself down in the chair on the opposite side of the bed. He leant over in his seat, resting his knees on his elbows to support his head as he leant down on his folded fists, his eyes set on the girl before them once more. Hank and Rogue eyed each other, a mirror expression of confusion and interest upon their faces. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Hank excused himself, told them to call him if she woke up or if they needed anything, and departed for his office. When the door closed behind him, Rogue turned her gaze only to meet Logan's without a word spoken between them. Raising her brow, she replied in a stern voice. Her patience was running low.

"Okay, ya kept it t' ya'self long enough, what is it?"

Logan let out a stern breath of air, his nostrils flaring as the air passed quickly through his nose. Finally, after a moment of silence, he leant back in his chair and faced her before speaking.

"There's somethin' about this girl's scent."

Rogue gave another confused glance his way but did not speak. Logan continued with his answer but Rogue could sense a certain reluctance to give it. She was not left in the dark for long though.

"She smells like _you_ Stripes. Not exactly, but _close enough._"

Rogue felt like her stomach had become an endless pit and Logan had thrown his two cents of opinion into it. She felt his words fall through the pit while that warning she had felt back at French mansion was nudging her at the back of her mind. She turned her gaze quickly to face the girl. Her face paled at the very thought of this girl being related to her somehow. She folded her arms across her stomach, her nails pulling at the rims of her long sleave grey top as she tried to breathe normally. Her heart had begun to pound against her rib cage like rabbit feet on a chase. Logan wasn't oblivious to this distress, for not a moment later he had stood and walked over to stand beside her. He rest a comforting hand on her covered shoulder, the action forcing her to meet his gaze before he spoke up.

"Soon as she wakes up, we'll try an' work it all out. Don't worry."

Rogue nodded before turning her gaze away, back to the girl. Who was this girl?

"Mama where are ya? Ma- n-no… don't leave meh alone-"

The hoarse yet distinguishable childish voice froze both adults in their places. The room seemed to ice over save for the girl who began to murmur in her sleep, her head shifting back and forth. It was as if the room had turned to shades of grey and white, the girl was the only thing draped in colour. Rogue and Logan came to her side. Neither was willing or wishing to touch her in case she woke, in case she freaked out but they didn't need to touch her to instigate the feared reaction. Not a moment later, a scream broke from her lips and she shot up to a seated position in the bed.

"MAMA DON'T LEAVE MEH HERE ALONE!"

Her emerald eyes remained wide with fear as she began to pant, her hysterics getting the best of her as she began to sob uncontrollably. Her face was a glossy with cold sweat that drenched her skin while shook uncontrollably. It was several moments before she even registered that she wasn't alone, but when she did, her eyes grew wider as she backed up against the pillows and managed to stutter. She continued to back away into the pillows even though there was no more she could do to get away from the two adults that stared at her with worry.

"St-stay back. D-don't come near meh-"

Tears began to stream down the girl's heart-shaped face, glistening against her flushed pink cheeks and now-blotchy eye lids. Rogue made eye contact with Logan silently, giving him a worried glance, before turning back to the girl. She put on a kind face, a warm smile across her lips, before speaking to the girl. Rogue was careful not to move too quickly, knowing that it was likely to scare her.

"Don't be afraid darlin', we won't hurt ya. We met before remember? In the attic? We brought ya here to get cleaned up. Ya hurt ya self a lil' but ya not hurt too bad. Jus' a lil' bit frightened raght?"

The girl eyed her fearfully for a moment but it was short lived. Her expression changed slowly from a look of mistrust and fear to something along the lines of recognition…and perhaps shock as well. She stopped trying to burry herself in the pillows, in fact, didn't move at all. Her mouth opened and closed somewhat like a gaping goldfish before closing her mouth and staring. Her eyes wide again but not out of fear. Rogue took the relaxing as a good sign and ever so gently edged closer to the girl and sat on the bedside, just an inch or so away from her. Gently, she reached out to the near-by beside table and pulled out a tissue from the tissue box. Gently, with a gloved hand, she reached out and wiped away the girl's tears. The girl remained absolutely still, out of fear or shock, Rogue didn't really know but was glad to see her calmer than she was before. When her tears were gone, she moved her hand away, placing it gentling in her own lap, before turning back to the girl. Her kind smile back in place again.

"All better now sugah?"

The girl swallowed, biting down on her lower lip with glossy eyes but didn't shed another tear. She nodded finally, but did not speak up again and did not get another chance to at that point for not a moment later, Hank McCoy came shooting through the door, panting, but standing as he shut it behind him. At his sudden presence, and probably due to his huge, _blue_ and furry appearance, the girl suddenly yelped and launched herself from her still position against the pillows and wrapped her arms carefully and quickly around Rogue's waist, hugging her close. She clung firmly to Rogue and closed her eyes tight shut, refusing to move. Surprised, Rogue remained stiff at the sudden contact but ever so slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms carefully around the girl's small frame. She patted he back and rubbed circles into it soothingly while the two men watched with puzzlement and wonder. When the girl clung tighter, Rogue spoke up and in a soothing, almost motherly voice, she whispered.

"Don't ya worry sugah, no one in this place would ever harm ya. Hank over there's jus' a bit bigger an' hairier than most o' us 'round here. Nothin' t' be afraid of."

Rogue turned to Hank and flashed a small smile. He returned it good humouredly before resuming his puzzled and still quite anxious stare. The girl on the other hand, only clung tighter to Rogue. However, before Rogue or anyone else could say anything else to try and calm her, Rogue felt the front of her shirt become wet and warm. The girl's tears began to stain her shirt. Rogue hugged her a little firmer, rubbing the girl's back and began to hush her gently in an attempt to sooth her tears. It was several moments of silence before anyone spoke again.

"I heard a scream. I could only assume it was this young lady here. What happened?"

Rogue remained silent, her eyes closed as she listened to Logan's response.

"She started mumbling 'bout her mother then she just screamed and woke up. Wouldn't let us near her until Rogue tried talkin' some sense to her."

Rogue imagined, for she couldn't see Hank with her head turned away, that Hank would be nodding in agreement, his brow fixed in deep thought before he came up with another question. She needed only to wait before he did so.

"I see. Has she said anything else? Anything specific?"

Rogue turned her head this time and answered gently so not to disturb the girl who she was sure was asleep again.

"She kept talkin' like she was talkin' to her Mama. She didn't want her to leave her alone. That's what she kept sayin'."

Hank's brow furrowed in deep thought again, just as Rogue had pictured, letting out a low 'hmm' before speaking again.

"When she wakes up, we should have Charles come down and try to speak with her. You'll stay her with her, Rogue? She trusts you, yes?"

Rogue nodded. Even if the child didn't trust her she would choose to stay. There was something about this girl that could not be ignored. Something important.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**How was that for an update? Hehe. Review! **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	7. Awake

Hey

_**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, you all know how awesome I think you are for doing that, so I'll shut up and get on with the story. **_

_**IMPORTANT NOTES!! **_

_**REMY will turn up when he turns up. Okay? I can't just wave a magic wand and make him appear…okay, maybe I could, but it would ruin the story. There would be no point.**_

_**In simple English, please don't harass me about when Remy's gonna turn up. I won't tell you. :P Just be patient okay?? I really don't wish to be rude or anything, but can we please keep the Remy nagging to a minimum? Thank you, luv ya all if you do as I ask –smile- and I'll throw in a teaser at the end of this chapter or the next one with Remy in it, okay? Would that make you all happy? **_

_**By the way, in case you didn't notice, I put down that this is set 3 years after the Apocalypse fiasco. REMY AND ROGUE HAVE ALREADY MET BEFORE OKAY! "Cajun Spice" happened over 3 years ago, they haven't really been able to see each other since. WHY this is, will come out later. Promise.**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Six – Awake**

_**An hour later…**_

The room was silent again. Hank had left to go inform Charles about the girl while Logan had stayed loyally behind to keep watch. An hour had come and gone in what felt like an eternity before Rogue felt the girl stir in her arms and her head shift from her covered shoulder. She froze and watched as the girl groggily but surely came to in consciousness. Rogue was aware that Logan had sat upright in his seat in surprise and she was grateful he didn't try to move. The girl rubbed her eyes with balled up fists before yawning sleepily in the dim light, ignoring both adults that sat with their eyes transfixed on her. Cautiously, after a moment or two, Rogue gently reached out and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder but at the moment of contact she flinched away and jumped back, landing on the edge of the bed like a retreating puppy dog. Rogue found herself staring in wonder, finding the child's reaction remarkably similar to the way she reacted to uncalled-for contact. She had little time to ponder over the matter, for the girl had turned to face her. Her eyes widened momentarily but they relaxed slightly when recognition seemed to hit her. Suddenly, a smile, a _relieved_ smile, broke across the girl's face and not a moment later, the most terrifying words ever to reach Rogue's ears escaped her mouth.

"Mama, ah thought ah lost you."

Rogue felt her body freeze over, numb and unmoving after she removed her hand from the girl's shoulder. She felt her mouth drop open but no sound dared to escape her open lips. Words, stutters, became wedged in her throat as she tried to make some kind of response. When she couldn't, she could only work with widened eyes and a gaping mouth as she stared at the girl- who called her _"Mama."_ She heard something shift in the corner of her eye but she didn't acknowledge Logan's careful approach. Her gaze stayed locked on the now-worried and perplexed expression across the child's face. It was only when Logan touched her shoulder, and she flinched, that she actually became consciously aware that she wasn't dreaming. She _had_ to be dreaming.

"Wh- what-? Why- why did ya- how could ah beh- your-you- _No,_ no, no, no… this isn't real, this can'te beh real…"

Suddenly the wedge of words caught in her throat crumbled in her throat, her words coming out in stutters and half finished sentences. They became half-hysterical sobs as her heart began to rage war against her internal organs and thump wildly against her ribcage. She felt Logan's hold on her shoulder tighten but she was too numb and shaken to actually respond to the intended comfort. Not once did she let her gaze slip away from the girl.

"Rogue?"

Rogue didn't have to turn around to recognise the new voice in the room. Charles Xavier wheeled into the room, followed by Ororo and Hank who shut the door behind him with a light thud. The Professor's voice rang out with concern as he spoke up again.

"Logan, what happened?"

"She- the kid, Chuck, she called Rogue-"

"Why are ya upset Mama? Aren't ya glad t' see meh? Ah'm okay ain't ah?"

Rogue felt the air in her lungs become tight and her throat close up again as she began to heave short breaths of air. She pulled herself off the bed, pushing away Logan's hand, and backing up against the wall as she tried not to let her panic and horror take over. Logan reached for her while Ororo reached out to the girl and tried to calm her down too as tears began to swell in her emerald eyes.

"_Mah eyes…"_

The words became lodged into Rogue's mind as realisation shot her down. She knew, though she denied it over and over again in her mind, that this was her daughter. That feeling in the back of her mind that had nagged her since this girl literally dropped into their lives must have had something to do with this.

"Why is she scared o' meh?"

The girl turned to Ororo but she couldn't answer. She turned her gaze back to Rogue and asked, her voice trembling with emotion as she tried not to cry.

"What's goin' on? Where are we? _Why are ya scared oh meh_?!"

Rogue felt the blood drain from her face. Her heart was on the verge of exploding it was pumping so fast. She felt her head spin and before she could comprehend it she felt her body fall and slump to the floor with a painful thud. She heard several voices call out but the only one that she comprehended before passing out was the little girl's definite voice.

"_Mama!"_

And then she knew she _had_ to be dreaming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charles Xavier gave a deep sigh as he massaged his forehead. He sat in the dark hallway, his arms resting on the arms of his chair to support his head while light from the small medical room bathed him in light and shadows. He slumped back wearily against the seat as his thoughts and emotions overpowered him. It had been a long forty-eight hours of waiting and worrying while the team had been retrieving the girl but now, things seemed all the more difficult and confusing. Even for him, the greatest telepath in the world. When Hank had informed him of the _incident_ between the girl and Rogue, he had been confided in the medical bay along with Hank, Logan and Ororo, trying their best to sort out what had unfolded before them. After finding that there were no injuries apart from a loss of consciousness, Rogue had been carried by Logan to her own room while the girl had been tended to by Ororo and Hank. Charles let out a sigh of disappointment while an odd sense of guilt pulled at his mind at the very thought of these recent events. The girl had struggled and had attempted to follow Logan with Rogue in his arms. This, was when something most unexpected had occurred, though he now figured that they should have been more open minded about the girl's powers.

_-Flash Back- _

"_Let meh go! Mah Mama needs meh! I need t' help her! Lemme go!"_

"_Child you have nothing to worry about, Rogue is just being taken to her own room. She will return when-"_

"_No! Ah can'te let ya hurt mah Mama! Let meh go!"_

_Ororo did her best to contain the girl's flying limbs as she thrashed about on the floor in her attempt to follow Logan as he carried her __**mother**__ out of the room. Tears had flooded down her cheeks while her eyes were reddened and glossing with fresh salty tears. Ororo felt a pang of sympathy for the girl as she held her back firmly, her hands wrapped firmly around the girl's upper arms as she tried to pull her away from the floor and back to the medical bed. She kicked and screamed, dragging her knees against the floor in an attempt to pull loose but all her efforts proved infertile. _

_Until she stopped. _

_Ororo and Hank waited and watched silently. The girl's sobs racketed down her petite frame as she stood at a still, leaning against Ororo as the African goddess held her up by her shoulders in, now, a delicate hold. Ororo began to hush her soothingly, wrapping her slender arms around the girl in a small hug that she felt was the only thing this girl needed at present. However, at that moment, something most unexpected occurred. Things around the medical room, the vase of flowers on the bed side table, the furniture, the painting hanging on the left wall, all began to rattle and shake in their places as an invisible force began to shake the room. _

"_Hank- What- what is happening?"_

_Hank, who shifted a little closer to the two, eyed the room cautiously, could only shake his head and reply._

"_I'm not sure Ororo."_

_It was then that something seemed to click at once in both of their minds. Ororo and Hank turned their gaze to the girl in Ororo's arms. The girl was on her knees while Ororo had stood bent over slightly to hold her close, her white hair flowing over the girl's head like a curtain. Ororo immediately shifted herself, kneeling behind her while keeping a firm hold on the little girl who sat trembling with her eyes closed. Ororo's eyes widened in realisation; the room was shaking because __**she**__ was shaking. It was another part of the girl's powers. Ororo immediately turned her gaze back to Hank who stood with the same realisation kindle in his blue eyes. Without another word, he rushed from the room only to return not a minute later with a syringe in one hand and a small vie in the other. He knelt before the girl and gently inserted the needle into her upper arm. _

"_I'm sorry my dear, but you leave us little choice."_

_Within moments of the sedative entering the girl's body, she felt limp in Ororo's arms. _

_-End of Flash back-_

The outbreak of the girl's powers had made Charles stop in a trance state of shock and unease. He had been in the elevator making his way to the lower levels of the grounds when it had washed over him. Though he had not felt the ground tremor as Ororo and Hank had, he had _felt_ the outburst of power. It had been unnerving to feel such strength of power in such a small outburst but when it had passed, it had left him intrigued and full of growing concern. It was like no other mutant power he had ever encountered. Not even Rogue or Jean Grey, who themselves had had a fair share of power outbursts over the years, had ever had such a tremendous outburst of power in such a small quantity. Though the visible outburst had been similar to that of Jean's when her telekinesis had gotten out of control once when she was a teenager, the force behind it that he had sensed was intense, perhaps deadly.

"Professor? Are you alright?"

Xavier flinched at the sudden voice but calmed when he recognised the mutant signature before even looking up to see who it was. Jean looked down on him with anxious moss-green eyes with a hand half outstretch towards his shoulder. Charles gave a reassuring, grateful smile but it did no help. He heard her thoughts, they were just as anxious. Her eyes never left his gaze as she spoke again.

"I heard what happened with the girl. And Rogue."

It was more a question than a statement. The Professor nodded, assuring her words. He remained silent for a moment before pulling his thought together and speaking for the first time. He answered her anxious glance towards the open door. The girl lay sedated in the medical bed again, her petite frame unmoving as she laid their peacefully.

"Hank was forced to sedate her when she did not calm down."

Jean nodded, her vibrant red hair bobbing with her head slightly as it flowed over her shoulders.

"I heard about that too. When will she wake up do you suppose?"

Charles shrugged.

"Hank assured me it was a light sedative but I have the feeling she won't be waking any time soon. Her powers have weakened her."

Jean's eyed widened as she turned her gaze back to her old mentor. Though she knew he could read her thoughts and answer her questions without her verbal efforts, typical human habits were better used than forgotten, even in the case of a telepath. She spoke gently, giving caution to the prospect of being overheard.

"Did you feel it too? I was in the middle of teaching a chemistry class when I felt it- that _outburst_- It was her wasn't it?"

Professor Xavier nodded, his eyes focused on the girl as he replied gently.

"Yes."

Jean was silent for a moment before speaking up again.

"I also heard about why Rogue's unconscious in her room."

Charles remained silent so Jean continued. He knew what she was _really_ asking but did not wish to infiltrate her mind to answer.

"Is it true? Is she's …_Rogue's daughter?"_

Though there was a veil of mystery behind the extent of her powers, the physical attributes of the girl were indeed quite familiar to their resident Rogues. The two toned hair was too obvious, though the streak of blonde was something they could not account for, while the shade of green that were her eyes were another obvious indication. When she had spoke, her voice had been thick with a Southern accent but it was not quite like Rogue's, it sounded like something out of Louisiana to be truthful…

Charles broke away from his thoughts, realising he hadn't replied yet. Gently, he spoke up.

"Hank is running the DNA test now. We should know by morning."

Jean could only nod in understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_-ugh-_ What happened t' mah head…"

Rogue's eye lids felt heavy and sore as she tried to lift them. The room was bathed in a dim light, her cream window curtains had been shut, so it wasn't so painful to adjust her eyes. She assumed it was morning, for a natural glow seeped through the small sliver of gaps between the curtains. She gave a small groan as she pulled herself up to a seated position, her arms stretching into the air as her back joins popped. She felt a little drowsy but well rested nonetheless but when she slipped off the bed and onto her feet, she felt her legs wobble under her weight. Clutching the bedside table for support, she steadied herself on her feet. That didn't stop her head from spinning though. Rogue let out a low groan of pained annoyance.

"_What train hit meh an' where is the drivah so ah can go kick his ass…ugh…"  
_

Slowly, she made her way over to her dresser and sat herself down in front of it. It was a historic looking old relic she had found at a garage sale some years ago. Left in so-called _pristine_ condition, it was wood and freshly coated in white to suite the room while a grand oval mirror was held in place like an eye lens with metal, vine-like extensions holding it in place and held it together with the table. Scattered belongings lay across it, a few (and they _were_ few) bottles of perfume, a small black make-up case, hair clips, pins, lip glosses and the odd object here and there. She reached out and picked up a small box that sat in the left corner of the dresser and pulled out of it a pack of aspirin. Gently, she wandered across the room and made her way into the bathroom. She pulled a glass from a hanging shelf on the wall and filled it with water, drowning the aspirin down quickly. She remained still with her palms cutting into the basin, closer her eyes for relief as the aspirin began to work its magic. Though she knew it would take a little longer for it to really kick in, the thought of it was enough to stable her enough to walk out of the room. Soundlessly, she made her way about the room, picking up clothes and hanging them up again in her closet- meanwhile picking out a pair of jeans, converses, a green top and a pair of black opera gloves. Once dressed, she went back to the bathroom to fix her hair and face.

Rogue had forgotten her Gothic ways long ago (with the exception of a few CDs she'd kept and a pack of dark make-up) and so prompted to using no make-up except for a light gloss on her lips. After brushing the curls out of her auburn hair, she tried her best to sweep her white fringe away from her eyes. She pushed it to right side of her forehead but it stubbornly refused to move out of her eyes. She cursed lightly for taking Kitty's opinion and cutting her banges to such a stubborn fringe but dismissed it, uncaringly. Once dressed and groomed, her long straight hair falling over her covered shoulders, she headed out the main door.

She passed a few of her own students on the way down to the kitchen. Though she said hello nice enough; normal enough, their responses were a mix of nervous smiles and as soon as they passed, they turned to their neighbour and began to whisper excitedly. Rogue eyed those who did this with a curiously raised brow but forgot about it when she entered the kitchen. Scott, Kurt and Logan sat crowded around the main kitchen bench while the rest of the kitchen was left bare. There were several kitchens in the school, this was the 'adult's kitchen' so there was rarely a student here unless they were looking for one of the teachers. However, when she entered, their light talking stopped and each male stopped to stare at her as she walked in. Rogue ignored their staring and headed straight for the fridge. As she opened it, she threw a hello over her shoulder.

"Mornin' boys."

"Uh- good morning Rogue."

Was Scott's uncomfortable reply.

"Guten Morgen mien schwester." (good morning my sister)

Was Kurt's response, nervous if not optimistic, while Logan gave a low grunt of hello but spoke of none. Instead, he asked her something.

"How are you feelin' kid? You were out cold last night. Didn't think you'd be up so early."

Rogue retreated from the fridge with an apple in hand. She took a bite and swallowed before attempting to reply. Her brow was knitted with a hint of confusion as she matched his question with another.

"I'm fahne ah guess, but what do ya mean ah was _'out cold'_ last naght?"

Scott, Kurt and Logan exchanged somewhat nervous glances with each other before returning to look at her. Slowly, Logan replied, his brow creased with concern as well as sternness.

"Kid, do you _remember_ last night?"

Rogue furrowed her brow with more confusion. She shook her head slowly. She became a little anxious as the three exchanged worried glances again. Finally, Scott spoke up.

"Rogue, you remember the mission the other day right? Where we went?"

Rogue nodded slowly. He continued.

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hank let out a sigh of exhaustion. Despite his assuring Charles and Ororo that he was perfectly alright and accepting their offers for coffee when they called in on him in the medical wing, he was, to be frank, close to dropping from either exhaustion or the curiosity of his own thoughts. There were so many questions he wanted answered about this girl, maybe not as many as Rogue would when she woke up, but a fair amount nonetheless. His thoughts had raced over countless possibilities for this girl's sudden appearance in their lives but none stood out as much as the possibility that she might be from another dimension or time. The future perhaps?

Hank shook his head. He _was_ tired.

"Hank?"

Hank turned his head at the familiar voice. Ororo stood in the doorway, an anxious expression across her face. She looked well rested, radiant as always in a long forest green skirt and white blouse. Hank noticed she was also carrying a tray of what his senses happily told him was a freshly cooked breakfast. He felt his stomach grumble loudly, making them both chuckle with amusement. He spoke up as she laid the tray of eggs, bacon, toast and coffee on a vacant space on his desk.

"Thank you Ororo, I can see why Logan loves you so much. The way to any man's heart is through his stomach. You are an accomplished chef."

Ororo smiled, chuckled lightly as she blushed lightly.

"My cooking is primitive compared to Jean's or Rogue's, but I do hope you enjoy it."

Hank waves his massive hand at her, smiling with tease as he kept his gaze on the screen monitor. Ororo remained silent for a moment, her gaze wandering through the window between the lab and the small medical room beside it. To keep a better eye on the girl, they had moved her to the room beside Hank's lab. Ororo eyed the petite girl in the bed, letting a sad sigh escape her. Hank, who had turned away from his work for a moment, eyed Ororo's expression. It mirrored across his face.

"Don't worry Ororo. She's just resting now. All will turn out well in the end. I'm sure of it."

Ororo nodded but kept her gaze on the girl as she spoke.

"I was just wondering. Rogue had quite a fright last night. Both of them did. I cannot image how it will settle when they wake up again and _see_ each other."

Hank nodded. He understood well enough. Finally, he admitted.

"It's all very curious-"

"Hank-"

"I can imagine that Rogue will-"

"No, -_look_ Hank! Look at the girl!"

Hank's heart skipped a beat, fearing the worst, but when he stood and strode over to the window to look, his anxiety turned to interest. A pair of emerald green eyes stared back at them through the window. The girl was sitting upright in the bed, her gaze focused on them.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Bet you love me for the cliff hangers now don't you? lol REVIEW!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_


	8. First Explanations

Hey ya'll

_**Hey ya'll! Enjoy the update! Thanks or the reviews and yada yada yada…**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Seven – First Explanations **

Rogue stared wide-eyed at the three as they retold the events of the night before. She remembered. _God_ did she remember. It was hard to believe she hadn't thought of it when she'd woken up that morning with that head ache she had. Who forgot about a child you had never seen before in your life claim to be _your_ child? It was insane but then again, she lived in a school filled with mutant children and teachers, who could shoot lasers from their eyes, sprout wings and control the weather and all sorts of other things. It wasn't so strange when comparing those two variables so closely. But it seemed all the more strange and _frightening_ to Rogue. This was her _child_. Something she was sure, given that she was just as untouchable as she had been five years ago when her powers had manifested themselves, she would never be able to have _naturally. _It was _impossible._

"Rogue? Are you okay?"

Rogue silently gulped down a breath of air. She had refrained from eating any more of her apple, but it was still clutching in her gloved hands. Slowly, she released her grip on it and pushed it away as she stood up from her chair. She felt their stares on the back of her neck as she turned away from them to lean against the opposite counter. Clutching the edge tightly, she closed her eyes and let her eyes close shut for a moment.

"Rogue?"

"Jus' gimmie a moment."

She let the words slip out coldly. Honestly, she couldn't do anything more at this point. It was a lot to take in, even after being told a second time. She found solace in the silence but she knew she had to end it at some point. Letting out a breath of air she hadn't realised she had been holding back, she turned around and faced them.

"Where is she now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Ororo set a gentle smile on her lips, her eyes bright and friendly. She tapped lightly on the open door frame while she stepped into the room. The girl jumped but did not begin to scream and wail like she had the night before. She was anxious but she remained calmly on the bed. Her gaze never left Ororo's as the woman spoke.

"Good morning child. How are you feeling?"

The girl blinked. There was no longer an anxious expression across her face but there was still a wary look in her eyes. Ororo tried again, not offended by her lack of response. Gently, she walked over to the end of the bed and sat down on the end as she spoke.

"My name is Ororo. But most people call me Storm. What is your name?"

The girl eyed her warily again then slowly turned her gaze back to the window. Hank stood behind the glass, watching them both intently, but averted his gaze when the girl looked his way. The girl turned back to Ororo, her eyes wide and nervous again as she made motions with her eyes. Ororo gave her a kindly smile as she leant closer to speak. She made sure to keep her voice gentle as she spoke.

"You have nothing to fear, child. Hank is just like you and I, though maybe a little hairier than most, he's a human being. He would never hurt you."

The girl's eyes softened a little, she glanced back at Hank with her eyes. When she returned her gaze back to Ororo, she opened her lips as if to say something but stopped abruptly before anything could be said. Ororo gave an encouraging smile.

"You can trust us dear. We are your friends."

She still eyed her anxiously.

"I promise you we mean you no harm."

There was a long moment of silence and staring between the two until finally, the girl spoke up.

"Where is mah _Mére?_"

Ororo's smile faded for a moment but she composed it again before the girl could let any doubt fall into her mind about her reaction. Cautiously, Ororo moved closer and sat herself on the side of the bed, not two feet away from the girl. She didn't flinch away or appear frightened, so Ororo took this as a good sign as she continued.

"Perhaps it would be best if you started from the beginning? Your mother is asleep at the moment."

The girl swallowed silently but nodded. Ororo continued.

"What is your name, dear?"

The girl was silent for a moment but Ororo wasn't left hanging for long. Quietly, ever so quietly, she replied.

"Adélie."

Ororo smiled. Relieved at the direct response, she was happy they were getting somewhere now. She glanced over at Hank, who seemed just as enlightened, before turning back to the no longer nameless girl.

"That is a beautiful name Adélie. How old are you?"

The girl pulled her legs up to rest her chin on her knees but she kept her gaze locked on Ororo as she replied.

"Eleven. Mah birthday's in a months' time. November Sixth."

Ororo furrowed her brow. It was _April_. She didn't say anything about it, not wanting to go into anything too deep not when she was still so anxious. She needed to gain this girl's trust.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hank watched with interest as Ororo and Adélie began to talk. It was a start and he couldn't help but smile at that.

"I see our guest is awake."

Hank turned around only to catch Xavier as he wheeled into the lab. He gave a welcoming smile and nodded as Charles came to sit at his side. They both watched in silence for a moment before Charles spoke up. His voice was calm, casual but Hank knew he was quite relieved. They all were really.

"How long have the girl and Ororo been talking?"

"Not long. She was calm when she woke up, a little anxious perhaps but she's been very good so far."

Charles nodded, his gaze not moving from the two in the other room. Finally, Charles spoke up.

"Has she said anything about Rogue? Her family?"

Hank shook his head.

"No. She hasn't. I think it's probably best to keep off that subject until she settles a little more. She did tell us a few things though. Her name is Adélie and she's eleven years old."

Charles turned to look at Hank this time. His eyes were full of interest and it seemed he wished to say something but he stopped immediately. He turned back t the window as he spoke.

"Was there anything else?"

"She's said her birthday is a month away. Her birthday is _November sixth._"

Charles raised his brow, interest in his dark brown eyes. He remained quiet for a moment but it was short lived.

"I think I better introduce myself. Rogue is on her way down here, or will be, once Logan tells her everything. She was a little disorientated this morning. I tried to pick up her thoughts, -she seemed oblivious to what happened the night before."

Hank gave his old friend a speculating look. Charles didn't try to pick up on other people's thoughts on a regular basis- _a right of privacy_ as he had called it, restricted him from crossing that line to get information from his staff and students. However, when the occasion truly arose, perhaps it was reasonable.

"I think it would be best if I explain a few things to the girl before they meet again."

Hank nodded in agreement but was stopped from voicing any opinions. A gentle beeping that interrupted their conversation distracted him. He turned away from the window and walked over to one of the monitors on one of his many desks. Below the monitor was a printer that had begun to hum and click. Sheets of notes began to slide out of its mouth. Hank picked the sheets up and, with his back to Charles, he read over the results.

"Are those the DNA results for Rogue and Adélie?"

Hank nodded mutely, a shaky sigh escaping his lips. Slowly, he turned around and met Charles's gaze who wordlessly questioned him. Finally, Hank spoke up.

"The results are just as we predicted. She _is_ Rogue's daughter."

There was an anxious silence between the two men before Charles spoke up. He leant back in his chair, his gaze back on the girl as he spoke.

"And the father? Do we have any indication of that?"

Hank shook his head.

"No. Nothing. He obvious isn't anyone we know."

"Or have the blood sample of."

"That too. Perhaps we can ask her?"

Charles gave a wary glance towards the girl. He was quiet for a moment before he picked his words carefully.

"In the interests of Rogue and Adélie, I think we shouldn't meddle too far into their future. At least not yet."

Hank nodded, some what understanding the other man's words.

"Meddling with destiny can have its dangers I suppose?"

Charles nodded.

"Quite."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An hour later…**_

"Adélie dear, this is Charles Xavier, he owns the school. Would it be alright if he joined us?"

Adélie eyed the Professor for a moment but nodded nonetheless. Her eyes, once bright with fear, were glazed over, shielded of all emotion except for interest. Even if Charles had used his telepathy to try and figure out her stare, he knew it would prove just as useless as staring back at them just as he was doing now. He smiled warmly, keeping his face calm and unstrained of his curiosity, as he wheeled into the room at Ororo's introduction. He lingered at the end of the bed to speak.

"Good morning Adélie, is it?"

Adélie nodded silently, her thick, curly auburn hair bouncing slightly as she bobbed her head. Her mystery had returned with her silence, so, to move things along again, Ororo spoke up.

"The Professor is very curious about your teleportation powers Adélie."

This however, seemed to be the wrong subject to bring about. Adélie's eyes grew wide again, turning back and forth between Ororo and Charles. She began to shift uneasily on top of the bed, shifting away from the growing closeness that had arisen between herself and Ororo. She didn't scream, she didn't have to, for the few objects around the room- the vase of flowers on the bedside table, the IV drip stand and the small chair in the corner of the room, all began to shiver and rattle. They seemed to act upon her emotions, emphasising her anxieties. Ororo turned her gaze to Charles with an anxious glance but was surprised to find Charles calm and unhindered by the spectacle around them. He kept his gaze focused on the girl before them and tried his best to enter her mind to give her reassurance but as he concentrated harder, the rattling of the objects around them became more violent in their shivers. It was then that he came to an understanding.

It appeared that not only could the girl shield her mind from his telepathic intrusions but she could sense it too, and therefore, react. At the moment he realised it, Charles withdrew his attempts and spoke out loud.

"You have a very strong mind Adélie. But I assure you I only wished to reassure you in thought. I am no threat to you."

Adélie eyed him carefully, her gaze narrowed into a glare- so much like her mother's- but there was an undeniable anxiousness behind those orbs of green that it was almost useless. Suddenly, the rattling and shaking ceased and the girl's feeble glare disappeared. Gently, she relaxed and spoke up.

"Ya- you, you're a mutant too? Both o' ya?"

Ororo and Charles nodded in union. The girl let out a silent sight of relief, or so they assumed, before speaking up again.

"Ya all mutants raght?"

"Yes. Everyone in this school is a mutant- the students, the teachers."

Adélie nodded in understanding. There was a silence between the three before she spoke up again.

"What is it ya'll wanna know 'bout meh?"

Ororo and Charles eyed each other again quickly before Charles replied.

"We found you in an abandoned mansion in France. You kept teleporting inside the mansion but you never stayed in the same place for very long. Could you tell us what you were trying to do?"

Adélie eyed each of them but instead of anxiety or distrust, she gave an almost guilty expression before she spoke. Her voice was so soft they barely caught her words.

"Ah- ah can'te tell ya. Ah- ah don't remember. Ah don't remember anythin' about how ah got there."

"Nothing at all?"

She shook her head, her multi-toned hair swaying with her head as replied.

"Jus' bein' really scared s'all ah remember."

"And how about before that? Do you remember where you were before that?"

Adélie bit down on her lower lip apologetically as she shook her head. Charles gave a nod of understanding and shifted his gaze to the floor for a moment. When it had passed, he turned to Ororo.

"Ororo, could you go find some clothes for Adélie from one of the girls? I think she's ready to leave the medical bay."

He turned to Adélie as he said the last part, a warm smile across his face as he awaited her response. She gave another anxious glance but nodded in agreement. Ororo gave Adélie a kind smile before nodding and leaving the room. When she had left, Adélie spoke up again.

"Can ah see mah Mama now?"

Charles shook his head as he replied.

"Adélie, I can't allow you to see your mother just yet. Not until I explain things first."

Adélie was silent for a moment, her eyes bright with interest. Slowly, she asked.

"What is it?"

Charles wheeled forward to sit beside her as he spoke.

"Adélie, this is the year 2008. Your mother is barely twenty-one years old, she has no control over her powers and as far as we know, she is unmarried."

Adélie's eyes widened in shock. She needed to take a few moments to but when she did speak, it was low and near a whisper.

"Is- is that why she got so scared o' meh las' naght? She don't know meh?"

Charles shook his head regretfully. Adélie's head tipped down in disappointment, her dainty chin resting against her collar bone. Charles gently reached out and rest a hand on the girl's shoulder. When she didn't flinch, he spoke in a reassuring tone of voice.

"We will sort this out Adélie. I promise you."

Adélie turned her head slowly to meet his gaze. He was disheartened to find tears glazing the girl's emerald eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile, in New Orleans…**_

In the dark of the curtain-drawn bedroom the muffled yet irritatingly loud ring tone began to hum and buzz, break the silence. Slowly, reluctantly, a figure that lay sprawled out and tangled in the black bed sheets began to shift and groan at the noise. Finally, after a few more rings and a few muttered curses in French and English a-like, the figure reached out, felt around the edge of the bedside and grasped a silver cell phone from out of the bedside table draw. Yawning widely, the figure put the phone to his ear and answered.

"_Bonjour,_ Dis is Remy-"

"_Good morning Mister LeBeau. I hope I didn't call at a bad time."_

Remy LeBeau's eyes shot open. His unusual red-on-black eyes became alert while his sleepiness lay forgotten at the back of his mind. The bed creaked under him as he shifted in the bed and sat up with his feet over the edge. He answered when he was finally upright.

"_Bonjour Monsieur Lencherr_."

"_Is this a decent time?"_

"Oui, was jus' catchin' a few winks before heading out t' work."

"_I hope it's not work of importance. I have a job for you."_

Remy blinked and was silent a moment before replying.

"Is dat so? What kind o' job would dis be?"

He heard the master of magnetism shift in his metal chair, the sound of metal against metal screeching slightly across the floor. It cut at his ears a little but he ignored it to catch Magneto's answer.

"_There has been evidence of a new mutant, one of great powers I believe and possibly of great usefulness too. But the X-Men found her first. I want you to _recruit_ her and bring her to me in a couple of days."_

Remy silently considered the offer. When he had been working along side the Acolytes, he had usually been sent on stealth-based missions. He would steal items from Laboratories, Museums, Galleries, Factories, top secret bases, Hospitals, but never, _ever_ had be been required to _kidnap._ That had always been Victor Creed's _speciality. _Giving a silent sigh he leant forward and leant his free hand on his knee to support him. After taking in a deep breath of air, he spoke up.

"Ain't dat usually _de chat's_ forte?" (the cat)

Remy smirked at the huff of irritation Magneto gave before replying.

"_I want this one brought back in _pristine_ condition, not half dead. If you were to do it, I would at least be reassured you would bring her in a state of good health."_

Remy had to agree. Sabretooth had little care for keeping his quarry in good health. Though Remy was not keen on kidnapping, he knew that if he refused, it was likely to cause the new _recruit_ harm. Harm that he could prevent by taking up the job.

"When do y' want _moi_ t' _recruit_ dis _fille_?"

There was a small pause before Magneto's voice rolled out.

"_You have 48 hours to prepare yourself for the trip to New York. I will contact you later in the week about bringing her to me."_

"And dis _fille, _do y' have anyt'ing dat might _assist_ Gambit in singling her out?"

He heard Magneto give a small sigh of annoyance before speaking.

"_She's eleven years old, petite framed, unusual hair. She will be kept close by Charles and his people. I believe that will make it easier for you to single her out. Good day Mister LeBeau."_

With that said, the line went dead. Remy put down his cell phone and remained seated in the same position for a few moments. His chin-length auburn hair fell into his face in all its unruly glory while his eyes glowed through the darkness. He rubbed his chin, the two-day stubble rough against his fingers. When his hand moved back to rest upon his knee however, not a moment later, he jerked back when he felt something wet and hot breathe against his finger tips. He let out a disgusted huff as he turned only to find a pair of bright brown eyes staring up at him from beside his knee. His expression softened instantly to a smirk of amusement as he reached out and scratched behind one of the dog's fluffy black ears.

"Mornin' t' y' too y' goo ball."

The 'goo ball' merely licked his lips in response before reaching up with his left paw and resting it on Remy's knee. Remy chuckled, picking up the Bernese Mountain Dog's bear-like paw and rubbing his thumb against its furry soft texture. When Remy did nothing else, the dog suddenly hopped up and rest both paws on his master's lap and rest his cold, wet nose on Remy's ear. Remy swore aloud, pushing the dog off him before wiping the dog snot off his ear. When he turned back, the dog had sat himself down in front of him, like he had done nothing but sit there as his master made a fuss over nothing. Remy shook his head at the dog, glaring lightly. Finally, with a sigh, he stood up (and so did the dog) and moved towards the closet as he spoke.

"D'accord, D'accord. Remy be up now! Y' can get y' breakfast when Remy's dressed. Dat alright wit' y' Corbie?"

Corbie, or _Corbin_, as it said on his dog tag, merely continued to wag his black tail as he followed Remy to the closet. His massive tail whipped the bedside loudly, like a baseball bat hitting a padded wall. Meanwhile, Remy pulled on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt before heading turning towards the bedroom door. He squeezed past Corbie, the black, tan and white dog's solid form blocking the space between the bed and his desk chair.

"Excuse moi, mais, y' blockin' de way."

Corbie, his eyes wide and eager as always, shifted when Remy nudged him out of his way but turned around and followed as Remy made for the door. He followed the food distributor without question.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**If any of you were confused by the appearance of the dog, I'll be throwing in a better description later. Otherwise, if you're curious, look up on google "Bernese Mountain Dog" they are the most beautiful dogs ever. I'd know, I own one. She puts her paw up on anyone's knee when they have food she wants. Lol. It's a dog thing.**_

_**Apart from that, I hope you're happy that I included Remy in this update!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**-Ultimate Gammy91**_


	9. Strange Simplicities

Hey ya'll

_**Hey ya'll! Hope you liked the last update, thanks for all the attention, its great :D**_

_**-Ultimate Gammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Eight – ****Strange Simplicities  
**

Rogue felt the pit of her stomach shatter as she, with a shaky hand, reached out and pressed the button-_Medical Bay-_ in the elevator. The doors hissed shut, ceiling her chosen path. After nearly an hour of going to the lift door, pressing the button, then turning around and back to the kitchen, she had finally made it to _other_ side of the elevator doors. Now, as the elevator lowered her into the grounds, she felt her stomach give a terrible lurch causing her to stifle a shortness of breath. She couldn't stop shaking. Her nerves were running their own show while her conscious mind stood behind her curtain of stability with a blank script in hand. She had no idea what she expected from this planned confrontation. For hours, after Scott, Kurt and Logan had smoothed things over to her about the last couple of days, she had decided to go see _her daughter_ and see for herself. She tried to convince herself it was the right thing to do, telling herself over and over again but her body said otherwise. She had never been one to let any sign of weakness show itself unless she couldn't help it but this was just absurd. It wasn't like she was marching to her death. She was walking towards a product of her future life- Rogue gave an irritable sigh and closed her eyes.

"_Don't think about that raght now. Jus' go to the room. Jus' go to the room."_

It was when she started thinking along these lines that she found herself more fearful and hesitant to do what she needed to. She needed to talk to the girl. There was no escaping that but it didn't stop her from being fearful of what she would hear. What she would _see_ in this girl. The thought alone of her being _able_ to conceive a child let alone _have_ a daughter was like a dream or fantasy she knew wasn't possible for her. It _was_ a fantasy. Over the last couple of years she had tried to figure out the key to controlling her powers. When strenuous sessions with the Professor had failed, he had recommended her to Moria MacTagger, a mutant-genetics doctor, who, after weeks of tests had glumly told her she could do nothing. The Professor had been so generous, spending countless sums of thousands, possibly millions, trying find her a solution to her problem but all doctors, hypnotists, geneticists, psychiatrists had all shaken their heads in disappointment and told her that was nothing they could do. Nothing. Zilch.

Rogue's eyes fluttered shut again while her shoulders sagged as her thoughts continued to dampen her spirits. The months of crying alone, locking herself away in her room and feigning cheerfulness around her team mates had gone on for so long, it was still as fresh in her mind as it had been two years ago. After the final doctor had shaken his head, apologised and went on his way a few-thousand dollars richer, she had told the Professor to stop trying. Even when he had made arrangements (against her wishes) she refused them. After the third attempt on reconciling her hopes, the Professor had abided her wishes and stood back. For months she endured the pitying glances and sad smiles from her team mates, even her students!- until it was mutually accepted that she was _fine. _Not happy. Not sad. Just _fine._

The hiss of the opening doors broke her out of her trail of thoughts. Rogue jumped slightly, her folded arms loosening from their tight cross before she stepped into the medical bay's entrance hall. It was a typical medical wing, a corridor out of a hospital with its white walls and blue-tinged lights. The only thing that distinguished the corridor from a hospital's was the 'X' emblem on all the glass doors and equipment. Rogue felt an uncomfortable shiver run down her arms and she rubbed her right arm anxiously as she descended the hallway.

Logan had said the girl was asleep last he had checked. She silently hoped she still was but at the same time, hoped she was awake so at least she might get the chance to smooth things over quickly. She doubted it would be 'quick' even if the girl was awake. Her footsteps echoed down the corridor, ringing in her ears as she made her way towards the end where Hank's laboratory was situated, and next to it, the girl's room. Rogue felt butterflies take flight in her stomach, making her shiver again as she drew closer to the dreaded door. She felt her stomach clench tightly as she hesitantly stepped into the view of the open door and peered in to find- an empty medical room? Her eyes widened in surprise as she observed the room. It looked practically untouched. The bed was made, a fresh bouquet of daisies were in a vase on the bedside table and all the machinery was switched off and non-talk-active. It was almost as if she hadn't existed- which, logically, she shouldn't, at least not yet.

Cautiously, Rogue stepped into the room and made three careful steps towards the bed. She rest two fingers on the pillow, feeling fabric through the fabric of her gloves as her gaze wandered around the room.

"Ah- Rogue, you're awake and well I see?"

Rogue turned at the voice, her head turning like a whip as her hair flew back and her eyes widened at the voice. She immediately relaxed once she realised the voice. Hank stood in the doorway, a cheerful and relieved-looking smile across his face. She returned the smile feebly before speaking.

"Hank, ah- ya look tired? Have ya been up all naght?"

Hank gave a smile but sighed in admittance to his sleepiness. He raised a massive paw and rubbed one of his eyes, pushing his glasses up to his forehead as he did so.

"Yes, but for good cause. I did some tests on Adélie and your blood sample-"

"Adélie?"

Rogue's eyes widened, her mouth parting slightly to let the name slip off the edge of her tongue. _Adélie? That was her name?_ She felt another shiver rake down her spine. Hank, realising the effect on the young woman, continued to talk. He knew it was surprising and distressful to know these things but she _needed_ to know. They both knew that.

"Yes. That's her name. _Adélie._"

Rogue nodded and there was silence for a moment before she spoke up. She tugged at the end of her right glove as she wrapped her left arm across her front. Her gaze remained on the floor as she spoke.

"An' the blood tests? Is she really-?"

She couldn't manage the rest of the sentence but Hank was quick to interpret. He nodded, despite her gaze being averted from his, as he spoke.

"Yes. She really is. A perfect alliance."

Rogue let a sigh escape her but she nodded. After another moment or two, she spoke up again.

"Where is she then?"

Hank smiled, pleased that she was asking questions, before replying.

"Ororo took her upstairs. I believe she said something about baking something. I believe she thought it would be a nice way to _break the tensions_."

Rogue nodded again. She couldn't agree more. A small smile found its place on her lips. Ororo was so instinctively maternal, she reminded herself to thank her later. Slowly, she lowered herself to the bed and sat herself down. Her gaze remained locked on the floor as she replied.

"Ah think so too. Ah'll have t' thank 'Ro for doin' that later."

She heard the slight squeak of Hank's great, over-sized shoes as he walked into the room and when she felt his weight strain against the bed as he sat himself down, she smiled in amusement. She couldn't help it, not after the last five years of knowing Hank _as Beast_, being amused by the small oddities his appearance had on his surroundings. She couldn't pity him, knowing he desired no pity from anyone. She knew he genuinely enjoyed being the way he was, though, like all of them, had his moments where he thought _"I wish I never had been a mutant._" It was only natural for mutants like them; those with powers that made them _outsiders_ among outsiders. She heard him as he gave a great sigh before speaking up.

"I'm glad you came down here Rogue. I understand this is all very…uh…"

"Outrageously strange?"

She offered with a smile. She heard him chuckle before he replied.

"In two words, _yes_. But despite all that, you came down here to face things as they are. _Outrageously strange_ and all. That would've taken a lot of you sanity, yes?"

Rogue gave a small chortle and nodded, raising her head to look at the ceiling. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Ah need to see her."

She imagined he was nodding as she kept her gaze on the ceiling. Finally, she felt the shift of weight on the bed as he stood up. She only turned her gaze when she felt his massive hand rest on her covered shoulder. When she met his gaze, he spoke.

"It'll all work out in the end. And from what I've seen of your daughter-"

She flinched inside at the choice of words but listened nonetheless.

"-She seems like a very sweet girl. Given the chance to know her of course."

Rogue returned his smile before Hank gave a nod and left the room. She remained there for a while, the name _Adélie _running through her mind, before she traced his steps and made her way to the upper levels again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There- You have to knead the dough with your hands for a little while, see? Just to make sure it's not too weak and not too thick."

Ororo's eyes crinkled in a smile as Adélie silently kneaded the thick cookie dough with her small fingers. She was petite for her age, her head resting just under Ororo's elbows, so she stood with her arms stretching over the bench. A stripe of flour dusted her left cheek while the front of her black apron was covered in dough and flour but in spite of the mess on her, and the kitchen bench, she could tell that the girl was enjoying herself. When Ororo had returned to the medical bay, Charles had informed her that Adélie knew about Rogue and that she didn't remember what had happened to her in France. Adélie had been quite upset, fighting back tears but with a few kind words and a small hug from Ororo, she sniffled and gave a wary smile. Ororo had managed to find some spare clothes for Adélie, a pair of denim jeans and a white, long-sleave shirt. After she had dressed, Ororo asked if she was hungry. Adélie had nodded eagerly at the prospect of food and followed Ororo up to the school levels. However, when they made their way through the stampede of students as they made their ways to their next classes, Adélie had clung to Ororo's side, holding tightly to the hem of her shirt nervously. Ororo had kept a gentle arm on her shoulder as she directed them to the teacher's kitchen. Ten minutes later, Ororo had conjured a roll sandwich of beef, lettuce and cheese which Adélie had devoured hungrily before asking if she could have something more. Ororo had chuckled with amusement but in truth she had been relieved. Adélie had followed at her side as she'd skimmed through the shelves, pulling out boxes of snacks, chips, fruit- all of which Adélie kindly shook her head to. That was when she found the cookie dough pack. It had been an instant nod and smile.

"Mah Mama always said dat cookies need love jus' lahke everythin' else." (1)

Ororo smiled and gave a small chuckle. Whenever Adélie had chosen to speak up, Ororo had been delighted and relieved all the same by her cheerfulness. Though she gave very little details about her past, she often began a sentence with "_Mah Mama said" _or _"Mah Daddy said" _and others of the same likeliness. She was a sweet girl, shy at times, but Ororo was sure that once she settled in a little more, she would break out of her shyness. If she was anything like her mother, she was sure of it.

Smiling, Ororo continued to knead her own clump of cookie dough. They fell into a pleasant silence before Ororo spoke. She brushed away a strand of her snow-white hair from her face as she spoke up.

"Do you and your mother do things like this Adélie?"

Adélie nodded, a small smile on her lips, but said nothing for a moment. She rolled up the dough on its side and pressed her hands together as she pushed the weight of her torso into the dough to flatten it. After this, she spoke.

"Mama an' ah always make cookies together. But ah usually help Pa out when he's makin' dinnah. He's the best."

There was a hint of pride glowing in her words as she said _"he's the best"_ and it amused Ororo. Though she would not ask, just now, she wondered _who_ Adélie's father is. How did he find the way to their resident Rogue's heart? Ororo stopped in her thoughts immediately, reminding herself it was not her business.

"_I suppose we will know soon enough."_

Whether it was now, with Adélie in their laps, or later down the track, she knew they would find out somehow.

"Ororo?"

Ororo turned her head quickly, break out of her thoughts again.

"Yes dear?"

Adélie hesitated a moment, her eyes turning back to the cookie dough as it began to sag onto the bench in her absence. Ororo waited patiently before Adélie brought herself to meet her gaze again and speak. There was that shine of anxiousness in her eyes again.

"Can ah see mah Mama soon? Ah know she don't know meh- but ah'd lahke t' see her. Is dat okay?"

Ororo made to reply but the words caught on her tongue and refused to come out. She was about to reply when three familiar figures stepped into the room, all talking at once.

"-Bobby, you are a complete _moron!_ Of course the kid's not Rogue's! She'd have to be- _Eleven _for that girl to be her daughter!"

"Ew, Jubes, that's gross! But that's not how it is! The girl's from the future,-"

"Yeah Jubes, god, where the hell did you come up with that? I expected that from _Bobby_, not you-"

"Hey! I didn't come up with that!"

"Yeh, but you _would_ have if Jubilee hadn't said it first."

"Lorna you-"

"Ehem?"

Lorna Dane, Bobby Drake and Jubilation Lee stopped in their argument as Ororo cleared her throat. The two girls blushed slightly while Bobby just stood their, oblivious to the fact that Adélie stood before him. He stared at Ororo with an uncomprehensive expression before Jubilee nudged him in the ribs. He rubbed his side, grumbling as he sent a glare towards the American-Asian before Lorna nudged him in the other side and pointed towards Adélie. Bobby furrowed his brow in confusion and after a few moments asked.

"Who's the girl Storm?"

Lorna and Jubilee mirrored sighs of defeat and irritation. They rolled their eyes at their obvious friend before Ororo spoke up. She gave a warm smile as she rest a hand on Adélie's shoulder and began introductions.

"Bobby, Lorna, Jubilee. This is Adélie.-Adélie, the girl with the green hair is Lorna, the boy is Bobby and Jubilee is the dark haired girl."

Adélie eyed each of the three with anxious yet, interested eyes. Lorna was a peculiar looking girl, her long wavy hair a vivid green like she had never seen before that clashed against the black sweater and Jeans skirt she wore. She gave Adélie a smile before the girl's gaze turned to her friend beside her. Jubilee gave her a kind smile as well. The electric blue eye-shadow covering her eye lids made her eyes look like they were a completely blue as her dark eyes crinkled while she smiled. Her hair was cropped short, a pixie-cut that suited her Jeans jacket and bright yellow shirt. Adélie couldn't help but chuckle inwardly about the black and yellow stripy leggings the Asian girl wore, the sight reminding her of a bumble bee. Bobby on the other hand, who was still rubbing his sides, gave a wince of a grin. His blonde hair fell into his blue eyes like a curtain as he offered his feeble smile. After observing each of them, she felt Ororo give her a light nudge with her hand, as if to say _'go on, they won't bite.' _Though Adélie stuttered nervously, she gave a returning smile and spoke up.

"Hi-hi ya'll."

The three seemed to freeze in place, each mirroring a wide-eyed shock across their faces. Adélie felt herself subconsciously shift a little closer to Ororo but wasn't left to worry for long, for the three of them approached her at the speed of light. All smiling, they began to question and rave.

"Oh my god, she sounds just like Rogue!"

"Oh you're so cute! You look just like your mother too!"

"I bet you were raised in the South, right? Just like your mother?"

"Is that blonde in your hair too? Does your Dad have blonde hair?"

"Dude, you could be her mini-me or something!"

Lorna and Jubilee stopped at Bobby's comment and sent a pair of glares his way. He simply shrugged and chuckled nervously before shutting up. Adélie let out a small chuckle behind her raised hand, catching them all off guard. Ororo, who had yet to hear such a sound, beamed happily but said nothing, nor did the other three. Adélie blushed under all the attention but to her luck, and Bobby's relief, another figure stepped into the room.

"Okay you lot, clear on out, let the kid breathe."

Ororo smiled while Adélie stared with wide eyes as Logan stepped into the room. He glared sternly at the three older students, like he had since they were all fifteen, and the three cleared out quickly. Lorna and Jubilee offered Adélie a smile and a goodbye while Bobby waved and dodged out of the room, following the girls. When the room had grown quiet again, Logan approached them, his stern gaze softened. Logan approached his wife first, pulling her close and kissing her lips briefly before stepping back and turning to face Adélie who stood nervously at Ororo's side. And then the most un-Logan-like thing happened. He got down on one knee, levelled his gaze with Adélie and gave a small, albeit a little crooked, smile and spoke.

"You doin' okay kid?"

Adélie, who still stared wide-eyed at Logan, nodded silently. Logan mimicked the nod before turning his gaze to Ororo to speak. He took in a deep sniff of the air before speaking.

"You two makin' cookies?"

Ororo nodded as Logan got back onto his fee, she turned to Adélie and smoothed over her hair as she replied.

"We have indeed. Adélie was doing a good job kneading the dough, weren't you child?"

Adélie nodded nervously, her eyes darting between Ororo and Logan as she did. There was a small silence between the three before Logan made his way over to the kitchen table and set himself down. He pulled out a paper from a pile on the corner of the table and opened it as he spoke.

"Don't let me keep you."

With that, Adélie relaxed and she and Ororo returned to the cookie baking.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue made her way down the East corridor on the first level, frustrated. She had been circling the house, working up and down every level and looked in every kitchen but came out empty. _"Why the hell did we install more than one kitchen anyhow?"_ She received her answer when a group of about six children, all around ten or twelve, came rushing down the hallway laughing and yelling. Rogue forced herself to press herself back against the wall as they ran down the corridor. Glaring, she yelled after them.

"Ya'll watch where ya goin' ya hear! No runnin' in the hallways, ya know that!"

A few heads turned and yelled their apologies but continued to run nonetheless. Rogue glowered at their shadows as their turned onto the next corridor and out of sight.

"_Children."_

She wondered why she had a daughter in the first place if she couldn't even stand a group of them. Maybe there was a reason she had _one_ daughter.

"_One would be enough, two… plenty, three…_way_ too many_."

She thought this grumpily as she made her way to the wreck room. There, she found Lorna, Jubilee, Bobby and a few other senior students. They noticed her immediately, to her surprise. Lorna and Jubilee practically ambushed her the moment she stepped into the room.

"Rogue! We saw your daughter this morning!"

Rogue blinked.

"What?"

"Yeah, we sure did. She's really cute Rogue and she looks like almost _exactly_ like you. Well, except for the blonde streak in her hair."

Rogue gave a wary smile at Lorna's words. It was sweet but it was weird to hear such things. Jubilee continued to rabble on.

"She and Ororo were in the kitchen making cookies, I think they were chock chip-"

Rogue did a double take at the Asian girl's words. _"Baking cookies with Ororo?"_ She couldn't believe it until she saw it. She broke into Jubilee's ramble quickly as she spoke up.

"Which kitchen are they in?"

Lorna, who seemed to be a little more understanding than her friend, gave a sympathetic smile as Jubilee continued to ramble. She told Rogue where they were and without another word, Rogue made her way to the teacher's kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hmm… something smells good in here."

Adélie and Ororo shared smiles as Scott and Jean stepped into the room, Scott following with his nose while Jean with her eyes. A tray of freshly cooked cookies lay out on the kitchen bench, speckled in chocolate chips. Adélie was in the middle of washing her hands with Ororo's help when the couple stepped into the room. Jean came to stand beside Adélie and smiled warmly. Adélie eyed the redhead but she was not anxious around the woman. She radiated warmth with her eyes glowing against her vibrant red hair and pink flesh as she spoke.

"You must be Adélie, I'm Jean. And that's my husband Scott."

Adélie turned her gaze to see Scott give a small wave and a smile from at the kitchen table. Though his unusual glasses made it hard to distinguish the emotion of his eyes, she was sure he was being honest when he smiled. Adélie turned back to Jean to find her holding out a hand for her to shake. She took it gently and shook it as she spoke.

"Nahce t' meet ya'll."

Jean smiled again, her perfect teeth almost glistening. There was kindness about the two she found familiar- almost like her mother's but at the thought, the smile faded from her eyes.

"These cookies look delicious, did you help Ororo make these?"

Adélie frowned defensively, her lower lip pouting slightly (like her mother's) as she replied.

"Ah made most o' dem."

Jean made an 'oh' and chuckled softly before whispering a sorry under her breath. Adélie's frown faded immediately.

XXXXXXXXX

"Ah made most o' dem…"

Rogue froze at the voice. She was a foot away from the open door when she heard the young voice. It was a soft Southern Drawl but there was a hint of something else –_"Was that Louisianan? Nah, couldn't beh."_ The voice was definitely Adélie's, she knew that, but it caught her off guard just the same. It amazed her how similar her voice was to her own but she gulped down her surprise. She needed to talk to her now. Taking a deep breath of air, she stepped forward and went into the room.

Rogue wasn't surprised to find Ororo there but Logan, Scott and Jean she did not anticipate. She felt all eyes suddenly land on her, some anxious, some surprised, but they were nothing compared to the expression across the little girl's face. Her eyes widened for a fraction of a moment and her mouth dropped open in surprise but she didn't make towards her like she had thought she might. _Hoped _she might. Instead, she remained frozen on the spot and stared at her with wonder in her eyes. Rogue felt the breath of air she had been holding suddenly let itself loose as she stepped cautiously further into the room. The adults remained silent as she did this but their stares were loud enough to word their anticipation. They all waited for one of them to do something.

Fiddling with the thumbs of her gloves, Rogue stepped towards the girl anxiously. In her stomach she felt butterflies tickle her stomach while words became scarce in her mouth. She made to speak several times before she managed a few words out.

"So…You're mah…ah mean, ya mah daughter huh sugah?"

Adélie, transfixed in silent shock, nodded and Rogue was sure she saw the beginnings of tears in her eyes. A pang of guilt pulled at her at the look. She gave a feeble smile, chuckling softly to try and shake off the awkwardness of the moment. There was another small silence. Rogue had no idea what to say, what to _ask_ but before she could make a decision, Adélie, her hands clean and her apron discarded on the bench, approached her cautiously. She gave a small, shy smile, her eyes full of nervousness as she whispered softly.

"Ah'm sorry ah scared ya b'fore Mama. Ah- ah won't do it again- ah-."

Rogue's eyes widened, causing Adélie to become tangled in her words before losing them completely. Rogue felt a sharp pang of guilt. She felt bad, now that she remembered, for overreacting so much. Though it was understandable, her reaction, she knew it must have been frightening in Adélie's eyes. Rogue attempted to reply when suddenly a crowd of X-Men came rampaging into the room, talking and laughing amiably as they interrupted the reunion without notice. Among these chatting adults and older students came a distinctively familiar voice who called out to them. Kitty Pryde stepped out of the group that now surrounded the kitchen table.

"Ohmygod! You must be Adélie!"

Instantly, Adélie was seized by the clutches of the bubbly Valley Girl who swooped on her like a hawk and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Adélie flinched, gulping for air as Kitty hugged her close before rabbiting on about how 'cute' and 'so like Rogue' she was. Rogue, discouraged by Kitty's sudden appearance, took the chance to step out of the room in her need for air.

She stepped out into the corridor and rest her hands over her knees as she bent over and tried to breathe again. She was outside not two minutes before she felt someone rest a careful hand on her back. Turning sharply, she was relieved later to find Ororo staring back with concerned eyes. She gave her shoulder a reassuring pat before instantaneously leading her to a near-by chair in the hallway. Rogue sat herself down, clutching the rims of the seat to keep her steady. When she was sure she could breathe without hyperventilating, she turned to Ororo and spoke.

"Th-thanks. Ah- oh gawd 'Ro, ah really must'a freaked her out-"

"Shh... She'll be alright Rogue."

Ororo gave a sympathetic smile as she stood before the younger woman before continuing.

"This is all very…_strange_, for both of you. I can understand that-"

Rogue gave a half-hearted chuckle before replying.

"Ya mean ya had a daughter from the future come back to the past t' tell ya 'bout herself?"

Ororo raised a stern brow at her, one worthy of Logan, and Rogue lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Sorry."

"That's quite alright. What I meant to say is that I can understand that this will be hard to accept. But I've only been around your daughter a few hours, and already I can see that maybe getting to know her won't be such a bad thing."

Rogue raised her gaze to meet hers. She questioned with her eyes, so Ororo continued.

"It was never a bad thing in the first place Rogue. Strange and different, yes, but bad, no. Do you honestly think this is so terrible?"

Rogue stared at Ororo for a moment and considered the question. Finally, she gave a sigh and replied softly.

"Ah guess so. It's just so…so- impossibl.e How could she have just _appeared_ here? It's lahke some kinda day-dream."

Ororo gave a sigh before turning her gaze back to the door behind them. She could hear Kitty as she continued to chatter on while there was barely a peep out of Adélie. Finally, she turned back to Rogue and reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder. Rogue instantly looked up at the contact. With an slight smile of encouragement, Ororo spoke again with wisdom that seemed beyond her years.

"I think that is a question you need to ask _her."_

Rogue stared for a moment but finally gave in with a sigh of defeat. She nodded in agreement before she replied.

"Ah think ah've got a few more questions t' go with that one 'Ro."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Getting interesting? REVIEW!**

**-ultimategammy91 **


	10. Cute and Weird

Hey ya'll

_**Hey ya'll! I'll leave comments to the end of the chapter, ENJOY!**_

_**-Ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Nine – Cute and Weird **

_**Several hours later…**_

By the time dinner had rolled around, practically everyone had heard of, seen of or met Adélie, Rogue's _daughter_. While Ororo and Kitty had detained Adélie however, Rogue kept to the doorways and shadows to watch over the girl from afar. However, there was no hiding from the girl once Ororo announced dinner.

While the majority of the students took up the grand Cafeteria to eat their meals, the original team along with several additions they'd attained over the years, took up the original dining hall though the table had been extended somewhat since the numbers in staff grew. Rogue followed as Adélie was led into the dining hall by a continuously talk-active Kitty and Ororo. Much to Rogue's appreciation, Ororo had silently agreed to take things over with handling Adélie for the rest of the afternoon but there was no doubt in Rogue or Ororo's mind that Rogue had to take some responsibility at some point and soon. As Rogue followed in tow she watched as Ororo stepped away from the seat beside Adélie, bent down and whispered something that made the little girl nod in response. When Ororo stood straight again, Rogue was before her with a questioning expression across her face. However, instead of making some kind of explanation, Ororo smiled and eyed the seat beside Adélie as if to say '_go on.'_ Rogue's eyes widened. She wasn't prepared for this but then who could be prepared for something like this? Ororo gave another reassuring smile before departing to go sit beside her husband. Rogue let her gaze follow Ororo until she sat herself down beside Logan. However, when Logan gave her a meaningful look, she turned away.

"Mama?"

Rogue's heart jumped a few beats at the voice before she turned her head with a jolt towards the voice's owner. Adélie stared up at her with a half-vacant expression while her eyes seemed to fill with puzzlement at her sudden appearance. Rogue smiled feebly, half biting down on her lower lip in a strangely un-Rogue-like manner. Her heart hadn't slowed to its usual place yet but she ignored it to speak.

"Ya mahnd if ah sit down with ya?"

Adélie's eyes widened for a moment but before Rogue could interpret it, a wide smile broke across her face and she nodded vigorously. Rogue smiled, feeble yet again, but nonetheless sat herself down in the chair beside her. Though she didn't really take much notice of it, each and every pair of eyes that knew what had happened stared at them with interest from the corner of their eyes. Finally, after a few moments of silence and staring at their empty plates, Rogue turned to Adélie and spoke up.

"Listen, _Adélie, _ah'm sorry 'bout before in the med bay. Ah was jus'- _surprised._ Not every day ya meet ya future daughter ya know?"

Adélie nodded without an inch of shyness in her manner. Rogue compared her manner to the way she acted around the others. She had noticed how she tended to shy away or become slightly defensive around the others, apart from Ororo of course. Rogue decided that was probably because _she_ was her mother and _they_, as far as anyone knew, were strangers. But why it is she acted so naturally around Ororo was still something she would have to ask about later. Rogue's thoughts were broken by Adélie's voice.

"Ah'm sorry too Mama. Ah didn't mean f' ya t' beh so uh- _surprised."_

Rogue blinked, her eye brows disappearing under her white fringe for a moment. Adélie, meanwhile, kept her gaze on her plate and continued to fiddle with the end of her fork on the table. Finally, Rogue reached out and gently placed a hand on Adélie's smaller one; making her meet her gaze before she spoke.

"Nothin' t' forgive. Let's call it even an' say we both got a bit o' a shock okay?"

Adélie smiled and nodded in agreement. At that moment, the doors to the dining hall opened and a couple of staff members came into the room with great platters of food in their arms. Once the food was delivered to the grand table a murmur of plates chinking and silverware clattering became mixed with the general noise of conversations. Adélie and Rogue came to a mutual agreement of not talking while they ate. Rogue dished Adélie a full helping of spaghetti before piling her plate with the same and some salad between them. Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Kitty and Kurt observed them with growing interest. They began to whisper amongst each other with hidden smiles and chuckles.

"Look at that- zhey look so similar no?"

Kitty giggled behind a raised hand but nodded amiably as she replied in excitement.

"I like, totally agree! Adélie is so sweet but she looks like a miniature version of Rogue. Except for the hair though, that blonde streak's like a total 'spot the difference' thing."

Kurt nodded as he stuffed his mouth with a rather large piece of lasagne. When he swallowed (knowing how much Kitty would scold him for 'eating with his mouth full') he replied.

"Ja. Where do you think she got that from?"

Kitty shrugged.

"Her Dad maybe? Speaking of which, I wonder who he is."

Kurt nodded but frowned at the idea. Though he knew it was probably stupid of him to be so overly protective of his sister, especially of someone she more than likely hadn't met yet, he couldn't help it. He couldn't help the need to watch out for her in case she got hurt. Not that finding out who the father of her child is was a terrible thing of course. At least, as far as they knew.

Kitty and Kurt fell into a thoughtful silence as their gazes remained on the pair before them. Strangely, Rogue and Adélie had decided to fill their forks at the same time. They dug into the centre of their plate instantaneously, turned the fork in their fingers before lifting the fork at the exact moment in the same sort of rhythm. However, before taking their fills, they each raised their other hand and took the liberty of wrapping any stray noodles around the fork, licking the sauce of their fingers before taking their bites and chewing.

Kitty and Kurt turned their heads slowly to meet each other's gaze. With a single glance, the two broke out into chortles of giggles, causing some people around them to stare with curious eyes and raised brows. Once recovered, they turned back to each other to speak.

"This is just too cute."

"Ja. Cute and _weird."_

"Totally."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, when every belly was full and content, the mansion slowly began to slow down and prepare for sleep. Though many students paroled the corridors, watched TV in the common rooms and visited each other (at least until curfew), Rogue made sure to have Adélie in bed by 10:00pm. On Hank's orders, she wasn't to stay up too late for the wounds on her legs would heal quicker if she were well fed and rested at a reasonable hour. However, it was generally agreed that Adélie could not stay in the medical room any longer. So, seeing it as a natural decision, Adélie was to stay in Rogue's room. However, there was still the matter of getting a mattress into the room. Fortunately, the school was well supplied in mattresses, it was the matter of actually _moving_ it to the room was the issue.

After leading Adélie to the store rooms on the ground floor level and picking out a single-size mattress, Rogue and Adélie began the dauntingly long process of heaving and pushing it up the stairs. They were on the second level, about two corridors away from Rogue's room, when Adélie and Rogue stopped to take a break to catch their breaths. Adélie leant against the edge of the mattress, her slender arms flopping over the edges while her head rest on the top. While Rogue slid down to the floor and rest her back against the wall that they had propped the mattress against. After a few minutes of attempting to breathe again, Rogue spoke up.

"So, ya had fun with Kitty t'day raght?"

Adélie nodded and smiled. Rogue didn't know why but there was something familiar in the way she smiled. It was far too cheeky to be her own, almost smug at times when she looked close enough but she couldn't match it with anyone she knew.

"_Mus' be from her Daddy ah guess."_

Rogue acknowledged the possibility grimly. She didn't want to think about that just yet.

"Dat Kitty, she talks _a lot_. She always lahke that?"

Rogue let out a soft chuckle and nodded as she replied.

"Yeah pretty much. That girl could enter an' win a talkin' Olympics if she wanted to. Easily."

Adélie gave a somewhat creepily similar chuckle to Rogue's but replied.

"Ya always told meh Aunt Kitty was a chatta box, ah never really thought ya meant it lahke _that_."

Rogue turned to look at her daughter, her face filled with sudden curiosity.

"Ah thought ya didn't know Kitty?"

Adélie suddenly became nervous again, a small glimmer in her eyes told Rogue but it disappeared with a second glance. Adélie shifted and came to sit beside her mother, her back against the mattress, as she replied.

"Ya used t' talk 'bout them a lot when ah was real little. 'Bout uncle Kurt, Aunty Kitty, Aunt Ororo, Uncle Logan an' all those guys. Only, ya got real sad afterwards. Lahke ya really missed dem."

Rogue stared at her daughter for a moment. The image of a life without the X-Men suddenly brewed in her mind. What had happened to make her leave them? Was it her husband's doing? Rogue shuddered at the thought and forced the image out of her mind for the moment. She didn't need that now. She was still coming to terms with actually _talking_ to Adélie in the first place. After a moment's silence, Rogue spoke up again.

"We should probably start movin' again- this thing won't move itself."

Adélie nodded and got up to help her mother again. About twenty minutes later, huffing and puffing, they made it to the right room. Rogue ordered Adélie to help shift the mattress around so that they could slide the mattress through the door on its side. Though it sounded easy enough, the carpet floor didn't agree with the plan and caused the mattress to stand stubbornly in the doorway. Rogue gave a sigh and brushed back a sweaty piece of white hair from her forehead before clasping her end of the mattress. She took a stance ready to push as she spoke.

"Okay- on mah call, ya pull while ah push okay?"

"Okay- oh! Wait, ah got an idea!"

Rogue didn't even get to answer for not a moment later Adélie had merely grasped the end of the mattress and with a familiar flash of gold light occurred and the mattresses disappeared only to appear again at Adélie's feet. Rogue managed to stare with wonder across her face for a full minute before stepping into the room to speak. Rest and hand on her hip she cocked the other hip to the side and spoke.

"Now why didn't ya think o' that before?"

Adélie blushed slightly and replied as she smiled that unknown, familiar smile again.

"Ah forgot."

Rogue stared at her for a moment before giving a dismissive shrug and turned towards her closet. She pulled out a set of white bed sheets and purple pillow from the top shelf before turning back to the mattress. Adélie lay sprawled out on the mattress, grinning up at the ceiling. Rogue couldn't suppress the small smile of amusement before she aimed and threw the purple pillow at Adélie's head. Adélie jumped as the pillow hit her in the face but when she drew it away she smiled up at Rogue and hugged it close. Rogue gave an amused chuckle before kneeling down on the floor beside the mattress. Chuckling, she spoke up.

"None o' that now- this bed needs covers first, then ya can sleep all ya want."

Though Adélie gave a mock-sad pout, she sat up and put the pillow aside before helping her mother put the sheets on the mattress. Once covered, Rogue disappeared to her closet again and returned with a set of clothes in her hands. She unfolded them and raised each piece before her, as if to size them up with Adélie, before deciding to throw two items at her. Adélie caught each one with a giggle of amusement before looking them over. She had been handed a small baby-blue T-shirt and a pair of stripy white and blue pyjama pants. Rogue answered her unspoken question as she retreated to the bathroom with her own pyjamas in hand.

"Ya gonna have t' make do with the long pyjama pants sugah, 'til we go shoppin' for some clothes for ya."

Adélie nodded to no one before a smile broke across her lips and she replied.

"Bet Aunty Kitty would love that!"

Rogue chuckled and nodded to no one as well as she changed behind the bathroom door. Silently, she smiled and her daughter's words took double meanings. _"Kit'll love the shoppin' trip too."_ She made a mental note not to let Kitty play dress-up with her daughter. Secretly, she wanted that privilege. Thoughts of dressing up a baby Adélie began to form in her mind and she wondered what it would be like to do something like that. _Be a mother._

After pulling on her pyjamas, a pair of long black pyjama pants and a long-sleave maroon shirt, followed by socks and a pair of gloves to 'keep it safe', she exited the bathroom. When she came out, she found Adélie already dressed, the long pyjama legs falling baggily at her ankles while the shirt fit her perfectly. However, it wasn't these things that drew in her attention. It was the fact that Adélie sat at her Vanity chest looking through a leather-bound photo album that got her attention. Panicking, Rogue strode over to the girl and spoke, her voice harsher than she intended but firm.

"What are ya doin'?"

Adélie jumped at her voice and turned to look at her with anxious eyes. The firmness in her voice seemed to be quite a familiarity for her, as she let go of the page she was turning instantly. It was a child-like reaction, to inch away from whatever was causing them the scolding, as if it would avert their wrongs because the did not touch it. Rogue narrowed her gaze, raising a brow at her daughter in what she believed was a motherly _warning._ Adélie shifted uncomfortably under the stern gaze and averted her gaze away from her mother as she spoke.

"Ah never got t' see any o' yah baby photos. Ya left it here when we- uh. _Left."_

Rogue's stern expression evaporated and was replaced with a look of puzzlement and awe. _She hadn't shown her anything of her childhood?_ Rogue stared at Adélie as she continued to shift uncomfortably on the Vanity seat and refused to meet her eyes. Gently, Rogue sat herself on the vacant spot on the chair and picked up the discarded page Adélie had begun to turn. She turned it to find a worn and faded photograph of her as a toddler, grinning toothlessly at the camera-man as she pushed a doll pram across a simply living room. She was a rounded, chubby toddler, with wisps of auburn and white atop her head while her eyes were, in the photo, a faded grey-green. Rogue fingered edge of the photo with a tender glance before turning to see that Adélie was watching intently. After a moment, she turned to Adélie and smiled.

"Real chubby bubby wasn't ah?"

Adélie, taking note of her kind tone, nodded with a hint of a smile on her lips. Her gaze roamed over the several other photos spread across the open pages before reaching out and pointing at one of them.

"Ya look so cute Mama! Is that ya Mama? Raven?"

Rogue paled at the name, a cringe pulling at the stomach as it rolled off her daughter's Southern tongue. Had she told Adélie about her mother? Or were things so different in the past that 'Raven' was a common name in the household? Turning to face her daughter, Rogue nodded but when she spoke, she questioned.

'Do ya- Do ya see Raven at all in ya tahme?"

Adélie shook her head, to Rogue's relief, before speaking again.

"Nah. Ya an' Grandma don't get along too well,"

Rogue mentally chortled. _"There's the new understatement of the year."_

"She sent meh Christmas and Birthday gifts every year though."

Rogue was surprised by this but reassured herself of the idea of her mother having 'good intentions' towards her 'granddaughter.' Considering the potential of Adélie's powers, Rogue was not surprised Raven tried to befriend her daughter. Not in the least. Before she could ask any more questions however, Adélie had turned the page and they were both looking at a pre-teenage Rogue. Adélie chuckled as she pointed to the picture of Rogue dressed as Witch for Halloween.

"That ain't how witches dress."

Rogue furrowed her brow and turned to Adélie.

"What do ya mean sugah?"

Adélie gave _Rogue_ a furrowed brow before replying in an almost matter-of-fact-manner.

"Ah don't dress lahke that an' ah'm a witch. What do dey t'ink we do? Fly around on broom sticks?"

Rogue could only widen her eyes in response. _This_ was unexpected.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**AAAAANNNNNND the plot thickens! You didn't think I named this story "Witch Child" for no reason do you? REVIEW! But don't expect me to explain anything about Adélie being a witch, cuz I don't want to spoil the next couple of chapters! Remy makes another appearance next chapter! PROMISE!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_


	11. Not so Weird

Hey everyone

_**Hey everyone! I'm so glad you guys liked the last update, thanks so much for all the reviews. Majority vote, Adélie is a hit! That's good to know! **_

_**Please take the time to review at the end! I'll keep updating more if I get reviews! Please and Thanks!**_

_**Btw: A heads up, Remy won't be making the appearance like I promised, but he WILL in the next chapter. Its falls into place better if he comes out next chapter. Believe me, you'll see why when you read the next time I update!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Ten – Not so Weird**

"Of course…"

Professor Xavier stroked his chin thoughtfully, his eyes calculating as they focused on Adélie and Rogue who sat before him. When Rogue had abruptly called his room in the middle of the night and asked if they call an immediate meeting between just the three of them, he had been anxious of her motives. But when Rogue had explained the situation fully, with additional comments from Adélie to support everything, things were put into shape. After a moment of drowning in his own thoughts, Charles shifted forward and folded his fingers together against the desk.

"This would explain your powers. You are a mutant, your genetic make-up and paternity explain it all, but you have more with your _other abilities-"_

"Uh, Professor, she's _ten_. Not a geneticist."

Charles blinked, his gaze turning from one shy smile to the other, before smiling feebly. He nodded but continued to talk.

"Aside from the technicalities, I believe this answers a few of my questions. The intensity I sensed after that small outburst you had in the medical wing, it was unlike any power I had ever come across -it fits rather well now that you've told me. I give my thanks to you Adélie, for being so forward."

Adélie smiled nervously in return to Charles's smile of thanks, but Rogue on the other hand, stared with a perplexed expression. She furrowed her brow as she spoke.

"Professor, do ya not fahnd this kinda…ah don't know, unbelievable? Ya always struck meh as the logic enforcer. Not that ah don't believe in Adélie here-"

She shifted her gaze to meet the girl's and gave a small smile of reassurance before turning back to the Professor.

"-But ya of all people, ah thought, would at least beh a lil' suspicious?"

Professor Xavier took a moment but nodded in accord to the question. He understood how _impossible_ it sounded for Adélie to actually _be_ a witch but, by _logic_, strange things had happened. Had they not witnessed the rise of an all powerful Lord Apocalypse? Was Agatha Harkness just guessing in her predictions? Or was Wanda just playing with a Magician's fireworks instead of hexes? Finally, after a few moments, he spoke.

"I am _curious._ Not suspicious. This is all very fascinating, however, if you would like to Adélie, would you care to explain how it is you…became a Witch?"

Rogue and the Professor shifted their gaze to Adélie who shifted a little uncomfortably under their stare. She bit down on her lower lip anxiously and remained silent. Rogue, taking notice of this, tried to reassure her.

"Ya don't have to sugah. Not if ya don't wanna. Maybe another tahme?"

Adélie stared at her mother for a moment but shook her head in disagreement before turning back to the Professor.

"Ah wasn't lahke other babies, -Mama always told meh dat. Said ah was jus' a lil' more special den most. Things happened 'round meh that no one could figure out. Some tahmes jus' outta the blue ah'd make a pot explode or make a- a chair fly! Mama an' mah Daddy used t' tell meh off when ah was lil' for breakin' de furniture an' stuff. But ah couldn't really control it so they didn't mahnd too much. Ah didn't jus' _start_ bein' a witch. Ah always was a witch ah guess."

Rogue stared at her daughter in wonder and curiosity. When Adélie had explained what she was in their room, she hadn't believed it at first. But when the girl had raised and hand and made the photo album shut itself and move across the room to sit in its place on the book shelf, she hadn't been able to disagree that her daughter _was_ a witch. Otherwise she knew no other name for it. Mutant, she was sure the girl was, but she was also something else entirely. She was special. But how was it possible? Rogue was broken out of her reverie by the sound of Professor Xavier's response.

"So I take it your _mutant_ power is teleportation? You can disappear and reappear wherever you wish, yes?"

Adélie nodded amiably, her face lighting up unashamedly as she replied.

"Ah can make things ah touch disappear too- Mama says ah suck out the energy through touch jus' enough so that ah can control the thing ah'm holdin' on to. But if ah try dat on people it kinda make 'em dizzy. Lahke how mah Mama makes people dizzy an' tired when she touches 'em."

Adélie chuckled at the last part of her story. Rogue and the Professor exchanged widened eyed glances. The similarities between Adélie's power and Rogue's were there but not the exact extent. Rogue felt it hit home when she talked about the similarities but relief engulfed her that her daughter hadn't suffered from her powers like she had. She had been saved from that type of pain.

"And- and when did your mutant abilities manifest Adélie?"

Adélie furrowed her brow in confusion but was hinted along by her mother.

"When did ya mutant powers show up sugah?"

Adélie gave a thoughtful expression for a moment before replying.

"Last year. Mama an' Pa weren't too happy 'bout that. Said it was too early t' beh mutant-proofin' de house."

Professor Xavier and Rogue gave identical smiles of amusement but said nothing on the subject. The Professor shifted quickly to more recent issue.

"Adélie, when you appeared in the mansion in France, do you recall anything from that time? Anything at all?"

Adélie gave a sad shake of her head. The subject was still very tender on her memory. Charles nodded in understanding as Adélie began to yawn with tiredness. Charles took notice and turned to Rogue.

"I think we've gone through as much as we possibly can for the night. Why don't you two go off to bed? I believe Kitty was planning on taking you two clothes shopping tomorrow."

Rogue gave a groan of irritation as she hoisted herself onto her feet, causing Adélie to giggle slightly with amusement before following in tow. Rogue led the way but stopped at the door frame to turn around when she noticed Adélie did not follow. However, when she turned, she felt a tingle of warmth erupt in her belly. She watched Adélie walk behind the Professor's desk and wrapped her thin arms around Charles's shoulders and hugged him close before saying goodnight. Rogue smiled with amusement as Charles's face went from shock to an almost _grandfather-like_ smile as he returned the gesture before telling Adélie to follow her mother. Adélie smiled at her mother as she moved to stand at her side, however, before they could leave, the Professor stopped them.

"Wait- I just remembered something. Rogue, could you stay a moment?"

Rogue and Adélie eyed each other before eying the Professor and turning back to face one another. Rogue raised a questioning brow towards the Professor, but when she turned to Adélie she put on a friendly smile as she spoke.

"Ya okay t' fahnd ya way back sugah?"

Adélie looked between Rogue and the Professor before nodding and stepping out of the room. However, before Rogue could walk back into the room, she called out from the hallway.

"Will ya come fahnd meh if ah get lost?"

Rogue chuckled but nodded and said she would. With that, Adélie walked off and Rogue walked back to her previous seat in front of the Professor. When she was comfortable, the Professor spoke. He kept a calm tone of voice but it was obviously full of curiosity.

"Has Adélie settled in alright?"

Rogue nodded with a small smile across her lips. She really had.

"Ah think so. Ah mean, it's still…weird an' all with the situation but, yeah…ah think so."

Charles gave a smile and nodded in understanding but continued to question, carefully.

"Has she mentioned her father at all?"

Rogue paled slightly, her heart making a skip of a few beats. Nonetheless replied in the calmest manner she could muster.

"No. She…hasn't. At least she hasn't said his name or told meh what he looks lahke. Jus' lil' things lahke '_what he told her_' once an' things lahke that."

Charles nodded, relieved, to be truthful before he replied. His logic began to take over as he spoke.

"Sometimes meddling with the future can cause…difficulties. Change the natural course of things. Though I hope you decide on your own on whether or not you want to know. I will express that I think caution should be taken on this particular matter."

Rogue nodded. She had contemplated that possibility a lot in the last couple of hours but still, she questioned.

"Are ya sayin' ah shouldn't ask her about her father?"

Charles shook his head as he replied.

"No, I am merely suggesting you make careful decisions about what you want to know about your future. Right now however, perhaps it _would_ be best not to ask about him. Not yet."

Rogue nodded at his reasoning. She couldn't have agreed more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After switching the lights off, settling into their beds and pulling the covers up to their chins, the two fell into a momentary silence. Then, Adélie spoke up.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"When ya wanna know who Daddy is. Ah'll tell ya. Ah promise."

Rogue's eyes that had been closed suddenly opened at her words. She turned her gaze and looked at where Adélie, if she could see in the dark, would have been laying down on the mattress beside her own. She eyed the darkness for a couple more minutes before replying.

"Okay."

There was silence for a few more moments. Rogue remained awake.

"Mama?"

"Hmm?"

"Ah remember somethin' from before ah came here."

Rogue raised her head a little as she turned to look in Adélie's direction.

"Yes? What do ya remember sugah?"

Adélie hesitated a moment before speaking.

"Ah remember- meh, ya an' Daddy were drivin' out in the bayou. We were passin' through N'Orleans. We- we found this house an' ya an' Daddy walked wit' meh t' the front door but ya wouldn't tell meh why we were goin' there. Then somethin' happened- ah- ah can'te rememeber. Ah'm…sorry Mama."

Rogue remained silent for a moment, biting on the edge of her lower lip in thought. She didn't understand it all, she was too sleepy to really process it but nonetheless, she knew that they'd have to get to the bottom of it all soon.

"That's fahne. We'll tell the Professor what ya remember in the mornin' okay?"

She heard the mattress springs bend as Adélie shifted in her bed before she replied. Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Okay. G'night Mama."

Rogue smiled as she closed her eyes. It didn't feel so weird to be called that so much.

"G'night sugah."

"Love ya."

Rogue's eyes opened. She still had a few things to get used to.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay so I wasn't completely honest, Remy didn't make an appearance, this is really just a filler chapter. The next one's all planned out and ready to boot into gear. HE WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER NO LIES! Please review!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_


	12. Shopping Escapade

Hmm…I might not be as truthful this time either

_**Hmm…I might not be as truthful this time either. Lol, keep your fingers crossed!**_

_**I must remind people, that I don't exclude Remy from chapters just to cause you guys pain okay? If you want this story to 'work' it needs pace and love. Your not showing love, so shhhh he'll come soon!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Eleven – Shopping Escapade **

_**The Next Morning…**_

"Mama why can'te Charles get into mah mahnd? Ah _wanted_ him t' fahnd the house an' ah wasn't tryin' t' stop him from comin' in. How come it don't work wit' meh?"

Rogue frowned apologetically as her shoulders shrugged in reply. To be honest, she had been surprised that Charles hadn't been able to read Adélie's mind. He had no problem with getting into her own mind in the past, why not her daughter? When the two had gotten up that morning, Rogue hadn't needed to call the professor. He had mentally called them to his office around eight in the morning and asked what Adélie had remembered. She wasn't in the least bit shocked he had known that Adélie had remembered something. It was only when he tried to _look_ into her mind that she began to be surprised. He had tried several times before giving in and telling them to leave and have some breakfast. Charles had also insisted that they give him the day to try and find a loop hole in getting the memory out of Adélie.

"Ah don't know sugah, but ah'm sure the Prof can work it out soon enough."

Adélie nodded, though her expression was clearly troubled still, and continued to follow her as she led them towards the teachers' kitchen. They passed several groups of students who stared as they passed by, making Adélie blush and edge a little closer to her mother but one cold glance from Rogue was enough to make them turn their heads straight and keep walking. When they had survived the zoo animal treatment, they found their way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Adélie, Rogue. Breakfast is nearly ready, so take a seat."

Adélie smiled as Ororo greeted them from the kitchen bench. The lovely aroma of bacon and eggs had filled the room as Ororo had taken it upon herself to make breakfast for the small group that had gathered at the kitchen table. She greeted them both with a warm smile as she continued to scramble eggs on the stove. Adélie gave a glance towards her mother, who nodded in understanding, before she skipped over to the bench and came to stand next to Ororo, a bright smile across her features. Rogue turned towards the table and sat herself in the vacant seat on Logan's right. He continued to read his newspaper but gave a grunt of 'good morning' nonetheless and spoke up.

"How'd the kid hold up last night?"

Rogue smiled softly in reply as her gaze shifted towards her daughter. She and Ororo were locked in conversation while Adélie had taken it upon herself to scramble the eggs while Ororo turned the bacon on the opposite stove.

"She was fahne."

Rogue didn't want to mention the details of what 'fahne' meant at that point. Not with so many people hanging around at least. However, while the others chatted amiably amongst each other, Logan lowered his voice and leant towards her to whisper.

"Chuck filled me an' 'Ro on the details. Your call when you wanna let the team know."

Rogue gave a nod of understanding.

"Thanks."

She felt a sudden sense of relief that Logan and Ororo knew. They were capable of keeping secrets better than most people around here (cough-Kitty-cough) and probably the most reliable people too. The burden or more, the confusion of Adélie being a…_witch_ didn't seem to fall so heavily on her own shoulders any more. Not that it was burden. It wasn't, really. It was just the explanation behind it all. Was it inherited? Genetic? Some kind of freak accident while Rogue had been pregnant with her? A million questions and mixed answers swam around in Rogue's mind until Ororo and Adélie brought breakfast to the table for the others. Adélie took up the seat next to her mother and smiled up at her, like she had been doing it for years. Rogue returned it and was about to start dishing out their food when Scott spoke.

"So, _Adélie _is it?"

Scott Summers gave a polite smile as he turned and spoke to Adélie who sat across from him. Adélie nodded quietly. She didn't know Scott very well, at least, not to Rogue or anyone else at the table's knowledge. Rogue didn't know why but she suddenly felt uneasy around the fearless leader. Scott however, remained oblivious to her uneasiness and continued to talk to her daughter.

"I'm Scott Summers. But I guess you already knew that right?"

It seemed the feeling was mutual on her daughter's end, as Adélie tucked back a streak of white and blonde behind one of her ears. A nervous habit Rogue noticed, was obviously inherited from herself. Adélie shook her head and replied in a suddenly shy, quiet voice.

"Mama told meh stories 'bout ya'll when ah was lil' but ah never met ya."

Scott raised his brow and though it was impossible to see with his eyes hidden behind the red shades he wore, Rogue was sure that he was suspicious. His eyes _would_ have shown that. Rogue raised one of her own eye brows at Scott as a warning but he took no notice. Instead, he continued to interrogate her.

"You don't know any of us? How is that possible?"

Adélie shrugged, her gaze lowered to her plate as she replied gently.

"Meh an' mah Mama an' Daddy travel a lot."

"But you don't come to the school? Why is that?"

Though he intended to seem interested, everyone at the table who listened to the conversation saw the vast taste of outrage in Scott's voice. He was always very sensitive about loyalty, especially to the X-Men and his team mates. The thought of Rogue _leaving_ the team was, in his shades of red, _abandonment_ rather than a departure. Rogue glared towards Scott, as did Logan, while Jean and Ororo mirrored looks of anxiety towards Scott. Logan attempted to cut down the tension.

"Shades, watch that tongue o' yours-"

Scott simply ignored him as he continued to question, or more, accuse.

"Why do you and your _parents_ travel so much? Is it because of your father?"

"Scott don't, _please-_"

Jean attempted to interject but Scott's tongue only became sharper. Rogue felt her fists clench on the table angrily as he asked the _one_ question she could not stand idly by for him to demand.

"Who is your father? Is he a mutant?"

"That's enough Summers."

The table silenced at Rogue's low growl and Scott, finally, turned his gaze to meet Rogue's icy glare. He matched her glare in a stern furrow of his brow, like a teacher would an interrupting student, as he replied. There was an air of authority and perhaps a sense of _superiority_ in his voice as he spoke.

"I meant no harm Rogue. I was just asking a few questions. We have to know what we're dealing with here-"

"Ah _think_ mah future is _mah_ business last ah checked, Summers. An' ah don't approve o' ya _interrogatin'_ mah daughter lahke she's some kinda criminal. Ya have questions, ya ask _meh_. _Leave her alone._"

Rogue made a solid glare towards him to push her point and for a moment, Scott matched it but with a glance around the table, he noticed Logan's glare, Ororo's and to his surprise, his wife's. He put on a sour face, mutter a _'sorry'_ under his lips before standing from his chair and exiting the room in a huff. Rogue's glare followed him until he was well out of the room. When the tensions subsided, Jean spoke up. Her cheeks were a flush in embarrassment as she spoke.

"Rogue I'm- I'm so sorry about Scott. Adélie- honey, he didn't mean to be so- _uh_…"

"Cold an' insensitive?"

Rogue offered as she began to fill Adélie's plate with scrambled eggs. Jean blushed again and whispered another apology towards Rogue before speaking up again, this time, to Adélie.

"Adélie, don't worry about Scott bothering you again. I promise, I'll talk to him and he won't ask any more questions unless you want to."

Adélie smiled weakly, reassured by the redhead's promises. Rogue was not so forgiving but didn't hold it against Jean. She and Jean had never had much in common while they were teenagers and it hadn't really progressed since then but she couldn't find it in herself to put any blame on her for her husband's faults.

"An' if Shades does it anyway kid, you come t' _me_. Got that?"

Adélie jumped slightly as she turned to meet Logan's gaze. He raised his brow in a fatherly _'understand?'_ sort of way that he had used on many of the students. Adélie gulped silently but nodded vigorously. Logan's face softened to a smile, a rare occasion, and winked. Adélie let herself breathe again as she returned the gesture with a feeble smile. After that, she tucked into her breakfast.

Rogue smiled at Logan and thanked him quietly for his assurance. He returned her thanks with another rare smile before turning back to his Newspaper while the rest of them fell into quiet discussion and eating their breakfast. It didn't last long however, for not a moment later-

"_Oh my god_- WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING DOWN HERE?!"

Rogue and Adélie both jumped at the high pitched squeal and turned their heads in union to the new figure standing in the doorway. Kitty Pryde stared at them both with a look of aghast across her face. A pair of large, white-rimmed sunglasses sat on top of her head, pulling her short-cut brown hair back while she was clad in a white sun-dress and a denim jacket and white ballets on her feet. A distinctive, _pink_ hand bag strapped to her shoulder.

"What are you two doing down here? Didn't you, like, get my note?"

Rogue and Adélie exchanged glances of mirrored confusion before turning back to answer her. Rogue raised a brow at her friend as she spoke.

"Kit, what note?"

Kitty blinked before letting her mouth run again.

"_The note_ I put on your door last night! I told you to be ready by Nine! It's five past right, like, now!"

Rogue and Adélie still didn't understand. Not only had they not seen the note that _supposedly _was stuck to their door but they still didn't know what she was raving about. Kitty, noticing the bemused looks across their faces, gave a frustrated growl of annoyance and replied irritably.

"I _said_ to meet me at the garage to go _shopping_ at nine! Now come on! There's, like, a fifty per cent off discount at the Mall today! It ends _tonight!"_

Rogue and Adélie gave looks of horror at the word '_shopping'_ in such a similar way that Logan and Ororo couldn't help but share a look of amusement at the similarity. Kitty on the other hand, took little notice. Instead, she stopped over to them and grabbed them both by an arm and began to drag them to the door.

"Come on! We haven't got time for you two to, like, change!"

"But Kit, the sale ends _tonight_. We have loads of tahme t' get there-"

"Less than twelve hours! Do you, like, honestly think that's enough time to get a full _wardrobe? Move it! _We totally can't waste time!_"_

Rogue didn't say anything. She knew it would only hurt _her_ if she said anything against Kitty. She didn't feel like getting a bruising that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An Hour Later…**_

To be honest, Rogue didn't know how much torture she could take. Or more, she didn't know how much her daughter could take before crumbling in _pink_ misery and tears. Within five minutes of stepping into the Mall, Kitty had found a shop whose motto seemed to be '_Pink is the new Pink'_ for pre-teens and teenage girls and dragged them into its midst without mercy. While Rogue had been forced to stand and carry the growing mountain of clothes that Kitty picked up from the discount bins and off the racks, Adélie's fate had turned out to be worse. Kitty put the clothes _on_ Adélie. She practically forced Adélie into the change rooms, forcing an outfit into her arms time and time after again. When Adélie came out, in _pink_ no less, Kitty grinned and squealed excitedly, which was usually followed with comments like _"Oh my god! You look, like, so cute Adélie!"_ and _"That is so perfect for you sweetie!" _or _"I wonder if they have that in hot pink, that would look, like, even better on you!"_ and Rogue's personal favourite _"Rogue you should so look into getting, like, matching outfits! You two would so cute in pink together!"_ It was enough to make Rogue sick and from the pleading looks her daughter gave her when she _wasn't_ being forcing into the dressing room, she knew Adélie shared her _enthusiasm._

Kitty was happily digging through a bargain bin in the far corner of the store while Rogue stood reluctantly beside her, holding the pile of clothes that Kitty added to with nearly everything she picked up. Adélie on the other hand, sat bound and gagged by a pink velvet skirt, puffy-sleaved blouse and matching beanie with bunny ears in the dressing room. While Kitty chatted amiably as she worked through the piles, Rogue eyed Adélie from the corner of her eye as she sat in the chair just outside her dressing cubicle. Her heart wrenched painfully at the miserable look across her daughter's face. This was not how she pictured her first shopping trip with her daughter and it was then she realised she wasn't going to let it continue like this. The pink had to be stopped!

"Kit?"

Kitty continued to pick and sort through the sea of pink but answered nonetheless.

"Hmm? Did you, like, find something you liked? Because if you, like, don't have you purse on you, I totally don't, like, mind paying for all this! I mean, I'm got to_ act_ like an Aunt while I can right?"

Rogue smiled feebly. The thought of her even _looking_ for something in this shop was detestable but she kept her thoughts to herself. Instead, she began to unravel her escape plan.

"No Kit- actually, ah was gonna go take Adélie t' get some new bed covers from that department store in the basement. She said she wanted t' pick 'em out, how 'bout ah take her there while ya finish up here? An' we'll meet ya there in an' hour?"

Kitty continued to sort as she replied, raising her hand and waving it dismissively as she was clearly having _way_ too much fun with the clothes.

"Sure, sure. I'll meet you there, like, later. This is going to take, like, a while! I mean, there's just so many cute things in here that I bet Adélie would love, like, so much…"

She continued to chatter about the clothes, more to herself than anyone else. Rogue took this as an invitation to start _leaving_. Silently, she put down the pile of clothes on the clothes bin and headed towards the dressing room. When she approached, Adélie stood up within a fraction of second and looked up at her with a pleading, hopeful expression.

"Is Kit finished yet Mama? _Please_ tell meh she's nearly finished?"

Rogue raised her index to her own lips and hushed her silently, taking a backwards glance towards Kitty. She was still rooted in her spot, chatting as though Rogue hadn't left at all. Rogue turned back to her daughter and flashed a mischievous grin before nodding as she replied.

"Go get changed quickly okay? B'fore she fahnds somethin' an' hunts us down."

Adélie couldn't have looked more relieved and excited at once. With an eager tone in her voice, she asked.

"Are we ditchin' Kitty?"

Rogue's smile broadened.

"We're makin' an escape. Now hurry, b'fore she suspects anythin'!"

Adélie needed no further encouragement before she bolting into the changing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Five minutes later, with Adélie cured from her _pink infection _and dressed in the clothes from the day before, the two sneaked out of the shop and put as much distance between _it_ and them as they could. When the pink, neon sign of the shop was well out of sight, Rogue stopped them in their tracks and turned to her daughter. Smiling, she asked.

"Okay, now _where_ would _ya_ lahke t' go sugah?"

Adélie bit down on her lower lip thoughtfully as she turned around on the spot, eying the shops around them. Rogue waited patiently but didn't have to wait long before Adélie grasped her covered wrist and pointed with her other hand in the direction of a shop that was _definitely_ pink-free.

"Can we go in there?"

Rogue smiled and nodded before letting Adélie led the way. She didn't even flinch or pull away as Adélie kept a hold on her wrist. When they entered the shop, Rogue couldn't help but let a sigh of relief wash over her. _"Home run. Thank god she's got mah taste in clothes."_ Adélie had taken them to another pre-teen and teenager's clothing store but it was more or less like a miniature version of all the stores Rogue usually went to for her own clothes. It had a bit of everything, yellow, red, white, blue, black (lots of black), denim, camouflage and to their relief, the pink section that they _did_ find was minimal.

"Mama! Look at this one!"

Rogue smiled amusedly as her daughter dragged her around the shop, holding up clothes _she_ liked and chuckling as she held up t-shirts with funny slogans like _"I'm with stupid" _and _"Cheer up Emo-kid." _Rogue couldn't help but laugh at the looks of utter horror and mortification that Adélie made as she held up the _few _T-shirts with cute bunny and dolly faces across the fronts. She was proud to say that Adélie was a girl after her own heart; anti-preppy from a young age.

Eventually, they decided to both look for some clothes and decided _together _what was suitable. They were looking through racks of denim jeans by the time they were _supposed_ to be meeting Kitty in the basement department store. Rogue was sorting through a rack of dark denim jeans when she came across a pair that was embroidered at the cuff of the legs with black, thorny vines and blooming with red roses and playing card spades. Rogue smiled in approval before turning around to find Adélie who stood at the opposite rack. The clothes they had picked out were all bundled up in a blue shopping basket that stood at Adélie's feet.

"Adélie! Over here!"

Adélie whipped her head around to look at her mother. Rogue held the jeans up in offering. With a glance, Adélie smiled brightly and nodded vigorously. Rogue smiled and folded the pair over her arm for safe keeping. She continued to look over the rack, her fingers walking down the different designs, until she was interrupted by a new voice.

"Excuse me miss, do you need any help?"

Rogue turned around to see an older woman standing beside her, a customary welcoming smile across her tanned face. Rogue smiled politely and shook her head.

"No, ah'm fahne thank ya."

The woman nodded but did not leave. Instead, she turned her gaze towards Adélie and continued to chat with Rogue.

"Is that your little sister?"

"Uh no she's mah daught- ah mean, she's mah sistah's daughter. Takin' her off her Mama's hands for the day, ya know. Aunt-Niece tahme."

Rogue let out a silent sigh of relief that she didn't finish her first answer. She didn't need the woman to think she had gotten pregnant at the age of _twelve_. Adélie was old enough for that kind of assumption and she was _too young_ to be considered a mother of a ten year old unless she was a very _young _teenage mother. Thankfully, the woman bought her quick correction and replied with a knowing smile across her face.

"Oh I totally understand. I have a niece about the same age as yours- she's about ten, yes?"

Rogue nodded with another polite smile. The woman nodded in return and smiled.

"Ten is a very good age for young girls. Not quite the hormonal and angry teenager but far beyond the terrible-twos. They're quite sweet at that age, _helpful_ too."

The woman chuckled amusedly and though Rogue didn't quite share the hilarity, she chuckled too. She had no idea what children were like, not the terrible-two at least. She was always around teenagers these days, as living at the school made it unavoidable to _not_ become used to their hormonal tantrums and attitude problems. Adélie was a totally different _breed_ of child to her and came from a world she didn't even know about.

"_Yet."_

She reminded herself of that silently.

"I'll let you get back to shopping, call me over if you need any help."

Rogue broke out her thoughts and quickly thanked the woman- Grace, she said, before she left her alone. She moved away from the Jeans rack after that. She was looking through a rack of shirts when she felt a tug on her arm.

"Can we go now Mama? Ah think ah found everythin' ah need."

Rogue eyed the blue basket on her daughter's arm. It was filled with at least six or seven outfits and though it was less than what _Kitty_ would qualify as a full wardrobe, Rogue nodded and they went to pay for everything. They could always come back for more clothes and of course the traditional way of _cleaning _them once they got dirty was always an option. Not everyone wore their clothes once like Kitty Pryde and called them _old_ after the first day of purchase.

When everything was bought, bagged, and hanging from each of their arms, Rogue led Adélie towards an authentic Southern food restaurant she knew for lunch. It had been hours since they had escaped Kitty's clutches but knowing Kitty, Rogue was sure she would be trying to sniff them out some how. It was a good thing Rogue knew how much Kitty disliked fried foods. Southern Food was a wise choice.

"Mmm…ah've missed fried chicken an' corn cobs. Reminds meh o' daddy's cookin' back home. But his is _way_ better. Real spicy too."

Rogue smiled amusedly as Adélie sunk her teeth into another corn cob. They had ordered a few plates of food between them, having only had half a breakfast, they were both quite hungry. Though Rogue was careful not to ask anything too serious, she let her curiosity take over as she spoke up.

"Ya Daddy knows how t' cook huh?"

Adélie nodded as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand- but stopped when Rogue gave a stern look of disapproval. After she wiped her mouth with a napkin, she spoke up.

"Daddy cooks most o' de tahme. But when ya an' Daddy cook dinner t'gether, ya always have the radio playin'. Ya always ended up dancin' t'gether in the kitchen an' teasin' each other."

Rogue smiled, her mind formed a picture of herself and a faceless man dancing around a kitchen with Adélie sitting at a table near-by. The moment she realised it however, she stopped and blushed slightly at the idea. Day dreaming about the father of her child she didn't even know? No, that wasn't silly at _all_. Rogue pushed away her plate and leant back against the back of her chair, unsettled. Adélie didn't miss this reaction and gave her mother an anxious glance. Rogue, noticing it, gave an apologetic smile and replied her.

"It's still a lil' strange t' meh, hearin' ya talk about meh an' ya… ya father."

Adélie gave another nervous glance and in a quiet voice, she asked.

"Ah'll stop talkin' bout it if ya don't wan' meh to Mama-"

Rogue's eyes widened in alarm as she instantaneously reached out and rest a gloved hand on Adélie's petite hand. With her voice gentle and her gaze level with her own, Rogue interjected.

"No! No, sugah. Ya lahke talkin' bout them. Ah can't stop ya from doin' that. It's not that ah don't lahke hearin' ya talk about things lahke that, its just that…well…"

She trailed off for a moment and shifted her gaze. She tried to finds the right words. Finally, she met Adélie's gaze again and continued.

"Until ya showed up, ah never thought ah'd be able t' have any o' that. Ah can'te control mah powers. That's why ah'm always so covered up, ya see? Ah gave up on them a long tahme ago."

Adélie continued to look amazed and perplexed all at once, but Rogue continued. She smiled gently as she squeezed her daughter's hand to give some reassurance.

"Ah've always thought ah wouldn't be able t' have a _normal_ life. An' then ya show up outta the blue an' ah can'te help but think…maybe there's some hope after all?"

At this, a smile broke across Adélie's face. She slipped her hand out from her mother's and clasped it in a small squeeze.

"Ah know ya'll do it Mama. Ya'll get control."

Strangely, at her daughter's words, Rogue felt tears begin to swell in the corners of her eyes. She suppressed the need to let out a sob as she smiled back. If there had ever been some kind of beckon of hope or sign that she _would_ get control over her powers, she knew that it was her daughter. She was living _proof._

"Oh my _god!_ I have, like, been looking all over for you!"

Rogue and Adélie mirrored expressions of sudden horror at the familiar voice. Turning their heads slowly, they were shocked to find Kitty standing before them, clad in a bubble of pink shopping bags that practically hung off her like balloons. There was a distinctively _angry_ (or insane) look across her face, while her right brow was raised expectantly as she pursed her lips tightly. Rogue had never seen a more _deadly_ looking Kitty in all the years she had ever known her.

"Uh…hey Kitty."

"Yeah, um…hey aunty Kitty."

Rogue and Adélie tried on their best innocent faces but it was not enough to save them from the wrath that Kitty was about to unleash. However, it seemed fate didn't want them to suffer _just_ yet, as both Rogue and Kitty's cell phones began to ring. Taking the chance, Rogue instantaneously pulled her cell phone out and answered it before Kitty could eve attempt to find her purse in the midst of all the bags she was carrying.

"Hello?"

"_Rogue? This is Ororo- sorry to disrupt your shopping spree but Charles would like you and the others to come home. It's urgent."_

Rogue blinked and her expression became anxious.

"What's the emergency?"

"_Do not worry, there is nothing wrong. It's just the limited timing we have. Charles managed to track down an old friend who can help Adélie."_

"Another telepath? Ororo, it won't work. Adélie can'te _help _blockin' telepaths outta her mind. Charles is the strongest telepath in the world, how can another one do any better?"

"_She's not a telepath."_

"She?"

"_Yes. _She_. Agatha Harkness."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**And I have to leave it there. To be truthful, I didn't expect things to turn out this way. This end part is totally spontaneous.**_

_**If I get any bashing for not including Remy, know that it wouldn't make sense put make him appear yet! Just so you know!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_


	13. Flashes of Gold

WOOT

_**WOOT! Over a 100 reviews! You guys rule! Thanks so much for all the reviews everyone! Special thanks to (off the top of my head) **__**Wanda W, ZiRi.Butterfly, Roguishcharm, emotionalcrack, ShadowFax999 and all my frequent reviewers!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twelve – Flashes of Gold **

When Rogue, Adélie and a fuming Kitty arrived at the school, dusk had descended and most of the students were either in their rooms or in the wreck rooms. The hallways were clear of the stares and whispers that had passed them on the way around the school the day before. While Kitty left them to go back to her own room, promising to drop off Adélie'sclothes, and the pink extras, in Rogue's room, Rogue and Adélie were led by Ororo to one of the lounge rooms in the adult's wing of the main house. There, Logan, Charles and an elderly woman that could only be Agatha Harkness turned their heads as they entered the room. Rogue hadn't met the woman very often, as their paths had rarely crossed since the time Rogue had pushed Mystique off the cliff, the latter, being the reason why. Garbed in an ancient black cloak, her skin was pale and wrinkled in comparison but her clear silver-blue eyes remained just as wise and mystical as ever. Rogue felt Adélie slip her hand into her own as they stepped further into the room. She squeezed it reassuringly as Charles spoke to them.

"Ah, Rogue, Adélie, I'm glad you could make it. Rogue, you remember Madam Harkness, -Adélie, this is Agatha Harkness."

Agatha, who sat as still as a statue on the sofa, turned her head ever so slightly and eyed the two as they came to sit down on the opposite sofa. Her gaze started on Rogue before slowly drawing her eyes towards Adélie. At that moment, one of her thin brows raised ever so slightly before she spoke. Her voice was gentle, kindly even but Rogue dared not to trust it. Seeing Agatha again did not exactly bring back memories of good times of merriment.

"Come here child, let me look at you better."

Adélie turned to her mother first, her eyes questioning her while a nervous expression spread across her face. Rogue, after a moment, nodded reassuringly and let her get up to walk over to Agatha. The old woman reached out a hand to Adélie and grasped the girl by the wrist, gently to steady her in front of her. Though Adélie flinched slightly, Agatha began to inspect her. She took on of her petite hands in her own and flipped it over to draw circles in her palm as she inspected it carefully. She moved to the other hand and did the same, all the while muttering some incantation they could not decipher. Adélie shifted uncomfortably when Agatha raised her bony hands and began to inspect her facial features. She gently clasped a few strands of Adélie's blonde and white streaks and with a quizzical brow raised, she eyed it a moment.

Meanwhile, as the others watched and waited for some kind of answer, Rogue began to fidget anxiously with the tips of her gloves. She pulled at them, pinching her nail tips through the cloth as a frown of impatience plastered to her face. She subconsciously began to bite down on her lower lip as the inspection continued.

Agatha moved away from Adélie's hair and began to inspect her face. She examined her eyes first, making Adélie anxious at being stared at so closely. She raised a hand and gently clasped Adélie's chin within her grasp and gently began to turn her face from side to side. Rogue gave a silent harrumph of disapproval. Finally, however, Agatha let Adélie go and gave a low hum before she spoke.

"You obviously have the gift. There is no doubt, Witch blood runs through your veins but _how_ this is possible…that is a question."

There was a small silence until Charles decided to interject.

"Agatha, Adélie has told us about her abilities and when they began to manifest. She said she possessed them since she was an infant. Was that the way for you? Or is there variation?"

Agatha turned her head, her grey and silver coloured hair unshifting from its Victorian style bun, and eyed Charles for a moment. It was as if she was all knowing and wise, yet decisive on what she _should_ reveal and what she should not. Finally, she replied.

"It is uncommon for a gifted one to manifest their abilities at such an age but it is not impossible."

She turned her attention back to Adélie as she continued to speak. A rare, small smile was placed across her lips.

"You are a very gifted witch my dear. That much I can tell but perhaps a demonstration of your power?"

Adélie turned once again to meet her mother's gaze, asking with her eyes if it was okay to do so. Rogue turned her gaze to Charles who nodded in agreement and so Rogue relayed the answer to Adélie. With this, Agatha stood from her seat and walked over to the grand, white stone fireplace at the far wall. She picked up a blue-china vase and turned to face Adélie from the fireplace. With a grave face, she outstretched her arm, raising the vase above her head and held still as she spoke. Her voice was calm and placid as she spoke.

"Catch."

And with that, she dropped the vase. However, before either of them could flinch at the sound of shattering china against the floorboards, the vase stopped in mid-fall. Rogue and the others eyed Adélie, expecting to see her hand raised in control of the vase but she hadn't. She stood perfectly still, her expression calm and unstrained. While the others remained silent however, Agatha spoke up again.

"Good. Now go get it."

As soon as the words slipped out between her lips, the vase was suddenly aflame in blue light and slowly the vase began to fade into nothingness before their very eyes. When it disappeared however, there was a sudden flash of gold light and Adélie had disappeared in tow of the vase. A trail of black smoke was left in her place. Rogue and Logan jumped to their feet, ready to start a search but Agatha stopped them with a raise of one of her hands.

"Just wait a moment."

As promised, a moment later, there was another flash of gold light followed by Adélie as she stepped out of the black smoke. The vase was firmly within her grasp. Unchanged. Adélie smiled at Agatha, her anxiousness clearly diminished in the sport the old woman produced for her. Agatha returned the smile gently before speaking.

"You have impeccable control over both your mutant and witchcraft abilities, child. But you still have a lot of potential."

Rogue eyed Agatha wearily. She had heard similar words from Mystique in the past.

"Agatha, I contacted you in the hopes of you being able to try and look into Adélie's mind. There is a particular memory we are trying to locate but Adélie is unable to recall."

Adélie's smile diminished somewhat but she said nothing of her embarrassment. Agatha however, turned her gaze back to Adélie and began to observe her again with a calculating look. After a few moments, she spoke.

"This memory, dear. Can you tell me something distinctive about it? Perhaps an object or place you saw at the time?"

Adélie furrowed her brow in concentration for a moment before replying, hesitantly.

"Ah remember an' old lookin' house."

"Can you describe it?"

"Uh…well it …it was real old lookin', lahke it was about t' fall t' pieces any second. The door was painted green ah think…an' there was a lot o' leaves an' stuff all over the porch…"

Agatha nodded in understanding as she slowly came to stand before Adélie, who took a nervous step back. Rogue reached out and clasped her hand to reassure her. Adélie's hand shook within hers but returned the squeeze thankfully. Agatha, noticing this, turned to Rogue and gave a kind smile before she spoke. It was as if she had just noticed she had been in the room all over again.

"Rogue, it has been a while since we last met. You seem well."

Rogue gave a cold glance towards the old woman but smiled politely as she replied.

"Ah guess so. Wish ah could say the same, ya don't change too much."

Agatha chuckled at her cold retort while the others in the room anxiously held their breaths before the elderly witch replied.

"So spirited. Your mother was always right about your character. Strong and spirited. As always."

Rogue's eyes widened for a fraction of a second but turned cold and harsh as she narrowed her eyes into a glare. A sudden urge of defensiveness overcame her as she stood abruptly and came to stand at her daughter's side. She put a protective hand over her daughter's again as she replied coldly.

"Ah would appreciate ya _not_ talkin' about mah _mother_ in front o' mah daughter, _Agatha._"

Agatha chuckled softly but nodded in agreement like it was a _suggestion_ rather than a threat. The others in the room became anxious again as Agatha continued to speak.

"Of course dear, of course. Now, let us move on. Adélie, child, if you wouldn't mind. I would like to try and open your mind and see if I may be able to locate this memory of yours. But I need you to relax."

Rogue narrowed her gaze again at Agatha but she knew that this had to be done. They had to find some kind of answer to get Adélie back home and at that moment, Agatha was their only chance.

"Rogue? Would you be so kind as to step away for a moment? I assure you that I _know_ Agatha will do no harm to Adélie. It will not hurt her."

Rogue hadn't realised it until Charles had spoken up but she had moved her hand from around her daughter's wrist but to wrap around her shoulders. Rogue blinked, her anger diminishing somewhat, as she let a confused Adélie go free from her grasp. She gave a weak smile towards her daughter before turning back to her seat and sitting down. Turning towards Agatha, she gave a firm nod. Ororo, Logan and Charles let themselves breathe easy again as Agatha returned the nod and approached Adélie.

"Now, child, I want you to close your eyes and let yourself relax. Do not think of anything, just let your mind settle. This won't hurt but it will be quite strange for you."

Adélie nodded nervously but she closed her eyes obediently and exhaled to calm herself down again. The adults watched with anticipation as Agatha gently raised her hands to rest the tips of her fingers at the sides of Adélie's head. Her fingertips began to glow a dim, silver-blue as she closed her eyes. As this occurred, Adélie felt like a sly wind had swept through the depths of her mind, shuffling the pages of her memories as they began to flash in figments across her mind's eye. It was not an unpleasant feeling but it wasn't comforting either. It was an eerie sort of feeling, watching figments of her life flash before her eyes. Her parents, her friends, her family, all the places she had been to, the homes she had had over the years of wandering through out the world as a constant traveller. The stream of memories began to interlock with each other, each one depicting a house; every house she had even seen in her life. It wasn't long before the stream began to slow and the memories, like a film camera, it began to slide across her mind's eyes in fewer numbers. Finally, after a few minutes, the slide show ended and it landed on a particular memory. _The memory._

_-The memory flash-black-_

_A grand mansion- or what used to be a grand mansion, stood before them like a tower of moss and near-destruction. Its surface was stained with damage; the paint flaked off the wood posts of the veranda, the shutters on the windows clung by a mere threads to the window frames while nature consumed most of its outer face. Adélie felt her stomach flip uncomfortably as she looked up at it with wonder and bemusement. _

"_Adélie baby, come on. Ya gotta stay close now."_

_Adélie instantly grasped her mother's glove-free hand tightly with one of her own while the other clung to the fabric of her leather jacket. She rest her head against her mother's side as they walked towards the old relic before them. Her father led the way, distancing himself a mere step or two away from them but not moving any further. It was the standard routine her parents took in _unfamiliar_ places such as this. For _her_ protection. _

_Adélie clung just a little bit tighter to her mother, her face half buried in her mother's jacket as they cautiously made their way up the stairway. The ancient floorboards creaked painfully under their shoes as they stepped onto the veranda. The sound make Adélie shift uncomfortably but one squeeze of her mother's hand steadied her as they came to a stand still in front of the door._

"_Well…dis is it."_

"_What tahme is it?"_

"'_bout five in de afternoon. She should be here soon."_

_Adélie craned her neck to look up at her mother, her eyes filled with worry as she looked for an answer in her mother's expression. Her eyes were watchful, their usual shine diminished by caution, but they gave her reassurance that only she could muster. Adélie took a moment to calm herself before she spoke._

"_Mama? Mama who's comin'? What is Pa talkin' 'bout?"_

_Rogue met her daughter's gaze for the first time and gave a small smile but it didn't wipe away the anxious look across her daughter's face. Finally, after a few moments of eye pleading, her mother replied._

"_Ya gotta be brave sugah."_

_Adélie had barely let the word "why" escape her lips before a darkness overtook her vision and the warmth she had felt in her mother's arms suddenly disappeared, leaving her cold and scared. She felt panic clutch her heart as she tried to scream but it became lodged in her throat as silence became the only noise around her. That is, until a gentle voice broke free in the dark._

"_Do not be afraid, dear one. You are perfectly fine."_

_At that moment, Adélie found her voice again and she let it loose in a scream as she hollered back._

"_Where are mah Mama an' Pére?! What have y' done wit' them!"_

_The voice remained perfectly calm as it replied._

"_Do not fear for them. They are safe. But there is a journey you must take alone."_

"_W-what? Ah- ah don't understand! Take meh back! Ah can'te leave mah Mama an' Daddy! Ah won't leave 'em!"_

"_You will go back to them. Don't worry little one, you will. But you must do this. You have been chosen."_

"_Why?"_

"_You will know when the time comes."  
_

_And then all became blacker still…_

_-end of flash-back-_

As soon as the memory dissolved Adélie's eyes opened wide in terror. She remembered. She remembered everything that had happened before she had been found by the X-Men. A gasp of sudden fear and shock passed between her lips like a sharp knife, cutting her short of breath. She began to hyperventilate, her knees wobbling like jelly under her weight. Her bottom hit the floor hard as she lost the strength to stand and fell but not without a union of gasps and cries of concern that came from all directions. She felt two pairs of hands grasp her by the arms and by her waist but she was trembling and sobbing so much she could barely muster the strength to pull away. Then she felt it, that familiar touch that wrapped around her shoulders and whispered a gentle hush in her ears.

"Shhh…It's okay sugah, ya alright. Everythin's gonna beh fahne…"

Adélie managed to raise her head high enough to meet her mother's worry filled eyes before her vision abandoned her, and unconsciousness overcame her.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**Hours later…**_

"How is she doing?"

"She's…peaceful. Hasn't been talkin' in her sleep so, ah guess that's a good thing…Would beh a bit o' a comfort t' meh if she did though. At least ah'd know she's _there."_

Adélie felt a groan escape her lips, her vision blurred but slowly adjusting as the voices became clear. There was a gasp from near by before someone spoke again.

"Oh, child- I think she's coming around now."

"Adélie? Baby, are ya okay?"

Adélie blinked a couple of times before her gaze finally adjusted only to see Ororo and her mother's faces looking down on her. Their brows were knitted concern as they waited for her to respond. Adélie tried to sit up but her limbs felt heavy and sore. She gave up on trying on sitting up, so in a small voice, she spoke.

"Mama? W-what happened?"

Ororo and Rogue's faces relaxed in relief at the sound of her voice. Rogue smiled gently,-like she always had to her, and squeezed her hand, she noticed, was locked in her gloved hand.

"Ya gave us a real scare. Ya started hyperventilatin' an' collapsed. Ya been in bed nearly all day ya know."

Adélie's eyes widened for a moment.

"Ah been asleep all day?"

Ororo and Rogue nodded in union while Adélie remained still, flat on her back for a moment. Then she remembered _wh_yshe had collapsed.

"Agatha- is she still here Mama?"

Rogue grimaced inwardly at the mention of Agatha. After Adélie had collapsed, Agatha had told them what she had seen but offered no explanation or apologies for making Adélie faint. Rogue would have loved to have given the woman a good ear bashing but Charles had already begun questioning Agatha for information, while she and Ororo had seen to it that Adélie was back in her room. That had been the night before.

"She left about an hour after ya fainted, sugah."

Adélie's brow creased in a worried frown as she quickly tried to pull herself up to a seated position.

"Mama ah gotta tell ya what ah saw, about the house an'-"

"Calm down child, you're still a little tired, you shouldn't try to overwork yourself."

"But-"

"It's alright sugah, Agatha saw everythin' ya saw. We know about it all, ya don't have t' explain anythin'."

Adélie stopped struggling against Ororo's hold on her shoulders as she tried to keep her laid back on the bed. Her gaze fell back on her mother, her mouth slightly parted in surprise before she spoke up.

"Does Charles-?"

"He's trying to locate the mansion as we speak, dear. Just rest, there's no need for any panic."

Adélie relaxed against the bed again as she let out a sigh of defeat. After a moment of silence, and after Ororo had released her hold on her small shoulders, Adélie turned her head to face her mother.

"What's gonna happen when he fahnds the house?"

Rogue bit down on her lower lip for a moment, thinking through her answer, before replying.

"Ah guess we'll go there an' check it out. See if we can fahnd anything."

Adélie was hesitant as she asked.

"Do ah have t' come?"

"Not if ya don't wanna."

"Do you know the voice Adélie? The woman's voice that spoke to you?"

Adélie turned her gaze to the ceiling, her face worn with nervousness and deep thought. She shook her head. After a few more moments of silence she, gently, pulled herself up to a seated position and turned to face her mother as she spoke.

"Ah wanna go with ya."

Rogue blinked in surprise.

"Are ya sure?"

Adélie nodded, biting down on her lower lip in a nervous habit as she did so. Rogue mirrored her actions with a worried glance before turning to Ororo. She gave a small smile and a nod, as if to say _'it's her choice.'_ Rogue gave an anxious sigh as she turned back to Adélie. She nodded, making Adélie smile feebly, but raised a hand as she continued.

"But if anythin' happens, ah'm bringin' ya straight back here, okay?"

Adélie nodded obediently. Ororo on the other hand couldn't suppress the smile that spread across her face at motherly instincts and worries that Rogue had displayed within such little time. She was certain that it wouldn't be so awkward between this mother and child.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Whoa that was getting too long. Lol. Well another sort of filler chapter. You got a glimps of Remy! I know it wasn't much but hey, ya'll could tell right? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and tell me if you did! If you didn't, lol, be nice.**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	14. New Plans

_**Hey everyone! Wow 115 reviews already. That's really good… KEEP THEM COMING!**_

_**-ultimategammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirteen (OMG REALLY?) – New Plans**

_**Dusk…**_

Rogue let out a content sigh as she felt the cool breeze blow back her hair. The moment she stepped out onto the gazebo, the cool rush of the breeze had momentarily relieved her aching body, like ice-cold water splashing against her covered skin. She liked days like this, when the sky was clear but the air was chilled. In the summer, her skin that was always layered in long sleaves and gloves became humid and often stuck to the fabric of her clothes uncomfortably. On spring nights such as this, the chill of the wind was relieving to her skin for it let her breathe under all the layers. Tonight however, it brought relief to her tense muscles and aching head.

When Adélie had passed out, she didn't know when she had ever been so shocked in all her life. She had sprung to her feet and without hesitation had wrapped her arms around her daughter and tried to revive her. It was only when Hank had checked her over and proclaimed her _alive and healthy_ that she felt herself breathe again. Despite the reassurance however, she remained awake through out the night and stayed at her daughter's bedside. While she and Adélie had been out with Kitty, Logan had moved a spare single bed from a vacant bedroom and had propped it against the opposite wall to her own bed. She had sat on the floor, her head against the bedside while her gaze never left her daughter's unmoving hand. Ororo had found her there that morning, around six o'clock, weary-eyed and still. She had been mortified to find her in such a state but understood when she had explained she wanted to keep a look out for Adélie. Still, that didn't stop her from _insisting_ that she go to bed to catch some sleep while _she_ took over and kept watch over Adélie.

Rogue smiled at the memory. She owed Ororo a great deal since Adélie dropped into their lives, quite literally, and she couldn't have been more grateful for all her help. She made a mental note to offer to substitute some of Ororo's classes some time, or something to repay her. A few ideas of how to repay her began rolling around her mind as she moved towards the railing of the gazebo. Dusk had painted itself across the sky. The once pink-orange sky was beginning to turn into an evolution of blues as the night drew closer. Rogue leant against the railing with her elbows, her left foot crossed over her right ankle as she stared out to the ocean kissed sky. The sun disappeared into the depths of the water as the minutes ticked away. She closed her eyes, a smile of content across her face as she exhaled deeply. Then the tranquillity disappeared.

"Care for some company?"

Rogue's eyes shot open as she turned on the spot in surprise. She hadn't heard anyone coming, so when Gus's distinctive voice broke the comfortable silence, she jolted in surprise. It didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sorry I frightened you Rogue, you okay?"

Rogue relaxed slightly. She nodded and offered a feeble smile as Gus came to stand beside her. She hadn't seen Gus in a while, not since the mission anyway. He was obviously out of his uniform, his upper half clad in a grey sweater with the arms rolled up to his elbows while his lower half was clad in a pair of dark jeans and a pair of running shoes. He leant casually against the railing, his hands locked by his fingers as he bent his right arm on the rail. He faced her, a casual smile across his face as his eyes glowed yellow. They always seemed to glow when she was around. Always.

"I heard about your kid. How is she?"

Rogue didn't know why she felt it, but the moment he inquired about Adélie she felt herself freeze with anxiousness. Something was _off,_ unsettling about how he asked. He sounded perfectly natural but it didn't _seem_ natural. She mentally shook it off, knowing she was only being silly but she kept a weary eye. Just in case.

"She's fahne. Woke up around three in the afternoon."

She let out a sigh of relief. She couldn't help it. It had been a long, worrisome night and even though she had had little rest or food, she was glad to have stayed by her daughter's side. It felt _right._

She broke out of her trail of thoughts, remembering who she was talking to.

"Ororo and Kitty are helpin' her get her wardrobe in order."

Gus let out a low chuckle of amusement.

"I heard. That Kitty sure likes her pink, doesn't she?"

Rogue returned the amused smile with a sniff of laughter.

"Too much ah think. Ah don't think ah've ever seen so much pink in all mah lahfe."

They shared a small smile, an easy, _friendly_ smile. Rogue found it easy to talk to Gus and vice versa but as far as Rogue knew, she couldn't think past the word _'friend'_ when she thought of Gus. She just hoped he would share the thought with her. Her thoughts were brushed away when Gus broke their silence.

"Charles has been locked away in his study all day long. Looks like he's havin' trouble findin' that house."

Rogue nodded. That uncomfortable feeling was back but she suppressed it as she replied.

"Charles has looked all over Louisiana, but he's found nothin' so far. He's seen what it looks lahke, 'cuz Agatha-"

She grimaced irritably at the name as it slipped through mouth.

"-gave him a full description. There ain't no way he could mistake the house if he found it."

Gus nodded.

"So, when Charles finds the house, what then?"

Rogue furrowed her brow as she turned to look out at the horizon. The sun had disappeared, its descending, dull glow resting just above the surface of the ocean line. It was dark now, dusk had passed. After a moment, she replied.

"_When_ Charles tracks down the house, meh, Adélie and a small team are gonna go to Louisiana an' fahnd the house."

"What if he can't find it?"

Rogue paused before replying.

"We'll do it the ol' fashioned way."

"An' that is?"

Rogue smirked.

"Look for it on foot once we get there."

Gus smiled, amused, he replied.

"Wild goose chase huh?"

Rogue nodded, a smile drawn across her face for a moment. When it disappeared, her gaze returned the horizon again. The dusk glow was completely gone and the moon had taken its place in the sky.

"You really care about her don't you?"

Rogue was surprised he even had to ask.

"Ah need t' fahnd out a way t' get her home. An' if we have t' go up an' down every street and swamp in all o' Louisiana, then so beh it."

Gus was silent for a moment, he shifted to lean both arms against the railing as his body faced the horizon but his head turned to face her. There was sincerity in his voice as he spoke.

"When Charles calls the cavalry to march, you can count me in on the team."

Rogue turned quickly to face him. Her expression was somewhat between surprise and anxiety. Why would he offer?

"Ya don't have t' help- Logan, Ororo an' Kitty are comin' with us-"

An amused and rather smug grin spread across his face as he interrupted her.

"I _want_ to help. I don't think Charles will object to my taggin' along. Besides,-"

He tapped the side of his temple, near his left glowing eye before he continued.

"Might come in handy if we face any trouble that's got _mutant_ written over it. Could pack a punch or two as well if it comes to it."

Rogue made to argue but stopped mid-sigh as she gave in. Instead, she asked a new question.

"Why are ya tryin' t' help?"

His smirk broadened as he shifted just a little bit closer to her, his arms still against the railing. Rogue froze but shifted back slightly. Oh she knew alright.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Rogue held her breath silently, eying his smirk uncomfortably. Finally, after a couple of moments pause, she let herself breathe again. She straightened, pulling away from the railing that was suddenly cold under her thin gloves. He watched her as she backed away.

"Ya not Adélie's father."

Her answer caught him off guard. His left brow hooked itself high in confusion as he waited for an explanation. Finally, he spoke up. His voice calm but there was a hint of matter-of-factly tone in his voice as he replied her.

"You don't know that. It …could be possible."

Rogue shook her head slowly before replying.

"Ah don't know _who_ he is. But ah _know_ its not ya Gus. It can't beh."

His brow creased into a bemused frown as he replied. He stood erect now, four or five steps away from her.

"Why not?"

Rogue took in a silent, shaky breath as she replied. Her voice was calmer, quiet even, as the words slipped out.

"Because ah know ah can'te make mahself love ya. No matter how convenient it is that ya can touch meh without mah powers getting in the way."

Gus' bemusement disappeared. He closed the gap between them with three strong strides while his eyes glowed like fire flies in the dark, smouldering. Before she could even step back, his hands were wrapped around her arms as he locked her gaze with his.

"Why is that so impossible Rogue? For you to love me?"

Rogue gulped silently but stopped herself from showing any sign of fear. No, she held her ground and replied with a sincere look.

"Gus, ah don't feel that way about ya-"

"But what if you _did_ someday? We could be happy together Rogue, you know we could. I _am_ the only one that can touch you, it's a perfect match. Everyone wins."

While he pleaded with her, Rogue only shook her head as his grip tightened on her arms. When she spoke, she was surprised to find herself calm. Unlike her body that was beginning to tremble with his hold on her and the open cold that encased them both.

"Adélie has changed everythin' for meh, Gus. She's given meh _hope_ that ah'll get control someday. Ah _want_ t' believe in that. Ah want t' believe that ah'll be able t' hold her in mah arms without coverin' up because ah can'te make skin contact. Ah _want _that."

Gus' gaze narrowed as he stared down on her. Reluctantly, after a few moments, his hold on her arms relinquished and he detached himself from her as he replied. His voice was no longer pleading, it was cold.

"Then I guess we'll see."

And with that he stalked off into the depths of the dark, leaving Rogue to stare after him with wide eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Oh my god…Adélie you look so cute! I like, totally have to get a picture of you- Stay _right_, like, there! I will be back in just a sec!"

With that said, Kitty practically leaped into the air from her place on the end of Adélie's bed and stepped quickly towards the door. It just so happened that Rogue appeared and decided to open the door only to step _literally through_ Kitty. As soon as Kitty had phased through her body only to step into the hallway_ unfazed_, Rogue felt as if someone had poured ice down her back and spread it over her entire body. She shivered involuntarily before turning around and glaring in Kitty's direction. Her former roommate smiled, half apologetic, half amused, before running off. She called back as she descended the hallway.

"Sorry Rogue! But you, like, kinda did owe me one!"

Rogue grumbled irritably as she shut the door behind her, only to forget her annoyance at the small chuckle that came from behind her. When she turned to face it, she found Adélie staring at her with a bright smile across her face. Ororo sat on the middle of Adélie's bed, caught in mid-fold as she folded one of the too many shirts that polluted the room. Clothes were thrown everywhere, on her bed, Adélie's, the floor, her vanity desk; everywhere. Rogue gaped at the room for a moment before turning to her daughter.

"Ya been busy?"

Adélie smiled and nodded vigorously while Ororo let out a soft chuckle before she replied.

"Kitty insisted that Adélie try on some clothes, just to make sure they all fitted properly."

Rogue nodded in understanding. She would've known as much, considering it _was_ Kitty. Speaking of which,-

"Where did Kitty go?"

Adélie, who stood like an isle in the sea of clothes beside the bed, was dressed in a knee-length denim skirt and a long-sleave grey and pink striped shirt. Though Rogue was sure that Kitty was the cause of the _pink_ and grey shirt, she had to admit that her daughter looked adorable. Though she was rare to even mention the word _'adorable'_ in the first place. Adélie smiled up at her as she came to sit on the bedside, taking Kitty's seat, and replied her question.

"Aunty Kitty went t' get her camera ah think. She sure does lahke this dressin' up thing don't she Mama?"

Rogue smiled knowingly. _"Oh if only ya knew the half o' it."_ Kitty had been the cause of numerous (disastrous) make-overs in the attempts to pull Rogue out of her _Goth faze. _Though she did grow out of it, it wasn't to Kitty's credibility, though she often bragged that it most certainly was. Speaking of the devil herself, Kitty burst through the door, this time not bothering to phase her way through. A silver digital camera was locked in her grasp as she exclaimed excitedly with a wide grin.

"Photo time! Smile chickadee!"

Before Adélie or Rogue could react, Kitty clicked the button and left them in a state of stars before their eyes and bewildered expressions. When the camera flashing and clicking only continued, Rogue held up her hands in front of her face and yelled angrily.

"Kit! Knock it off! Ah don't want mah daughter t' beh blind by the tahme she's eleven!"

Kitty rolled her eyes but nonetheless obeyed Rogue's orders. She cocked her hip to the side, her free hand resting against her cocked hip. One of her brows raised expectantly as she replied coldly to Rogue.

"God, like, don't have a cow Rogue. I'm capturing history here! Don't you want to keep some photos of your daughter? You know, remember your time together, like, how ever long it'll be?"

Kitty's frown dissolved to a small, encouraging smile as Rogue's scowl softened in realisation. She hadn't thought about it but if-no, _once,_ they got Adélie back home, things would have to go back to the same. Well, sort of, she would be waiting on meeting her daughter's father, learning to control her powers and…constantly thinking of the daughter she met from the future. It took one glance at Adélie to convince her before she stepped off the bed, walked over to Kitty and took the camera from her hand. With a smile, she replied them all.

"Smile ladies."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hours, two full sim cards, and a lot of laughing, giggling and changing of clothes later, Rogue, Adélie, Kitty and Ororo sat themselves on the floor, talking amongst each other. Rogue sat on one of her bed pillows with Adélie carefully perched on her lap with her gloved arms around her waist and entwined with her small fingers. Adélie was careful of her mother's skin, so there was barely any anxiety between them but there was still the risk. Kitty sat across from them, sitting comfortably on a pile of Adélie's clothes while Ororo sat on the end of Adélie's bed.

After a while, the four fell into a comfortable silence before Kitty stretched her arms in the air and spoke.

"That was, like, so much fun."

Adélie grinned as she concurred.

"_Totally_, aunty Kitty."

Ororo and Kitty broke into chuckles at the mockery in Adélie's voice as she did her best imitation of her _aunt_. Rogue's eyes widened before she let out a small groan of irritation and replied.

"Gawd don't ya start that, sugah. Kitty says that enough f' all o' us."

Adélie and Ororo chuckled as Kitty pulled a stern glare in Rogue's direction and poked her tongue out like a child. Rogue returned it, poking out her own tongue, before smirking with amusement.

"Hey, I like, totally don't overuse that word."

Rogue chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes ya, like, _totally_ do, Kitty."

Ororo chuckled as she nodded in agreement.

"I'm afraid she's right Kitty, dear. It is _your_ word."

Kitty huffed irritably but said no more on the matter. Instead, she brought up another subject.

"So Adélie, what is your Mom like in your time? Is she still as grouchy and _cynical _as she is now?"

Adélie giggled amusedly as her mother and her Aunt exchanged glares and poked their tongues out at each other. When they behaved themselves again, she replied.

"Mama's alright most o' the tahme. She ain't too happy in de mornin' mos' days. Specially when dere ain't no coffee. Mah Daddy gets the bulk o' her temper when she don't have no coffee in de mornin'."

Kitty smirked, triumphant while Rogue blushed slightly. Not only at being given away by her daughter but because of the thought of her _husband. _A husband she didn't even know.

"Where do you, like, live with your parents?"

Adélie smiled, shy suddenly at the new questions. Rogue sensed she might be sensitive about sharing her future because she knew it unsettled _her_. She gave Adélie's hand a small squeeze of reassurance. At that, she replied.

"We don't live in de same place too long, Mama an' Daddy lahke t' travel a lot. We lived in Atlanta before we- uh…be'fore ah came here."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a short while. Adélie yawned tiredly, her eyes swelling with water as sleepiness began to take over. It was very late at night now and Rogue noticed. Gently, she spoke.

"Ya tired baby?"

Adélie nodded sleepily as she rubbed the sleep from her right eye. Kitty and Ororo took this as a sign to leave. Ororo began to shift around the room, picking up clothes and folding them into piles on the floor while Kitty helped by rounding up all the shopping bags into a vacant corner of the room. Rogue on the other hand, lifted Adélie up into a bridal position in her arms and carried her swiftly and carefully to her new bed. She placed her daughter on the bed, deciding she was too tired to get dressed into her pyjamas. As Adélie shifted to get under the newly-made covers, she helped pull them back and tucked her in once she was comfortably under them. She sat on the edge of the bed, a smile across her face like all the millions of mothers before her that had done so for their own children. Adélie smiled up at her, her expression marred with sleepiness as she gently spoke up.

"What's gonna happen tomorrow?"

Rogue shrugged before she replied.

"Ah guess we'll jus' hang around here until Charles fahnds that house. Then we'll catch the next flight t' Louisiana an' fahnd it."

Adélie's expression turned slightly anxious as she spoke again.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

She bit down on her lower lip.

"Ah'm- ah'm afraid o' goin' back t' dat house."

Rogue's brow creased with motherly concern. It was a strong emotion, stronger than any kind of concern she'd ever felt for anyone, but she didn't think of that. Instead, she questioned Adélie. She rest a gloved hand over Adélie's while she spoke.

"Why's that, sugah?"

Adélie bit down on her lower lip a little harder before speaking again.

"Ah don't wanna leave ya again."

Rogue felt her words erupt a fountain of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She was afraid of leaving her? It seemed this would be harder than she had anticipated.

"Adélie, baby, ya belong where ya came from. Ya can'te stay here forever, ya know that-"

"It's not that Mama!"

"Then, what is it?"

She was silent for a moment. Rogue could feel Ororo and Kitty's eyes on the back of her neck as they all waited for her to answer.

"Ah'm afraid dat it'll get dark again an' ah won't fahnd them."

"But the voice, didn't it say yah would see 'em again?"

Adélie nodded silently, but there was still that anxiety in her eyes. Finally, Rogue have a small sigh and replied softly.

"Ah would never let anythin' bad happen t' ya. Okay? Things will work out jus' fahne once we find the house. An' ya don't have t' go there straight away. Ya can take ya tahme an' while we're at it, we can see the sights o' New Orleans. How about it, sugah?"

Adélie took a moment, but when she nodded she gave a feeble smile before another yawn overcame her. Rogue smiled down on her as she reached out and tenderly brushed back her white and blonde streaks from her face. Within moments, Adélie's eyes were closed and her breathing slowed to a state of rest. Carefully, without hesitation, Rogue leant forward and kissed the top of her head, through her thick auburn hair. When she withdrew, Adélie shifted, snuggling into her pillow as sleep quickly overtook her.

"G'night baby."

She yawned again but did not say anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The next morning…**_

Rogue couldn't help the smile of amusement that cross her face as Adélie and Jamie chatted together like they had known each other for years, and not a mere couple of days. Jamie, who was fifteen and growing taller by the minute, was immediately smitten with Adélie just everyone else seemed to be since her unusual arrival. They sat together at the kitchen table, amongst Logan, Ororo and some of the other adults, oblivious to everything but their conversation. Rogue stood from the stove, minding a pan of sizzling bacon as she watched her daughter. Jamie had been friendly to Adélie since meeting her and they had gotten on almost immediately. She had been amazed when he had suddenly divided into several Jaimies before her eyes while he had been equally just as impressed by her teleporting abilities. At the moment, he was trying to teach Adélie how to balance a spoon on his nose. Rogue chuckled amusedly when he managed it and Adélie broke into applause and chuckled delightedly.

"She seems to be settling in well."

Rogue froze at the familiar voice. When she turned slowly to face the figure though, her surprise turned to annoyance as a scowl spread across her face. She raised an eye brow at him as she replied coldly.

"Are ya gonna start interrogatin' meh too?"

Scott raised one side of his mouth in a feeble, crooked smile but it died quickly as her scowl deepened. With a sigh of defeat, he began to speak again as he rubbed he back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Look, Rogue- I didn't mean to be so _insensitive_. I shouldn't have pressed those questions on Adélie like that, and I'm sorry for it."

Rogue eyed him closely, her scowl undiminished as she glared up at him. Scott fidgeted uncomfortably under her stare for a couple of moments before Rogue's scowl softened. Her tone remained cold and temperamental as she replied.

"Fahne. Ya forgiven."

Scott relaxed instantly, a small smile playing across his face as he replied, relieved.

"Thank you- and I promise, it won't happen again."

Rogue gave a grunt as she turned off the stove and stabbed on of the pieces of bacon with a fork, and put it on the plate on the counter. As she went for the next one, she turned to Scott and raised the fork to fill the gap between them and growled.

"That better be true Summers."

Scott nodded calmly but Rogue was pretty sure if it wasn't for his ruby shades, she would see the fear in his eyes. He offered to take the bacon to the table, so Rogue left him to it to go sit beside her daughter.

"-so then Bobby hit the floor- pretty hard too, I think, covered in pillow feathers, honey an' _a lot _of chicken feed. It was hilarious! Jubilee couldn't look him straight in the face for weeks without bursting out laughing!"

Adélie giggled melodiously as she replied brightly.

"Ah bet none o' ya'll could look at him the same after that!"

Jaimie sniggered, a broad grin across his lips as he replied.

"No one could. At least, not without making clucking noises at him!"

The two howled with laughter, clutching their sides in pain as their faces reddened. Rogue couldn't suppress her own smile as she sat herself down beside them. When the two had somewhat pulled themselves together again, she spoke.

"Tellin' her about the Bobby-chicken incident huh?"

Jaimie only snorted with laughter as a response. Adélie giggled, not quite rid of the hilarity of the story. Rogue smiled down at her but they were not able to talk or giggle any further, for a familiar voice broke through the room but didn't silence everyone. Only Ororo, Logan, Rogue and Adélie could hear the Professor's voice as he called out to them in telepathy like a speaker.

"_Good morning everyone, would you all care to join me in my office? I believe we have a new plan of action."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile, back in New Orleans… (I so bet all of you are getting chills just reading this part!)**_

_Jump. Catch. Swing. Turn. Jump. Drop. Turn. Catch…_

He repeated these actions time and time again as he swung, turned, jumped and weaved his way through out the maze of ropes that filled the room. He pulled his own weight, his agile body weaving like quicksand through the tight ropes of the obstacle course. His motions were fluid, precise as he heaved and grunted, hissing between his teeth lightly as he made his way up and down. Sweat stuck to his brow and became a second layer over his body, second to the form fitting suit that moved with his body like a second skin. Despite the uncomfortable humidity though, he continued on as the minutes passed by. That is, until a familiar ring tone echoed through the large room.

Hanging from a horizontal rope, his legs bending over, he turned his head towards the chair beside the court that housed the rope maze. Set on a black towel was the ringing, silver cell phone that beckoned him. With a slightly grunt, he pulled himself up effortlessly a quickly detached himself from the ropes before jogging over to the chair. When Remy answered the call, he smirked and put on his best poker face even though he knew the caller could not see him.

"_Bonjour, _was beginning t' t'ink y' didn't need moi on dis assignment."

There was a grunt of irritation before a reply.

"_Do not worry Mister LeBeau, I wouldn't leave you hanging. That's why I am calling actually. There's been a change in plans."_

Remy's poker face dropped and became sincere for business as he replied.

"What kind of change?"

"_You won't need to leave for New York. In fact, all you will have to do is simply look in your backyard, so to speak."_

Remy furrowed his brow.

"Dey're in N'Orleans?"

"_They will be. They're bringing her tomorrow and will arrive by noon. They're looking for a house that's in Louisiana somewhere. They don't know where exactly it is, but it's supposed to be of some kind of significance to the girl."_

"So, what do you want Gambit t' do?"

There was a cynical smile in his voice as Magneto replied.

"_Do exactly what I told you to. Get the girl and bring her to me by the end of the week."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**OMG THAT TOOK FOREVER! Lol but I got Remy in so I'm happy (and I bet you are too!) REVIEW! **_

_**-ultimategammy91**_


	15. Packing

Hey everyone

_**Hey everyone! Thanks SO much for the reviews! 133! MIGHT be able to squeeze in Remy, but I warn you, I may leave you hanging until the next chapter. We'll see.**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Fourteen – Packing **

_**That afternoon…**_

"Which shirt would you like to bring with you Adélie? The blue or the pink?"

Adélie raised a hand and touched each of the shirts the Jean held up for her. She wrinkled her nose at the pink one in disgust. There was a pink sheep with the words _'Baa baby, baa!" _was scrawled across the front in while, curly writing. The blue on the other hand, was navy and covered in yellow stars, all sketched on like yellow ink on blue paper. She tugged on the hem of the navy one.

"Ah lahke that one."

Jean smiled and nodded, discarding the pink shirt on the bed while she turned to the suitcase to pack the navy one. Rogue watched, a smile that had not disappeared since that morning set across her face, as Jean helped Adélie pack for the trip to New Orleans. Rogue was in between going to her own wardrobe and her open suitcase, packing only necessities such as mesh shirts and clothes that actually let her skin _breathe _in the Louisianan heat. Jean, who was not accompanying them on this trip, had offered to help Adélie and Rogue pack. She hadn't spent too much time with Adélie as her classes kept her detained for most of the day but when word got to her that they were leaving in the morning, she had insisted on helping. She claimed it was the least she could do, being an honorary _aunt_ and all. Like Kitty, she wanted to spoil Rogue's daughter rotten, starting with the drawing pad and art set that Jean had presented to Adélie when she had appeared at their door. Adélie had been overly thrilled but had been surprised that Jean had known she loved to draw. Rogue, who was no artist herself, had been surprised too. Jean on the other hand, had smiled so knowingly before shrugging her shoulders. Rogue wondered if the telepath had found a crack in Adélie's mental shields.

Adélie had taken to the drawing set like a moth to the flame and had taken it gingerly before running to her mother's side and showing it to her in all her excitement. Rogue had smiled at Jean thankfully, mentally thanking her, while Jean had returned the smile before turning to Adélie's suitcase. She picked up from where Adélie and Rogue had started, while Adélie sat on the middle of the floor with the set of pencils, pens and watercolours open as she drew quietly. Every now and again, Jean would ask Adélie what she would like to bring with her. To no one's surprise, anything that was _too pink_ was put back into the wardrobe.

"So, Rogue, how long do you think you'll all be in New Orleans?"

Rogue broke out of her trail of thoughts. She hadn't realised how long she had been standing in the one place, between the wardrobe and the bed. Adélie copied Jean, her emerald eyes set on her mother too as she waited for her to reply too. Rogue was silent for a moment before replying as she folded the shirt against her front.

"Charles said we could take as long as we needed, and Adélie says she ain't in no hurry just yet,"

She gave her daughter a small wink and a smile that make her chuckle silently.

"So maybe a week? Depends on how long it takes to look for the house."

Jean nodded but her brow creased with bemusement. She was in the middle of folding a pair of jeans when she spoke up again.

"Charles couldn't find the house?"

Rogue shook her head.

"Nope. But there ain't no point in sitting around waitin' if he hasn't found it by now."

"So what _is_ the plan?"

Rogue shrugged. She continued to pack, her back to Jean as she folded a pair of shorts. Honestly, she had no real idea of how they were going to find the mansion, considering all the swamp lands there were but they had to try.

"Guess we'll search the swamps. See if we fahnd anything."

Jean nodded in understanding but there was still a look of anxiousness across her face. She gave a small sigh before replying.

"There's something about this I don't understand."

Though she said this to no one in particular, both Adélie and Rogue looked at her with confusion and interest mixed across their similar faces. Noticing this, Jean blushed, her rosy cheeks contrasting against her vivid red hair. She shook her head, as if to say 'silly me' before she replied.

"Never mind me. I'm just over thinking things. It's just…"

Rogue raised a quizzical brow at her older team mate, expectantly. Jean gave a defeated sigh with an apologetic glance as she replied.

"I was helping Charles look for the house, but every time I checked, it was like it didn't even exist. Like a hidden key on a map. It doesn't make sense."

Charles had explained as much. He had apologised repeatedly in that morning meeting he had called. He had explained he had not been able to find the location of the house, like it had been missing or possibly not in existence. Of course, they had discussed the possibility of the house not being in existence _yet_ but Adélie had assured them that it looked as if it had been there for decades. However, the question still remained. How could it not be there when supposedly it was? After a couple of moments of silent thought, Rogue gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ah don't know Jean, it don't make much sense t' meh either but then…things have changed an' awful lot. Huh, sugah?"

At the small smile her mother gave her, Adélie gave a knowing grin as she sat cross legged on the floor with a paintbrush in her hand. Jean smiled with them. Silently, she made comparisons between them. They were near identical, mother and daughter, only a few little things separated them from being clones. There were some similarities in their personalities, both shy at times but lively and temperamental when they let their colours fly. Adélie had an artistic flare while Rogue had always, to the best of her knowledge, been more musically inclined. Their looks were similar, both slim and pale, auburn hair and unusual coloured streaks. Identical coloured eyes. However, there were some things that Jean could only assume Adélie had gotten from her father. Whoever he was.

"Things always seem to change when people have children…or in this case _realise_ they have a child in the future."

Rogue nodded and smiled, despite the strangeness of the situation. Adélie on the other hand, took this as an invitation to ask something of Jean. Her brow furrowed in interest as she turned to Jean and asked in a naïve tone only a child could muster.

"Aunty Jean, how come ya don't have kids?"

**(AN:LOL!)**

Jean felt her cheeks burn scarlet while Rogue couldn't help but burst into chuckles of amusement. The look across Jean's face was priceless. Adélie on the other hand, just smiled innocently, her eyes full of interest as she eyed her _aunt_ patiently. Jean opened he mouth and closed it several times, lost for words, before she finally replied. Her voice was awkward with discomfort at the questions but she kept a relatively gracious face a she answered.

"Uh- well…Scott and I haven't really…we don't…"

Jean stopped mid sentence at the naïve look across the girl's face. She knew she had to be careful about her choice of words. She blushed again, her cheeks a similar colour to her hair as she continued to answer.

"It's –it's not that we _don't_ want kids. It's just that we're not quite ready yet and we're so busy with running the school right now…it's…complicated."

Rogue eyed her daughter as she frowned half-bemused by Jean's answer. After a moment, she let out a 'hmm' as if to evaluate the answer before replying.

"Ah jus' t'aught that, ya an' Scott are married. Ain't ya supposed t' have kids right after that?"

Rogue suppressed a snort of laughter as Jean's face turned tomato red. Though no one had ever openly admitted it, many of their team mates had concurred that it _was_ about time that Jean and Scott started _settling down_ properly; namely, with a baby on the way. The two had been married nearly three years now and Jean had always commented on how much she wanted children. It was about time they started trying. Rogue broke out of her thoughts when Jean replied.

"Well, I would like to have children- some day. But not yet."

She smiled amiably, a poker face in tact as she replied the young girl who was so oblivious to the real situation. Adélie returned the smile, unaware of Jean's discomfort on the matter. After a few minutes silence, Adélie let out a sigh of defeat and pulled herself to her feet. She dusted off the front of her navy shirt of all the pencil shavings left over from drawing. Once relatively shavings free, she turned to her mother and asked hopefully.

"Can ah go fahnd Uncle Kurt? He said we could play some video games before we left. Please Mama?"

Rogue nodded and pulled her daughter into a careful one-armed hug before she released her and she scampered towards the door and flung it open as she called back her thanks. As she disappeared, Rogue called back.

"Come back here b'fore dinner!"

"Okay!" was the distant response from out the door. With Adélie out of ear-shot, Rogue turned to Jean to speak.

"She's very curious about everyone here, always askin' questions."

Jean nodded, smiling in agreement. She turned to the closet again (another spare from the many guest rooms of the school) and pulled out a pair of jeans from on of the draws. Rogue furrowed her brow. Jean was never so reclusive in conversation and she wondered if Adélie's questioning had had something to do with it. Cautiously, she spoke up.

"Jean?"

Jean turned abruptly on the spot. Her face was half-fallen in surprise, as if she had suddenly realised that she hadn't been alone in the room. Rogue raised a brow at her as she edged towards her, her steps hesitant as she spoke again.

"Are ya okay? If Adélie upset ya with that question, ah'm sorry. Ah know she probably should've-"

"Oh no! No! No, I wasn't offended Rogue. Naturally, she's a very curious girl but no, it's not that."

Rogue didn't believe her. Not for a second. Jean continued to pack the clothes, her eyes set on the floor as she did so. When she got no other response from the older woman, Rogue came and sat down on the edge of Adélie's bed and spoke up. She kept her voice even as she asked.

"Jean, are ya an' Scott okay?"

Jean froze with her back to Rogue. She was stiff for a moment but relaxed as she rest the pair of shorts she had been holding on the open draw again. Rogue watched as she gave a saddened sigh before turning around and coming to sit on the spot beside her. After a couple of moments, she turned to Rogue and spoke.

"We're alright. Really-"

She eyed Rogue's sceptical look as she continued to assure her.

"_We_ are just fine. It's just…well…we _have_ been trying."

Rogue furrowed her brow for a moment but realisation clicked in very quickly as she took in Jean's words. At that, her eyes widened for a half a second before turning back to questioning again.

"Ya- Ya been trying to get pregnant?"

Jean nodded but it was not a happy or excited nod like it should have been. It was saddened, full of her self doubt. Gently, Rogue rest a gloved hand on Jean's shoulder, silently pressing her on to explain. It didn't take any words to convince Jean to explain herself.

"Like I said, we've been _trying._ For almost three or four months now and nothing- _nothing_ has happened. I take a pregnancy test e-every week and it's the same answer over and over again. I- oh Rogue, you don't need to hear all this. You've got far bigger issues going on at the moment. You don't need to hear mine too-"

Rogue shook her head vigorously as she replied, her hold on Jean's shoulder suddenly firm.

"No, ah'm…"

She was a little uncomfortable around the subject, at least, she had been before Adélie had turned up. Before this whole ordeal, Rogue had believed she would never have children and felt a pang of sadness pull at her when talking on the subject. But now, with Adélie as real and clear in existence, she didn't feel that way so much. She watched Jean's expression turn from sad to anxious- anxious for _her_ before she continued to reply.

"Ah'm glad ya told meh. Have ya an' Scott had any medical check ups or something?"

Jean nodded.

"We've had everything done. _Apparently_ I'm perfectly fertile and so is Scott but…that just doesn't seem to be enough for us to actually _get_ a baby in me."

She said the word _apparently_ with so much cynicism that Rogue was half unsure for a moment whether or not this _was_ the usually _perfect_ Jean Grey she had grown up with over the years. She had never failed in anything, not in high school, relationships, beauty. Why now was her perfection on the down scale? With a small sigh, Rogue squeezed Jean's shoulder once more before speaking. She tried her best to sound optimistic as she ran through some ideas.

"Maybe ya an' Scott need t' take tahme out someplace. Go on a vacation somewhere where ya can be alone? Ya two are so busy here, ah'm assumin' that can'te beh good for ya chances on gettin' pregnant."

Jean's eyes widened in surprise, her feminine brow rose slightly while her mouth split open slightly. Finally, after a few short moments, her lips rolled into a momentary pout, considering the idea, before speaking.

"A vacation? That…would be…perfect."

Rogue smiled. The irony of her choice of words to describe the idea was uncanny at this point. Jean shared the smile feebly, but her eyes seemed brighter with the idea in mind. After a few moments of content silence, Jean suddenly reached out and grasped Rogue's gloved hand and squeezed it thankfully as she spoke up.

"Rogue, you know, I don't think I could have thought about that without your help. That is…"

She struggled to find the word to describe it as the bright smile that spread across her face began to broaden with every moment. Finally, she found one.

"That's a wonderful idea! I- I have to go tell Scott!"

Rogue chuckled at the excitement in Jean's face as she exclaimed. A sly smile spread across her face as she spoke.

"Ya got any idea where ya gonna go?"

Jean mirrored her friend's smile. She knew of course.

"I think I do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**The next day...**_

Rogue let out a sigh of content as she grinned proudly. She had heaved the last of their luggage into the back of the car. There were only five suitcases between them, that is, herself, Adélie, Logan, Ororo, and Kurt while Kitty had her own car filled with several of her own bags. The tickets were all in order, the hotel was booked, now, all they needed was to get to the airport in time. The only problem that stood in the way of that was simply because it was taking so long for everyone to say goodbye to Adélie. It was never an issue, saying goodbye before leaving for a mission or even a holiday, but ever since Adélie had dropped into their lives, it was like she had bewitched them all into caring so deeply for her. Rogue watched with a smile as Adélie and Jaimie said their goodbyes.

"I hope you get home okay Adélie, look me up when you get there huh?"

Adélie smiled and nodded as Jaimie bid her goodbye. Jaimie grinned down her and before he could react, she lunged herself at him and wrapped her small arms around his waist as she hugged him. He stood still for a moment but quickly got over the shock before giving her a one arm hug. Adélie hugged him tighter as she murmured into his black T-shirt.

"Ah'm gonna miss havin' ya 'round Jaimie."

He chuckled as he replied.

"Me too kiddo, who's going to laugh at my jokes when no one else does?"

Adélie chuckled in reply and playfully punched his shoulder as she pulled away. She stared up at him as he towered over her. They had grown close over a matter of days, like brother and sister really, and Jaimie was disappointed to have to say goodbye so soon. He wasn't allowed to go on the trip, being in the middle of the school year and all, much to Adélie's disappointment. The plan was that if all went well in finding the house, they would be sending Adélie home as soon as possible. Meaning it was unlikely she would be returning with the team. She was sad to say goodbye so soon and she knew he was too. Grinning, she replied.

"Maybe ya should start fanhdin' some new jokes Jaimie."

Jaimie gave a mock-look of bewilderment at her words but she only chuckled, unfazed by his reaction. He grinned back at her before reaching out with a hand and ruffling her unique fringe as he spoke.

"Maybe I will."

Adélie scrunched her nose in annoyance as she tried to flatten her hair again but there was still a hint of a grin across her heart-shaped face. Rogue couldn't suppress a light chuckle as she came to stand at her daughter's side. She handed Adélie her white back-pack, filled with her new drawing set and an extra set of clothes for the flight. Adélie took it without question and strapped it to her back while Rogue turned to Jaimie to give him a careful hug and the usual 'don't get into too much trouble' lecture. Jaimie rolled his eyes at Rogue but returned the hug and assured her he would 'try.' After that, he gave Adélie a last one-armed hug and retreated into the school again. He didn't like long goodbyes. Adélie watched him go inside, a sad sigh escaping her lips as he disappeared. Rogue gave a sympathetic smile and rubbed her daughter's back to comfort her. That was when Jean decided to say her goodbyes.

Jean approached them with brilliant smile across her face, her hair was swept back into a loose bun by a large white hairclip. She smiled down at Adélie and without hesitation knelt down to give Adélie a proper hug. She kissed Adélie's forehead before speaking.

"Now you take care of yourself, okay?"

Adélie nodded obediently, a happier smile now spread across her face. Jean smiled back at her before standing straight again and turning to Rogue. The two smiled at each other before Jean carefully pulled her friend in for a gentle hug. Though it was a stiffened hug, it was friendly nonetheless. Since the end of high school, the two women had gradually become good friends, despite all their differences. Quietly, as they hugged, Rogue whispered her question.

"So, how did Scott take the idea?"

Jean slowly pulled away, a blush and a pleased smile across her face. Rogue smiled knowingly before the red-head spoke.

"We're leaving for a ski resort in the mountains in a couple of days."

Rogue raised a brow is surprise. She looked over Jean's shoulder only to see Scott standing about a foot away from the entrance doors. He looked as still as a statue as ever, his arms crossed tightly across his torso. A small smile was hidden in the corner of his lips as he watched his wife from behind her. Rogue smiled at Jean. It seemed Scott was _definitely_ in agreement to the idea.

"Come on you two, haven't got all day ya know."

Rogue and Adélie moved at Logan's stern call. He stood leaning against the van, his arms crossed and the usual scowl across his face. They didn't dare object, so they gave the small group that had gathered to see them off a last round of goodbyes and waves and made their way to the black van. Kurt stood by the open door, his face lit in his usual optimism as he ushered them into the van. Adélie hugged him, for no real reason, before stepping into the back seat of the car before her mother followed in tow. Five minutes later, they were all buckled in. However, when Rogue realised this, they didn't make any attempt to drive off. Furrowing her brow, she reached over the seat and turned to Logan. He sat in the driver's seat, his gaze turned out the opposite window.

"Logan, we're all here ya know. Ah think the idea is we actually _move_ raght?"

Logan continued to scowl as he let out a low grunt of annoyance before he replied.

"We're not _all_ here."

Rogue furrowed her brow and turned to look about the van. Kurt sat in the back with Adélie, sharing his ipod player with her as they bobbed their heady and chattered. Kitty was driving her own car, so she wasn't there and Ororo sat in the front beside Logan. That was all of them as far as she knew. What did Logan mean that they weren't all here? Turning to him, she asked sceptically.

"Uh…ah think we're all here Logan. Everyone except Kit is here."

Logan didn't seem to be paying attention at first, for his gaze was set out the window. He gave an impatient beckon of his hand, a scowl placed deeper into his face. Rogue followed his gaze curiously but before she could, a voice spoke. It was too close and familiar for comfort.

"Sorry I'm late Logan, forgot my shades."

Rogue turned slowly. Gus had just pulled himself into the seat beside her and had just pulled the van door shut. She remained unfazed. At least, her expression was as it was still in the same furrowed expression. When he pulled away from the door, his gaze met hers and a grin spread across his face, causing a shiver to run down her spine as he spoke.

"Looks like I came just in time. Thought ya'll were gonna leave me behind."

"_Ah wish."_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay, so no Remy. But hey, I did leave you hanging :D **_

_**REVIEW! Thanks again everyone for all the very nice reviews! I really appreciate it! **_

_**I'll update soon!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	16. Arrival

Omg –sobs- you guys are all such fantastic reviewers

_**Omg –sobs- you guys are all such fantastic reviewers! 146 reviews! Woot! You guys seriously rule!**_

_**Sorry for the wait, but I've been pretty busy lately. Don't worry, I refuse to give up on this story! It WILL be finished!**_

_**MUCH thanks to **__**CompleteLoser, ShadowFax999,The Oh So Bored One, Wanda W, ziRi.Butterfly, emotionalcrack, roguishcharm, b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.**__** and all you wonderful reviewers! You make this story worth it!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Fifteen – Arrival **

_**Meanwhile, in New Orleans…**_

"Go away Corbie, go bug Henri, go on."

Corbie only continued to nudge his master's knee with his nose. Remy nudged him back with his knee, but to no avail. There was no 'go away' option unless _food _was offered first_._ To both dog and master's misfortune, they were out of dog food and Remy wasn't particularly in the mood to go out to buy anything yet. He rolled his eyes as he tried to push Corbie away again with a firm hand. An exclamation of disgust rang through the grand office as he felt Corbie's tongue as it licked the tips of his fingers. Remy mutter a few broken curses in French but one pleading look from Corbie, his dark brown eyes wide with blamelessness, made him calm down. He gave a defeated sigh that quickly turned into a slight chuckle as he wiped his hand on the side of his pants. He reached out and scratched behind Corbie's floppy left ear before turning back to the desk. Corbie continued to sit loyally beside him. Remy chided him like he would a child.

"Go bother Henri, go on. Remy got no food on 'im."

Corbie continued to pant as he sat at his master's side. Remy gave a sigh of defeat as he slumped back into his office chair. When Corbie had been literally dropped into his lap a mere three-month old pup, he had been sure it was a joke but when Henri had handed him the leash and collar, presented him with the legal papers and asked him what he wanted to call him, he had stopped laughing. Dogs were no joke. They were a pain at times, but no joke.

Remy ran a hand over his face. He grumbled into his palm as he wiped his unusual eyes. He had been up late that night, searching for the flight and accommodation plans for the X-Men. They were arriving at a hotel in the upper French Quarter area that afternoon. He had a lot of time on his hands, so he had dug himself into the usual routine. True to his word, Magneto had sent him all the necessary files on each of the X-Men that he would be keeping his guard against. Wolverine's file sat at the bottom of the pile upon his desk, having little information actually available, he was easy to memorise. Name, unknown. Age, unknown- he had chuckled at that one, knowing he could be an old man for all he knew. His powers were the only solid information in the file, that, along with the information in his _wife's_ file that lay on top of his. He skimmed through Shadowcat's file, then Nightcrawler's and Pulse's until he came to the last of the files. Rogue's file. It wasn't as big as Storm's or Shadowcat's, but it was a little more than Wolverine's. He opened it for the forth or fifth time, his eyes skimming over the paperwork and few pictures that had been gathered over the years.

"_Dat Magneto sure do snoop low. Some t'ings in here Remy bet she don't even know."_

At the thought, he felt an odd twinge of guilt pull at him. It was out of character for a thief to feel any kind of guilt when working through other's personal matters. This however was not another easy heist he was working on and this was no ordinary file of information. She wasn't another patron he was going to steal from. At least, in his heart she wasn't any of those things. In business however, she was and he had had to do his job. An aggravated sigh escaped his lips as he leant over the desk top with his elbows. He hadn't seen her in three years. _Three years_. Remy shook his head, huffing irritably at his own absurdity.

"_Y' a fool LeBeau. She'd skin y' alive if she saw y' after all dese years! No unexpected visits, phone calls, no notes or letters, no contact what so ever. Y' don't give a girl a card, tell her "y' got people watchin' over y" an' not see her in trios years! She probably forgot all about y'. Probably happy wit' her own life…"_

Remy hissed lightly through his teeth before letting out another sigh of frustration. He pulled himself to his feet, closing the file as he turned away towards the door.

"_One way t' find out."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**That afternoon…**_

Rogue heaved a sigh of relief as she let her body flop onto the bed. She let herself sprawl out on the sheets, the bed slouching slightly under her weight as her eyes shut and exhaust took over. They had been _detained_ in the lobby for over an hour because there had been a mistake in their bookings. Ororo and Logan had accidentally been booked into one of the other hotels about a block away from the hotel that she, Adélie, Kitty, Kurt and Gus were staying in. However, as it was non-refundable, Ororo and Logan had decided to take the room in the other hotel and left them on their own. They were more than capable of handling themselves but it hadn't stopped Logan from giving them a lecture on how they should 'call him if anything happens.' Rogue rolled her eyes at the memory.

"_We'll always be kids t' him. Even when ah'm practically a Mama…"_

Technically, that was true, or would be at least. Currently, Adélie, Kitty and Kurt were down at the swimming pools, having dropped off their luggage and made tracks in their swim suits and beach towels. Rogue declined the invitation to join them, much to Adélie's disappointment, to catch up on some sleep. Also, seeing as the pool had been flooded with half-exposed people, she didn't feel like wearing a full-length body suit out in the middle of the New Orleans heat. Most of all, she didn't want to run into a certain blonde haired man that had most conveniently disappeared after settling into his own room. Rogue's eyes opened after a few minutes, her gaze set on the tall white ceiling as her thoughts of the day engulfed her. It had been a long flight and between Adélie and Gus, sleep had been a rarity. Adélie had been very excited about the flight, begging her mother to watch countless cartoons and play video games with her through out the entire flight. Meanwhile, though Gus had remained quiet all of the flight, his eyes had remained most uncomfortably watchful of her. Rogue hadn't spent a moment without the hairs on the back of her neck prickling as he watched her from the far seat across the isle. Hence her desperate need for sleep and peace. However, this was not to last.

Rogue's eyes fluttered closed again and finally she fell into a fitful sleep. Though she knew she was asleep, she felt restless and awake but did not dream. There didn't seem to be enough energy left for dreams or nightmares. The hours turned to minutes until it all came to abrupt stop as the door swung open the hoard that was Kitty, Kurt and Adélie came through the door. Laughing and talking at the top of their lungs, they made their way over to Rogue. She barely pulled herself up to a seated position before Adélie lunged herself at her and in an excited frenzy she spoke.

"Mama! Kitty an' Kurt wanna go out t' dinner an' it's a place ah remember from b'fore! Please say ya gonna come, _please?"_

Rogue blinked several times. The words had practically skidded through the air at the speed she was talking but she managed to catch the words '_go out t' dinner' _from the blur of words. She turned to Kurt who had sat himself down on the space beside her, while Kitty had disappeared to the bathroom of the room. Though his image inducer did hide away his blue fur and prehensile tail, it did nothing for the wet patch that was beginning to spread across her seats from the damp towel wrapped around his torso. Rogue scolded him to get off the bed before making any questions about dinner.

"So what's this ah hear about goin' out t' dinner?"

Rogue watched as Kurt, who stood safely away from the bed, turned towards his niece and winked most knowingly. Adélie chuckled silently as if she were in on a secret joke that her mother did not know. She sat on her mother's lap in a fresh towel that Kitty had handed her while Rogue kept her arms wrapped securely around her without any skin trouble. Rogue raised an accusing brow towards her brother before mimicking it towards her daughter. Both smiled in the most convincingly _innocent _way before Kurt replied, raising his hands slightly to make his defence as he spoke.

"Now _mien schwester_ you have _nothing _to worry about. The plan is simple, you, Kitty, Adélie and I vill sneak out as soon as the coast is clear- Ororo and Logan called and said vhey will be having dinner alone, so- I vill teleport us to the lobby and it'll be totally Gus-free."

Rogue raised her brow a little higher as she stared between the two faces that looked back with broad grins and shining eyes. _'What?' _Was this all about Gus? She took a moment before speaking.

"Is this all about ya tryin' t'…keep Gus away from meh? Why?"

Kurt's smile diminished slightly but it was only by confusion. He replied.

"I thought you vould be happy about this…?"

Adélie mirrored his expression, perhaps with a little more anxiety on her part, as she looked up at her mother. Her voice was small and cautious as she spoke up.

"Mama, he kept starin' at ya on de plane. Ya don't lahke him none do ya?"

Rogue looked from one to the other before turning back to Kurt. Her voice faltered a little as she replied.

"Ah…There's nothin' wrong about Gus, Kurt. He's jus' a lil', ah dunno-"

"_Too_ observant lately?"

Rogue opened her mouth to reply but shut it slowly when she found no reply to escape. She didn't want Kurt or Adélie most of all to worry over this. Gus was something _she_ could handle. He wouldn't do anything drastic. Would he? She frowned in Kurt's direction as she spoke.

"Okay, maybe he's a lil'…_disillusioned_ at the moment. But he's nothin' ah can'te handle- An' why are we talkin' about this 'round mah daughter?"

Kurt and Adélie exchanged looks. Rogue just rolled her eyes in dismissal before speaking up again.

"Never mahnd. So, when are we goin' then?"

Kurt grinned and gave another wink towards his niece before he answered.

"Soon as we're all ready to go- Right Kitty?"

He called towards the closed bathroom door, knowing fully well that Kitty was listening. Her muffled yell of reply seeped through the wooden door.

"Give me an hour and I'll, like, have them ready! I like, totally, have the perfect outfits for them!"

Rogue and Adélie exchanged anxious glances as Kurt nodded and left for his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**An hour later…**_

Rogue raised her brow at the girl that stared back at her through the mirror. To her utter surprise, Kitty had done a good job. There wasn't an inch of pink on her person. She was dressed in a bright yellow dress that was cool against her skin and allowed her body to breathe in the heat. It swished slightly about her knees that were clad in three-quarter length black leggings followed by a pair of black stiletto heals. The sleaves were short cut while the neckline left a V across her front. Her hair was straightened with a few strands pulled back to the back of her head in a silver hair clip while her fringe remained stubbornly in her eyes. Kitty had done her make-up for her, outlining her eye-lids in black smoky eye-liner and shadow that shimmered while her lips were polished in clear gloss. Rogue had trouble wondering how Kitty could even have guessed that _yellow_ could suit her.

"Kit, ah gotta hand it to ya…ya did good on meh, but what about mah arms? Ah'm gonna look lahke a moron wearin' opera gloves in this heat an' ah can'te _not_ wear 'em if ah'm gonna wear this."

Kitty rolled her eyes as if it was insulting that Rogue hadn't thought she _knew that_. She turned to one of her many suitcases and pulled out a black, mesh cardigan and a pair of gloves of the same material.

"Yeesh Rogue, it's not like I haven't lived with you for five years and gotten used to your _condition. _Relax, I've totally got it covered you know."

Rogue eyed them bemusedly for a moment before quietly thanking her and slipping them on. Once she was fully dressed, she turned back to the full length mirror and took a look. The cardigan was short, coming just under her bust-line, but it was inconspicuous compared to a pair of opera gloves. She smiled lightly. Kitty chuckled and came behind her to give her a careful hug, resting her head on Rogue's covered shoulder.

"See? Told you I had it covered."

Rogue's smile widened a little.

"Literally. Thanks Kit."

Kitty nodded and moved away. As she did so, Adélie burst from the bathroom and came to stand beside her mother. She had been spared the pink as well, donning a white, puffy sleaved shirt, the pair of jeans that Rogue had bought her and a pair of white sandals. Kitty hadn't gone near Adélie with the make-up (after Rogue forbade her when she tried) but her hair was pulled back into a small pony tail at the back of her head. She grinned up at her mother and whispered behind a cupped hand.

"Aunt Kitty didn't make ya wear pink either huh?"

Rogue chuckled lightly, raising her index finger to her lips to hush her.

Ten minutes later, after a particularly irritated phone call from Kurt, asking them to _'hurry it up' _the four of them snuck out of the hotel and made their way into the outskirts of the French Quarter. However, unbeknownst to them, a figure watched them from the shadows and followed them as they made tracks.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yeah I know, filler chapter, but hey it's an update and I included Remy!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! I'll update soon!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91 **_


	17. Smirk when you're lying

_**Hey everyone! I've got little to say, so here's the update. **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Sixteen – Smirk when you're lying **

_**A few hours later…**_

Remy tried his best not to smirk at the sight before him. He sat on a bar stool casually, leaning against the bar top as he drank from his glass. He had reduced himself to a Coke, as alcohol wasn't an ideal drink choice while on a mission. Meanwhile, his gaze remained set on his objective targets. Across the grand room of the restaurant sat the small band of X-Men, tucked into a corner out of anyone's way. Though he couldn't hear anything, he watched as their faces lit up in smiles and laughter as they chattered amongst each. The little girl, who was probably the liveliest of the four, just couldn't seem to stay put in the one place for more than five or so seconds. One moment she was seated beside Rogue, the next, by Kitty and then Kurt before starting the cycle all over again. Remy had to let a small chuckle escape him when Rogue finally reached out, grasped the girl's arm and made her sit down next to her. Rogue gave her a warning frown, making the girl pout slightly as she obeyed. It was an amusing sight, seeing Rogue so _maternal _around the girl. He also wondered if Rogue had influenced the girl's unusual hair colour choice too. **(LOL! No, duh)**

While Remy kept to the bar, the team remained oblivious to their spectator and continued to enjoy themselves. Of course, it made Remy a slight more uncomfortable about what he planned to do once the opportunity arose. His brow creased slightly into a small frown as he watched the girl pull out a camera from Kitty's bag and turn it on Rogue like a pistol. With a flash of the light bulb, Rogue was caught in mid-action as she reached out to take it, blinking for a moment before she reached out again and swiped it from the girl's hands. The girl broke into a fit of laughter, clutching her sides but before she could do anything, Rogue caught her in mid-laugh with a click of a button. The corners of Remy's lips raised slightly as the two began to laugh at each other while the others joined in.

It was then he realised how _painful_ it was going to be to pull off this mission without his feelings getting in the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Mama! Ah wasn't ready!"

Rogue's laughter began to fade to a gentle chuckle as she clutched her heart through pants for air. She hadn't laughed so hard in such a while, it made the jetlag and the heat almost non-existent. Seeing Adélie's face light up in laughter, she decided, would be one of the things she would miss most about her when she sent her home. She knew it was silly, seeing as she would see it again soon enough but how soon was soon? She had no idea how many years into the future Adélie would be born. Silently, she promised herself that she would remember every moment spent with her daughter while they were there. After a few moments, she found her breath again and replied with a grin.

"Well ah wasn't ready either sugah, ah think we're even."

Adélie frowned, pink faced from all the laughing, as she sat herself down beside her mother. Rogue reached out and kissed the top of her head through her hair, offering a small smile of reassurance. She seemed to calm down a little after that, a small smile across her lips again. Kitty and Kurt's chortles of laughter broke them out of their conversation. Kurt sat across from them on Rogue's side, clutching his sides to hold himself together as he grinned at them. Finally, he spoke.

"Adélie, I don't think I've ever seen a look like zhat across your mother's face before! I need copies of zhat photo when we get home!"

Adélie seemed proud of herself all of a sudden, as her face lit up in excitement. Rogue shook her head, a knowing smile across her face. It wouldn't be the last of that photo if Kurt was involved but she could prevent it for a little longer. She slipped the camera into her handbag silently as the others continued to chatter amongst each other. They had finished dinner some half hour ago, now they just sat around, talking and listening to the boisterous restaurant ambiance around them. Rogue leant back into her seat, letting a content sigh escape her lips as she observed her companions. Adélie and Kurt were taking turns finishing off the last of the nachos chips while Kitty scolded Kurt, saying he shouldn't influence his eating habits on Adélie.

"Kitty, we're just finishing off a bowl of nachos! Vhat kind of bad influence is that?"

Kitty wrinkled her nose in disgust as Kurt drew back his head and dropped a corn chip clad in nacho sauce, sour cream and cheese into his mouth. He chewed on it loudly as Kitty retorted.

"Like, _that!_ That is so gross Kurt! And besides, she's a _girl_. Girl's don't eat like that."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he swallowed a second corn chip while Adélie just grinned amusedly at her aunt and uncle.

"Oh _please_ Kitty, she's not even copying me!"

"But she might!"

"She's not!"

The two continued to bicker back and forth while Adélie and Rogue sat idly by, unfazed by the two. Adélie had had enough of the nachos and sat motionlessly beside her mother. After a few moments, as the other two continued their banter, Adélie began to yawn and rubbed one of her eyes tiredly. Rogue smiled and leant towards her daughter before speaking softly.

"Do ya want t' go back t' the hotel, sugah?"

Adélie nodded sleepily but turned her gaze back towards Kitty and Kurt who were still at each other's throats. Rogue gave an irritated sigh before breaking the bickering.

"Hey- ya'll done _motherin'_ mah daughter? Or can we leave?"

Kitty and Kurt stopped in mid-fight. Their hands were raised, both clawing their fingers in emphasis towards each other but not actually touching. They turned their heads simultaneously towards Rogue and Adélie, lowering their hands as they stared for a moment. Kitty's cheeks flushed red irritably before she gave a light huff, grabbed her purse and stalked off in the direction of the front entrance. Rogue and Adélie exchanged knowing glances before following suit, leaving Kurt behind. He blinked several times before crossing his arms. An irritated frown spread across his face before he rolled his eyes. Finally, he threw his hands high in the air with a groan of annoyance and grumbled.

"And look whose left vith the check!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy chuckled as the young man began to curse and mutter under his breath while he payed the check at the main desk. When he was done, Remy finished the last of his drink and set a twenty dollar bill on the bar before casually following the last X-Man out of the restaurant. He put a good distance between himself and them, keeping his pace at a natural speed while also keeping his eyes peeled. Night had already made its way into the sky as the lamp posts were lit and the car headlights roamed around like beacons. Remy kept to the shadows between the lamp posts, using it as a cloak as he followed them back to the hotel. It was about a twenty minute walk, not too long, but by the time they arrived at the front entrance, the girl had had to be carried inside. Kurt held her limp form in his arms, her small legs wrapped around his waist she clung to his neck, even in sleep. Remy kept outside as they walked into the entrance hall. The glass doors left them in plain sight. To his curiosity and confusion however, they stopped about ten or so steps into the lobby. He furrowed his brow as they talked amongst each other. He was too far away to make out any facial expressions but after a few moments, Kurt walked away with the girl in his arms followed by Kitty while Rogue began to make her way back to the entrance doors.

Remy couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she stepped out into the heat, Rogue inhaled the air like it was fresh sea breeze. It was marvellous being so unrestrained by heavy clothing with the clothes Kitty had picked out for her. It made going out for some time alone all the more worth the wait. Kitty and Kurt had understood kindly enough when she said she needed some time out. Though Kurt had been a little anxious of the idea of her stepping out alone, when she assured him she was only going to the Blues club across the street, he eased a little and finally gave in. That is, after warning her that he expected her back by mid-night. Rogue still scoffed at the idea of him, her _younger_ brother, giving her a curfew when she was a perfectly capable _adult. _

Anyway, once out in the hot New Orleans air, she began to make her way towards the Blues club that hung on the corner of a street across from the hotel. It wasn't too crowded, so skin and heat was not an issue, but it wasn't exactly empty too. The soothing Blues lullaby hummed through the glass doors and ran through the hot pavement as she stepped into the entrance. When she entered, she found tall, small rounded tables standing around stools of people. Cigarette smoke impregnated the air but with the glass doors open, it diluted the stench and left room to breathe with ease. Rogue made her way through the crowds of people in her careful fashion before setting herself down on a surprisingly vacant bar stool and table. She had sat herself down a mere three minutes before a waitress came to take her drink order. When Rogue was contently sipping her beer, she leant her elbows on the table as watched as the couples on the dance floor danced to the music the live band was playing. She couldn't help the light smile that danced across her lips as she moved slightly with the music, content to have a moment's peace. That is until she felt someone tap on her shoulder.

"Hey there, you new in town?"

Rogue arched a suspicious brow at the young man as he came to stand beside her. A sleazy, and possibly slightly intoxicated, grin was spread across her face as he came to lean against the table top with one arm. His lean, muscular build, blue muscle-shirt and jeans reminded her of the boys back in high school she knew. They were never the nice kind of guys to her. He leant over her, practically breathing into her ear as he tried to give a suave smile.

"I'm sure you get this a lot, but did it hurt?"

Rogue raised her brow a little higher. She knew this line all too well. Not from experience, but from sleazy characters in books, films and every other stretch of the world. Nonetheless, she answered in a confused tone.

"Excuse meh?"

He continued to grin as he continued, leaning just a little too close into her personal space as he spoke.

"When you fell out of heaven, did it hurt? You look like an angel."

He inhaled indiscreetly as he leant a little closer to her. Rogue wrinkled her nose lightly in disgust as he inhaled her scent.

"Smell like one too. What's that? Vanilla?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. Manners were not a boundary any more as he continued to be unappreciative of her personal space and moved closer. She shifted away slightly as she replied.

"Look, ah appreciate the complement but ah'm really not interested. Jus' go. It was nahce, but no thanks."

The man's face remained grinning with confidence as he chuckled at her. There was no doubt in Rogue's mind that he didn't understand or _want_ to understand a word she had said. He leant close again, his face mere inches from her own as he whispered in what _he_ would call a husky, _sexy_ voice.

"Come on sweetheart, how 'bout you and me ditch this joint and head around to my place, huh? Make my night, huh?"

Rogue frowned at him in disgust as she pushed herself off of the stool. She stood up, backing away from him as she replied.

"Look mistah, ah think ya should jus' back off, alright? Go fahnd some othah harlot t' make ya naght, 'cause ah ain't interested."

She turned on her heal, determined to make that her final word as she stalked off but the sudden clasp of fingers around her elbow held her back. She felt the pressure of the guy's fingers tighten as he pulled her back to face him. His grin was still present, sending chills up her arm at his forceful touch. She glared up at him as he tried to _convince _her to stay.

"Come on sweetheart, you don't have to play hard to get…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy frowned from across the room as the blonde guy made his way towards Rogue. He had been enjoying watching her enjoy herself when the man had had the audacious nerve to cut in on her letting loose. However, when he watched the scene play out and when Rogue made to leave and the guy grabbed her, he felt his blood boil. A glare set itself across his face while he made his way across the room. When he reached them, he was careful to remain unseen until the right moment. Though his carefulness slipped a little when he caught onto what the guy had the nerve to say.

"…Come on sweet heart, you don't have to play hard to get. I can give you a good time. You don't have to deny that you think so too. Come on-"

He took that as his entrance call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue glared disgustedly at the man before her as he continued to _work persuasion_ with her. She tried to slip her elbow out of his hold but he held it too tightly. One tug too many would take off her sleave and expose the skin of her arm. Then where would they be? She'd have his _persuasions _running around her head for the rest of the week! However, before she could make any choice of action, she felt another presence slip beside her. An all too familiar voice made itself known not too far away from her.

"Excuse me _mon chére, mais _is dis _homme_ botherin' y'?"

Rogue felt her eyes widen while her heart skipped several beats. She turned her head slowly until her gaze set on the familiar figure beside her. Remy LeBeau had never looked so good to her, not in all her thoughts or memories of him since their last meeting. His unusual eyes were hidden behind a pair of sun glasses but they were narrow enough to allow his brow to arch as he waited for _the guy_ to reply. She felt the guy's hold on her elbow slacken but not release.

"This ain't any of your business, man."

Remy smirked callously at the frown across the other man's face as he replied.

"It is when it concerns _her._"

The other guy glared back and Rogue felt his hold on her elbow tighten again as he matched himself up to Remy, their faces mere inches away.

"What are you? Her _blind _date or something? Well too late, we're about to leave this joint. So why don't you go on off, find your guide dog and find a new chick. Maybe one that don't mind looking into a pair of shades, huh?"

Rogue's eyes widened. She didn't know whether to laugh or be totally offended by the guy's words. However, she needed not say anything as Remy gave another chuckle took a step forward a rest a hand on the guy's shoulder. He kept his grasp firm as he levelled them eye to eye before speaking. As he did so however, he raised the other hand and slowly lowered his shades to reveal the murderous glare of his red irises.

"Listen _homme_, de _femme_ don't want y' puttin' y' hands on her, so unless y' want_ moi_ t' _remove_ dem. I suggest y' start walkin' de other way an' leavin' her be. _D'accord_?"

Rogue, and possibly Remy too, had the great satisfaction of watching as the blonde's brown eyes slowly widened in terror at the sight of Remy's demonic eyes. He released Rogue's elbow immediately before taking a cautious step back. After the first step, he took one look at Rogue then back to Remy before turning around and slipping away into the crowd in the direction of the exit at a quick pace. When he was gone, Remy turned back to Rogue only to find her staring wide-eyed in the direction the guy disappeared to. He chuckled amusedly, causing her to swiftly turn her head and meet his gaze for the first time. He put on an effortlessly dazzling smile as he spoke.

"Y' okay _chére_?"

Rogue managed to nod before she blinked and her gaping expression turned to a suspicious scowl.

"What- what are ya doin' here Swamp Rat?"

Remy's smirk broadened. He was, genuinely, glad to see her and even more so, he was happy to hear the old pet name she gave him all those years ago. She looked so different up close, different in a good way but somehow, behind the emerald eyes and porcelain skin, there was still the same old Rogue he remembered. If that scowl had anything to say about it, he was sure he'd find more things about her that hadn't changed. Smoothly, he replied.

"Jus' came out f' a drink. Y' landed y'self in one of Remy's favourite clubs _chére_. He didn't know y' liked de Blues."

Rogue's brow furrowed as she continued to analyse him. She hadn't seen him in years. Not a word, not a phone call, not an unexpected visit. _Nothing_. Why all of a sudden was he standing before her and sparking up polite conversation? _"Oh, raght. He fought off the moron tryin' t' hit on meh." _

"Y' sure y' okay _chére_?"

Rogue's frown darkened as she cocked her hip to one side while she crossed her arms across her chest. She kept her gaze locked as she retorted.

"Ah could have handled that moron on mah own ya know."

Remy smirked and chuckled under his breath before he replied. His voice became thick with sarcasm as he spoke.

"_Sure _y' could."

Rogue's frown thickened as she narrowed her gaze at him.

"Ah don't need anyone comin' t' mah rescue, _Gambit."_

He leant a little closer, matching her glare with his smirk as he retorted lightly.

"From where Remy be standin', _Rogue._ Y' looked like y' needed some _assistance_."

Rogue pursed her lips tightly as she glared up at him. He was a good head and a half taller than her, making her feel all the more like they'd seen each other the day before. But they hadn't. It had been three _years_. And most evidently, he hadn't changed one bit. _"His hair's a lil' longer ah guess…an' he got rid o' that stupid lookin' goatee…he looks a lil' older actually…-ugh- stop thinkin' things over!" _The things that _hadn't _changed between them, was that she was still infuriated by him and he was still the same old, overly flirtatious Cajun. She inhaled angrily before turning on her heal. As she did so, she retorted an angry last reply.

"Go assist some othah girl, Gambit. Goodbye-"

She made three solid steps before she felt someone, once again, reach out and grasp her elbow. This time however, the hold was gentler, firm enough to keep her from walking away but not so firm that she couldn't pull her arm away and turn on him. Remy raised his hands up in light defence, while that infectious smile resided on his lips as he spoke. When she didn't make to leave again, he began to speak.

"Come on Roguey. We haven't seen each other in _trios_ years, _non_? Y' really want t' say good bye so soon?"

Rogue raised a blasé brow at him as she folded her arms across her chest. Did she really? A cold retort found its way off her lips nonetheless.

"An' whose fault's that huh? Ya dropped off the face o' the Earth f' three years. _Not meh."_

Remy felt a small pang at her words as they stung true. _"Y' saw dat one comin' anyway." _However, what he did not see coming was how different Rogue looked to the photographs Magneto's files had supplied.

"Desole mon chére, _mais_ he was detained."

She turned her gaze away and let out a huff of disbelieve as she replied.

"Whatever Swamp Rat. Now what is it ya want?"

She turned back to meet his gaze again as the last couple of words slipped through her lips. Remy found himself stuck in place for a moment as he set his gaze on her questioning emerald eyes. She was no longer the resident Goth he remembered, with the over-the-top make-up and the spiked collars and dark clothes. She was wearing _bright_ colours. _"Didn't t'ink she'd look so good in yellow…"_ He mused this with a smirk as he took in her appearance from his close proximity. The yellow dress suited her well as did the minimal make-up and the long hair that framed her heart-shaped face. Remy had a half a mind to ask where the _real_ Rogue was but he decided, silently, that maybe this was the _real_ Rogue all along. The Goth exterior was a mask. Remy finally broke out of his thoughts when he realised she was still standing there with the expectant scowl across her face. He reconsidered her question vaguely but as soon as her words sunk in, plans of his _real_ intentions resurfaced. He had a job to do. So, coolly, he reached out a hand towards the vacant table beside them while he kept his gaze on her as he spoke.

"Would y' have a drink wit' _moi_?"

There was a moment, he noticed, where her eyes widened a little in disbelief. Had she not expected that? However, not a half a moment later, she arched a brow at him as she replied.

"Why?"

Remy smirked effortlessly but inside he felt awkwardly uncomfortable. He had expected her to storm off and at least give herself a chance at getting away before he had to do what he had to, to get to the girl. Nonetheless, he replied casually.

"Let_ moi _make it up t' y' f'- _Droppin' of de face o' de Earth,_ was it?"

Rogue rolled her eyes but a small smile threatened to tug at her lips as she gave him a hesitant glance. She eyed him carefully as she replied.

"Ah dunno Cajun…"

Remy smirked, causing the tug at her lips to fight desperately against her will as he replied.

"Come on _chére_, y' don't have anyt'ing t' lose. De drinks be on Remy an' he'll share a few stories about de last couple o' years. _D'accord_?"

Rogue's shoulders fell as she let out a sigh of defeat. A corner of her lips tugged up into a half-smile as she sat herself down on one of the stools. He smirked, pleased, but did not sit down. Instead, he raised his index, indicated for her to stay put before he turned to the bar to order them some drinks. He returned a few moments later with an identical glass to her old one and one for himself. As he sat himself down, he slid the beer glass over to her before taking a swig of his own. When he was done, he set it down before him and turned to speak to her. That ever present smirk across his face.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**AHAHAHA!!! Well I got them to see each other, FINALLY. Next chapter, more Romy but I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Very busy at the moment! Keep your fingers crossed!**_

_**REVIEW! Take care guys!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	18. Guilty Risks

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Seventeen – Guilty Risks**

"So, hows ya father these days? Ya still pullin' him outta trouble or somethin'?"

Remy chuckled scornfully as he raised his beer glass and drained the last of it down. Rogue read the distain in his chuckle instantaneously but waited for him to reply. When he set his glass down again, his first of the night, he turned to meet her gaze as she took a sip of her own. He smirked as he replied.

"Remy don't talk t' his _Pére_ very often dese days. If we do _talk_, it be t'rough _mon frére_. Even den, it's rare we speak."

Rogue nodded in understanding. She sat with her chin resting on the palm of her hand, her gloved pinkie finger resting over her lower lip. She watched him calculatingly before replying, not knowing how attractive Remy found her stance as she did so.

"So ya haven't worked things out ah take it?"

Remy shook his head but continued to grin of course as he replied. He took in her appearance, pleased by what he saw. She looked a far cry from a Gothic Teenager who read Ann Rice like breathing air. Though he held nothing against reading Ann Rice, he liked the change of appearance.

"Remy don't bother him, he don't bother _moi._ It be de best arrangement we ever made."

Rogue smiled feebly, taking the mocking humour in his voice as a reason to. However, the smile broke when Remy inquired about her _family._ She felt an odd pull at her stomach as Adélie's face came to the front of her mind's eye, her face like a beacon of warning. She swallowed quietly but kept her face as cool as she could while she replied.

"They're fahne. Logan an' Ororo finally settled down. Scott an' Jean got married last year. Professor's jus' as loaded as b'fore an' the school's expanded. It's a boarding school for mutants these days."

Remy's brow rose in interest.

"School _hien_? How many _énfants _y' have?"

Rogue froze for a moment. While she replied that there were about six hundred students, her mind answered differently as Adélie's face remained in her thoughts. _"And on a personal count; one."_ Remy whistled bemusedly, unbeknownst to her thoughts.

"Dat be impressive f' t'ree years. De feds _know_ about it?"

Rogue smirked deviously as she let a small chuckle hum through her chest.

"As much as they _should_, to _our_ standards."

Remy mirrored her smirk and nodded in understanding. His head tilted to the side, allowed his long fringe to fall over his shades. He brushed them back with a finger as he replied.

"Not much _hien_?"

Rogue shook her head as she took another sip but winced slightly as it slid down her throat. She had barely had a half a glass but a dull ache had begun to swell in her temples. Rogue was no light weight when it came to drinking but she hardly took notice. She waved it off as jetlag as she replied.

"No, not much at all. The Professor has a couple of friends in high places that keep the school off the radar. So far, so good."

Remy nodded and took another swig from his glass while his eyes remained set on her face. He noticed, with a light pull of guilt, as she frowned slightly and tilted her head so to brush her finger tips over her temple. He turned his gaze away slowly, setting it on the couples that passed by on the dance floor as the Blues band began to play a slower song. A young couple passed by, close in each other's arms as they swayed with the song. As they disappeared into the sea of bodies, a slow ascending grin spread across his face. He turned to face Rogue, who was still holding the side of her head. Though his will faltered a moment at the sight, he pushed away his feelings and reached out to clasp her free hand on the table. The moment his fingers touched her hand, she jolted slightly and met his gaze immediately. Remy felt the warmth of her skin through the mesh material of her glove, but ignored it a moment later when he spoke up.

"Care for a dance?"

Rogue frowned confusedly for a moment but after her eyes flickered towards the dance floor and back to meet his gaze, her face fell. He felt the anxiety rush through her in an instant as her brow creased in a nervous glance.

"What-? No, Gambit ah can'te- ah maght touch someone's skin-"

He stood as he replied, stepping towards her with his hand still clasped around hers.

"Y' covered up enough _chére._"

She gave him a bewildered look. A moment later, a frown found its way across her face as she retorted.

"Ah'm not gonna dance Gambit-"

"Give Remy a reason why y' can't, dat don't include y' powers."

Rogue opened her mouth to say just that as he spoke the last part of his words. She closed it half-way and fumbled for words a little as she stared up at him. She really didn't have any other excuse…unless she wanted to be _really_ childish and say-

"Ya still the enemy, _Gambit."_

That caused the grin across the Cajun's face to fall off completely for about a split second before the grin reappeared. Rogue's frown melted into an anxious glance as he leant down to level their faces, his hand still firmly around her fingers as he replied in a low whisper.

"Never was _your_ enemy _chére._ Dat was just good _business_ being on ol' bucket-head's team."

Rogue was slow to respond but when she did, her voice was equally as low.

"An' the _kidnapping_ trip? What of that?"

Remy smirked.

"Dat was jus' _good company_ an' Remy's pitiful need f' assistance in getting his _Pére_ out o' trouble."

Rogue felt her cheeks burn but she managed to retain a little dignity by glaring at him as she replied.

"Ah still ain't dancin' with ya, Cajun."

Remy smirked as he leant a little closer, causing her to back away a little as she stood transfixed in place.

"_Y'_ still don't have any reason _not_ t' dance wit' Remy."

"What are ya gonna do? Force meh onto the dance floor?"

A broad smirk spread quickly across his face. Rogue paled as her face fell for a moment but a glare set itself across her face as she replied through gritted teeth.

"Ya. Wouldn't. _Dare."_

Remy gave a sly smile before grasping her other hand and pulling her to her feet swiftly. When she stood, he turned her around smoothly and put his hands around her covered waist securely. He began to lead her towards the dance floor while she tried to dig her heals into the floor in resistance. He chuckled from behind her and put his mouth about an inch away from her ear as he whispered.

"I _would. _An' its _Remy_ if y' don't mind _chére_. We be past codenames _non_?"

She grumbled angrily, causing him to chuckle again as they stepped onto the dance floor. Another slow song began to play, an old song that was tender, making the dancers sway a little slower as they held each other close. Remy turned Rogue around and smoothly set her hands in the right place; around his neck. His hands returned to her waist as they became close. "_Too close!"_ Rogue's mind screamed as she stared up into his face. Though she hardly realised it, her eyes were anxiously boring in his. Remy noticed of course and so tried to ease her anxiety. He entangled her anxiety with his cool composure as he reached out with his empathy and drew her into his hold just a little closer. They began to sway slowly at his lead as he spoke.

"Jus' _relax_. Remy knows about y' skin chére, he won't try not'ing stupid."

Rogue raised a disgruntled brow at him as she replied in a thickly sarcastic voice.

"Ya don't think _this_ is a stupid thing, do ya?"

Remy smirked, chuckling softly as he looked towered over her.

"_Non._ Why would y' t'ink dis was a _stupid_ t'ing t' do?"

Rogue frowned confusedly.

"Don't it bother ya that if ah so much as _brush _against ya skin, ya could be nocked into a coma for a week? Riskin' _that_ is _definitely_ a stupid thing t' do."

It was Remy's turn to frown. Did she think herself so unworthy of risk? Slowly, he raise a hand from her waist and gently pushed away a few strands of her hair away from her face. She flinched away slightly, her eyes becoming anxious again. He furrowed his brow as he whispered.

"Did y' ever t'ink y' would be worth de risk, _chére_?"

Her eyes widened for a moment before she turned her gaze down and turned her head away to escape his gaze. Her reply was soft, nearly inaudible but he caught her words without difficulty.

"_Ah _wouldn't risk it."

Remy frowned again and ever so carefully, he took hold of a few strands of her hair and used it as a barrier against her chin to shift her face to meet his gaze. Though he kept her gaze locked with his own, he couldn't help but notice the slight dullness that was starting to glaze her eyes. _"Not long now…"_ He admitted with silent guilt as he spoke up.

"Y' shouldn't let y' skin hold y' back, _chére_."

The dullness in her eyes turned a littler blurrier as she replied, her voice suddenly slurring a little as the words slipped through.

"An' what? Let people get…hurt b'cause o'…mah skin…?"

Remy gave a heavy sigh as he gentled grazed the side of her waist. When he had gotten them their drinks, he had slipped a dissolvent sleep-inducing drug into her beer. She hadn't drunk the entire thing, so the chances were that she would be asleep for at least a good eight or so. He felt her legs cave slightly as he replied softly.

"Y' don't need skin contact t' find intimacy wit' someone, _chére_. Dere be ways around dat _lethal _skin o' yours."

Rogue barely heard the words as her head began to ache horribly. The dull ache had erupted into something stronger and she could feel the rest of her body react to the ache. Her hold around Remy's neck slackened while her legs began to turn to jelly. She felt the room spin and blur before her eyes as she tried to speak. Her words came out broken and slurred.

"Ah think…-ugh- some…thin'…was put in mah…d…drink…"

Remy eased them towards a dark corner of the room as her body began to fall limp in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as her legs caved in but as she did so, her head turned up and he met her gaze. Her eyes were half closed but she stubbornly fought to keep them open. He gave a weak smile, grateful that his shades covered his eyes enough to hide the guilt behind them as he spoke. He was gentle as the words slipped out.

"Y' gonna hate _moi _in de mornin' _chérie._"

She frowned confusedly up at him as she slurred her response.

"Whah….would ah ha…hate ya….?"

"B'cause o' what I'm gonna do after I get y' back t' y' room."

She stared up at him blurry eyed for a moment. She barely comprehended the look of remorse he gave as he replied.

"Forgive me Rogue."

And with that, her world turned into darkness as unconsciousness embraced her with open arms.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Short chapter. But worthwhile non? REIVEW!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	19. Panic, Search, Secrets

_**Lol I opened my email box today to find an EXPLOSION of REVIEWS! Seriously, couldn't stop grinning at all the comments you all made. Lol, HILARIOUS! Thanks everyone, you're awesome. Anyway, um…yeah I'll get on with it.**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Eighteen – Panic, Search, Secrets **

"_Ugh…why is mah head spinnin'…that was some god damn rollercoaster ride…"_

Slowly, Rogue found the strength open her eyes. However, at the sudden light, she winced and scrunched her eyes shut again. A low groan escaped her lips as she shifted in the soft sheets of her- _"Ah don't remember goin' t' bed."_ As soon as the thought crossed her mind, her eyes opened wide with sudden realisation. She jumped from her position on her bed, face-first under the covers- and quickly rushed out of the bed. However, she didn't realise how wound up she was in the bed sheets. Her legs became restrained by the sheets, causing her to fall forward and crash onto the floor with a squawk of surprise. Rogue groaned painfully, face-down on the carpet floor, for a couple of moments before pulling herself to her knees. That's when her head began to spin again.

'_Ugh…_ that Cajun is so dead…"

This sent her rail of thoughts riling again as flashes of the night before began to unfold. The guy at the bar. Remy stepping in and assisting her. Their bantering onto the dance floor. Her falling into unconsciousness as he…apologised for what he was about to do? Rogue slowly, with shaky limbs, pulled herself to her feet. Though her head was still polluted with that dull ache, she managed to pull herself up to her feet, clasping the bed for support as she came to stand again. She turned carefully to look about the room- thankful that it _was _her hotel room and not …_his _room, though she doubted it would have happened. Not when you thought of it in _that _way at least. However, all the _maybes _and _no ways _were kicked away from the front of her mind when she set her gaze on the empty bed across from her own. She frowned confusedly and turned her gaze towards the electronic alarm clock on the side of her bed. _9:32AM. _She knew that Adélie would _not _have left without telling her but when she found no note, she felt a mother's anxiety, _her _anxiety, surface from her mind and set her heart at a vivid beat. She began to move about the room, calling Adélie by name, asking if she was kidding around and if so asking her to come out because it wasn't funny anymore. However, when the bathroom was empty, the closets empty save for their clothes and the beds were too low for even a mouse to crawl under let alone a ten-year-old girl, she felt the overwhelming flood of panic sink into her. Frantically, she re-visited every single place she had gone through and began to tear things out of their places. Her voice was shattered slightly as it became higher with each word.

"Adélie? B-baby, where are ya? Adélie! Please! Don't do this t' Mama, it- it ain't funny! Stop hidin' now, ya scarin' Mama! _Adélie!_"

Rogue clutched her heart as it went on a rampage against her rib cage. Her breath was frantic and harshly pushed through her lungs as she stood in the middle of the ravaged room. Rogue's eyes searched frantically for some kind of sliver of hope that she was there but it only proved just as fitful as the search with her hands. That is, until her eyes set on a frightfully familiar object.

"_No…"_

Was her frightened, soft whisper as she moved across the room at a hesitant pace. On top of the bedcovers of Adélie's now-upturned bed, sat a flimsy, piece of card bord, too thick to be a note but too thick to be anything else but a playing card. An Ace of Spades to be exact. Rogue's shaky, bare fingers clasped it. A heavy sob racked her body as she read the note scrawled across the card aloud.

_**I know you'll never forgive me for this.**_

_**But it's nothing personal. Just good business. **_

_**Je suis Désolé mon chére.**_

He left it unsigned but she knew only too well who could leave such a calling card. Her eyes burned with angry tears, full of fear, rage and overwhelming anxiety that only her daughter could muster in her sudden disappearance. She gritted her teeth angrily under her upturned lips before hissing aloud.

"Gambit, ya _are_ so dead once ah get mah hands on ya…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Adélie let out a small sigh of content as she rolled over in the comfort of her bed. She held the pillow in her arms close as she tucked her arms and legs into a foetal position. However, as she dug her nose into the pillow, her face turned into a light scowl. _"That don't smell lahke the hotel sheets…is smells lahke…lahke…"_ Her thought had barely finished itself before she opened her eyes and pulled herself up to a seated position. Her eyes widened in awe at the sight before her. A grand room of white furnishings and gold painted walls met her eyes. She let her eyes rake her surroundings for a good minute before she turned her gaze to the bed that held her up high above the mahogany floor. Underneath her small frame was a grand King-size bed with, four white posts at each corner and a canopy of white drapes. She gaped at it with bright eyes and her mouth hung open while ever so slowly, recognition began to register in her mind. She knew this room from somewhere, when she was very young and…at _home_.

"Ah'm…ah'm really _home…_"

The words slipped out in gentle whisper as she looked around the room again, recognising the familiar features and those that didn't fit in her memory. The tall, French windows stood tall against the West wall, with long white drapes falling at their sides while a small white couch stood at the left window's side. A couple of boxes, some empty while others taped shut, stood in the west corner of the room that she hadn't seen before. Maybe someone was still remodelling? She hoped, silently, that _no one_ would think of changing her room. Not while she was there.

Slowly, Adélie scuffled across the bed-top and slipped out from under the covers. She didn't realise how high up she was, so she ended up stumbling onto the cold floor boards. Once stable on her feet, she shifted away from the bed and slowly made her tracks towards the white door she _knew_ led to the large bathroom. On entry, she smiled slightly when she recognised the white tiles and golden-brown basin ledge that stood under the mirror of the west wall. The mirror stretched across the entire wall, just as she remembered, while across from the mirror stood a large white bath tub. A hose shower nozzle and a gold tap was rigged into the white tiled wall. Adélie grinned. She felt like hugging every single object in sight but she restrained herself and headed towards the basin to wash up. She washed her face with cool water, washing the sleep from her eyes. However, when she made to grasp the toothbrush that was set on the little glass shelf under the mirror, she turned her gaze to the mirror at the same time. Her eyes widened at the sight of the familiar white, puffy sleaves of the shirt that Kitty had made her wear the night before.

"Oh no…_Mama!"_

As realisation began to sink into her, Adélie ran from the bathroom and made her way to the bedroom door at a frantic pace. Her small frame slammed against the hard, wooden door before she began to pull at the doorknob. She twisted and turned it with both of her small hands but it was locked tight from the _outside._ The door nob was old fashioned, needing a brass key to open it. Adélie gave a groan of annoyance when the door handle didn't budge for her and stood away from the door. Defeated, she glared at it menacingly. With no other option, she decided to port out of the room. Scrunching up her eyes shut, she concentrated as hard as she could to teleport outof the room. However when the familiar sensation of flying didn't hit her stomach, she carefully opened one eye to check. She was still staring at the locked door and when she opened both eyes and turned around, she found herself in the same room as before.

"Why can'te ah get out?!"

She asked no one in particular but the question stood just the same. She felt like her powers had just…_gone. _Not that she had lost her powers necessarily, but she felt like they had _decided _to lock themselves away. She frowned confusedly for a couple of moments until an idea struck. A mischievous grin spread across her face as she reached up with one hand and began to search her hair, pulling out a pair of silver bobby pins out. Kitty had pinned back bits of her hair when she had pulled it back the night before. Smiling at her genius, she straightened the bobby pins and crouched over slightly to face the door nob. She inserted the ends of the pins into the locks and with a concentrated look across her face, she began to trigger with the lock. A few minutes passed by before a definite _click_ was heard.

Adélie grinned and without another thought, she replaced the bobby pins in her jeans pocket and slipped out of the room. She was careful, keeping her footsteps as muffled as possible as she stepped out and shut the door behind her. When it closed quietly, she took a few cautious backward steps away from the door and down the hallway passage. She smiled, relieved, and without a second thought, turned on her heal and began to run- but she was stopped abruptly. When she turned around to run and look where she was going, she ran face-first into something warm and solid. A pair of large hands caught her shoulders firmly, but there was gentleness behind the hold. She pulled her head back abruptly, her face twinging a little at the impact, but she felt the soft chuckled that racked through the body that caught her. She froze in shock at the heavenly familiar sound.

"Y' should watch where y' be goin' _petite_. Dat might have got y' outta here- if Remy hadn't been here waitin' dat is."

Adélie slowly raised her head to face the figure before her. Her eyes widened in shock, relief and disbelief all at once. Remy on the other hand, just smirked down on the little girl with amusement in his eyes. He had discarded his shades, so he figured that she was just a little shocked about his _unusual _eyes. He wasn't unused to it.

"Y' okay _petite_?"

Adélie gulped. He heard it, causing his brows to crease together in light concern.

"Y' don't need t' be afraid _chérie._ Remy may look like a _devil_, but he ain't. He won't hurt y'."

Adélie bit down on her lower lip anxiously. Her heart had begun to race with anxiety the moment she realised who it was, but more than that, she was confused. Why had he kidnapped her? Why _would_ he? She stared up at him with questioning eyes as she finally spoke.

"Why- why did y' bring meh here?"

Remy's face broke into a surprised expression, causing his brow to rise and her mouth to open slightly. Adélie feared, for a moment, that he _knew_ but not a moment later, a classic smirk of amusement crossed his lips. Adélie was astounded as to how _young_ he looked.

"Y' not from de North are y' _petite_? Dat a Southern accent."

He stated that rather than asked but Adélie nodded nonetheless. Remy let her go, cautiously, so to make sure she wouldn't run off again. Adélie on the other hand, had no intention of _running_ whether she wanted to or not. Her legs were close to crumbling under her anxiety as she shifted her gaze about the hallway. She wondered if he hadn't actually _kidnapped_ her. Maybe her mother, Aunt Kitty and Uncle Kurt and the others were here too? Maybe they already knew each other…

"Where's mah Mama?"

Remy's eyes widened slightly. He hadn't expected _that_ question. He frowned down on her with a confused expression and folded his arms across his chest while he spoke.

"Y' _Mére _ain't here _petite._ _Mais, _y' were wit' de X-Men, _non_? Who be y' _Mére_?"

Adélie gulped silently, and reached up to brush a strand of her hair away from her face as she replied.

"She's- she was gonna meet us today, at the hotel. Did…did y' kidnap meh?"

Remy stared at the girl with a blank expression for a moment. Guilt ripped through his gut at the pleading look in the girl's eyes. They were shiny, and close to tears as they pleaded with her question. He was never a sucker for when kids cried- at least, he sure he wasn't, seeing as he was _never_ around kids. The closest he got to handling children was when he stood in line at the supermarket behind a mother and her two screaming children, wailing for toys and sweets. He grimaced at the memory. He was _not_ fond of kids either, but all the same, this girl- who he had _just_ met, had an affect on him so strong that he felt _genuinely guilty _for kidnapping her. How the tables could change so fast, he didn't know, but they had. He raised a hand and pushed back a strand of his long fringe away from his eyes, cleared his throat and turned to meet the girl's gaze again. He kept the best cool expression he could as he replied.

"_Oui. Mais, _y' won't get hurt if y' do as y' told. _D'accord_?"

Instead of backing away with fear or bursting into tears like he expected, the girl raised a quizzical brow at him and replied.

"Didn't y say y' ain't gonna hurt meh?"

Remy raised a brow at the girl, matching her expression. They stood there for a couple of moments before Remy broke the silence with his own question.

"What be y' name, _petite_?"

Adélie frowned.

"What's it t' y'?"

Remy didn't know why exactly, but he couldn't stop the chuff of laughter to escape his lips at her words. They were so _Roguish_ and so utterly unlike the _girlishly shy_ girl he had anticipated her to be, he was shocked into her amusement. She continued to glare at him, so he silenced his hilarity to a softer chuckle and replied.

"Well, y' could get used t' being called _'petite'_, mais, I t'ink we'd both appreciate y' bein' called by y' real name."

Adélie looked away for a hesitant moment. Silently, she decided not to tell Remy the truth. She was sure, that even though he was totally different to her Mama, his reaction to her _parentage_ could be just as bad as Rogue's or worse. She turned to meet his gaze as she replied.

"Adélie."

Remy nodded and a smile spread across his face as he unfolded his arms and reached out a hand for her to shake.

"Please t' meet y' Adélie, I be Remy."

Adélie gave a feeble smile and shook his hand. Remy grinned but did not let go of her hand. Instead, he clasped her wrist in a firm hold and began to gently lead her down the hallway.

"Y' hungry?"

Adélie's stomach grumbled in response. Remy chuckled and continued to lead them away as he replied.

"Remy take dat as a _oui."_

Adélie frowned at the back of his head. Was this how kidnappers treated their prisoners?

"Don't prisoners have t' be locked up an' fed bread an' water or somet'ing?"

Remy chuckled again and turned over his shoulder to face her as he replied.

"Now who told y' dat, _petite_?"

Adélie shrugged her shoulders as she let him lead her around a corner. She turned her head, her eyes catching the familiar glimpse of a mahogany chest against the wall. She smiled slightly as she replied.

"Ah dunno. Everyone seems t' t'ink that."

Remy nodded in agreement.

"Remy suppose so. _Mais,_ most people don't get kidnapped by Remy LeBeau."

Adélie felt an odd twinge in her stomach as she bit down on her lower lip. She wanted to tell him the truth so badly it was almost making her itch. However, she remained silent to the truth and replied.

"Why did y' kidnap meh?"

Remy kept his gaze away from her's as he replied. Guilt was back again, ripping at his heart as he replied.

"Y'll find out why soon enough _petite._ _Mais,_ don't y' worry 'bout it now. Y' gonna be here a couple o' days."

"B'fore what?"

Remy turned around and gave the girl a stern look. She turned her gaze away and remained silent, the simple gestures causing him to cringe inwardly. He didn't like scaring kids; least of all this one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Okay, I had to get this chapter out or I would go insane. I'm really busy and should be studying but I gave up that time to do this. Hope your happy!**_

_**REVIEW! Next chapter- Remy/Rogue confrontation! Any bets on Remy being strung up by his shoe laces and hung from the nearest tree? Or will Adelie tell Remy AND Rogue the truth and set them all free from the confusion?**_

_**You'll find out. Either way. **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	20. Unexpected Family Calls

WOW

_**WOW! Over 190 REVIEWS! You guys are so awesomely sweet! I don't think I've been on a roll this good. It's just so impossible NOT to update!**_

_**BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHOSE BEEN REVIEWING!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Nineteen – Unexpected Family Calls **

Rogue let a silent sigh of relief wash over her as she discreetly made her way from the elevator to the lobby, then to front desk without so much as being recognised by a single soul. She kept her expression cool and her stance tranquil as she made her way up the line of people who waited to be assisted by the front desk staff. However, on the inside, she was practically a wreck of nerves and bottled emotions. She had cleaned the room to the point in which it was unlikely anyone would even suspect she had half torn it apart in her efforts to find her daughter. When the room looked relatively _unscathed_, she cleaned herself up, wiped away her panic stricken tears and dressed quickly before exiting the room, leaving a quick note for Kitty before she left. She didn't know if Kitty and the others knew that Adélie was missing, but seeing as they hadn't barged into her room and woken her up _earlier_, she assumed they had no idea. Nonetheless, she was careful in what she had written in the note. She made no assumptions, left no clues, only that she was off to get some breakfast for her and Adélie and that she would be back within a couple of hours.

Rogue was certain that none of them would be awake at this point in the morning. Kurt was unlikely to get up until at least eleven, knowing him, he was likely to take the opportunity of sleeping in until noon while they were on this trip, as there was no 5am training sessions or classes to prepare for. Logan and Ororo were safe, as they weren't even in the same hotel as them. Kitty on the other hand, was prone to surprises, so the note was vital in maintaining secrecy.

"Excuse me miss? Do you need some assistance?"

Rogue jolted slightly at the question but quickly hid her surprise under a façade of a polite smile. She stepped towards the front desk and continued to smile at the man as she replied.

"Yes, ah'm in need of some transport for the day. Do ya happen t' have anything ah could hire out?"

The near-balding man raised a brow at her, calculatingly. Rogue felt her stomach twist in nerves, as her paranoia of being caught caused her to think he had suspected the worst of her. However, his raised brow was merely a look of deep thought. He muttered something to himself before he began to type away at the key board of the computer and spoke to her as he checked the screen.

"I believe we've already run out of cars for hire for the day…let me see…."

Rogue tapped her gloved fingers against the lobby desk as she waited. The twist in her stomach had disappeared but her anxiousness to _leave_ quickly was starting to strain. It was only a couple of minutes before the man stopped, gave an apologetic smile and turned back to face her again as he spoke.

"We don't have any cars. But we _do_ have a few motorcycles, would that be adequate, Miss?"

Rogue couldn't help the pleased, and relieved, smile from spreading across her face.

"That would be perfect."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adélie couldn't help but relax into the high stool she was perched on as the heavenly smell of bacon, eggs and spices invaded her senses. It was a familiar smell that she had missed more than she had realised, and it made her smile slightly as she watched Remy go about the kitchen. He tended the stove and the toast at once, moving back and forth between them as he continued to talk to her. She was still a little anxious about what she _should_ answer but the smells and _familiarity_ made it difficult to be careful.

"If y' don't mind Remy asking _petite_, how did y' learn t' pick a lock so quick, hien? Dat takes skills. Who taught y'?"

Adélie felt butterfly wings beat against her stomach as she replied. She tried to remain cool as she replied.

"My Daddy taught meh."

Remy nodded, and to her relief, gave no indication that he suspected anything. Not that he could of course, he knew _nothing._ Nonetheless, he replied with an amused grin.

"Well, y' _Pére _would make a pretty good t'ief."

Adélie smiled feebly as she thought silently. _"Y' have no idea…"_ Innocently, she asked.

"Are y' a _thief, _Remy?"

Remy smirked and gave a mock-salute with two fingers as he replied. There was no hesitation in the pride he held for such a title and though he didn't know it, Adélie knew that better than most people did.

"Born an' Bread _petite_."

Adélie nodded absentmindedly. Remy read her expression closely before questioning her.

"Dat bother y', _petite_?"

Adélie's eyes widened as she shook her head vigorously, causing Remy to let out a bark of laughter. He assumed she meant not to offend _him_, seeing as he was her captor and all. Though he would not actually admit to _that_ name. Temporary care-taker? No, he would think that one through. He took the bacon off the frying pan, placing them on the sheets of paper towels on a nearby plate as he replied.

"Don't y' worry none _petite,_ Remy wouldn't steal anyt'ing from y'. Y' too cute. _No one _would steal anyt'ing from y' even if he was a desperate man."

Adélie raised an unimpressed brow at him as her lips turned to a pout. Remy chuckled at her expression as she replied.

"Ah ain't always cute."

Remy shook his head, grinning as he replied.

"Can't believe dat _fille."_

She glared at him most menacingly but it only caused him to laugh more. When she crossed her arms though, and narrowed her gaze just a little closer, he hushed himself and apologized. He had the most _unapologetic _expression across his face.

"Sorry _petite._ Y' _can_ be somet'ing t' be fearful of._"_

She rolled her eyes at him irritably. Remy smiled but observed the expression calculatingly. He was sure it was a familiar expression, though not on_ her_. He was suddenly broken out of his trail of thoughts as a delighted squeal escaped Adélie's mouth as she hopped off the bench stool towards the fluffy, black, white and brown fluff ball that came racing towards her.

"_Oh mah gawd, y' so cute!"_

Remy flinched slightly as the squeal but chuckled amusedly nonetheless as she crouched down on her knees and began to pat and cuddle an excited Corbie. Remy had seen Corbie attack a few unsuspecting relatives with his instant _need_ for attention and patting many times before, but not like this. Corbie jumped about on the spot, raising his giant paws to brush against the girl's knees and out-stretched arms. His cold, wet nose sniffed loudly as he tried to get to her smiles face until an opportunity arose and he managed to press it against her chin. She scrunched her nose in a mix of delight and disgust as she whined at Corbie to stop it. Remy tilted his head slightly as he slowly continued to go about the kitchen, turning off the stove and setting himself beside the bench counter.

"Ew! Y' shouldn't lick people, dat ain't nahce y' know. _Les gens ne prennent pas de bien vouloir être sur slobbered_." (People do not take kindly to being slobbered on)

Remy froze in his place, one hand holding up her plate while the other held a pair of tongs with a piece of bacon in its grasp. His eyes widened for a moment. _"She speaks French? Mon Dieu dis kid __**is**__ scary…"_ He watched silently as Adélie continued to coo and scold lightly in French and English while Corbie continued to tease and play, sniffing her hands in search for even a _crumb_ of food. Adélie let out another squeal of delight as Corbie lunged at her and nocked her off her knees and began to sniff and slobber over her face, making her laugh angelically. Remy didn't know what had come over him, but as soon as Corbie had tackled her to the floor, he moved instinctively and rushed over to her. He pulled Corbie away by his collar, scolding him in French as he stood tail-wagging at his side, before turning to Adélie. He helped her up, grasping her left arm and pulling her effortlessly to her feet, before asking if she was alright. She gave him a half amused-half-confused look as she replied.

"He was jus' bein' friendly. Ah wasn't hurt none."

Remy blinked. He knew that but why had he acted so…over protective? He knew Corbie was just a suck up for new people and wouldn't hurt a fly. Why was it different when he nocked Adélie to the ground? He gave a soft chuckle, muttering a 'right' under his breath before leading her to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. He turned on the tap for her, as it was far out of her reach, while she handled the soap and water. When she was finished, he turned it off and they went back to the bench. He finished dishing up their plates and with a smile he laid it in front of her.

"_Bon appetite_."

Needing no further prodding, Adélie practically _attacked_ the food with her knife and fork and began to heave it down. Remy gave a surprised expression as he slowly dug into his own from across the bench top. She was either very, _very_ hungry or a true animal. He didn't know which one to pick as she finished the toast and eggs and made her way towards the bacon and cheese mini-burger. Remy gaped with his fork half-raised for a moment before speaking. His tone was lightly scolding.

"Slow down dere _petite- _Y' gonna choke y' self if y' don't _chew."_

Adélie looked up at him from her plate, a piece of bacon half way to her mouth. She stared at him a moment before setting down her fork, swallowing what was already in her mouth, and smiling bashfully. She let a soft chuckle escape her lips as she replied.

"Sorry. Jus'…hungry."

Remy chuckled, half-amused, half-anxious as he replied.

"Remy see dat. Remy can make y' some more if y' still hungry, _mais, chew, swallow, breathe_. _D'accord?"_

Adélie blushed but nodded.

"Got it."

They continued to eat, with Adélie at a slower rate, in silence while Corbie went back and forth between them. He made every effort to look as pitifully hungry to get a few scraps off their plates but they both refused him anything until they were finished. When Remy was finished, but still had a few scraps on his plate, he gave Adélie's plate one look then handed over his plate. As he did so, he told her what to do.

"Ask Corbie for his paw in French an' give him a piece if he does it right."

Adélie needed no further coaching as she coaxed Corbie into doing what she wanted him to. A few minutes later, Corbie was happily licking off the aftertaste of bacon from his nose and jaw as he lay loyally down at Adélie's feet. Adélie brushed her bare toes against his thick, fluffy mane as Remy cleared up the bench. He told her he didn't need help, stating he was more afraid of seeing everything she had _hoovered_ come _back_ if she over exerted herself by helping. Adélie didn't appreciated that comment but sat idly by as he loaded the dishes into the dish washer. After a few moments, Remy began to question her.

"Where did y' learn t' speak French so fluently, _petite_? Y' be, what? Nine or ten years old _non_?"

Adélie rubbed the side of her left arm anxiously as she replied.

"Uh…well, mah Daddy's French. He an' mah Mama taught meh since ah was a baby. Always speekin' in French an' English around meh."

Remy nodded but was not completely unobservant of her displays of anxiousness. He noticed whenever he asked questions that concerned her parents, she became timid and anxious. He didn't press it though, knowing she would probably freak out and he didn't know how to calm down a ten-year-old. Somehow, he figured it would involve tears, sobbing, hysteria, crying and tantrums. It was all foreign territory for him. So, he turned to a softer subject.

"Corbie took a real shine t' y' _petite._ He's not always so lucky at breakfast, Remy don't usually give him _thirds."_

They shared identical **(lol, seriously identical) **grins while Corbie remained obliviously blissful on the floor. After Remy finished clearing the kitchen, he turned to Adélie, resting his palms against the edge of the bench top.

"So, what would y' like t' do? Remy t'inks he may have some video games in de theatre room? Or would y' like t' do somet'ing else?"

Adélie stared at him with surprise and uncertainty written across her face. Finally, after a few moments, she spoke.

"Ain't ah y' prisoner or somet'ing?"

Remy frowned but it wasn't intimidating. It seemed almost like a mock-look of hurt. Adélie eased a little, despite her question. Finally, he replied.

"Y' not…necessarily Remy's _prisoner._ Y' more like…his _charge_ for de next few days? Come on _petite, _y' don't have t' worry none. Y' not gonna be in no danger wit' Remy. He jus' fed y' a healthy breakfast,_ non_? Y' would be keeling over sick if he _did_ want t' cause y' any harm."

Silently, his guilty thoughts said otherwise. _"When y' not wit' Remy, y' won't be so safe…"_ He added this silently as his stomach made a horrible lurch of guilt. She frowned at him as she retorted.

"Y' could jus' be fattenin' meh up. So- so ah won't leave wit'out explodin' mah guts! Too much food can do dat ya know!"

Remy let out a snort of laughter. The imagination of a young child was incredible.

"Remy not dat twisted. Mais, y' on de other hand…"

He wagged his finger and made a few 'tisk tisk' noises before he replied.

"Y' have a bit of a twisted mind dere."

She grinned evilly on purpose and poked her tongue out at him, causing him to chuckle…and think. Did he really want to hand her over to Magneto? He knew very well that once she was out of his protection, Magneto was unlikely to be as _hospitable_ when he _convinced_ her to join his team. Remy frowned slightly. _"She be a ten year-old petite fille. What she gonna do?" _When he had taken her from the hotel room, he had slipped a power suppressor around her ankle. He had no idea what her powers were, so he had little understanding as to what Magneto _specifically_ wanted her for. But if Magneto _wanted_ her, then there must have been a very _good_ reason. He broke out of his thoughts when he noticed the worried glance she was giving him. A smile broke across his face as he spoke up again.

"So, what's it gonna be?"

Adélie bit down on her lower lip for a moment before nodding and slipping quickly off the chair. As Remy came to stand beside her and lead the way, she spoke up. Her voice was soft and innocent but her question was-

"Do y' have _Grand Theft Auto?_"

Remy was practically keeling over with laughter at her words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn it, Cajun. Where the hell do ya live!"

Rogue gave a growl of frustration as she came to a stand still on the side of the road. Swamp lands stretched for miles behind her and in front of her while a single road stretched between each side. She had acquired a bright orange, sleek motorcycle for the day. It was fast and well stocked with petrol but it was no help in giving her sufficient directions. When she had cleaned up the hotel room, she had sorted through the psyches of the people she had absorbed and tried to find Gambit amongst them. Over the years, she had become an expert at _filing_ and locking the psyches away and at times, she was able to tap into their powers. She had found Gambit, grinning even in spirit form, and demanded he tell her where his _bigger_ counterpart would take a hostage. He looked almost guilty when he told her where he would take her. His memories were still in tact and she managed to find his New Orleans home was still quite vivid in his psyche's memory. She knew what it looked like, the area it would be in but she had no idea of how she was actually going to _get _there. Specific directions were unfortunately very vaguely remembered by Remy's psyche. He had apologized, saying he'd tell her if it was possible but she had pushed him back into his _file_ and slammed the door shut on the psyches. She needed no apologies from Gambit, only spilt blood and broken bones along with her daughter back in her arms.

Rogue let out a shaky half-sob as Adélie's face came back into mind. With that, she flipped the helmet visor back down and revived the motorcycle quickly before speeding off. She _wouldn't_ give up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Petite, _y' are scary, _non_? How did y' learn how t' play dat way?"

Adélie grinned evilly as a chuckle escaped their lips. The game control was still in her hands, her nimble fingers shifting over the buttons as the cars on the screen made chase. Remy sat beside her on the grand leather couch of the theatre room, his control limp in one hand as he stared at the screen, dumbfounded. In less than two hours, she had whipped him nearly every single time and overrode every one of his high scores. He turned his head slowly to gape at her as she continued to beat the game's players. She replied, her eyes still on the grand television screen before them.

"Ah used t' play dis game wit' mah cousins all the tahme. Beat dem too."

Remy mimicked her chuckle feebly. Disbelief was still fresh across his face.

"Dey younger or older den y'?"

"Older."

She stated simply.

"By how _much_?"

"Um…Teddy's fifteen…so is his brother, Jack. Michelle is eighteen, Marche is twelve an' mah Daddy's cousins Ted an' E-Eddie are real old. Lahke, thirty-or-forty something."

Remy raised an inquisitive brow at her. Though the names and numbers were different, he was suddenly reminded by _his_ band of family members. The many, _many_ cousins, second-cousins, aunts and uncles…

"Y' have a big family _non_?"

Adélie made a final move, and with a small grunt of triumph, finished the game as the victor. While the words _"You Win!"_ lighted up across the screen, she turned to face Remy and nodded before changing the subject.

"Do y' have any other games?"

Remy stared at her for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle. However, before he could begin to show her the many shelves of video games across the East Wall, the sound of footsteps and muffled voices stopped him in his tracks. He barely grimaced before the door was swung open and two figures stepped into the room.

"-Henri, stop y' complainin' already! Jus' b'cause dey had us fly out dere for no reason don't mean y' have to be so sour faced about dis! It was a _bon_ trip. Charleston ain't _dat_ bad."

"_Oui, _it wasn't bad f' _y'_ wit' every _homme_ lookin' y' up an' down like y' a piece o' meat! Y' wearin' a weddin' band f' cryin' out loud! Dem Charleston _hommes_ be blind!"

The woman rolled her eyes and scoffed as she turned around, waving her hand at his. Her mane of blonde curls swayed with her fluid movements while a knowing smirk spread across her angelic face. That is, until she focused on Remy and Adélie staring back at her. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Remy?"

Remy sprung to his feet at his sister-in-law's questioning, a guiltless grin spread across his face as he made towards her with his arms open. He pulled her into a brief hug as he spoke.

"Mercy! Y' look _bon! _What…are y' deux doin' here so soon?"

Mercy _and _Henri turned to face each other before turning their gazes back to the little girl who sat on the couch, staring back at them shyly. They turned back to Remy and answered him with anxious, confused looks.

"Who is de _fille,_ Remy?"

Remy gave a feeble, crooked smile as he raised a hand and scratched the back of his neck. When this did nothing but provoke their interests more, he replied and turned his gaze back to Adélie.

"Adélie, _petite_, could y' come here a moment?"

Adélie cautiously slipped off the couch and came to stand beside Remy. Mercy and Henri continued to stare at them both, their eyes transfixed. They looked as if they had just stepped off a plane. Their travel coats were still hanging from them where they stood. Remy rest a hand on Adélie's shoulder as he replied.

"Henri, Mercy, dis be Adélie. She be de daughter of a friend of mine. Remy jus' watchin' over her a couple o' days."

Though Mercy's expression of suspicion fell to form a gentle smile for Adélie, Henri's remained stern and calculating. He eyed Remy suspiciously but was not given the chance to question him as Mercy spoke up. She bent over slightly to face Adélie, a bright smile across her face as she spoke.

"Ello dere _cher, _De name's Mercy."

Adélie shook Mercy's hand with a smile mirroring her aunt's. She remembered Tante Mercy from the old days but it had been so long since she had seen her. Too long in fact. Adélie itched to hug her close but restrained herself. She needed to wait for the right moment to tell _them_ the truth.

"Henri- come meet Adélie, -come on, stop frownin' over dem Charleston _hommes._ Where be y' manners?"

"Probably back in Charleston, _non_?"

Adélie chuckled lightly as Henri _lightly_ punched Remy in the shoulder as he passed by him to stand before her. He was slightly taller than Remy in comparison, but he towered over her like a giant. She stared up at him with wide eyes even when he came to crouch down before her. He smiled, his upper lip hidden under a trimmed moustache while his dark hair was pulled back into a tail. She gave a feeble smile to her uncle, trying her best not to laugh at him as he spoke.

"Pleased t' meet y' Adélie. Has _mon frére _been a good babysitter?"

Remy and Adélie frowned at his remark in a most uncannily similar way. Adélie retorted defensively towards her uncle.

"Ah ain't no _bébe_!"

"Remy resent dat comment Henri, he ain't nobody's babysitter!"

"Oui, dat be right. _She_ be babysittin' _y'!"_

Mercy and Adélie mirrored chuckles of amusement as Remy and Henri continued to banter back and forth. When there looked like there was little chance of the brothers _settling _their banters, Mercy took Adélie's hand in hers and began to lead her towards the door. She asked Adélie, remaining oblivious to her husband and brother in law as they stepped out into the hallway.

"Y' be hungry _petite_?"

Adélie grinned and nodded vigorously.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Still not getting far. But I thought you'd enjoy this update. **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	21. Truths Unfold

WOW

_**WOW! Awesome, 207 REVIEWS! GASPS!! So happy right now. Thanks everyone! **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty – Truth Unfolds **

Rogue let out a sigh of frustration hiss through her teeth as she ran her left hand's fingers through her hair. She sat perched on the back of her heals as she squatted before the engine of her Motorcycle, glaring at the empty gas tank. She had been roaming the Swamplands for hours only to forget that the gas tank _would_ run out eventually. Another detail she forgot was the fact that getting phone signals this far out of town was bound to be dodgy. _"Perfect. Just friggin' perfect." _She scowled at the motorcycle one last time before shooting back to her feet and stomping away across the grass. Luckily, she had managed to come to a sound stop on the side of the road without trouble, the bad thing was, that there was nothing for miles. Just swamp lands, road, dirt and probably a few alligators and who knew what else out there. Rogue folded her arms across her chest. She had donned a pair of jeans, cow-girl boots that reached her knees and a long-sleave, white shirt and gloves. A leather jacket lay draped over the motorcycle seat while her black helmet lay perched on the left handle bar. She was, to put it quite frankly without cussing up a storm, _stranded. _Another irritated sigh escaped her lips as she kicked the ground, sending clouds of dry dirt across the road. After a few moments, she let out a frustrated growl and clutched her temple as she hissed through her teeth.

"Come on Cajun! Don't ya know the way back t' ya own house!"

"_Desole, mais y' haven't absorbed Remy in a while non? De memories must have faded."_

Came the psyche-Remy's reply as she let him loose. She growled again, glaring at the horizon as she hissed back aloud.

"What about now, huh? Anythin' familiar 'bout this place?"

Remy was silent a moment but with a sigh, he apologized and said he couldn't recognise anything. This caused Rogue only to further growl with aggravation as time became her enemy. She had spent so many hours searching, stopping to change directions and making u-turns to go back to where she had begun. Now, not only had time been wasted, it had run her gas tank dry. She had no means of calling her comrades for help- or to explain things, and she had managed to prove herself mentally insane by conversing with a psyche of a man she was planing to kill! The day couldn't get any worse than it already had. That is, until the sound of approaching wheels and a raging engine caught her ears.

Rogue spun on the spot to face the other road direction only to lock her gaze on a small, black dot in the distance. As it drew closer, and as the dust clouds became more distinct with each metre closer, Rogue's face fell with relief. A black Mercedes drove towards her and with little effort on her part, came to a slowdown as it approached her. As the driver's window lowered, Rogue approached the car and ducked down to speak to the driver. She put on a sweet smile, trying her best to look moderately desperate to make her story convincing. A young man stared back at her, his hair sun scorched in shades of blonde while his features remained somewhere between boy and man. A charming smirk spread across his lips as he spoke.

"_Bonjour_ dere _petite_. Y' look a lil' lost…?"

Rogue gave a half-chuckle of a smile as she replied in what she would deem a shy tone.

"More lahke stranded ah'm afraid. Mah bike's havin' some trouble, ah think ah musta ran outta gas or somethin'…an' ah think ah'm kinda lost. Ya wouldn't be a motorcycle expert would ya?"

The young man grinned, his honey brown eyes warm and friendly as he took her lies for truth. She had a sneaking suspicion that if she had said it was out of gas completely, he, or anyone else, might apologise and drive off with the promise they'd send some help. She couldn't take such a chance on a stranger, so she gave a sweet, girlish smile and lied. He nodded enthusiastically and quickly disabled his seatbelt before stepping out of the car. He made towards the bike and looked it over with what Rogue assumed were expert eyes. He looked around her age, though a good half a foot taller than her while dressed in a pair of black kayaks and a grey muscle shirt. He was lean, tanned and for some reason struck Rogue as quite familiar, though she was sure she had never met him before in her life. She watched him as he circled the bike, squatted down and fiddled with a couple of gears before turning his head to face her. He gave a half-amused, half-apologetic smile as he replied.

"Y' outta gas, dat be de main problem, _mais, _y' engine is overheatin' a bit. How long y' been out here _chére_?"

Rogue inwardly grimaced as she realised he was a Cajun but held it back as she gave a mock-dumb shrug and a weak smile. The guy smirked and stood up again to face her. He took a moment, but not a moment later, he asked.

"Where y' headed?"

Rogue bit her lip. She didn't really have an answer to that but she needed not conjure any lie, as the young man replied an answer.

"Or I could give y' a ride t' mon cousin's home, an' y' could call someone t' pick up y' bike? It be about two miles from here, so it's a quick trip."

Rogue gave a genuine sigh of relief as she nodded enthusiastically before replying.

"That would be great, -if it's not too much trouble?"

The young man swatted her attempt to dissuade him lazily and grinned as he replied.

"Would be honoured t' assist such a belle femme such as y'self. Mais, it would help dat I know y' name. I be Etienne, Etienne Marceaux."

Rogue stopped frozen for a moment as Etienne offered his hand for her to shake. Remy's psyche broke free almost effortlessly from his file at the name. _"Etienne be mon cousin!" _Raced through the front of her mind but she managed to catch her surprise before it could show. She smiled and shook his hand unwaveringly as she replied.

"Ah'm Marie, Marie Raven."

"Pleasure t' meet y' Marie."

Rogue smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, why y' deux back so soon? T'ought y' weren't supposed t' come back for another week _non_?"

Mercy, who had been giggling with Adélie in the kitchen as they both prepared lunch, turned to face her brother-in-law as he sat perched on a bench stool. He chewed on a piece of carrot, munching loudly just to irritate her like he knew it did, while an ever present smirk was plastered across his face. Mercy rolled her eyes at his actions but replied nonetheless.

"Y' _fére et moi_ were on our way t' meet de T'ieves at de rendezvous location when y' _Pére _called an' told us t' abort de meeting b'cause dere had been some other meeting or somet'ing. He wasn't specific…"

She waved he hand dismissively as she came to stand at the bench top where Remy sat and began to tear lettuce leaves off for a salad. Remy nodded as a response and the matter was forgotten. They were silent for a moment before Mercy raised her gaze from the salad and caught Remy's gaze moving over to Adélie who sat across the kitchen, on a tall stool beside the Island bench as she pealed potatoes. Mercy raised a brow at Remy and waved a hand in front of Remy's face. It took a few seconds before he blinked and returned his gaze to Mercy's. He frowned, confused by her expression.

"What?"

Mercy raised suspicious brow at him before turning around to face Adélie. She was too preoccupied bobbing her head to the radio as it played softly beside her. Mercy returned her gaze back to Remy and began to question him with a carefully soft tone.

"Okay Remy LeBeau, y' gonna tell _moi_ what de _fille really_ be doin' here. Now talk."

It wasn't a question, rather a definite statement he had no choice but to answer _correctly. _Remy frowned at his sister-in-law but cast a careful glance in Adélie's direction before turning back to face Mercy. His frown softened as he replied in a hushed tone.

"_D'accord, d'accord_. _Mais, _do y' have t' know everyt'ing?"

Mercy only raised her eye brow higher with expectance. Remy gave a slightly aggravated sigh and replied.

"_D'accord. _De _fille_ be a new _recruit_ dat Magneto be interested in. Remy…_acquired _her de other night."

Mercy's eyes widened. She had hidden her suspicion and distrust of Remy's excuses while in Adélie's direct presence but she had not expected this. Fury and outrage burned through her deep blue eyes as she retorted venomously.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau! Y' kidnapped a _petite fille_ for dat mad man?!"

She raised a hand quickly a leant forward to slap the back of Remy's head. He reached the sore spot with his hands as soon as she swiped him and winced. Not because of the pain really, but her words. From the way Mercy said it, as many of his misdeeds did, it sounded _evil _the way he had done this. However, Mercy was willing to wait for explanations. _This time._

"Remy, y' have made a _lot_ of stupid mistakes over de years, _mais,_ kidnapping a _petite fille?_ Have y' gone mad?!"

Remy winced as her whispers became hisses. His gaze, however, registered on Adélie who was now staring at them from afar. He smiled reassuringly, and when her cautious glance did not fade, he winked and she perked a small smile before going back to her task. Remy returned his gaze to Mercy only to meet a pair of _surprised_ eyes that turned suspicious again as she spoke.

"Y' not gonna go through wit' it are y'?"

It wasn't a question, it was, again, a statement of fact. A fact Remy gave a thoughtful sigh to before shaking his head. Mercy's expression relaxed slightly as she went back to tearing lettuce leaves, ripping them viciously as if to take out her frustration on them as she spoke.

"Well I should t'ink so. _Mon Dieu_ Remy, t'aught Tante Mattie raised y' better. –Y' not mindin' her for a friend _are_ y'? Where be her _Mére_?"

"Mah Mama's wit' de X-Men."

Remy and Mercy's faces mirrored looks of surprise as Adélie's voice called out from just two steps away from them. She looked up at them with a small smile across her face while her emerald eyes remained bright and rounded. Remy gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, scratching his hair as Mercy slowly rolled her head his way and gave an unimpressed raise of her brow again. After a few moments, Mercy spoke, her voice most patronisingly motherly it was amazing a woman of all her twenty-six years could hold such a tone.

"Dis wouldn't happen t' be involved wit' a particular Southern Belle, y' were so _enamoured_ with t'ree years ago, would it Remy?"

Adélie's eyes widened as she turned to meet Remy's identical expression. He gave a meek chuckle as he continued to scratch the back of his head.

"_Uh…non. _No it don't have anyt'ing t' do wit' her. _Mais, _Addie dere told _moi_ dat her _Mére _be _amies _wit' de X-Men."

Mercy gave an icy glance towards Remy but remained silent on the matter any further. Instead, she turned to _Addie_ and handed her the white china bowl of salad and with a sweet smile, she asked.

"Addie _cher, _would y' take dis out t' de table on de terrace, _s'vous plaite_?"

Addie smile and nodded before taking the bowl and carefully walking off in the direction of the two French doors that led to the terrace where they planned to eat lunch together. When Adélie was safely outside the door, Mercy turned on Remy, armed with a drying cloth and began to whip him mercilessly as she growled at him.

"Y' stupid, _stupid_ _homme! _Didn't y' t'ink how de _fille's Mére_ is right now?! She mus' be goin' out o' her mind wit' worry!"

Remy raised his arms in defence as she continued to swat him but managed to get a few words in between whips.

"Oui! I – Remy knows! Don't y' worry none Mercy- _ouch!_- He gonna take her home soon as lunch is finished!"

Mercy stopped hitting him but glared dangerously at him as he lowered his armed-shield. She managed to growl one response.

"Y' better. Or I'll help de _fille's Mére _beat y' t' a pulp."

Remy nodded, not daring to make any kind of smirk or smile as he knew it would determine his fate. Thankfully, however, the door to the terrace opened and Henri's upper body slipped into the room.

"Y' deux not tryin' t' kill each other again, _non_?"

Mercy grumbled something under her breath that sounded like _'not quite'_ but turned to face her husband nonetheless as Henri continued.

"Etienne jus' pulled up in de drive way, do we have enough food, Mercy?"

Mercy nodded but her expression became perplexed as she replied.

"O' course dere is! What kind _LeBeau_ do y' take _moi _for?"

"De aggressive kind…"

Remy received a harsh elbow in the ribs, making him gasp painfully as the wind was momentarily nocked out of him. Henri on the other hand just smirked and rolled his eyes before speaking.

"Well, de reason be is dat Etienne called ahead t' say he brought a friend along wit' him. Jus' hope dere be enough food t' go 'round."

Mercy waved her hand in a shrug of dismissal as she went over to the Isle bench and began to chop up the potatoes Adélie had left behind. As she did so, she replied.

"Don't worry _ma ceour, _dere be plenty t' go 'round."

Henri nodded and disappeared outside again to tend to the barbeque outside. Remy, however, frowned at Mercy as he spoke.

"Etienne be bringin' a friend?"

Mercy shrugged.

"Probably one o' dem _hommes_ he plays soccer wit'. Remy nodded and shrugged it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Rogue and Etienne pulled up to the house, Rogue felt anticipation, panic and excitement wreck havoc on her nerves. It was exactly as psyche-Remy had depicted. Limestone walls, two grand pillars in the entrance to hold the veranda in place while several levels adorn with green-shuttered windows stood tall before her. It was a mix of modern, 19th century and contemporary architecture while it spread its arms across like a grand bridge of limestone. She hated to admit it, but she liked it. It was exactly the kind of place she would picture Remy LeBeau living in but not a place where he would keep a hostage. She frowned slightly as she stared up at it.

"Well, dis be it. Y' hungry _chérie_? Mon cousins would be happy t' have y' here f' lunch before y' head off."

Rogue broke out of her thoughts at Etienne's voice. She smiled at him and nodded thankfully before stepping out of the car and following his lead. Anticipation and nerves ran through her stomach as they trudged across the gravel road towards the house. However, instead of heading towards the front entrance, Etienne led her around the outskirts of the building and through an archway in a limestone wall near the gardens. He told her they were all waiting out the back in the terrace. Rogue's stomach stiffened as her nerves took control but she remained calm as she followed Etienne through. She clenched her right hand into a tight fist, ready to smash into a certain Cajun's charming face.

She had planned the entire thing since stepping into Etienne's car. She would surprise the Cajun, beat him to a pulp until he let her daughter' go and if he didn't comply, well, that would take its course with as much blood splatter as she could manage. However, should his family pose a problem, she would _try_ to smooth things over. That is if they weren't in on his _kidnapping_ too.

"Do y' like catfish _petite_? _Mon cousin _Remy make de _best_ Catfish. I t'ink mon cousin Henri said somet'ing about whippin' some up."

Rogue smiled and nodded as she replied.

"Sounds fantastic."

Etienne grinned as he led her into the main terrace across the way. It was a wooden terrace while atop of it stood a large garden table and several chairs. A barbeque stood on the opposite end, smoke rising from its hood, while a tall man stood before it. Rogue squinted at the far distance to see if it was the Cajun but was caught off guard by what she saw. Her gaze shifted quickly to a smaller figure that sprung from the French doors and began to skip towards the table. Rogue felt her stomach erupt with butterflies as a gasp escaped her lips. Her eyes widened with fresh tears she didn't even realise as she called out her daughter's name. Adélie stopped in her tracks and turned around in her direction at the speed of lightning. Though they were a good thirty or forty feet away, Rogue saw the shock that spread across her daughter's heart-shaped face before the girl called back before sprinting off the terrace and running towards her. Rogue, ignoring Etienne's confused and surprised look, sprinted towards Adélie as quickly as her legs could carry her and not a moment later, they collided into each other in a fierce embrace. Rogue fell to her knees as she swept her daughter into her arms and held her as tightly as possible while Adélie's arms wrapped around her neck as she called her name. Rogue remained numb for a moment, just hugging her close, before closing her tear-filled eyes and squeezing her close as she whispered.

"Oh baby, ya- ya okay. Everything's okay."

But when Adélie made no sobs or any indication of distress, Rogue grew worried and pulled her back so to look into her face. She began to search her form, raised her arms for inspection while observing every section of her face. When found no restraints, no bruises or any form of torture, she gave a worried and confused expression before speaking.

"Ya- ya not hurt? He- He didn't hurt ya at all?"

Adélie frowned at her mother for a moment before speaking. Her confusion was apparent in her voice as she spoke.

"Remy wouldn't hurt meh. He's mah- mah friend. Mama, he didn't do nothin'."

"_Chére_?"

Rogue's eyes widened in realisation before quickly darted towards the figure that stepped out onto the terrace. When she caught Remy LeBeau's gaze, her view turned red as her gaze narrowed into angry slits. He stood frozen in place, his brow furrowed in confusion and surprise as he stared back at her. He wasn't given a chance to even come out of his shock as Rogue practically tore away from Adélie and charged at him with an outcry of rang. Remy was barely able to flinch let alone move away before her clenched fist met his jaw with an iron force and nocked him to the ground. Remy felt the world spin and go black for a moment before he raised his head from the ground and looked up through blurry eyes to see a furious Rogue standing over him with a murderous- and tearful, glaze over her emerald eyes. He felt a burning sting on his lower lip and subconsciously licked his lower lip only to taste blood. His jaw began to throb after that but it was nothing compared to the boxing his ears got when Rogue opened her mouth to scream at him.

"_Ya no good, son of a bitch_! How dare ya kidnap mah daughter!"

Remy's vision restored instantly as her words range through his mind at a surprisingly quick pace. _'How dare ya kidnap mah daughter?' _He managed to pull himself up to rest on his knees as he looked up at Rogue. Her chest was heaving while tears threatened to spill from her eyes. He felt like crawling under a rock and dying at the very expression across her face. But that didn't help him from retorting dumbfound in his confusion.

"_Daughter?_ Qui?"

He managed to scramble quickly to his feet as she made another attempt to punch him in the face and move out of harm's way just in time. However, Rogue continued to try and beat him to a pulp, causing them to form a sort of dance about the terrace as she swung at his head and yelled at him while he continued to stare in confusion while ducking blows. Meanwhile, Adélie stood near-by under Henri and Etienne's hold as she struggled to get free. Mercy stood by the door, her eyes clouded by confusion as she watched Remy and the young woman bicker and fight. They made it onto the grass lawn off the terrace when Rogue spoke again.

"Ah can'te believe ya lied t' meh _again! _After all that bull about havin' _'nothin' t' lose'_, ya use that bull t' get t' _her_! Ya a lyin' bastard Remy LeBeau!"

Remy raised his hands in front of him but not as defence but as a means of trying to calm her down. She back away immediately, away from his bare hands, but continued to circle him angrily as she heaved breaths of air. He took the moment to try and speak.

"Rogue- y' can calm down now- she be _safe_. Y' _fille _is safe. I was going t' take her back t' y' _mais, _-What do y' mean she be y' _daughter?_ _Chére-"_

"No! Ya have no raght t' ask meh any o' that! Ya _kidnapped her_! How could ya do that?! She's a ten year-old _girl_, Gambit! What could ya possibly want with her?!"

"It's not what I want wit' her Rogue, it was-"

"_Good business'_ was it?"

Her words stopped him in his tracks. He gave a guilty sigh as he watched trails of tears stream down her blotchy pink cheeks. However, before another word could be spoke, Adélie broke free from Henri's protective hold and raced towards them screaming for them to stop. Rogue and Remy turned to face her as she came to stand before them. Rogue and Remy gave her mirrored looks of confusion as she managed to speak between gasps for breath.

"D-don't hur-hurt him Mama. Y' –y' can't hurt him, _please_…"

Rogue furrowed her brow at her daughter for a moment before her face relaxed slightly so that she could at least be civil towards her daughter.

"Adélie, he- he _kidnapped_ ya. He used meh t' get t' _ya_. He's done a _really bad thing._ What- what are ya on about?"

Adélie gave her mother a nervous glance before turning her gaze to meet Remy's also confused expression. Finally, after a few painfully quiet moments, she gave a defeated sigh and lowered her gaze as she raised her left wrist. Around her wrist was a thin, silver bangle with a single small amber stone hanging like a charm off its neck. She slid her small index over the silver, causing it the amber stone to glow like fresh honey. When she raised her gaze to meet their eyes, Rogue and Remy's faces paled with shock and realisation. Feebly, Adélie whispered her answer as she stared at them through green-on-black eyes.

"Because…he's mah Dad."

Rogue's eyes widened in horror before she promptly lost consciousness for the third time that week.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**MUHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFFY! REVIEW!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91 **_


	22. Makes You Think

Hey everyone

_**Hey everyone! WOW had a bombshell of reviews in my email box this morning! 223 reviews, that's the best statistic I've ever had as far as reviews go. Thanks everyone! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **_

**Chapter Twenty-One – Makes You Think**

Rogue woke with a start of panic as she shot up from the bed to seated position, catching her breath short as realisation sent chills down her skin. She woke from a nightmare, a _real_ nightmare that seemed too close to truth for comfort. However, before she could panic any further, she realised in confusion that she wasn't in a familiar place. It wasn't her room back in Bayville or her hotel room. It was a grand room of tall ceilings, embellished furnishings of white and pale green walls while she sat tucked into the sheets of a tall, King-size bed. Her boots had been removed while her gloves had been placed on the bedside table. Rogue frowned in confusion. When had she taken them off? When did she get here? A dozen questions raced through her mind until one landed upon Adélie.

Adélie's face returned to the front of her mind and with a gasp of realisation, Rogue ripped away the bed sheets and scrambled to her feet quickly. She pulled on her boots, slipped on her gloves and immediately made her way towards the nearest door. It opened with ease as she slipped out of the room while at a quick, careful pace; she made her way down the hallway. She had no idea where she was going but somehow, she managed to find her way to a stairway. She kept her footsteps quiet and her eyes alert as she made her way down, however, as she abandoned the stairway and entered a long corridor, muffled squeals and the sound of water splashing caught on her ears. She stopped in her tracks at the familiarity of the voice but not a moment later, she was following it at a quick pace. Rounding another bend, she found herself walking towards another set of French doors that led to another courtyard. However, when Rogue let her gaze slip through the glass panels, she froze in place. She subconsciously pinned herself behind the half-drawn drapes as her gaze remained locked in place. Slowly, her mouth parted as words left her stranded in shock.

Before her was a grand courtyard, smaller than the one she had entered before, but large enough to encase a large backyard pool that was encased by a floor of mosaic stone rock tiles. But it was not that general splendour that kept her rooted and hidden in the shadows. She watched Adélie and Etienne as they ran in union towards the edge of the pool and jumped into the air only to collide with the water with two great splashes of water. The shower of water caught the figure in the water by surprise, causing him to raise his hands in defence but not a moment later she watched as Remy LeBeau threw his drenched head back and gave a hearty bark of laughter. Rogue's eyes widened when she saw Adélie rise to the surface, spluttering and grinning all at once before she swam towards Remy and flung her arms around his neck from behind, catching him totally off guard. Rogue felt her stomach turn as if she had been flung from a plane in mid-air. She remembered everything that had happened before she _fainted_ but she had hoped, no, _thought_ was just a dream. However, as she watched Remy grasp _his_ daughter's arms around his neck and ducked under the water with her, she wondered if this was a dream. A good dream.

When Remy and Adélie resurfaced, the two began to chuckle and talk amongst each other. Though Rogue couldn't hear anything they spoke of, she could _see_ the connection as clearly as daylight, not only the emotional connection but the _physical similarities _that tied them together as of the same blood. She frowned at her own unobservant stupidity. How could she not have seen it? They looked so alike! While she had _her_ complexion, her heart-shaped face and small frame, her smile was his. Her mouth was feminine but it had more of a fullness to them that was similar to his lips than her own. Her hair, though dark and sleek in its current wet state, was the same unruly texture as Remy's but it was mix of his colouring and her own uniqueness. Rogue felt her fingers turn numb as she clenched them fiercely in an attempt to stop herself from crying out loud in frustration. How could she have been so blind! But then, Adélie had made no indications. No _obvious_ indications about her parentage. Though her accent was easy to pin point as a mix of Louisiana Cajun and her own Southern Mississippi drawl, she hadn't made the connect with Remy. Not once. And she inwardly kicked herself for ever not realising it before now.

"_Would've saved meh some embarrassment too…faintin' lahke that…eugh…he won't lemme forget…if he lives long enough…"  
_

As her trail of thoughts put her on the path, she remembered _why_ it was she had stormed in on his home in the first place. Her gaze narrowed again, focused on the _father_ of her child as he pulled Adélie off him and threw her a good four feet away into the water. He had _kidnapped_ _their_ daughter. Rogue felt the rage from earlier bubble within her. He had a _severe_ amount of explaining to do.

"_Oh…_ Y' be awake! I was just about t' go check on y' _cher_."

Rogue jumped at the female voice. She hadn't even realised someone had walked into the corridor until she spoke. Turning around however, she was met with an oddly relieved looking blonde beauty. She smiled at her, despite her confused expression, and took a step towards her stand at her side. Rogue vaguely remembered seeing the woman beforehand but couldn't put a name to her. She wasn't left guessing for long, as the woman extended a friendly hand for her to shake.

"Oh- where be _mon_ manners. I'm Mercy- uh, Remy's sister-in-law. Y' be Rogue, _non_?"

Rogue nodded as she slowly reached out and shook the blonde's hand. She was covered but she was still hesitant to shake Mercy's hand. _"Sister-in-law?"_ Mercy took no heed of anxiousness, if she'd notice, and continued to smile brightly as she spoke.

"How are y' feeling? Y' had quite a uh…_shock _earlier, _non?"_

Rogue felt her cheeks burn red but she hadn't the faintest idea as to whether it was out of embarrassment or resentful anger. She mumbled something about being 'fine' but Mercy knew better. She offered Rogue a friendly, if not reassuring, smile before resting a careful hand on Rogue's shoulder as she turned her gaze back to the picture outside. Rogue flinched slightly at the contact but Mercy's words stopped her from pulling back.

"Y' would probably like t' know what happened t' y' after y' passed out…before y' go out _dere_."

Rogue nodded silently as her gaze remained on the scene outside. Adélie was dressed in her clothes from before, drenched carelessly as she had no bathing suit with her. She and Etienne were talking while Remy sat on the outskirt of the pool beside them, watching with a smile spread across his handsome face. Mercy continued to speak as she kept her gaze on them.

"After y' fainted, y' _petite fille_ had a bit of a scare. Took Remy a few minutes t' calm her down before she would stop cryin'- poor darlin'. Anyway, Henri _et moi_ came t' help y' back to de house but as soon as Remy saw Henri reach out t' check y' neck for a pulse, he went a little…"

Rogue blinked in surprise as she turned to face Mercy with a bemused expression.

"He went _what?"_

Mercy bit down on her lower lip in thought for a moment, as if to search for the right word.

"_Ballistic_ I would say. He told Henri t' keep his hands off y' _et _ordered _moi _t' take Addie back t' de house while _he_ picked y' up and got y' to one o' de guest rooms. He was very protective of y', we were a little…_confused_ by his actions. _Mais, _once y' were safe, he explained t'ings. Told us 'bout y' skin an' we understood why he got so _protective_ of y' when Henri tried t' find y' pulse. Y' be his _Southern Belle_ from up North, _non_?"

Rogue's eyes widened. _'__**His**_ _Southern Belle??"_ Mercy read Rogue's expression immediately and raised a gentle hand between them in hopes of containing her reaction. She gave a reassuring glance as she replied.

"He mentioned y' when he came back t' N'Orleans some t'ree years ago. Y' helped him save Jean Luc _non_?"

Rogue's outrage softened somewhat but she remained with a bemused expression. Remy had been…_protective? Of her? _She didn't know how to react to that. Considering she had tried to tear him limb from limb, she hadn't expected him to be so… She couldn't find the words for it.

"Addie was askin' for y' a couple o' hours ago, so Etienne suggested dey hit de pools while y' slept it off. Mind y'- she wouldn't go until Remy stepped in an' convinced her to."

Rogue blinked again with surprise. She turned to face Mercy as she spoke.

"She trusts him?"

Mercy smiled in what Rogue would assume was a _knowing_ way before she nodded and replied.

"He be her _Pére, non?"_

Rogue felt that falling in mid-air feeling return to her stomach. Adélie trusted her _father_, despite all that he had done so far to screw things up. Mercy seemed to have a talent for reading minds, or more, expressions as she rest a reassuring hand back on Rogue's shoulder before she spoke.

"He really did mean t' bring her back t' y' _cher. _He promised dat b'fore he even _knew_ she was his _fille_. Believe moi, m' gave him a good ear bashin' t' make it sink in too."

Rogue couldn't help the amused smile from spreading across her face before the two of them broke into soft chuckles of amusement. After the silence returned however, Mercy reached out and opened the door for them. She outstretched a hand, offering her the first step as she spoke.

"I t'ink she would love t' know her _Mére_ be okay?"

Rogue knew it wasn't a real question but more of a general statement. So, with a last sigh to build up her courage, Rogue stepped out and Mercy followed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adélie let out a melodic verse of laughter as she watched Etienne run towards the pool, jump and do a perfectly athletic front-flip into the water. She watched with amusement as the wave of water washed over her father, causing his to cuss irritably. She hadn't had so much fun in such an age, she couldn't help but let her mind drift away from the mess of that early afternoon. It had been a welcome distraction to spend the afternoon swimming with her uncles and her _Dad_. And though she didn't really feel it herself, she was sure it was enough to break the confused tension she knew her father still had towards her and her mother.

"What y' laughin' at _petite_?"

Adélie barely had time to turn and look at her Dad before he reached out and closed the small distance between them and scooped her up into his arms. She squealed in delight, kicking and wriggling to set herself free but not a moment later, he released her and sent her falling into the water without mercy. She felt the cold rush of water as it enclosed her form. She began to swim towards the nearest pool edge, remaining about a foot under the water as she kicked her legs and pushed away the water with her arms. Finally, she came to edge and pushed herself to the surface as she grasped the pool ledge. However, as soon as her eyes focused, her gaze focused onto two figures in the distance as they stepped out of the French doors to the house. Her eyes widened in recognition as she squealed out a single word.

"Mama!"

A moment later, she was pulling herself out of the pool and speeding towards her but before she could even think of what her actions might provoke, she felt the floor slip under her feet. Before she could hit the hard pavement however, she felt a pair of strong arms clasp around her upper arms and catch her as her knees buckled with the force of the fall. She turned her head up to meet her father's concerned gaze as he towered over her. Adélie smiled thankfully but before she could say anything, her mother's voice interrupted them. She turned her gaze back in the direction her mother had been in only to watch as she practically sprinted towards her and came to stand before her. Her face had paled with anxiety as she spoke.

"Addie- sugah, are ya alright?"

Adélie found her legs again as she pulled herself to a standing position, between her anxious mother's stare and her protective father's hold. Without hesitation, she pulled herself from her father's loose hold and flung her arms around her mother's waist and hugged her close. She smiled into her mother's shirt as she spoke.

"Ya okay."

Rogue froze for a moment but quickly relaxed as she let her covered arms wrap around Adélie's small form. She didn't care that her daughter was sopping wet and drenching her from where she stood. The girl could be covered in mud and she would hug her close if it meant she would be happy. She would be safe. However, when she raised her gaze from atop her daughter's head, her gaze focused on the man standing not two feet away from them. His red-on-black eyes shone with uncertainty as their eyes locked. She narrowed her gaze to him as she coldly spoke.

"Ya have a _lot_ of explainin' t' do."

Remy nodded sincerely but there was still that uncertainty that shone through his eyes as he made to speak, but was caught off when their daughter spoke. Her voice was tinged by concern as she spoke.

"Ya not gonna kill Papa, are ya Mama?"

Rogue froze in place as her gaze lowered to meet her daughter's wide emerald on black eyes. She felt a twinge in her stomach and her heart skip a beat at the colour of her daughter's eyes. They were a mix of both her and Remy's eyes. Perfect emeralds set separate seas of black abyss that bore into her eyes so effortlessly she could drown in them. Rogue blinked once before turning her gaze slowly back to meet Remy's. He stood frozen in place, in nothing but a pair of black swimming trunks that ended at his knees while his expression was expectant yet cautious of her. After a few ageless moments, she let out a sigh of defeat and replied gently.

"No."

A union of relieves sighs erupted around them as Mercy, Henri and Etienne circled them silently. Adélie chuckled with amusement but did not detach herself from her mother as the three LeBeaus closed in on them. Etienne was the first to speak, turning to face Rogue with a pleasantly amused smile across his young features.

"Dis be some small world, _non_? I pull over t' give a _belle femme_ some road assistance _et_ she turns out t' be _mon_ future cousin-in-law! _Mon Dieu_!"

Rogue gave a nervous chuckle as Etienne as he chuckled amusedly. However, lucky for her, Mercy was nearest to him and gave him a quick, painful slap to the back of the head. He whined painfully and rubbed the back of his head as he glared at his cousin's wife. Mercy on the other hand, caught Rogue's gaze and winked. Rogue gave a feeble smile before they were interrupted again, this time, by Henri. He reached over and offered a hand for her to shake as he spoke. Like Etienne and Remy, he was in nothing but a pair of trunks but he didn't look like he had hit the pool in a while. He gave a friendly smile as he towered over her before he introduced himself.

"It be _bon_ t' meet y' _chérie._ _Je m'appelle_ Henri. I be Remy's older _frére et _Mercy be _mon_ wife."

Rogue shook his hand and offered a small smile before reclaiming her hand from the giant. When the introductions were finished, a silence of mixed emotions passed between them. Finally, Mercy, noting the uncertain looks that passed between Remy and Rogue, broke the silence and stepped forward towards Adélie. Smiling kindly, she reached out and took Adélie's hand from around her mother's waist and tugged on it as she spoke.

"Well, it be getting late- Addie petite? How about y' et moi go get y' some dry clothes while y' Mére et Pére have a talk, non? Dey have a lot t' talk about."

Though Adélie followed her aunt as she let her towards the doors, she turned her head and gave her parents anxious looks. Rogue offered a reassuring smile and nodded, as if to say that all would be fine and that she needn't worry. Remy winked at his daughter and smiled, causing her to smile back before turning around and following her Aunt into the house. Rogue raised a brow at Remy as his actions but said nothing as Henri and Etienne muttered some excuses about going to help set up dinner before departing, leaving Remy and Rogue alone for the first time.

A few awkward moments passed. Rogue kept her gaze on the French doors while Remy rocked back and forth on the balls of his heals and gave a low whistle, facing the same direction. After a moment, Rogue spoke. Her voice was cold but it wasn't angry to his relief.

"She trusts ya."

Remy was surprised by her choice of words but nodded nonetheless as he replied.

"_Oui. _Surprisingly…"

Rogue nodded and another moment passed without another word being spoken. When it was good and passed by, she turned to face him as she spoke.

"Does she know that ya spiked mah drink an' knocked meh out just t' get to her?"

Remy gave a silent wince at her words as he leant his head forward and ran a hand through his wet hair. He let out a sigh as she kept her gaze locked on him before replying gently. There was evidence of regret in his tone of voice but Rogue made every effort to ignore it. She was _still_ angry at him for that; _Daughter_ or not.

"_Non. _She don't know about dat. _Mais, _she knows why I kidnapped her."

She gave a cold chuckle. Anger began to boil in her again as she began to growl at him.

"So ya _admit_ that ya did kidnap her, _huh_?"

Remy surprised Rogue when he gave a regretful nod as he met her gaze. She felt a twinge of guilt at her words but pushed it back as she narrowed her gaze again and spoke.

"Why did ya do it?"

Remy let out a tense sigh before replying. He kept his gaze on her own as he replied.

"I still works for Magneto. He called _moi_ a couple o' days ago, told him about dis _petite fille _wit' some _'mutant potential.' _He wanted_ moi_ to hand her over in a couple o' days-"

"And ya _agreed_ t' this?!"

The outrage and shock in her voice didn't surprise him but the look of horror in her eyes was like a dagger being wrenched into his gut and twisted. His brow creased remorsefully as he spoke, his voice low and near a whisper.

"Remy didn't have no choice, Rogue. _Mais_, dat stll ain't no excuse-"

"She's a kid! How could ya agree t' somethin' lahke that?!"

Her voice rose with hysteria with every syllable and he winced inwardly as she turned her body around to face him. Her expression was a mix of disbelief, disgust and anger as she stared up at him. Remy raised his hands to rest on her shoulders but she pushed them away and took a step closer to him to yell at his face.

"She's ya daughter! Ya were gonna hand ya own _daughter_ over t' _him?!_ Ah always knew ya were a no good, _Swamp Rat_ but ah never took ya for a complete _fool_! Gambit, do ya have any idea what ah've been goin' through today?! Ah've been goin' outta mah mahnd tryin' t' find her-"

"She didn't tell _moi _she was _mon petite fille _until y' showed up."

Rogue stopped in her trail of words, gaping for a moment. Her brow relaxed in shock for a moment before a frown of confusion spread across her face. She replied in a half-confused-half-shocked tone as she replied.

"She- she didn't tell ya? Why?"

Remy shrugged as he replied, his voice just as gentle as it had been when he had interrupted her.

"She explained after y' passed out. She be from de future, _non_? She didn't know how t' tell_ moi_ _et_ after what she said about how y' found out, Remy don't blame her for bein' careful about it. I was still shocked, _mais_, how could she help dat?"

Rogue's expression didn't falter as she stared up at him. _"She didn't tell him?"_ She could understand her reasoning. _Her_ reaction to the news had been far from calm but totally rational. What could Remy's reaction have been like? Rogue put the thought out of her mind as she shook her head. She turned her scowl on Remy again as she spoke.

"Ya still not gettin' off this easy. Ya kidnapped mah daughter, Gambit. Ah can't forgive that easily-"

It was his turn to scowl as he retorted.

"She be _mon fille _too, Rogue."

"Doesn't change the fact about what ya did _was_ wrong."

His scowl softened somewhat. She was right. He gave a sigh of defeat before speaking. A small smirk played across his face as he replied.

"Y' not gonna kill _moi_ though, are y'?"

Rogue glared at him but shook her head. She wouldn't.

"Ah won't, for _her_ sake. But so help meh Remy LeBeau, ya do anythin' t' her lahke that again ah won't be held responsible for mah actions."

Remy suppressed a chuckle as he nodded.

"D'accord. _Mais, _y' don't need t' worry about dat happenin'. Remy could never hurt his own _enfant_."

Rogue's harsh expression softened at his words. One look into his eyes made her sure that he meant it seriously. Gently, she tested his sincerity.

"And Magneto? What are _we_ going to do about _him_?"

Remy furrowed his brow in confusion before he spoke.

"_Remy_ will handle dat. He's not gonna lay a finger on her."

Rogue frowned for a moment but nodded slowly. A moment of silence passed before she gave an aggravated sigh and turned to move towards the French doors to return to the house. However, as she did so, she felt the ground beneath her feet slip under her. As they had bickered, she hadn't noticed how they had slowly made their way towards the edge of the pool. Therefore, as her footing gave under the wet floor, she felt herself slip forward towards the water at a sudden pace. However, before her face hit the cold water, she felt one of her hands reach out to brush against Remy's arm and a moment later, a pair of hands grasped her shoulders before the rush of cold water encased her form. She heard her own outcry before she plummeted into the water with a great splash.

Bubbles rose as she made her way to the surface again. As soon as her head was freed from the water, she began to splutter and cough the water that had found its way down her throat. However, before she could even think, or see clearly for that matter, she felt a familiar hand grasp her left shoulder while the other found its way around her waist while under the water. When her vision cleared and her coughing and spluttering eased slightly, she found a pair of concerned red-on-black eyes boring into her gaze. Remy had fallen in with her.

"Y' okay _chére_?"

Her only, angry, response was to wrench from his hold and swim towards the edge again as she continued to splutter. Remy followed in tow, an amused smirk across his features as he walked towards the edge. He could stand in this depth while she could not, so she had a little difficulty in pulling herself out of the pool. That and the fact her soaked clothes and leather boots were filled with water and weighed her down like sandbags. Without another word, after she fell back into the water after attempting to pull herself out, Remy wrapped his big hands around her small waist and hoisted her out of the water. She flinched in surprise but made no other response as she pulled herself to her feet. He followed her, pulling himself onto the edge with an effortless agility that made her glare worsen as she stared back at him. She stood with her arms wrapped around herself, shivering in the light breeze that blew over them. Remy couldn't stop the smirk from spreading across his face at the way her hair sleeked and stuck to her face and neck while she glared daggers at his direction. He chuckled amusedly before stepping towards one of the deck chairs and picking up a pair of towels. He handed her one wordlessly and she snatched it fiercely before stomping off. She wrapped it around herself as she made towards the house while Remy watched after her, smiling with amusement at the view he got. Her wet jeans clung to her body most pleasingly.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hehe this was a fun chapter. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91 **_


	23. The LeBeau Clan

_**Wow reviews are coming outta the bazooka!! WOOT! lol thanks guys! **_

_**Oh and a special thanks to **__**ShadowFax999**__** for giving Adélie her nickname "Addie" **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Two – The LeBeau Clan**

"Would dese do Rogue? Dey should be y' size, _mais_, if dey don't fit-"

"Nah- they'll do fahne Mercy, thank ya."

Rogue gave a thankful smile as Mercy handed her a pair of black jeans and a navy coloured, satin blouse. Her clothes, much to Adélie, Henri and Etienne's amusement and confusion, had been totally drenched when she walked into house. They had asked her what Remy had done, as if it was an _expected _thing for him to do, but they were cut off when the man himself followed her a few moments after. She had a sneaking suspicion that all four of the LeBeaus, including her daughter, had suspected from the hidden chuckles and amused glances, that they believed it to be _her_ that had pushed Remy in the water. Well it was half true in a way. She had been the _reason_ he fell in. She just didn't have the _advantage_ of saying she actually _pushed_ him in. Rogue set the thought aside as she took the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. Adélie and Mercy stood outside in _her_ room, or so Mercy had called it. Adélie had informed her mother that the LeBeaus intended to keep them here overnight and though Rogue had started to retort and explain reasons why they couldn't, one look into Adélie's eyes had made her pride melt into a pool of helplessness. The girl had a hold over her with the littlest effort and Rogue was only beginning to realise that. Rogue couldn't even help from smiling as she heard Adélie chuckle and talk with her _Aunt._ _"Ah'm not the only one whose lahke putty in her hands."_ She thought absentmindedly as she pulled off her wet clothes. Her underwear was drenched through, so, grudgingly, Rogue stripped off and wore only the dry clothes that Mercy had leant her. She was sure no one would _notice_. No one with red-on-black eyes at least…

When she came out of the bathroom, she found Mercy had disappeared while Adélie was sitting on the end of her bed. She was swaying her legs over the edge as she sat in what appeared to be an oversized maroon T-shirt with the name _'LEBEAU'_ written across it in bold letters that hung over her frame like a dress. If that had been a time for ironic symbolism, it would be then. Adélie smiled up at her mother, oblivious to Rogue's surprise as she spoke.

"Tante Mercy said t' tell y' she went t' put y' clothes in de dryer."

Rogue nodded before sitting herself beside her daughter. The navy blouse was very formal-casual and fitted rather well but it made Rogue fell a little uncomfortable. She was used to track suits, a semi-formal dress now and again but not such glamour. The LeBeaus were thieves, _rich_ thieves and from what Mercy and Henri wore, and the _newish _looking Mercedes Etienne had driven, she was sure they were _that kind_ of material to suit it. Rogue _wasn't._ Adélie, on the other hand, was part of that. She had realised it quickly how instantly Adélie had become at ease with the LeBeaus and she couldn't have been happier that she felt safe with them. But there was a pang of jealousy and despair that hit her just as hard as the amazement. Adélie hadn't been so at ease with the X-Men. She didn't even _know_ them. These thoughts made Rogue wonder how things could have changed so drastically between herself and the X-Men in such a small amount of years. She couldn't understand why she wouldn't even bring her daughter to meet them. It made no sense, least of all how _she_ and _Remy_ of all people could end up having a daughter together. Rogue frowned at the floor as she swayed her legs in a similar fashion to her daughter. There were too many questions, particularly around the matter of _how_ she and Remy could actually be _able_ to have _that _kind of physical relationship, let alone how she could conceive a child and bring it to full term without _killing_ it with her skin.

"Mama?"

Rogue jumped, her head shooting up to meet her daughter's anxious smile. She tried her best to give a reassuring smile and tuck away her thoughts as she replied.

"Yes sugah?"

Adélie frowned bemusedly. Her eyes were shining with guilt almost.

"Ah'm sorry ah didn't tell y' about Daddy. Ah- ah didn't mean f' dat t' happen-"

Rogue's brow furrowed in concern and surprise. _"How could she feel responsible for this?" _She silently cursed Remy for pulling this all on them so fast. Well, maybe it wasn't entirely his fault but all the same. His _kidnapping their daughter _hadn't been of any help or ease in this situation. Instantly, before Adélie could make any more apologies, Rogue reached out and grasped her daughter's covered should. Her soaked gloves had been taken with Mercy too, so she was careful to avoid any of her skin as she reassured her.

"Addie- sugah, don't ya dare blame ya self for _anythin'_ that happened t'day. It was _not_ ya fault."

Adélie continued to frown anxiously as she replied in a voice half choked by worry as she replied.

"But y' an' Papa were fightin' b'cause o' meh! It _is_ mah fault-"

Rogue shifted closer and wrapped both arms around her daughter, hushing her gently as she pulled her into a tight hug. She was careful to keep her hands on her shirt while Adélie rest her head on her covered front. Rogue let out a sigh of remorse. It was horrible feeling so responsible for Adélie's distress. _"Maybe tryin' t' beat Remy half t' death wasn't a good move…"_ She knew it sounded totally moronic but she felt just the same as she spoke. She carefully stroked her daughter's damp hair as she did so.

"No… No. It's not anyone's fault. Ya Dad mahght be somewhat t' blame- considerin' he kidnapped ya. But ah guess ah should've been a lil' less crazy on him, huh?"

Adélie chuckled with her mother as Rogue smiled. Happy to hear her daughter's guilt ease in her chuckle. She closed her eyes as she hugged her daughter just a little closer as she spoke again.

"Ah'd do anythin' t' make sure ya safe, sugah."

"Even beatin' Papa t' a pulp?"

Rogue grinned at her daughter's _innocent_ suggestion as she replied.

"Even that. But if it makes ya happy t' keep him alive, ah'll lay off him, okay?"

Adélie grinned into her mother's shirt as she shifted her cheek. She nodded and replied.

"Okay."

Rogue smiled. She felt all the pent up anxiety and fear she had been hosting all day transform to reassurance as she held Adélie close in content. A few minutes of peace went by before Adélie spoke up.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Papa told meh once about de day y' two met. Did he really try t' blow y' hand off?"

Rogue let a low chuckle. The memory of that day flashed vividly across her mind. She remembered how off guard she became when he had appeared out of no where. Smirking like he was God's gift to women as usual, he had been able to make her immobile before handing her a charged card. She hadn't registered anything he had been doing at the time, mostly because she had been transfixed by his eyes; his _brown _eyes. Though they could pass him on as a normal brown-eyed young man to anyone else, to her, they had looked so artificial; unnatural in their naturalness. For some reason they didn't look like they were _his_ eyes. And she had been right of course. He must have been using an image inducer, she suspected. Or contacts.

"Mama?"

Rogue broke out of her thoughts before replying quickly.

"Yeah, he- he did. That was years ago…"

"How come he didn't come see ya after dat?"

Rogue frowned but her reply was soft.

"Ah don't know…"

Before she could add onto that reply however, there came a nock at the door. The door opened slightly to let Mercy's head in between the gap. She smiled and opened the door fully before stepping into the room and leaning against the doorway expectantly.

"Aw, dis be a _belle_ sight. –Dat reminds _moi,_ I should find dat camera- _Anyway,_ dinner be ready downstairs. Y' deux alright wit' Catfish?"

Rogue and Adélie exchanged knowing looks before following Mercy. As they made their way down to the dining room however, Rogue turned to Mercy and asked if she had any pair of gloves lying around. Mercy had been apologetic as she replied she didn't have a pair to save herself but assured her that everyone would be careful of her and that she needn't worry about them getting in her way. Rogue felt oddly surprised by her words. It was usually _her_ being careful around _others. _When they finally reached the dining room, which was actually a big room beside the kitchen that had been changed from a sitting room to be more _accessible, _they found the three LeBeau men moving about the room. They were talking and joking around as they set up the table with dishes of Catfish, Roast chicken, salad and a million other things that Mercy had _failed_ to mention. Rogue had to restrain herself to _not_ gape as her stomach rumbled hungrily. She hadn't eaten anything all day.

"_Ah!_ Addie, Rogue, come! De food be goin' cold over here!"

Henri's pleasant welcome of words was followed shortly by Henri himself, who came and scooped Addie into a quick hug- making her laugh with delight- before he moved to Rogue. Noting her gloveless hands- he gave her a careful hug. Rogue stiffened for a moment but he was kind enough to only take a moment to hug her before pulling back. He smiled kindly, a smile, she released was similar to Remy's but probably not as innuendo inclined. _"Thankfully."_ She mused as he turned and put a hand to her back and led her towards a vacant seat. As Rogue came to sit on the chair, she noticed Remy across the table. He was setting down a tray of fresh bread when he looked up a caught her gaze. To her surprise, well, not that it wasn't unnatural for him to do so, he gave a crooked smile. It caught her off guard slightly as to how…unnaturally _innocent _it was. Friendly, even. She wasn't given a chance to react however, for not a moment later Adélie had appeared at his side. He turned around in mock-surprise before picking her up into his arms. She laughed and squirmed to get out of his hold as he kissed her cheek, loudly. Rogue couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping her lips as she watched them. She was amazed how natural Remy acted around her. Like it hadn't been that _afternoon_ he had found out that she was _his_. She wondered if he was the same to Adélie as he was in the time she knew him…Had fatherhood changed Remy LeBeau in the coming years?

"Rogue, would y' like some salad? It be balsamic dressin' on de top, I hope y' alright wit' dat."

Rogue turned at Mercy's voice as she sat down in the chair beside her and lifted up the bowl of salad. A pleasant smile was spread across her face, so Rogue returned it feebly and nodded, before taking the bowl and dishing out some of the salad onto her own plate. A few moments later, the _family_ was seated around the table and dished out their own meals. Adélie had sat herself down beside her father while he helped dish out some food onto her plate. Rogue continued to watch them silently as she picked at her plate. She had been hungry earlier, but the sight before her had robbed her of her appetite. However, she was interrupted when Adélie caught her gaze and spoke.

"Mama, does _Tante_ Kitty _et Oncle _Kurt know where we are?"

Rogue blinked once before realisation dawned on her. She had forgotten about the others completely. Quickly, she pulled herself to her feet, causing the others to half-rise from their seats in concern as she began to step out from behind her chair.

"_Oh-_ Shi- _Shoot_! Ah forgot t' call 'em. Excuse meh, ah jus' gotta go-"

"Chérie, do dey need t' know right _now?"_

Rogue stopped mid-step from moving away from the table at Remy's words. They were gentle but there was evidence of his concern in his eyes as he questioned her. She frowned at him for a moment before speaking. She tried to keep her tone pleasant for Adélie's sake but it came out rather sarcastic as she replied him.

"Ah left them a note before ah left, sayin' that ah was takin' Adélie out f' _breakfast_ this mornin'. They'll be getting _worried. _We should probably head out after dinner…"

Henri, Etienne and Mercy turned their gazes to Remy and watched silently as Remy nodded in understanding. Adélie stayed silent, biting down on her lower lip for a moment but she couldn't contain herself for long. After another silent moment, she spoke up.

"Mama, can- can we stay here? Ah- ah don't want t' go back t' the hotel yet. Ah wanna stay home."

Rogue froze at her words. _"Home?"_ However, as the questions built within her, she didn't realise that Remy had frozen at her words too. He raised a brow at their daughter, surprise across his features. Gently, he reached out and set a hand on her small shoulder and spoke.

"_Petite, _y' _Mére _has t' get y' back t' her _amis."_

Adélie shook her head vigorously, her unusual eyes wide and anxious as she turned her head back and forth between her father and her mother's bemused expressions.

"No- ah have t' stay _here now._ An' ah don't wanna leave ya-"

Rogue flinched inwardly at her words but at the same time felt her heart melt all over again. There was such desperation in her daughter to stay here but why was that? _"Ya need t' find the house remember? That's the whole point about coming here."_ Rogue came out of her thoughts as Remy tried to calm Adélie who was on the verge of panicked tears. Did Remy know about that yet? Rogue dismissed the notion, he wouldn't be sitting around eating dinner with the family if he knew. If he was anything like she remembered him to be when his dad was in trouble, he would be out there now, looking for that house. Rogue had to bite back an inward chuckle. He was probably at Adélie's mercy just as she was, perhaps more so than her.

"_Shh- _slow down _petite. _We'll talk about it later, okay? Dat okay wit' y' _chére_?"

Rogue was surprised when he met her eyes. He was so totally sincere it was confusing to her, no, surprising. Slowly, she nodded but didn't make to move back to her seat. She began to move towards the door again as she spoke.

"Ah should call mah brother, tell him not t' worry-"

"Dat can wait until later, can't it _chére_?"

Rogue stopped again, immobilised by his pleading stare. Was he trying to keep Adélie here with him? _"Ah wouldn't blame him ah guess…they get along pretty well…an' he's her Dad…"_ She blinked after a moment and turned her gaze back to Adélie. Her green-on-black eyes pleaded with her. She was left completely helpless by the both of them! So, with a sigh of defeat, she sat back down and asked Mercy to pass the salt. Remy and Adélie gave _identical_ grins, causing Rogue's stomach to flip at the surprise. She still wasn't quite used to them being so similar but she would get the hang of it…that was only inevitable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Beepbeep…beepbeep…beepbeep…"_

"Come on, pick up the phone…"

Rogue gave an impatient sigh as she leant herself against the kitchen bench. Dinner had been finished a few minutes beforehand and while Mercy and the others cleared the table, she had excused herself to go make a phone call to the others. Mercy had insisted she use the house phone, so she had made her way to the kitchen under her directions. She had stood around for a few minutes, thinking through the _little story_ she was going to recite before finally dialling. She had decided, after much deliberation, that she was going to call Ororo. Just to play it safe, considering she knew Kitty would probably take her ears off screaming at her for making her worry to death, Kurt would pester her about…well, everything and Logan, by far, would be the worst candidate of all. Ororo was her best chance of getting a word of explanation in. She had also decided _not_ to tell them about Remy being Adélie's father yet. That would take a _lot_ of preparation time before she let that bomb fall. Rogue grimaced at the thought of Logan and Kurt's reaction. They would tear Remy limb from limb before she could explain.

"Come on 'Ro, pick up the phone…"

It continued to ring several more times before, _finally_, a voice rang in her ear. Rogue made to speak but quickly realised it was only a voice message answer. She gave an irritated sigh and after the beep, she left a message.

"Hey, Ororo, It's Rogue. Listen, ah'm sorry meh an' Adélie took off lahke that for so long but ah- -ya gonna laugh when Addie tells ya 'bout this- ah lost mah phone in a shoppin' complex in the French Quarter an' we were out all day lookin' for it. We got it back- but it was late by that stage, so we decided to…stay at another hotel for the night. Look- ah know it sounds weird, but ah'll call ya in the mornin' an' explain everythin' there. Tell everyone not t' worry 'bout us. See ya 'Ro. Bye."

Rogue hung up the phone quickly and let out a sigh of relief she didn't know she was holding back until she stopped talking. Her back met the bench side again as she lightly slumped against it. She had _never_ lied to Ororo before. _"At least if ah'd called Logan ah wouldn't feel so guilty…"_

"Y' look like y' jus' kicked a cat _mon chére."_

Rogue jumped in surprised as Remy chuckled with amusement. He stood across from her, leant casually against the doorframe that led into the kitchen while an amused smirk played across his lips. Like her, he had cleaned up for dinner. His chin-length hair had been dried but it wasn't as unruly as usual. Meanwhile, his lean frame was clad in a pair of dark jeans that hid away the cuffs of his tan-coloured boots. His torso was clothed in a dark grey shirt that reached just a few inches after his elbows, while the first couple of buttons on his front were left unbuttoned. Rogue stared with suspicion. His hands were gloved in a pair of black gloves too. She frowned at him lightly as she replied, crossing her arms defiantly as she spoke.

"Well ya look lahke ya just stole somethin', ah'm not pointin' any fingers."

Remy chuckled again as he shifted off the doorframe and made his way to the bench top opposite her. He leant against it with one foot crossed over the other, while his toned arms crossed over his front in a similar fashion to her, though in comparison he was more casual than defensive. He continued to grin as he spoke.

"Remy not pointing fingers, _mais_…y' _did_ look like y' jus' kicked a cat. How did _negotiations _go wit' de X-Men?"

Rogue fidgeted slightly with her fingers as she turned her head away. She shifted uncomfortably as she replied.

"Ah'm not sure yet- ah left a message. Dunno when they'll get it but it should calm 'em down until tomorrow."

Remy smirked. A knowing, teasing glint appeared in the corners of his red irises as he replied in a teasing voice.

"Y' didn't tell dem about _moi et Addie, _did y'?"

Rogue narrowed her gaze at him as she replied.

"No. Ah didn't. Ah figured ya'd lahke t' keep ya limbs in tact until they get the _full_ story."

Rogue wasn't very surprised when he began to chuckle with amusement again but when he explained_ what _he was laughing at, her gaze narrowed again.

"Y' care about Remy _chére_? _Aw_… he be _touched."_

He put a gloved hand to his heart mockingly, an ever present grin across his face as she glowered angrily at him. She kept her arms crossed as she shifted her weight to the other foot as she retorted.

"_No,_ ah most certainly _do not_. Ah jus' don't want them t' kick up a fuss an' come get meh an' Addie-"

"Y' didn't tell dem about Remy knockin' y' out an' takin' Addie. Admit it _chére, _y' care about what happens t' Remy."

Rogue let a low growl escape her lips as she matched his confident stare with her scowl. They stayed that way for a few moments before Rogue responded.

"Ah told them meh an' Addie are gonna be back tomorrow mornin'."

"No y' didn't."

Rogue furrowed her brow for a moment before glaring again as she corrected him.

"_Yes,_ ah did."

Remy smirked.

"No y' didn't. Y' told dem y' would _call_ in de mornin'. Not dat y' be comin' back t' dem."

Rogue stopped, her mouth half-open to reply before she gave an irritated sneer and retorted in an accusing tone.

"Ya stalked meh for months before kinappin' meh t' help ya dad, ya drugged me three years later t' get to mah daughter, an' now ya listenin' in on mah phone calls? Any _normal_ gal would have ya strung up by a restrainin' order, -or better, a jail term."

Remy let out a hearty chuckle that rumbled through his chest. He hadn't forgotten her defensive nature but it still surprised him how much she managed to admit, without her knowledge, how much she enjoyed him doing the things he did. Sure, she put him down and denied everything, but he knew, not just because of the fact they had a daughter together, that one day she would cut the denial act, stop the defensive overtone and give him the light of day for once. He grinned. _"One day y' gonna come around. Remy knows y' will." _Now, however, he would have to make do with the scowl across her face. He replied.

"Good t'ing y' be no _normal_ _femme_ den, _non_?"

Rogue scoffed lightly and turned her gaze away again, tucking back a piece of her white fringe behind her left ear. Remy smirked at her actions. He knew she only did that when she was embarrassed, or anxious, but he was sure it was the first reason. He needed to pull this conversation away from the teasing and back to the issue at hand. He hadn't believed, when Adélie told him- told _them_, that she was their daughter, not even when she had shown them the true colours of her eyes. But when Rogue had _fainted_, he had pushed that aside. Remy didn't understand it exactly, at least not with explanation of words, why he had been so protective of Rogue when Henri had made to touch her to see if she had a pulse. It wasn't because of her powers, not entirely at least. It was something else, something stronger than that. After he had seen to Rogue and made sure she was safe, he had found Adélie being comforted by Mercy in the living room. He had stayed silent in the shadows and watched them from a far as Adélie sniffed a few sobs under Mercy's soothing assurances. Her unusual eyes, a mix of Rogue's and his own, had been mesmerising even under the glaze of all the tears in her eyes. He knew he could not deny that she was his daughter, it was just difficult to imagine that she was his and _Rogue's. _Sure, now that he thought about it, it wasn't an unappealing concept. He just didn't think she would ever _let him_ get as close as they evidently would be. Not now, least of all.

"Where's Addie?"

Remy broke out of his trail of thoughts. He turned his gaze back to Rogue only to find her staring back with a questioning look across her face. Remy gave a casual smile, hiding his discomposure, before replying.

"She be out de back wit' Etienne an' Corbie."

Rogue raised a brow at him in bemusement as she inquired.

"Corbie?"

Remy chuckled.

"Remy's dog. She_ et _Corbie get along well."

Rogue actually smiled slightly as she replied. A teasing hint clung to her words as she spoke.

" 'Thick as _thieves, _huh?"

Remy chuckled and nodded. There was a eased silence between them before Rogue's small smile disappeared to be replaced by a sincere look.

"We should probably take the opportunity to talk things over. How this whole this is gonna work-"

"Remy was t'inkin' o' askin' y' out, maybe breakfast tomorrow, night on the town, _mais_, skippin' all de way t' desert sounds _bon_." (Good)

Rogue let out an irritated snarl, causing his teasing grin to widen as she retorted through half-clenched teeth.

"Ah _meant_, we should probably talk about _what_ we're gonna do about Adélie now that she's not around. There's a lot ya still need t' know about her."

Remy's grin faded to a sincere look as he gave a nod of agreement. He pushed himself lightly off the bench and made his way to the fridge as he spoke.

"Right- She said somet'ing about y' explainin' a few t'ings. Y' want t' go into de livin' room _chére?_ Remy be dere in a second, et den we can talk t'ings through?"

Rogue frowned in confusion as she replied.

"What are ya gettin' outta the fridge?"

Remy had his head hidden behind the fridge door but he waved a hand at her, shoeing her away as he called back.

"Jus' meet Remy dere- he be two seconds."

Rogue gave an irritated grumble but complied. However, about two corridors out of the kitchen, she realised something. _"Which room's the living room?"_ She turned on her heal after a moment of standing lost and made to go back to the kitchen when she ran face-first into something solid. She stumbled back slightly from the force but felt a pair of strong hands catch her and steady her back on her feet. She tilted her head look up as she thanked the person but stopped abruptly in mid-sentence when she saw the man's face. It wasn't Remy, it was-

"Well I'll be _frappé muets_! (Struck dumb) _Bonjour petite_, long time no see, _non_?"

Rogue's eyes widened at the equally delighted, shocked and smiling face of Jean Luc LeBeau…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**MUHAHAHAHAHA!!! I can't remember who I told (in a review reply) that there would be more LeBeaus to come but, I TOLD YA SO! Lol, I bet ya'll are having a flippin' heart attack over this cliffy. I'm nearly on the verge of bursting out in laughter because this just popped into my head instantaneously and I didn't even think of this before!! HA! REVIEW!**_

_**I'll try updating soon!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91 **_


	24. Further Intrusions

_**Hehe. Thanks everyone for all the reviews, your wonderful!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty Three – Further Intrusions **

Rogue stood gaping at the elder LeBeau before her for a few moments. Her mouth opened and shut a few times but her words, or lack there of, became lodged in her throat along with her integrity. Jean-Luc LeBeau smiled warmly at her, the corners of his mouth wrinkling slightly as his grin broadened in the classic _LeBeau_ way. He looked a little different from what she could vaguely remember of him. His long, russet brown hair was still pulled back into a tail while grey streaked it more predominantly in some parts. His brown eyes were warm but no matter the fond circumstances, they were calculating, just as a thief of discretion and wisdom should be. He stood a good foot taller than her, clad in a long black trench coat, tan coloured kayaks, boots and a green dress shirt.

"Y' alright _petite_?"

Rogue gaped again but attempted to speak as her brow furrowed in confusion. However, she was barely able to manage an _"I'm fine"_ before another familiar voice called out from behind them and came down the hallway at a quick, casual pace.

"_Chére_? Y' went de wrong way, de livin' room be at de other end o' de…_merde!"_

Remy, trailing his own voice, stopped mid-sentence as he came into standing view of the two most _unlikely_ pair ever to step into a room with him came into being. Or more, the most unlikely two _he_ would ever step into a room with. He swore under his breath as he stared with a mix of confusion and bewilderment. Two champagne glasses were in one hand, wedged between his fingers, while the other hand held a bottle of champagne to accompany the glasses. He stood transfixed for a moment with his mouth agape before his brow furrowed into an irritated frown directed at his father. He was silent a moment before he spoke.

"Bonjour _Pére_. Remy didn't expect t' see y' here so…_unexpectedly_."

Though Rogue could see perfectly how much sarcasm and annoyance Remy put into his voice, Jean-Luc made no action that made her believe that he took any notice. Instead, Jean-Luc smiled graciously and replied in a cool, calm voice with a small chuckle.

"_Bonjour_ t' y' too_ mon fils_. I came t' see Henri _et _Mercy. See if dey got home safe. _Mais_, I didn't expect _y'_ t' be here at dis early time o' night. Wit' _dis_ _belle femme_, no less."

Rogue gave a brief, feeble smile as Jean-Luc turned to share a smile before turning back to his son. Rogue didn't know whether to laugh, gape or continue to remain silent at the look across Remy's usually _smiling_ face. His unusual eyes were burning, while his lips were between a grimace and an angry purse. His gaze shifted briefly to meet her own but at that moment, his gaze softened and he spoke to her.

"_Chére_- Y' remember Jean-Luc, _mon Pére_. _–Pére_, dis be Rogue."

Jean-Luc turned to face her with a polite smile and made to take one of her bare hands. However, before Rogue could pull away or let out a shriek of panic as her heart stopped for a full second, she felt another hand take hold of her arm and a moment later she was at Remy's side. He slid his hold on her to her wrist with his gloved hand, while he kept her at his side furthest away from Jean-Luc. His father frowned confusedly and opened his mouth to speak when Remy interjected with a cold but warning voice.

"Henri _et_ Mercy be in de kitchen. Y' came t' see dem _non_?"

Jean-Luc stared perplexedly for a moment but soon remembrance overwhelmed his expression and he nodded his head slowly. He gave an apologetic smile towards Rogue before muttering a reply to Remy in French and passing them down the hallway. Rogue remained locked in place, not of her own will, but Remy's as he remained beside her. When Jean-Luc had passed the bend into the kitchen at the end of the hall, Rogue felt Remy relax his hold on her before he turned to face her and speak.

"Y' okay?"

Rogue nodded mutely but kept her gaze set on his for a few moments. When the silence ended, Rogue turned her head away and shifted back a step as she spoke up.

"Thanks for that."

Remy's previous frown disappeared to form a casual smirk as he replied.

"Didn't want y' t' have him in y' head. He may be charmin' _mais_ dere be some t'ings in dat man's head y' best not see."

Rogue shared his smirk feebly, taking to note his humour to lighten the moment. Or at least make it a little less awkward. However, not a moment later, a horrific thought crossed her mind, causing her eyes to widen.

"Oh shit- Where did ya say Addie was?"

Remy's brow had furrowed in confusion until she mentioned Adélie, but at the moment her name left Rogue's mouth, his eyes widened in realisation before they were both running down the hallway at a fast pace. The sound of intense chatter reached their ears as they turned the last bend and came to a halt in the doorway. Adélie was no where in sight but Jean-Luc, Henri and Mercy were crowded around the isle in the middle of the kitchen, Mercy and Henri on one side while the elder LeBeau stood across from them. Henri's brow was fixed in irritated expression as he and Jean-Luc did the retorting and Mercy stood arms crossed and eyes rolled high. Remy and Rogue caught snippets of the conversation.

"_Pére_, de next time y' plan on sendin' _moi et_ Mercy t' Charleston, _-don't_. Dem Charleston hommes got no respect."

Jean-Luc gave a sidewards glance towards his daughter-in-law with a raised, knowing brow. Mercy shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes as she raised an exhibiting hand towards her husband. She gave a hopeless sigh as she replied.

"He be like dis ever since we left Charleston. M' blame_ y'_ Jean-Luc. He be scarred f' life _non_?"

Jean-Luc chuckled amusedly as Henri glared at his wife. However, when Mercy turned her head to dismiss his look, her blue eyes landed on Remy and Rogue who stood rooted in the doorway. She smiled welcomingly before speaking.

"Where have y' deux been? Come in here, Addie _et_ moi were goin' t' serve up some desert in de livin' room."

Rogue and Remy's eyes widened in panic at her words but it was too late for quick fixes, as the damage was already done. A second later, Jean-Luc quirked a curious brow as he spoke.

"Who be dis _Addie_, Mercy?"

Mercy opened her mouth to speak but the words became lodged in her mouth as she realised her folly. She glanced at Remy and Rogue who stood behind Jean-Luc, half-way through the door as they waved their hands at her and shook their heads frantically. Unfortunately, while Mercy stumbled for words, two familiar figures stepped into the room, followed by a tail-wagging Bernese Mountain Dog at their heels.

"Mama! Pére! Et tried t' t'hrough _moi_ in de pool! Ah-"

Adélie stopped mid-sentence as she came to a stand-still in the middle of the kitchen. She let her gaze follow her panic-faced parents, to her aunt and uncle before landing on her unsuspecting but surprised…_grandfather. _Her emerald-on-black eyes widened as she let her mouth hang open for a couple of moments. Jean-Luc, who did not notice the _connection_ straight away, turned away from the bench isle to stand before Adélie's small stature. He smiled warmly as he knelt down to squat before her and spoke while he came to lock with her gaze.

"Bonjour petite, y' must be Addie-…_non_?"

His voice trailed feebly on his last words as his eyes met her unusual pair of emerald and black eyes. He had looked into a pair of red-on-black eyes so often in the last couple of decades, but the sight proved to be a tremendous shock for the most obvious of reasons. Adélie bit down on her lower lip anxiously as she remained silent before her grandfather. Waiting for him to freak out just like everyone else as the most awkward silence overtook the room. Every LeBeau stood rooted in place around them, while Rogue and Remy stood motionless in their shock and inability to think of what they could do or _should_ do. However, before they could make any kind of decision for themselves, Jean-Luc moved. He turned his head slowly to look over his shoulder and look at the couple who stood behind him. His eyes landed on Remy's eyes first of all, making the connection only more blatant before his gaze turned to meet Rogue's emerald gaze. His eyes widened in realisation before he slowly turned his head and faced Adélie once more. He blinked once before managing to let a few, feeble words slip through his lips.

"Y'- y' eyes? Dey…_who are y'?"_

Adélie gulped silently before turning her gaze back to her parents. She barely needed to plead with her eyes before Remy and Rogue made their way slowly to her side. While Rogue came to stand beside her daughter, Remy stood in front of them like a barrier between them and his father. He kept his gaze sincere as Jean-Luc rose to stand straight with a dazed expression still spread across his face.

"Y' have t' let us explain 'tings first b'efore y' start makin' any accusations Pére-"

"_Accusations?_ Remy, M' always knew y' were a skirt chaser, _mais, dis?_ Y' knocked a _femme_ _et_ kept it a secret f'- -How old _are_ y' _petite_?"

Adélie remained mute as she wrapped her arms securely around her mother's waist but kept her anxious gaze on Jean-Luc as he began to hyperventilate slightly. Remy raised his hands before him in an attempt to calm him down but Jean-Luc side-stepped him to move towards Adélie again, however, he was cut off my Henri who came to rest a hand on his father's shoulder. He gave sincere, anxious glance towards Jean-Luc as he spoke gently.

"_Pére, _it's not what y' t'ink. Jus' let Remy explain t'ings, it's complicated-"

A cold, sarcastic laugh rumbled from Jean-Luc as he turned and glared back at his youngest son disapprovingly.

"_Not what I t'ink_? _Fils_,I am no _fool! _She has y' eyes! How can y' explain dat?!"

Remy let out an aggravated sigh as he raised his hands again to try and calm Jean-Luc. Adélie clung to her mother a little tighter as they kept a good three feet away from Jean-Luc. Remy tried to keep a consoling tone as he replied.

"She's _mon fille_. _Mais_, I didn't get Rogue pregnant an' keep it a secret from y'. She's not from here. If y' calm down_ et _let _moi_ explain, y' won't have t' get all chuffed about dis. It's not as horrible as y' make it out t' be-"

Jean-Luc let out a snort of disbelief. Sarcasm began to pollute his voice as he continued to rant.

"Dis is why y' didn't want t' marry Belladonna, isn't it? B'cause y' were a fool an' knocked up dis _Rogue_ _femme_? _Dis_ be why I had t' make a deal wit' dat _villain _Magneto t' secure y' safety in dis city? Damn it, Remy! Y' could have told _moi_!"

The room went silent suddenly. Rogue felt like someone had turned a bucket of ice water over her back, causing horrible chills to run down her spine. Though she didn't realise it, she felt something begin to boil within her but she couldn't name it. She felt Adélie stiffen against her front as she dug her head into her side and clung to her like a frightened pup. Rogue held Adélie close as she spoke. Her voice was barely audible as she managed to let the words seep out.

"Ah'm gonna take her out o' here while ya settle this. –Addie, come with meh."

To Rogue's relief, Addie didn't put up any fuss as she moved them towards the door to the hallway again. She turned her head once to meet Remy's gaze, who stood rooted in his place with a bemused expression as he watched them. She gave him a communicative nod, as if to say '_you can handle it.'_ Remy seemed to understand, as he gave a return nod and let them leave the room. When she moved them into the hallway, the silence died away and several voices began to speak at once in English and French. However, when the sound of sobbing reached her ears, Rogue blocked out all the other voices to listen to Adélie's. When they were a few steps out of the room, she turned and knelt before her as Adélie set her gaze on the floor and let her sobs rake her small form. Rogue hushed her gently and carefully clasped her daughter's covered shoulders before speaking. Her voice was gentle, motherly even as she spoke.

"Hey, don't be upset. Ya Dad's gonna fix everythin' out with Jean-Luc. He jus' doesn't know the full story. _Shhh…_ calm down, sugah. It'll be okay…"

Adélie's sobs subsided a little but trails of tears continued to run down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away with her fingers, the action causing Rogue to sadly bit down on her lower lip. She wished she had a pair of gloves on so she might be able to do what she wanted, which was wipe away her daughter's tears along with her distress. Gently, Rogue tried to catch her daughter's downcast gaze as she spoke, lowering her head in an attempt to catch her eyes.

"Hey- look at meh."

Adélie took her time but eventually she managed to raise her head a little to meet her mother's gaze. Her unusual eyes were set a glow with her emotions as she locked her gaze with Rogue's. Rogue smiled feebly, and traced the side of Addie's face through a lock of auburn, blonde and white as she spoke.

"Ah told ya b'fore. None o' this is ya fault. It just…_happened._ Ya can'te take the blame for it, sugah. Okay?"

A few moments passed before Adélie shared her mother's feeble smile. She nodded but Rogue knew that her daughter's heart wasn't completely in it. She stood up again and wrapped a careful arm around Addie's shoulders before leading her away again as she spoke.

"Come on, ya need some time t' calm down. It's been a long day…"

Adélie couldn't agree more as she followed her mother.

XXXXXXXXXX

_**A couple of hours later…**_

Rogue woke slowly, her eyes blurred by sleep as she shifted to a seated position. However, when her gaze focused on the small body beside her, wrapped under the sheets in her slumber, a small smile spread across her lips. They had made their way to Adélie's bedroom, talked about everything and anything as the hours passed before they both talked themselves to sleep. Rogue gently reached out and pulled back a lock of hair away from Adélie's face. She pushed it back with a careful hand so that it blended back with the rest of her unruly auburn locks. Adélie laid front-first with half her face hidden in the pillow, while half her form was covered in the white sheets of her bed. Rogue had taken all precautions and had fallen asleep on the top of the covers, keeping a small gap between them which to her relief had stayed that way during the few hours she had slept. Carefully, Rogue slipped off the bed and silently made her way towards the door. When Adélie didn't so much as stir, she slipped out the door and made her way down the silent hallway towards the stairway.

By the time she had made it to the kitchen, she found that most of the lights had been switched off and the rest of the family, she guessed, must have called it a night hours ago. It was nearly two in the morning, she wouldn't blame them. She, on the other hand, felt wide awake having already slept most of the afternoon away. Carefully, Rogue made her way through some of the cupboards in search of a glass. When she finally located one, she pulled it out and turned around to head towards the sink to fill it with water when she was stopped in mid-step. The glass fell from her grasp as she jumped in surprise but no shattering sound erupted. Instead, Remy, who had _suddenly_ appeared at the doorway, had made two agile strides towards her and caught the glass before it could do any damage. He chuckled sleepily as he stood straight again and held it out for her to take.

"Y' be a bit jumpy tonight, _chére_."

Rogue glared at him coldly as she took the glass and made her way back to the sink again while she spoke.

"F' good reason. Do ya always sneak around lahke that, or is it just around meh?"

Remy smirked as he entered the kitchen. He ran a hand through his unruly auburn hair as it fell into his face. Rogue noticed he was still in the pants from before but his shoes and shirt were missing and in its place were a pair of socks and a Grey T-shirt. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, or off a couch. When he caught her staring, Rogue turned he head back to the sink only to find the glass was already overflowing. How long had she been staring? She turned off the tap and emptied some of the water before turning around and taking a sip. Remy was leaning against the bench top across from her as he kept his gaze on her. After a few odd moments of silence, Rogue managed to speak up again.

"How'd it go with ya Dad?"

Remy's smirk faded a little as he let out a half-exasperated, half-tired sigh before he replied.

"It took an hour t' explain t'ings wit'out him cuttin' in. _Mais_, he _should_ understand t'ings now."

Rogue gave a worried glance as she replied, softly.

"_Should?"_

Remy gave a reassuring smile. A knowing glint was present in his eyes as he replied.

"Don't y' worry chére. He'll be fine by t'morrow. He'll be de _doting grand-pére_ by den."

Rogue returned the smile feebly and nodded. She hoped he was right. Remy wasn't silent for long however.

"How be de _petite_?"

Rogue looked up from her glass only to find a truly anxious expression across Remy's handsome face. It made her heart swell, she had to admit that, to see how much he genuinely cared for Addie even after all he had done to ruin things and the short time he'd had _being her dad_ and all. She nodded as she replied.

"She's fine. Fell asleep after a couple of hours."

Remy nodded but there was still concern written across his face as well as…a hint of ashamedness?

"I felt her emotions. She was scared _et_ dere be no doubt in my mind dat she was upset too."

Rogue nodded sadly and let a sigh escape her lips before she spoke.

"Yeah. She was. She- she keeps tryin' t' blame herself for causin' all the commotion. Ah've told her it's not any o' her fault- and it _isn't_. It ain't anyone's fault this happened, its just…_-sigh-_ Ah dunno… it's just not her fault."

Rogue's gaze had shifted back to the glass she held in her hands while her thoughts ran away with her mouth. She hadn't been so anxious over Adélie like this. Was this motherly instinct taking over her? However, before she could decide what it was, she felt a pair of large, gloved hands reach out and clasp her own. One took the glass, and put it down on the bench beside her, while the other remained locked around her hand. Remy set a finger under her chin and gently raised it so he could capture her gaze with his again. He kept his face sincere as he spoke.

"No one would blame her for any o' dis mess, Rogue."

"And what about ya Dad?"

Remy's shoulders slumped as a slightly irritated sigh escaped him before he spoke.

"He'll get over it."

Rogue nodded, unable to make any other response. She began to pull her fingers from his hold but his firm hold didn't loosen. She frowned at him lightly as she spoke up.

"Ah kinda need that hand back, Gambit."

"An' y' need t' start callin' Remy by his name."

Rogue rolled her eyes at his teasing smirk.

"Fahne, _Remy._ Now would ya let go?"

Remy chuckled amusedly but let her hand go. Rogue turned to grab her glass again but Remy beat her to it and dumped it down the sink before she could protest. She frowned at him and was about to scold him when Remy interjected quickly.

"Y' want a hot coca, _chére_?"

Rogue raised her brow at him and continued to as she crossed her arms defiantly.

"It's two in the mornin' Remy."

"Remy know dat, _mais_, Remy doubt y' tired after all dat _extra sleep_ y' had. _Et_ Remy doubt we gonna have any more opportunities t' talk t'ings through before we get another _distraction._ Remy got a _big_ family, _chére,_ dey likely t' come 'round sooner or later."

Rogue took a moment but when a sigh of defeat escaped her, she nodded and let him smirk triumphantly before he began pulling mugs out of the cupboards, and coca out of the pantry. While the pantry began to steam, Rogue set herself against the bench top, out of Remy's way, and crossed her arms across her chest. She watched him for a moment before she decided to start the _'talk'_ they needed to have.

"So…how much did Addie tell ya?"

Remy was filling the mugs with coca when he turned his head and replied.

"She told moi she was from de future."

"And…ya _believed_ it? Just lahke that?"

Remy chuckled and shook his head as he poured the hot water into the mugs. When he turned around, a mug in each hand, he replied.

"_Non,_ not right away. _Mais, _she told me a couple o' t'ings only a LeBeau would know. An' seein' dose eyes o' hers, it was pretty obvious. She couldn't _not_ be _mon fille non_?"

Rogue thanked him quickly as she took the mug he offered her but persisted for him to _elaborate_ by what he meant when he said _'only a LeBeau would know.'_

"What did she tell ya that only a _LeBeau_ could?"

Remy smiled with something similar to pride in his eyes as he replied.

"She snatched _mon_ wallet b'fore Remy even noticed."

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle a little at the mental image. It wouldn't surprise her, not now at least that she knew _where_ Adélie came from, what family she belonged to. She was broken out of her thoughts when Remy spoke up again.

"Y' wan t' take a seat in de livin' room?"

Rogue nodded and they made their way down the hallway to the grand living room. It was beautifully furnished, just like the rest of the house, but there was more dimorphism between embellished French Aristocratic furnishings and modern, comfortable furnishings. While the walls were a mix of golden yellow paint and white ceilings, the couch was cream coloured velvet that was a series of several sofas that locked together around a long, wooden coffee table. Pillows of warm yellow, browns and whites littered every corner. Rogue liked the room immediately but she didn't word her thoughts as her attention was diverted to Remy. He had set his mug down on the coffee table and was currently picking up a black rug that had been disarrayed across the couch top, along with a bed pillow and a couple of decks of cards. Rogue raised a bemused brow as she questioned him.

"Were ya sleepin' on the couch?"

Remy nodded as he tossed the pillow over the top of the folded blanket. He smirked at her bemused expression as he replied.

"Corbie took over _mon_ bed, _again._ _Et_ wit' all de guest rooms taken up f' de night. Remy made himself comfortable out here."

Rogue nodded as she came to sit down on the corner of the nearest sofa. Remy wasn't hesitant to sit himself beside her but to her relief, he kept a good two feet of couch space between them as he spoke.

"De _petite_ left somet'ing out of her explanation b'fore. Y' want t' fill Remy in on dat?"

Rogue nodded and from the beginning, began to relay everything that had happened since Adélie had dropped into their lives. The mansion in France, Marian, how Adélie had _told_ her who she was, Agatha Harkness's visit to the mansion and most importantly, why they had come to New Orleans in the first place. Remy had furrowed his brow when she had finished, his expression still while in deep thought. It was a couple of minutes before he spoke.

"Y' don't know where dis house is?"

Rogue shook her head as she set down her mug on the table again. She leant back into the couch with one leg propped over the other as she fiddled subconsciously with the end of a pillow under her arm. Remy noted with slight amusement as she fiddled with it in such a care-free manner without her gloves holding her back. He envied the pillow but his envy was set aside as she spoke up.

"The Professor knows it's around New Orleans somewhere, but for some reason he couldn't pin-point it. We're not sure why."

"But we have t' find it, _non_?"

Rogue's brow raised in bemusement as she replied.

"_We?"_

Remy raised a brow at her in return as he replied.

"Y' didn't t'ink Remy was goin' t' miss out on dis?"

To be truthful, Rogue doubted he'd be sitting there asking questions instead of going out there to track it down on his own. There was no doubt in her mind that Remy wouldn't reach for the stars if it made Adélie happy. She shook her head as she replied.

"No, ah didn't think ya'd pass it up."

They came to an uncertain silence that passed for several minutes. Rogue, out of habit, was tucking back a few strands of hair behind her left ear when Remy spoke up. He let out a content sigh as he slumped back into the sofa chair. His arms spread across the top as he turned his head to face her.

"Dis be strange, _non_?"

Rogue turned to meet his gaze and held it for a couple of moments before nodding. She turned her gaze to the pillow edge as she replied though.

"Yeah. Who knew ah'd end up- how did ya Dad phrase it? A _"Knocked up Rogue femme" _because o' ya_?"_

Remy winced at her words though she did smirk somewhat teasingly. When he looked at her though, there was an apologetic expression drawn across his face as he began to speak.

"M' sorry about what mon Pére said about y', it was _inexcusable-_"

"Don't worry about it Remy."

Her words, or more, her use of his name in such a _gentle_ tone surprised him and left him speechless for a couple of moments before their gazes locked again. There was some kind of unspoken words of understanding exchanged between them about the issue, so Remy said no more about it. However, the subject did bring to mind some questions on Rogue's part.

"That Belladonna ya Dad spoke of. Who is she?"

Remy couldn't help the smirk from playing across his face before he teased her lightly.

"Aw, are y' jealous?"

Rogue rolled her eyes before she replied with a patronising tone.

"Just b'cause ya probably gonna knock meh up in a couple o' years, don't mean ah have t'_ lahke_ ya raght now. _Or_ beh jealous b'cause ya have a lil' girlfriend stashed away somewhere."

Remy chuckled heartily at her words but as soon as his chuckle faded, he became somewhat more sincere as he replied.

"Belladonna's de daughter o' de Assassins Guild Leader, Marius Bordeaux. When we were children, our _Péres_ agreed on a peace treaty b'tween de Guilds dat would be ceiled by _moi et_ Bella getting married when we were of age."

"An' lemme guess, ya weren't keen on the idea?"

Remy chuckled but it was a little colder than his usual hearty laugh. The pleasantness in his voice diminished somewhat as he replied.

"_Non_, not too keen at all. We were meant t' get married when we both turned eight-teen, _mais_, it was delayed t' when we were t' be twenty-one b'cause Belle wanted t' complete her Assassin trainin' first _et_ I…pretty much jus' wanted t' avoid getting married at all."

Rogue nodded. It was understandable enough, the idea of an arranged marriage in this day and age wasn't an ideal prospect even more so for a charming ladies man like Remy LeBeau. Gently, Rogue replied him with another question.

"So…ya didn't love her then?"

Remy turned to meet her gaze first the first time since he started talking about the subject. There was a brief moment they remained locked in each other's gaze, both questioning but not quite the same questions. A moment later, Remy replied softly.

"No. I didn't."

Rogue turned her gaze away again. She felt a little uncomfortable now, having asked such a _personal_ question when she had nothing she could willingly part with of her own personal life. However, much to her relief, Remy didn't try to push her for anything, instead, he continued.

"Day o' de wedding rolled by _et _I had half a mind t' make a run for it. _Mais,_ if I did dat, it would be open war between de two guilds _et_ I didn't want t' disappoint_ mon famille_. Dey were countin' on _moi."_

Rogue took note of the shame Remy let loose in his words but somehow she figured he needed to let this out or it would remain heavy on his shoulders. So, gently, she urged him on.

"So, what made ya Dad make a deal with Magneto for ya?"

Remy grimaced slightly but replied nonetheless.

"Dat was after I _flew de coup_, so t' speak."

"Ya stood her up at the altar?"

Remy nodded, a hint of a smirk tugging at his lips as he replied.

"_Oui_. When de priest started t' talk, I interrupted him an' told him I couldn't do it, apologized t' Bella _et_ walked out. It sounds easy, _mais_, dat's de abbreviated version."

Rogue chuckled silently as she replied.

"Ah bet. Was she upset?"

Remy nodded.

"Very. _Mais, _she was more angry den anyt'ing. Would've slit mon throat if she could manage t' move fast enough wit' dat wedding dress train she was wearin'. Don't t'ink I've been more grateful f' her taste in clothing."

Rogue couldn't help but let a gentle chuckle hum through her. Remy turned his gaze back to her to see her cheeks flush slightly as she smiled amusedly. It made him smile as he continued.

"_Mon famille_- dat is, Mercy, Henri, mon Tante Mattie _et mon cousins _were supportive o' mon decision not t' go t'rough wit' de wedding. _Mais,_ it didn't sit too well wit'_ mon Pére_ as y' would imagine. Or de Assassins, dats f' sure."

Rogue smiled as she nodded before she replied.

"An' Magneto?"

Remy moved forward to set his mug back down on the coffee table before he turned and replied her.

"_Mon Pére _arranged f' _moi_ t' join his team so dat it would get _moi_ away from N'Orleans while he smoothed t'ings over wit' Marius. It wasn't easy, _mais_, t'ings are pretty quite at de moment."

"But ya not exactly their favourite thief at the moment, are ya?"

Remy grinned proudly, making Rogue chuckle. There was an eased silence between them, shared by small smiles and silent thoughts as they watched each other for a couple of moments.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Ughhhh such a long chapter, I didn't know WHERE to end it!! So I picked that part. Sue me. No, wait, review! I appreciate that a LOT more!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	25. Relief

Hey everyone

_**Hey everyone! Sorry about the chapter alert confusion. Honestly, I dunno what happened but the site has been a bit dodgy, and alert notices have been slow. –shrugs- No idea why.**_

_**Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four – Relief **

The sound of soft giggling and movement close by slowly broke through Rogue's dreamless sleep. Her vision was blurred for a few moments, but when it finally focused not only did she find the room bathed in sunlight but a pair of emerald-on-black eyes staring back at her. Adélie giggled amusedly, a sweet smile spread across her face as knelt her arms on the edge of the sofa. Rogue stared at her daughter bemusedly for a couple of moments, her eyes squinting slightly as the brightness of the morning was still a little too much, before shifting on the sofa to sit up again. She eyed the room quickly, only to find she hadn't moved since the night before. _"Did ah sleep here?" _Her memory was a little blurred but she remembered talking to Remy through out the night until the early hours of the morning which was when she suspected she must have dosed off. Rogue was brought out of her thoughts by Adélie's voice.

"Good mornin' Mama! Y' sleep okay?"

Rogue's eyes finally adjusted to the light as she took in her daughter's appearance. She was still dressed in that over-sized _LeBeau_ shirt but she had also donned her jeans from the night before. Her hair had been brushed, by Mercy probably, and pulled back into a high pony tail while her blonde-white streaks framed her small face. It still amazed Rogue how _unreal_ it felt to see Addie before her, living proof of the life she would have. The _family_ she would have. Rogue put on a cheerful smile, albeit a little sleepy still, as she replied.

"Fahne, sugah. How bout ya? Ya better today?"

Adélie nodded vigorously before reaching out and grabbing the rug- _Remy's rug_, Rogue realised, from over Rogue's form and pulled it away. Rogue looked down on herself. She was still in the clothes she had borrowed from Mercy, her hands were still un-gloved, and her legs were tucked in on top of the sofa. However, before Rogue could begin to speculate what had happened after she had dosed off, Adélie was tugging on her covered wrist and pulling her to her feet as she ordered cheerfully.

"Come on Mama, -Papa's makin' breakfast!"

Rogue furrowed her brow in surprise.

"Breakfast?"

Adélie nodded as she continued to drag Rogue down the hallway, like she knew every turn and bend, and before Rogue could ask _"Remy can cook?"_ The smell of crisp bacon, fried and scrambled eggs, toast and a number of smells and spices that Rogue couldn't even name invaded their senses. Rogue's mouth began to water hungrily. Over the years she had been an X-Man, she had gotten used to the usual breakfast consisting of a mug of coffee and dry toast most days. But as she stepped into the sun-lit kitchen and found several dozen plates and trays of every kind of breakfast food spread across the benches, it was like going back home. In her early childhood, she and her Aunt Irene along with her assistants, a cook called Margaret and a gardener/driver called Devon, breakfast had always been like this. Across the kitchen, into the small dining room that was attached to the kitchen, the table had been set up with plates, cups and cutlery. Meanwhile, standing at the stove, was Remy whistling to the radio that was gently playing from a shelf while he continued to cook. Rogue forced herself not to chuckle when Remy noticed them turned around to face them. He wore a black apron with the words in red _"Devil's kitchen"_ across its front. Remy smiled warmly at her before speaking, his hands never ceasing in their task of frying up a batch of eggs.

"_Bon matin mon_ _chérie. _Y' sleep well?"

Rogue nodded, she was still dumbfounded at the state the kitchen was in. Remy chuckled at her expression but said nothing of it. Instead, he turned to Adélie who was still latched to her mother's arm and spoke to her.

"Addie _petite, _y' want t' go wake up Etienne?"

Adélie grinned in what Rogue was amazed to find was an identical mischievous grin to her father's. Though it was an expected trait, it still surprised Rogue. However, not a moment later, Adélie literally disappeared into thin air or more, a flash of gold light and black smoke. The bitter-sweet smell of the smoke made both Southerners cough a little before it began to disappear. However, before either could speak again there was a somewhat muffled exclaim of fright, some distinguishable French curses and not a moment sooner, there was another flash of gold light and ash-coloured smoke and Adélie was laughing melodiously beside them. Rogue found herself chuckling to herself and coughing lightly all at once with a hand over her mouth. Remy continued to whistle to himself but there was evidence of a knowing grin across his lips. Adélie bounced on the spot excitedly as she exclaimed triumphantly with glee.

"Ah scared him outta bed! Ya'll shoulda seen de look on his face!"

She continued to giggle excitedly as Rogue reached out and ruffled her pony tail affectionately. A few minutes later, Etienne trudged into the kitchen with a distinct frown across his face. His multi-toned blonde hair stuck up at odd angles while he was clad in a pair of baggy sweat-pants and a brown T-shirt with _"What Happens on Tour…stays on Tour"_ **(1) **written across the front. Rogue and Adélie sniggered as he stepped past them and made his way towards the table. Once there, he flopped down into a chair and let his head fall _hard_ on the table top. There was a definite _thud_ as his skull collided with the wood. Adélie and Rogue sniggered a little louder as Etienne remained dead to the world. Remy on the other hand, though amused, was not so sympathetic to his cousin. Turning away from the stove, he grabbed a hold of a nearby fruit- a peach, and threw it _gently_ at Etienne's head. Etienne jolted from his _dead_ position and moaned painfully as he began to rub the back of his head. He turned his head and glared at his cousin menacingly before whining.

"_Oww…_Dat hurt LeBeau!"

Remy chuckled, his back way already turned to his cousin as he tended to the stove again. He would've looked totally innocent if Rogue and Adélie hadn't watched from afar. As Remy scraped the finished eggs into a near-by bowel, he called out to Etienne with a scolding tone.

"An' y' being_ inhospitalier_. We have guests here, _non? Descendre votre bout à bout et contribuer à." __**(2)**_

Though Etienne grizzled in reluctance he pulled himself from his chair and made his way to the kitchen as told. As he passed, he offered Rogue a cheerful, albeit feeble, smile and gave Adélie a mock-glare before ruffling a hand through her hair, messing up her pony tail and grinning as he walked past her. Adélie frowned at Etienne, pouting slightly. Rogue chuckled softly and made to straighten out her pony tail again but stopped mid-way when she realised her gloves were still missing. Rogue lowered her hands sadly. Unbeknownst to her however, her moment of disappointment wasn't left unnoticed. Remy was at their side instantaneously, but not before leaving Etienne with the task of making more pancakes. He gently reached out and pulled the hair-lackey from Addie's hair and began to comb back her hair through his fingers. Rogue watched, surprised by his _skills_. Not two minutes later, a perfect pony tail hung from Adélie's head. She smiled at her Dad before skipping happily off to Etienne's side. The two began to whisper and chuckle to each other, like cousins should, while Remy stayed at Rogue's side. He smiled warmly as Rogue chuckled at him.

"What so funny _chére_?"

Rogue's chuckles subsided as she replied with a smile.

"Didn't know ya were a man of so many talents. _Thieving, cooking,_ _tying up girls' hair? _What do ya put on ya resume?"

Remy have a hearty chuckle as he began to undo his apron and fold it up. As he tossed it onto a near-by bench top, he replied.

"Y' pick up a few t'ings wit' dis _famille_-"

"Oh _non, _Remy didn't learn how t' tie _fille's_ hair up _here_. Dat was from all de _femmes_ he used t'- _Merde! Addie petite, dat hurt!"_

Remy and Rogue sniggered as Etienne began to rub his side that Adélie had _jabbed _with a finger. He pouted as Adélie stood beside him with a victorious, mischievous grin across her face. She caught her parents with a glance and smiled a mockery of innocence. Though Rogue smiled at her, she shook her head in disapproval and mouthed for her to _'be nice.'_ Adélie sniggered and continued to _help_ her cousin as he returned to cooking. Though Remy chuckled too, and silently thanked whatever force brought his daughter here, he scolded Etienne in a mockery of a patronising tone.

"Y' shouldn't swear around de _petite_, Et. She don't need a filthy mouth like y'."

Etienne stuck his tongue out his cousin. Rogue snorted amusedly before she added on her own scolding, though it was light and teasing, she made every hint that she was _serious._

"Yeah, an' if ah hear ya swear one more tahme around her, ah'll make ya eat soap f' breakfast. Got it _Et_?"

Etienne gave a mock-sneer towards her and rolled his eyes before turning back to the stove, muttering in French and English. Nonetheless, if she _did_ have to wash his 'potty mouth' out with soap, there wouldn't be anything holding her back from sayings 'I told you so.'

While Etienne and Adélie attended to making pancakes, Remy pulled out a chair for Rogue and, like the gentleman he bragged to be, he offered her a coffee. Rogue, being well, _Rogue,_ in turn offered to help out with breakfast. Of course, Remy chuckled and shook his head, told her to sit back while they handled everything before stepping back into the kitchen before Rogue could refuse. So, with a light scowl across her face, Rogue sat back and watched. Adélie and Etienne were arguing about something or rather while Remy watched with an amused smile, adding his own comments now and again. A vacant smile spread across Rogue's face at the sight. It seemed so natural the way they acted around each other and she felt like she could get used to that.

"_Bon matin ma chérie_, y' helpin' ol' Et learn how t' cook?"

Rogue's thoughts were interrupted when Mercy and a yawning Henri walked into the Kitchen. Unlike Etienne who was still in his pyjamas, Mercy was dressed in a summery white dress with an embroidered green pattern and a light long-sleave sweater over the top. Meanwhile, Henri was dressed in a pair of jeans and a button-up shirt similar to Remy's green shirt, only his was a plum-colour. While he stretched and began to talk with Etienne in French, Mercy made her way over to Adélie and pulled her into her arms in a light hug while she spoke. Rogue smiled sadly as Mercy kissed her daughter's cheek but brushed it off when Etienne caught onto his cousin-in-law's words. He turned away from Henri and scowled at Mercy as he retorted.

"Hey, I resent dat Mercy! I can cook _blindfolded_ if m' wanted to!"

Adélie and Mercy sniggered at Etienne, who let his shoulders slump as a sour scowl spread across his face and he turned back to the stove. Mercy gave a sympathetic _aww_ and rubbed his shoulder before turning towards Rogue. She made her way over to sit beside Rogue at the table. Mercy gave a warm smile as she spoke.

"Mornin' _chére_. How did y' sleep?"

Rogue turned a sidewards glance towards Remy as he stood at the Coffee machine across the way. He caught her gaze for a moment, obviously listening in on the conversation, but turned away like he heard nothing. Rogue smiled gently at Mercy as she replied.

"Ah _think_ ah slept okay."

Mercy took note of her glance towards Remy. She gave an inquiring expression as she replied.

"Y' _t'ink, hein? _Well I hope _ma frére_ didn't do anyt'ing t' _disturb_ y'. _Right_, Remy?"

As if on cue, Remy came walking towards them with two steaming mugs of coffee in hand as he whistled innocently. He set one down before Mercy then one before Rogue along with a smug smile and a wink. Rogue rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her mug. Mercy eyed both of them with interest as a growing smirk spread across her lips. When neither said anything, she spoke.

"_D'accord,_ what did y' _deux_ do last night?"

Rogue gave Mercy a credulous look, her eyes wide as her cheeks flushed red. Mercy was _undeniably_ hinting at _something_. Fortunately, before Rogue could even begin to give baffled explanations, Remy spoke up.

"Y' have a _trés sale_ (very dirty) mind, Mercy. Remy _et chére_ only talked about de _petite fille. _She fell asleep on de couch, so Remy put a rug over her an' let her be. Y' should be _ashamed_ Mercy, y' have such little faith in Remy."

Mercy rolled her eyes and slapped Remy in the stomach, as that was as close to his head as she could reach with him standing beside them while they sat at the table. Remy chuckled and waved her off before walking off again. Rogue followed him with her narrowed, suspicious gaze as she took another sip of her coffee. She knew he was smirking even with his back turned, and so could Mercy.

"Wipe dat smirk off y' face Remy LeBeau! Rogue might tell_ moi_ a _different_ story!"

Remy only turned his head and broadened his smirk as he came to stand beside Etienne. Mercy dismissed him with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes before turning to Rogue again. Her irritated scowl disappeared immediately to be replaced by a kind smile as she grasped her coffee and spoke.

"_Now,_ y' tell _moi_ what _really_ happened _et_ I'll beat it into his head if he did anyt'ing wrong. Did he touch y' inappropriately? I'll make him _noir et bleu_ if he did-"

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle as Mercy made her offers to beat Remy _black and blue_. However, instead of taking the advantage of her offer, Rogue raised her hands in defence and replied genuinely.

"No, he didn't Mercy. Really, we just talked about Addie and…some things. Ah _did_ fall asleep on the couch."

Mercy raised a doubtful brow at her but nodded slowly in understanding before taking a sip of her coffee. When she surfaced, she placed the mug down and turned her gaze to see if Remy was listening in. He wasn't, thankfully, but when she returned her gaze back to Rogue, she kept her voice hushed and gentle. There was something close to anxiousness in her eyes as she spoke.

"Y' a lovely _femme_, Rogue _et_ Adélie be a _bon fille_, she be wonderful. _Mais_, about last night- b'forehand wit' Jean-Luc- _Je suis désolé_. I should have been more careful about mentioning Addie. If I'd known how Jean-Luc would act-"

"Mercy, its _fahne_. It wasn't yah fault-"

"_Non_, _mais_ it shouldn't have happened in de first place. Y' didn't deserve anyt'ing dat he said an' neither did Addie. Jean-Luc can be a proud man, _mais_, dat don't account for his actions. Someone has t' apologize f' his actions, an' though I hope he does, I want to offer my apologies too. You're practically _famille_, _chére._"

Rogue gave a feeble smile, her cheeks reddening slightly as she turned her gaze to her mug that sat on the table between her hands. The warmth tingled the tips of her fingers soothingly as she let her bare fingers line the edges of the cup. When she replied, she turned her head up to face Mercy again.

"That's sweet Mercy. Thank ya. But really, it doesn't faze me all that much. Jean-Luc didn't understand the circumstances."

"_Liar."_ A voice at the back of her mind sang in a sing-song voice. While on the other hand, Mercy didn't take notice of her little lie. She returned Rogue's feeble smile apologetically and reached out to grasp her hand for reassurance but stopped mid-action. She gave a deeply apologetic look and whispered an apology but no sooner, she reached out and rest the same hand on Rogue's covered shoulder. Her smile became more kind than rueful as she spoke again.

"Well, he has no excuse now. Remy explained everyt'ing t' him last night."

Rogue nodded as she took another slip of her coffee.

"Yeah, he told meh. Is he…still _here_?"

Mercy nodded ruefully and offered a sympathetic smile as she replied.

"He might not come down. Like I said, he's a proud man at times, he might not wish t' show his face, _non_?"

Rogue shared Mercy's smile feebly but as it just so happened, the said devil himself walked through the kitchen door and caused the ruckus and noise to silence immediately. Rogue felt herself freeze as a voice inside mocked her _"Doesn't faze you at all, huh?"_ Rogue wanted to shrink into the background and remain unimportant but it appeared that Jean-Luc had other plans. He made his way directly over to her, at a casual slow rate. When he came to stand before her, he did so with an unreadable expression across his face. Rogue gulped silently while the others all watched with held breaths and unmoving mouths. There wasn't a sound as Jean-Luc finally spoke up.

"I…owe you an apology,_ Rogue._ It was _trés _rude o' _moi _t' say does t'ings about y' last night."

Rogue forced herself, as did the others, not to gape with amazement at the sincerity and _uncomfortable _way Jean-Luc spoke. He scratched the back of his head anxiously as he continued.

"I have _non_ excuses, only apologies. I hope y' can come t' forgive _moi_ f' m' behaviour, t' y' _et_,"

He turned his head to look at Adélie who slowly shrunk into her father's side as he stood beside her. He gave a warm, feeble smile towards her before turning back to Rogue.

"-_Et_ de _petite fille_?"

Rogue eyed Jean-Luc blankly for several moments. Her cheeks turned a little pink again as he stared with such sincere remorse she hardly believed this man could be anything _close_ to proud. However, after a few painfully embarrassing moments, Rogue gave a feeble nod and replied in the calmest tone she could muster.

"Sure."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, there was a union of sighs as everyone relaxed again, followed by a cuss of swearing as Etienne pulled a pan of flaming omelette off the burning stove. The crashing and banging was followed by Adélie's light chuckles as she watched her cousin fumble about in an attempt to put out the flames, to which Henri came with a glass of water and ended the fire hazard. _For now at least._ Jean-Luc, meanwhile, gave Rogue a warm smile and nodded before slowly moving away. Rogue _breathed_ again as Jean-Luc stepped away, and let out a silent sigh of relief as she slumped into her seat a little. Mercy chuckled softly and set another reassuring hand on Rogue's shoulder as she whispered.

"It's alright _ma chére._ Can y' breathe, _d'accord_?"

Rogue gave a half smile as she nodded. _"Ah think so…soon."_ However, her relief at Jean-Luc's apology was short lived as her attention shifted to Jean-Luc once more. He had made his way over to Adélie, who thankfully had Remy at her side still. He crouched down before her and though Rogue couldn't hear what he was saying, with his head turned and his voice low, she watched as Adélie's expression changed progressively from a nervous stare to a small smile within moments. Jean-Luc extended one of his large hands for her to take, which she did to both Rogue and Remy's surprise. He shook her hand gently before standing again and talking to Remy which, from the smile that spread across Remy's face, looked like things had turned out well for the moment. Rogue let out another sigh of relief.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Yeah I ended it there. This is very much a filler chapter but I found it fun to write nonetheless. I love writing Etienne, he's so funny (HOPE he's funny). Anyway, REVIEW! I hope the site doesn't go dodgy again and not inform you of this update! Next chapter, the X-Men find out. Oh-oh…**

**(1) **_**I recently went on Tour to Paris/NY (well, not recently, around August) and 2 of my friends had this shirt that said "What happens on Tour…" and it became our sort of theme saying for the tour. Good times, -sigh- good, fun, non-stressful times…how I miss those days…**_

_**(2) I'm not sure if the French translation was right (I've forgotten most of my French and I rely heavily on online translators lol) Basically Remy said "Get off your ass and help." Lol if anyone wants to know…**_

**-UltimateGammy91**


	26. The Responsible Thing to Do

Hey everyone

_**Hey everyone. –sigh- been a tiring, crazy week so updates aren't on the move. They'll keep coming, just a little lower than usual. **_

_**SPECIAL THANKS: to**_ mszatu _**who helped me fix up some French and to those who asked "Um…where are those footnotes?" from the last chapter. I'm sorry guys, it was really late when I updated and I was kinda zonked out tired, sooo yeah forgot a few things. ANYWAY, take a look at the footnotes if you want. Nothing terribly important but it does explain my terrible French.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five – The Responsible Thing to Do Isn't Always Right **

An hour or so later, the entire Lebeau clan had eaten their fill of breakfast and now sat around talking and picking at their plates. Adélie had sat herself on her mother's other side while Remy had put himself in the seat facing her. Etienne sat on Remy's left, dead to the world again as he laid his head on the table, while sat Henri on the other side. Jean-Luc had taken the seat at the head of the table and hid himself behind a newspaper. Rogue and Mercy were locked in conversation when Jean-Luc finally decided to lower his paper and speak up.

"So, dese _amies _of yours, _petite_. Have y' managed t' contact dem yet?"

Rogue had excused herself for a moment during breakfast to make a quick call on the house phone. She tried calling Ororo again only to reach a message recorder. Her cell phone, much to her annoyance, had been damaged when she had fallen into the pool the night before and had refused to work this morning. She tried calling Kitty, Kurt, even Gus but no one had picked up. She assumed, hoped, that they had got her message on Ororo's phone and were _not_ worrying about them. Maybe they were out looking for the house? Meanwhile, Rogue gave a small shrug as she replied.

"Ah haven't been able t' get through to them but ah left a message."

Okay so that was a little lie, she hadn't left a message. But what could she possibly have said? _Hey everyone, I'm just calling from my future daughter's dad's house. We've been having breakfast, so I forgot to call and say we're coming back indefinitely." _She wouldn't be able to explain everything in a message. That was for sure. However, Jean-Luc made no indication that he knew she was lying and nodded in agreement before turning to another question.

"What do y' _et _Adélie plan on doing until y' reach dem?"

Rogue was silent for a moment. She honestly didn't have a clue. However, she was not the one to answer. Miraculously cured from his dead-to-the-world silence, Etienne replied. He raised his head to face the others as he did so.

"Dere be a carnival in de French quarter t'day. Mebe y' could take Addie dere?"

Adélie's face lit up with interest at Etienne's suggestion. Suddenly, she was kneeling on her seat with her hands on the table to hold her up as she leant towards her mother and began to plead.

"Mama we never go t' carnivals anymore! Please, please, _please_ can we go? Please? Jus' for a couple o' hours?"

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle amusedly at her daughter's behaviour. Her bright green-on-black eyes were big and pleading as she smiled energetically, expecting her answer. However, Rogue's rational side was not entirely detached. She put in a sincere face as she shook her head and replied.

"Sugah, ah don't know if the X-Men know what's goin' on. We should probably go back t' the hotel an' let 'em know where we are."

Adélie's face fell. Her brow furrowed in pleading as she stretched further over the cluttered table. She continued to plead persistently.

"Well can we go t' de hotel, tell dem we be okay _et den_ go t' de carnival?"

Rogue gave a half-defeated sigh. Her rationality was being beaten to a pulp by her pleading eyes, so she turned for backup. She turned her gaze to Remy, and with her eyes motioned towards Adélie as if to say _'handle this.'_ Remy gave a short nod, smirking, before turning to face Adélie. He rest a hand over her should and pulled her back to sit down again on her seat while he spoke up.

"De X-Men might be worried about y' _petite_. Y' don't want dem t' t'ink y' be in danger, _non_?"

Adélie bit down on her lower lip for a moment in a sour pout but an instant later, she nodded slowly in agreement. Remy reached out and tussled her pony-tail affectionately. However, as he caught her gaze again, he gave a sly wink. Adélie knew that wink alright and a small grin began to form across her lips as he continued to speak to the others.

"_Mais,_ today be de last day b'fore de carnival moves on. It be a shame t' miss out, _non_?"

A round of reactions unfolded at the table. Adélie began pleading with her mother as fast as her lips could move. Jean-Luc rolled his eyes, knowing his son's tactics well, before returning to his newspaper. Henri and Mercy exchanged knowing glances and rolled their eyes at their brother. Mercy scolded Remy for being such a_ 'smart aleck'_ Etienne sniggered as Rogue turned her gaze slowly to meet Remy's. She raised a brow at him, giving an unimpressed look while Remy just smirked unabashedly. Adélie was the only reason why she didn't begin sending off death threats towards him, as the girl leapt from her seat and came to her side. She tugged on her mother's arm as she continued to plead quickly.

"Please, Mama? Jus' for a couple o' hours! Its de last day it gonna be here!"

Rogue turned her gaze from Adélie to Remy again. Not only did she have to deal with her pleading eyes but his as well. It was both aggravating and undeniable as she gave a defeated sigh and replied.

"Fahne, fahne. We'll go but we are stoppin' at the hotel t' make sure the others know, okay?"

Adélie nodded excitedly before launching herself at her mother and hugging her close before running around the table to hug her dad and plant a kiss on his cheek before squealing _'thankyouthankyouthankyou'_ to him in French. Rogue had the satisfaction of watching as Remy froze for a moment in shock before patting his daughter's head. He wasn't quite used to all the _'Dad-attention' _he was getting. And boy was he in for some serious "Dad-attention."

While Mercy took Adélie upstairs to change (her clothes were clean and washed), Jean-Luc said goodbye and left for some _'business'_ to attend to, the rest of them stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up. That is, Etienne and Henri cleared the table while Rogue and Remy stood at the kitchen bench bickering and cleaning the dishes.

"God Remy, ya like _putty_ in her hands!-"

Remy gave a low chuckle at her words.

"_Moi_? Y' be de one dat said _oui_. Y' didn't have t'."

He smirked at her as he continued to wash the plates in the sink while Rogue dried. She narrowed her gaze at him, her lips pouting slightly. While her words were harsh and scolded him, he was perfectly calm and reasonable sounding which of course drove her madder than she already was. She put down the dry plate and reached for another in the second skin that Remy was putting the clean dishes into.

"But ya didn't exactly make it easy, did ya?"

Remy shrugged.

"Was only statin' a fact. Today _is_ de last day b'fore the carnival ends."

"Which of course our _extremely persuasive_ daughter could have been spared from hearin'! Ya just made this a whole lot harder than it has t' be, Remy-"

Remy frowned calculatingly as he turned to face her again. He pulled his hands out of the sink and gestured with his hand as he questioned her.

"How is dis _hard_ in de first place? All we have y' do is drop a line to y'_ amis_, tell dem y' all safe _et_ go t' de carnival wit' de _petite_. Correct _moi _if dat sounds hard."

Rogue placed a hand on her hip and scowled at him as she replied sarcastically.

"Well, Mister Easy-going, for a start ya failed to include the part where ah have t' explain t' _Wolverine_ and the others how it is Adélie managed to _find_ you an' disappear for a day."

Remy's face fell a little but he didn't show any signs of nervousness. He knew that might take some time to get through all those details. Rogue continued to name more _'details'_ to the list.

"Oh an' the fact that you're her Dad? Yeah, Wolverine will _dice_ you into pieces _after_ beating ya t' a pulp. Consider _that_, in ya plans, LeBeau."

Remy and Rogue stood motionless as they remained staring at each other for a full minute. Henri and Etienne remained silent as they cleaned up the rest of the table, but kept a weary eye out for any signs that Rogue might crack and decide to break a couple of Remy's bones. They wanted front row seats if she did. However, when the minute passed, Remy nodded in agreement before replying calmly.

"Okay, dat is an issue. _Mais, _if y' can't reach dem on de phone, mebe dey be out? Y' could leave a message at de front desk, _non_?"

Rogue gave a half-chuckle as she set the plate in her hands down. She rested both hands on her hips defensively as she replied, her voice gentle but it was stern with authority.

"Don't ya get it? This is really serious. We came down here to fahnd that mansion t' get Adélie home. She needs to go back, Remy. We can't keep her here."

Remy nodded sincerely. He knew that but…how long would it be before Adélie would be born? Though he felt there was a connection between Rogue and himself, it wasn't enough at the moment to decide to have a baby together. Rogue didn't have her powers under control, how long would it be before she could touch? He didn't know if he was ready to be a father but he wanted to savour some time of what _might be._ He knew Rogue felt the same way about this when she said _'we'_ can't keep her. Not that he was really keeping score but Rogue had already had a couple of days with their daughter. He had scratched out _one_. He needed more than that.

"I _know_ dis is serious. _Mais,_ y' don't know how it's gonna get her home, do y'?"

Rogue opened her mouth to speak but stopped before the words surfaced. That was true, they didn't even know what was in the house but she didn't understand what Remy was getting at with this argument.

"No, we don't… but what are ya getting' at exactly?"

Remy's expression was sincere but a crease of a smile had spread across his face as he replied.

"Den y' have time t' lose. It be a couple o' hours, _chére-_"

"Ah already know that Remy, what is it that ya want?"

Remy blinked at her as she stared back with an expectant expression. He was about to give another _logical_ excuse but the words became lodged in his throat. Finally, with a sigh of defeat, he replied truthfully.

"I jus' want some time wit' her, Rogue. Dat's all. An' when it's time, I'll help find dat house an' send her home."

Rogue was silent for a moment as she took in his expression. His eyes, much like his daughter's, had that irresistible way of pleading with people. There was no doubt in her mind that whatever _'charming' _power Adélie had, she got it from her father and right now, she was succumbing to it. Rogue let out a small sigh before nodding in agreement. A relieved expression passed across Remy's face as a handsome smile spread across his face. Before she could move away however, she felt his, somewhat dry, hands wrap around her upper arms and pull her close as he leant down and kiss the top of her head through her hair.

"_Merci chérie."_

Rogue barely acknowledged his thanks as she stood frozen for a moment, her eyes wide with shock at the close contact. But before she could pull away, Remy let her go and grinned down on her as he remained frozen for a few moments. When she got over the contact, she shivered involuntarily and scowled at him again as she replied.

"Ya gonna help meh do the explainin' when we get there, got it? We're still gonna go to the hotel after this."

Remy nodded, smirking amusedly at the small blush that had spread across her face.

"Whatever y' want _chére_."

Rogue rolled her eyes at him before turning on her heal and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, after Mercy and Henry kindly declined to come with them on account of them being "jetlagged" from their flight and Etienne's excuse of having _'done enough'_ for the morning, Remy, Rogue and Adélie made their way back to the city. They drove in Henri's black Mercedes, seeing as Remy preferred a motorcycle over any car, and within a half hour they parked outside the hotel and Rogue headed inside on her own to leave the message while Remy and Adélie waited in the car. While they waited, Adélie climbed into the front seat to sit with her Dad. After a couple of minutes passed in silence, save for Remy's constant finger-tapping against the window sill, Adélie spoke.

"_Pére_?"

Remy turned his gaze away from the hotel entrance. He gave the usual smile as he replied.

"_Oui petite_?"

Adélie was hesitant for a moment as she bit down on her lower lip. She had been wondering about it all morning, ever since she and Rogue had had their talk the night before. Finally, she asked her question.

"Why didn't y' go see Mama after she helped y' get _Grand-pére_ outta trouble wit' de Assassins?"

Remy was silent for a moment. Though it wasn't impossible for her to know about that, it still surprised him because _he_ hadn't. An inward smirk spread across his lips as he wondered if Rogue had told her about it but he questioned her anyhow to assure his suspicions.

"Who told y' about dat?"

Adélie smiled lightly with amusement as she replied.

"Y' did."

Remy furrowed his brow.

"I did? Didn't I tell y' why?"

Adélie rolled her eyes in what Remy dubbed a _Rogue way_ before she replied.

"Ah'm askin' y' _now._ So, why?"

Remy chuckled for a moment but it trailed to silence quickly. He'd asked himself the same thing for a while. It wasn't because of the fact he was still under Magneto's control, since he owed him for helping with the pact between the assassins and the thieves or the fact that he nearly got married to Belladonna. Though, mind you, that was _before _he knew Rogue. He broke out of his trail of thoughts at Adélie's hand tugging on his shirt sleave. She gave a slightly irritated sigh as she replied.

"Did y' do somethin' wrong? –B'sides kidnapping her?"

Remy smirked but turned his gaze to the floor as he replied.

"_Non,_ y' _Mére_ was nice enough t' forgive _moi_ f' dat."

"Den what happened?"

Remy let out a sigh as he leant back in his seat. Finally, he gave an honest reply.

"T'ought she was better off wit'out _moi_, I guess."

Adélie stared at her father for a moment with scrutinising eyes. To any child with parents as in love as they thought, the idea of a parent thinking they _weren't_ good enough for the other was impossible to believe. And for Adélie it was much the case. She bit down on her lower lip in thought for a moment before speaking.

"Do y' still t'ink dat, _Pére_?"

Remy turned to look at Adélie for a moment. Her very face was a mix of their features, possibly some of their own parents that they didn't know. It was like looking at a beacon of promise, _hope._ Adélie was living proof that perhaps, one day, he and Rogue might have something. Something worthwhile. He hesitated for a moment, lingering in these thoughts, before giving a warm, light smile. He reached out and tucked back a strand of her blonde-white hair out of her face as he replied.

"I t'ink I was wrong-"

Before he could finish his sentence, there was a light tapping on Remy's window. He turned and looked through the dark-tined glass to see Rogue staring quint-eyed through the glass in an attempt to see inside. Adélie wordlessly scrambled into the backseat while Remy automatically rolled down the window. Rogue spoke.

"They're not in the hotel. Ah left a message tellin' them we'd be back t' explain everythin' later this afternoon."

Remy and Adélie grinned as he replied.

"Dat be _bon_."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay, next chapter the X-Men are SURE to appear. This just seemed like a perfect spot to cut to the next chapter so, yeah. Don't hate me. REVIEW!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	27. Family Outings

Hey everyone

_**Hey everyone! I'm glad to hear that everyone approved of the last chapter!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Family Outings**

When Adélie, Remy and Rogue arrived at the carnival, which had been set up in a large Park in the French quarter, there had been two words to describe it: _Huge crowds._ The carousals and rollercoaster rides stood tall and brightly coloured before them while masses of people weaved in and out of the spaces in between the rides and game stall. The sound of laughter, chatter, wailing children and screaming ride junkies hung in the air. The mere sight of it almost immediately made Rogue's skin itch with discomfort and subconsciousness as they walked through the gateway to the grounds. It was not like she wasn't used to this. On the contrary, high school had been a similar case, what with huge crowds between classes. The difference was that she always had an escape rout of backdoors and unused corridors. Here, there were no gaps or lucky escape routs. She had made it a general priority to avoid crowds as much as possible. _Carnivals_ were under that category. When she had agreed to this however, she had not expected it to be _this_ crowded. Subconsciously she began to pull at the sleaves of her white shirt to make sure her wrists were fully covered. She was tempted to put on her jacket but considering it was near mid-day and the heat was only continually rising, she didn't risk it. Heat stroke was not exactly a favourable alternative to absorbing someone by accident, but it was a lesser evil. Rogue followed Remy and Addie silently as they passed through the gates (Remy paying up for their entry tickets). Her heart was pounding as she nervously stood behind Remy while Adélie held his hand. Rogue watched with a half-grimace, half-beamed as Addie practically skipped with excitement and babbled eagerly as she pointed at the rides and stalls. With her sight set on Addie as a motivation support line, she soldiered on but remained entirely behind Remy as a shield from the upcoming crowds. However, her actions did not go unnoticed.

Turning around at the sudden bouts of anxiety and discomfort he felt radiating off Rogue, Remy stopped them in their tracks. Rogue, who stopped a few moments later, had been staring anxiously at the crowds around them. She had been clutching one of her arms nervously while a grim, anxious expression had been spread across her face. Remy felt incredibly guilty for having urged Addie to want to come here and inwardly cursed at his obvious stupidity. _"Of course she didn't want t' come here! She mus' be feelin' claustrophobic in dis hord o' people." _If her emotions had anything to say for it, he was sure he was right. When she realised they had stopped however, her expression turned to a furrowed brow as she called over the noise of the crowd.

"What's wrong?"

Remy furrowed his brow with a concerned looked. Adélie stood between her parents, her hand in her father's, as she watched them anxiously with her now-green-on-white eyes. A moment later, Remy replied over the crowd.

"Are y' okay wit' dis _chére_? We can go somewhere else if dis is uncomfortable for y'."

It wasn't a question, it was a fact but nonetheless, Rogue shook her head stubbornly and replied over the noise.

"No, it's fahne! Ah'll beh okay here, really. It's been worse!"

Remy shook his head as he replied sincerely.

"Dis be worse den what y' usually have t' put up wit' an' don't y' start denyin' it Rogue. We'll go somewhere else-"

Rogue shook her head as his words became blurred in the noise. She took one look at Addie, who was staring back with confusion and interest across her face before turning back to Remy again and replying.

"Nah. Ya wanted tahme with her, ya should have it! Ah'll head back t' the hotel or somethin' while ya'll stay 'round here-"

"_Chére_…"

Remy reached out with his free hand and gently grabbed a hold of her elbow as he leant further to speak to her. His voice was gentle but loud enough for only her to hear in their close proximity.

"Y' shouldn't have t' be de one forfeitin' t'ings all de time. Now stop talkin' crazy _et_ let's go somewhere else where dere be _less_ people _non_? Addie'll have t' come some other time."

Rogue made to protest but one look from him, even under his dark shades, was enough to make her sigh in defeat and nod reluctantly. They exited the grounds not five minutes later. Rogue tried not to grimace with guilt as Remy explained the situation to a confused Adélie. When the _situation_ was explained, Adélie pouted a little afterwards but soon lost interest in the carnival. She came to walk beside her mother and take her gloved hand and squeeze it as she gave a hopeful smile. Rogue squeezed her daughter's hand in reply and offered a smile as she gave a gentle apology. Adélie shrugged her shoulders as an effortlessly _beaming _smile spread across her face.

"It's alright Mama. It wouldn't be no fun if y' weren't dere wit' us anyhow. –Right _Pére_?"

Remy grinned as he came to stand on Adélie's other side. He subconsciously took her other hand as he turned to Rogue and replied.

"_Oui, _wouldn't be fun at all wit'out y' _Mére."_

Rogue offered a feeble smile of thanks to which Remy returned effortlessly. He felt her emotions return to a relatively normal state, sans the nagging guilt that he knew she was dwelling over for the moment. He silently promised to make sure that any slither of the guilt was gone by the end of the day. As they made their way back to the car, a plan began to formulate and by the time they were all strapped into their seats, he turned he his head and spoke up.

"Remy has an idea…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About fifteen minutes later, Remy pulled them up to a curb in the middle of the French Quarter. Though neither Rogue nor Addie knew where they were, Remy did and so began to lead them to wherever it was he had planned for them to go. They walked down a street way, passed several local shops; mainly small local clothing shops, cafes, Blues music stores etc. The music from a store on the corner of the street riffled through the open space that was cut short by the large alley that stood on the other side of the street corner. When they turned the corner both Rogue and Adélie were surprised to find they were looking into an alley that had been turned into an open restaurant/café and a small playground. However, what really grabbed their attention was the grand, old-fashioned carrousel that stood at the far end of the alley. It was beautiful with its bright lights and untarnished mirrors and embellished _horses_ but what was more intriguing was the fact that it was a more Parisian style carrousel. There was a stairway that led to a second level of horses. The classic carrousel music played faintly in the background while it turned at a steady pace. Multicolour lights flashed brightly, casting hues of colour over the equally vibrant coloured horses as children and their watchful parents clambered on and off. It took Adélie exactly thirty seconds before she practically began to _drag_ her dad towards the carrousel, babbling excitedly again. Remy and Rogue couldn't help but chuckle at Adélie as they allowed her to drag them towards the carrousel. When they got there, Remy paid for Adélie and climbed up the stairs to the top level to set her up on a beautiful black horse with a vivid red saddle and white roses. Being near six foot tall, he had to bend his neck a little to fit under the smaller 5-foot high top level. Once Addie was content with her _steed_ and on riding on her own, Remy returned to Rogue's side at the surrounding gate and watched with her as the carrousel began to work its magic all over again.

Remy and Rogue stood leant against the gate that surrounded the carrousel, side by side. As Addie appeared each time, she waved out to them vigorously to which they returned with their own waves. On the third time, Rogue couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she spoke up.

"Ah don't think she's gonna want t' get _off_ now."

Remy followed with his own chuckle of amusement before replying.

"Don't blame her either."

Rogue turned her head and watched Remy for a moment. He stood leaning over the gate, his hands meshed together as he hunched over it slightly while his gaze remained on the turning carrousel. Rogue raised a brow at him curiously as she replied.

"How did ya fahnd this place anyhow?"

Remy turned his head swiftly to face her, as if woken by some sort of daydream or something. Rogue had no doubt that he _had_ as she waited for his reply. After a moment he gave a small, warm smile and replied.

"Mon _Mére_ used t' bring_ moi et _Henri here when we were small children. Last time I was here…"

He turned around and leant his back against the fence as he turned his gaze to the surroundings before them. Memories danced across his mind's eye as her replied softly.

"I was about Addie's age."

Rogue couldn't help but smile slightly as he stretched his gaze across the area. She followed his actions out of interest. The restaurant doors were open to the alley way while a line of short-cut pot hedges and a black metal fence outlined a small dining area with several tables. The tables were covered in white table cloths and a handful of customers on each while waitresses appeared from inside with trays of local dishes. The smell of the spicy food and the mixed sound of carrousel tunes and Blues music engulfed her senses. She watched as children ran happily and excitedly around the open space in between the restaurant and the large playground across the way. They hung from the monkey bars and swung on the swings under their watchful parents' eyes. She could see _exactly _why any mother would bring their kids here. As she turned her head to speak to Remy again, she found that he was actually staring at _her_ now. Rogue didn't know why but she couldn't help but gave a faint smile. He returned it genuinely as they held each other's gaze for a few more moments. When she turned away, breaking the eye contact, she turned back to look for Adélie as she spoke.

"This place is just…"

Words of the right description failed her so she improvised.

"Ah can see why ya Mama would bring ya here. It's what any kid would want."

Remy smiled proudly but there was a slight diminishment to it that Rogue caught as she turned her head to meet his gaze. She furrowed her brow for a moment before speaking again.

"Ah'm guessin', ya reasons for not comin' back here in so long ain't jus' b'cause ya don't fit on the top level o' the carrousel anymore. Raght?"

Remy nodded but continued to smile anyhow. A silent sigh escaped his lips before he replied, leaning over the railing again as he spoke.

"_Oui_. Ain't jus' dat."

He paused a moment and Rogue waited patiently for him to continue. Finally, he did so without referring to himself in third person once.

"_Mon Mére, Aveline, _she _et mon Pére_ adopted _moi _when I was five years-old. She used t' take us here every week for a couple o' hours while _mon Pére_ was busy wit' de Guild."

A broad grin spread across his lips as memories danced across his mind again. Rogue watched quietly as he continued.

"Y' might have liked her, _chére_. She was _tres belle_ _et_ could put _mon Pére_ into line like no other. Better den mon Tante, _et _she be a force t' be reckoned wit' as it is."

Rogue smiled softly as an image of the woman with a mix of Remy's looks as she had nothing else to work with. She could imagine she might have liked her very much indeed, just from the way Remy smiled when he spoke of her.

"She sounds wonderful. Where is she now?"

Remy's smile didn't disappear completely but it wavered on the verge of a sad smile. Rogue bit on her lower lip for a moment as anxiety gripped her for a moment. Had she said something wrong? When he replied, his voice was gentle but there was evidence of discomfort over the matter.

"She died, a long time ago. When I was ten, she was pregnant wit' another _bébe_ _et_ went into an early labour…three months too early…"

He trailed off for a moment. The memory of that day, though faded somewhat, was still within his mind's grasp. There had never been a more miserable day in the LeBeau household. Rogue didn't have to be a telepath to understand where this was going. She felt horrible for having brought it up and so reached out with her gloved hand and rested it over his suddenly clenched fists. Remy hadn't realised he had been clutching them so tightly thus was surprised by that as well as her comforting touch. He turned to face her only to find a compassionate and somewhat anxious smile spread across her heart-shaped face. She had no idea what she had stirred within him with that look as she spoke gently.

"Ah'm sorry- ah shouldn't have brought it up, yah don't need t' explain anymore."

Remy stood dumbfounded silence for a couple of moments. His face was blank of all expression as he stared at her. He felt something new within him stir and surface but it was nameless as he didn't know what to make of it. A moment later however, he was unclasping his hands and gently taking hers in a gentle squeeze of thanks before replying.

"Don't be sorry."

Rogue eyed their hands for a moment before returning her gaze to meet his. They remained that way for a couple of moments but before any words could be spoke, a small body came running towards them from behind and rammed into Remy's back like a cannonball. Remy managed to grab the edge of the fence to steady himself but even so, this only cause the wind that was nocked out of him to come out sharper as he fell into the fence. Adélie's melodic laughter was remedy enough, for not a moment later he turned around and with a sly grin he scooped her small frame into his arms. He pulled her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as she squealed and laughed in delight. Rogue's cheeks turned pink as she tried not to burst out laughing. She sniggered amusedly as Remy turned to face her with Adélie squirming over his shoulder and grinned brightly.

"_Pére_! Put meh down! Ah want t' go t' de playground!"

Remy chuckled but did not comply. Instead, he kept Adélie over his shoulder and with his free hand he grabbed Rogue's hand. He led them towards a vacant outdoor table as he spoke.

"Y' can go play after y' have lunch, _d'accord_?"

Though Addie huffed in protest a first, she came around quickly and began asking what kind of food they had here. When they came to the table, Remy, with Adélie still over his shoulder, reached out for a nearby chair. He pulled it out for Rogue to sit in, to which Rogue took a seat in with a small smile of thanks before Remy turned to another chair and gently sat Adélie down on before taking up a chair for himself. They ordered several plates of food to share. Gumbo, corn Cobbs, fried chicken and all sorts of other foods were laid out before them while they all talked amiably amongst each other. Later, some hour or two into the late afternoon, Remy offered to order them some coffee and Adélie a chocolate milkshake. The afternoon soon passed the near-dusk hour when Adélie asked if she could go to the playground. Remy nodded but told her to stay where they could see her (winning an impressed glance from Rogue) before she scattered off as fast as her legs could carry her. Rogue watched. Smiling softly, as Adélie ran off. When she turned around and waved back while half way there, Rogue gave a small wave of her fingers from the table in reply. She didn't notice at first how Remy watched them with a slight grin across his face.

He knew that through their daughter he was seeing a whole new side of Rogue that not too many people knew about. The thought made him grin with appreciation but it did not go unnoticed for long. Rogue turned her head slowly, sensing his stare from across the way. She raised a brow at him as she spoke.

"What?"

Remy just continued to grin shamelessly as he replied.

"Not'ing."

Rogue rolled her eyes, knowing that by saying _nothing_ he meant _something._. She sat comfortably against the seat backing, one leg propped over the other as her body faced the playground to give her a front view of Adélie in the distance. Currently however, her head was facing him.

"Ya lyin'."

Remy's smirk broadened slightly at her simple reply. He sat in a similarly comfortable stance in his own chair with one arm propped over the side of the chair as he faced her. He replied her with a half chuckle.

"How do y' know?"

Rogue shook her head but smiled slightly as she retorted.

"Ya grinnin' too hard. Now what is it?"

Remy chuckled and continued to _'grin harder'_ as he remained silent. However, as if by some miracle that was not against him for once, a few couples began to emerge from the tables and move to the courtyard just outside of the dining area. Couples held each other close in a slow dancing position as the music from the corner shop began to play louder. Soon, about a dozen or so couples were dancing in the sunset as the late hour progressed over the open alley way. Inspired, Remy smirked and pulled himself to his feet. He watched her brow furrow in confusion as he made his way to her side and offered a gloved hand to her.

"Care t' dance, _chére_?"

Rogue raised a brow at him before shifting her gaze to the couples dancing a few feet away from them before turning back to him. She gave an anxious look as she replied.

"Remy, no- there's-"

Remy didn't give her a chance to say 'no' again as he reached out and grasped her gloved hand. He hoisted her with ease from her seat and led her towards the 'dance floor' as he replied closely.

"We're not goin' over de whole _'Rogue can't dance b'cause dere be too many people around t' risk touchin''_, _chére._ Dere be less people here den dere was in dat club de other night. An' y' more covered up den dat night, so stop makin' excuses an' relax."

With her hand in his hold and his other hand at the small of her back, they made their way to the centre of the 'dance floor' and Remy pulled her close. Rogue, having no means to get away without causing a scene, complied with his actions and wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to sway, turning around slowly to the music at Remy's lead. They were silent for a couple of moments and Remy was pleased to feel that her anxieties were being pushed back for the moment. He grazed the side of her waist subconsciously, soothing both her and himself as they weaved slowly in between the couples around them. Finally, they were on the brim of the small crowd and Remy took the chance to check on Adélie from afar.

She was fine of course, running around with a couple of other children that were still around. They were playing some sort of game of the monkey bars and Addie was climbing across when her grasp slipped and she fell. Remy jolted slightly, a bout of anxiety rushing over him for a moment but when Addie pulled herself up to her feet and laughed it off before running back to the end again, he eased up. Inwardly he laughed at himself. He wasn't becoming an overly protective parent, he knew that, but it surprised him how easily something as simple and harmless as Adélie falling down could stir anxiety within him in mere moments. Unbeknownst to him, Rogue had seen what had happened and how he had reacted. She was astounded in silence. He was still new to this, hell, so was she, but he was handling the idea of being a _father_ better than she could've imaged than any other man or even Remy himself. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought. Perhaps a life with Remy…and Adélie… She stopped in her trail of thoughts and shook her head lightly as she turned her gaze away from Remy and Adélie. Her gloved hands acted as a reminded of what she _couldn't_ have. At least not now that is.

Meanwhile, Remy had been thinking along the same lines as a life with Rogue and Adélie. The idea was becoming more and more real and _desirable_ with every minute spent with them. It was difficult _not_ to want what he would have with them in the years to come. However, when he felt a sudden rush of disappointment wash over him from Rogue's emotions, his brow furrowed in bemusement. He turned to face her and gently spoke. What could have sparked such a feeling in her all of a sudden?

"_Chére_?"

She hesitantly turned her head to face him. Her lips were parted slightly while the warm sunset was casting a shadow of light across her face. The sunlight made her eyes glow warmly in their vivid emerald colour. He wondered how he managed to find words after that as he spoke up again.

"Somet'ing be botherin' y'. What is it?"

Rogue furrowed her brow lightly with confusion. How could he suddenly know what was wrong? She didn't admit it though. Instead, she turned he head again, this time in Adélie's direction as she spoke.

"Nothing."

Remy gave a slightly frustrated sigh. Denial was something she still seemed to live in. He knew, from his empathy and in the expression across her face, that there _was_ something wrong. Something had disappointed her and though he doubted it, he feared that maybe he had pushed things a little too far by asking her to dance.

"Y' lyin'."

Rogue turned her head to look at him. She frowned as she replied.

"How can ya tell?"

Remy smirked slightly as he replied.

"Y' don't smile enough."

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned her head again to look at Adélie. After a couple of moments of no other responses, Remy spoke up again.

"Is it somet'ing about _dis?_ About y', _moi et_ Addie?"

Rogue shook her head while her heart agreed entirely. She remained silent as she watched Adélie in the distance. She was running around, chasing a boy about her age as she laughed. The sight made her smile lightly. Hope kindled within her again.

Remy watched this attentively. He felt her disappointment dilute as an awe inspiring _hope_ polluted her feelings of regret. He _knew_ that it was about him and Adélie. It was written across her face like a beacon of lights. Gently, he pulled her a little closer with one hand riding upwards to rest against her upper back. She made no sign of discomfort or notice, so he remained that way as he spoke. His gaze was locked on Adélie as he did so.

"She looks so much like y', y' know?"

Rogue, thankful for the change of subject, gave a soft chuckle and replied lightly.

"She may look lahke meh, but she acts lahke ya. Charmin' anythin' that lives and breathes. Ya should've seen her back at the school, she had them lahke putty in her hands by the first meeting."

Remy chuckled with amusement as the mental image of Adélie being fawned over by the X-Men came to mind. He could certainly believe that.

"Well dat jus' proves it den."

"Proves what?"

"She's definitely _ours_, _non_?"

Rogue didn't dare turn to look at him as a small blush pinched her cheeks pink. Remy of course noticed and smiled with satisfaction. He had always thought she looked beautiful when she blushed. Their first meeting had ensured that. He remembered catching her off guard in the docks that day. He had caught her off guard enough to capture her in his hypnotic gaze and stop her in her tracks. Her cheeks had flushed a healthy pink, contrasting beautifully against her creamy white flesh. Now however, what with her skin being a little bit tanner since he had last seen her, it glowed wonderfully. Remy had to restrain himself not to reach out and stroke her blushed cheek. She would freak out if he did, even though _he _was wearing gloves. He had always been attracted to her, drawn to her somehow by some force he didn't really understand. The first couple of months after he had kidnapped her to save his dad had been a troublesome couple of months. He had restless sleep, filled with dreams of how he could have re-done everything instead of lying and kidnapping her that time. He had trouble concentrating while he went through out the days, most of which were spent walking the streets just thinking about that night's events. A Queen of Hearts playing card usually turned back and forth in his fingers through out these months but despite what he _wanted_ to do, he had stayed away. Times were still unsure with the Guilds and he didn't want her within a ten mile radius of the hell of those months. So of course, he stayed away. However, when the months turned to a year and a second rolled by, seeds of doubt had begun to sow into his mind. He doubted she would _want _him to come back to her.

Things were obviously different now. I mean, come on, he had her in his arms didn't he? He had a daughter from the future to prove that they _could_ be together. _Would be_ perhaps…

His thoughts were pushed aside when her words broke their calm silence.

"We should probably go get Addie, it's gettin' late-"

Before she finished her words, he had already tightened his hold on her. She turned her head to frown at him with puzzlement but it disappeared when she felt one of his hands release her to slip off his sunglasses. Night had already fallen over them some minutes ago while the carrousel lights were the only lights surrounding them in the distance. His eyes were safe to show but even so, it caused sensations of anxiety within her. What if someone saw him? Only sense knew what would happen next. She felt protectiveness wash over her as she spoke up in a gentle whisper.

"Ya better not take them off, someone might-"

"Remy's lived here long enough t' know _when_ its safe t' show my eyes, _chére._ Don't be so worried about Remy."

Though she would've expected him to smile mischievously, she was surprised to find his expression was totally sincere…and that he was leaning closer to her face. Rogue felt herself freeze for a moment as his lips came within a breath's distance from her own. His warm breath made her heart pound as it washed over her lips. She licked them nervously, not knowing how much that urged Remy on to do what they both knew was probably the most risky (and dangerously stupid) thing to do. Rogue half-closed her eyes for a moment as they stopped in their tracks but held each other still.

"M' not afraid of y' powers Rogue, I can take it…"

Remy's hands had moved from her waist to wrap around her upper arms to draw her slowly closer. For a couple of moments, Rogue let him but her senses were not far behind her. Before his lips could as much as brush against hers, she slipped out of his gentle hold and took a step back. Remy stared at her, his red-on-black eyes blatantly full of bemusement and desire. Rogue bit down on her lower lip anxiously as she stared back at him. Slowly, she shook her head and whispered.

"Ya might not be afraid to but…ah am."

Remy stared at her for a moment. He saw the fear in her eyes but the way her body had reacted to his closeness convinced him that she had felt whatever it was that had pulsed through both of them. However, before he could reach out or tell her he was sorry and it wouldn't happen again, he felt a heavy tap on his right shoulder. He turned around instantaneously as a gruff voice followed the tap.

"Excuse me bub?"

Before he could even _realise_ who it was, a large fist clashed into Remy's face and not a moment later he was sprawled out with his back to the floor. He felt his head spin, a dull ache growing from his cheek but it became nonexistent as a horrified voice called out to him. A moment later, Rogue's somewhat blurred face was hovering over his as she called out to him. Her voice became blurred as her mouth continued to move. Remy smiled for a moment but it diminished as soon as Rogue's face faded into darkness.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**OMG ! I've been DYING to write that scene for months! CLIFFY! If no one knows who it was that nocked Remy out you are seriously BLIND! Please REVIEW!!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	28. Let it All Fall into Place

_**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter (I certainly did). Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the long wait.**_

_**OH!**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: And a VERY special thanks to (you know who you are) for their most ENTHRAWLING review, in fact I might just re-review it right now. Well, dear, if you are so annoyed/dissatisfied with my story and characterisation of Remy, you can just close this window and stop reading. Take your issues with all the atrocities against Gambit to the Marvel people. Not me. **_

_**And just a note to reviewers, if you have a problem with the way I characterise the X-Men or anything in general with my writing or stories just say it nicely or not at all okay? There's a difference between constructive criticism and plain nastiness. This is a FAN site, where everyone is entitled to their own opinions, plots, interpretations and styles. Constructive criticism? All for it, it's a great way to improve writing skills and stories. But when it gets to the point where it's just being abusive or mean, that's so not on. **_

_**Thankyou very much to the fantastic reviewers who have got this story up to 304 reviews!**_

_**Also, just a notice, I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I've been finishing exams and school's finally all over. –sigh- I'll be updating more frequently now! Promise!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Let it All Fall into Place**

Eric Lencherr let out an aggravated sigh as he fell back into his leather-clad chair. A black office phone was clutched limply in one hand while the other massaged his temple irritably. The second figure in the room stood silently in waiting before the master of magnetism. Finally, after a couple of moments silence Magneto spoke.

"Tell me this, Wildfire, how is it that I accumulate such disloyal team members?"

Wildfire, a young woman of slim stature and blazing red hair, gave a shake of her head as she replied sincerely.

"I do not know my Lord."

Magneto's gaze that had been focused on the desk top suddenly shifted to meet her brown eyes. She shivered slightly under his gaze. She had seen many a man with such eyes but never in all her twenty-seven years had she seen a pair as clear and merciless as his. They were cold, a steal blue worthy of the term _'callous._' She shivered again but held face with calm as he spoke.

"Because _everyone_, even _you _Miss _Bethany _Wild- has a hidden agenda."

_Bethany Wild_ grimaced at the use of her _human_ name but held back any remarks. Instead, she turned to the matter at hand.

"What do you want us to do about _Gambit, _my Lord?"

Magneto was silent for a moment but before Wildfire could persist with questioning, he shifted and replaced the phone on the receiver. The sound echoed off the metal walls before Magneto spoke.

"Where is he now?"

"He, the girl and his girlfriend were last seen at a carnival but they left abruptly. The X-Men are still looking for them."

Magneto nodded but remained silent for a couple of more moments. Impatiently, Wildfire gave a slightly exasperated sigh as she spoke up again.

"What is our next move?"

Magneto slowly turned his callous gaze back on her. When their gazes were level and she was silent, he replied.

"Let them find him. Mister Wolverine is sure to give that young man a good _beating_ that can save us some expense. _Then,_ we shall make our move. Are we clear?"

Wildfire nodded before exiting the room promptly. Though she wasn't sure later on, she could've sworn she had heard a woman's laugh from the office. She shook it off as hallucinations. Magneto's base had been a prison some hundred years ago. There were stranger things that went bump in the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…the next day …or more, night…**_

Remy blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the dark. Shortly afterwards, he became aware of the fact that he was sprawled out on his back, but not where he thought he was. He was lying on a bed, _his bed_ in the dark of his own room. However, as this dawned upon him so did the dull ache that resurfaced in his head. He groaned painfully as he slowly eased himself to a seated position. Once upright, he reached his hand out to where I knew was the bedside table. A moment later his fingers found the light switch and the beside-lamp switched on. Everything was as he had left it, well, as Corbie had left it considering the big lug had decided to take over his bed the night before. At that thought, Remy raised one of his sleaves to his nose and sniffed only to wrinkle his nose at the smell of dog on his clothes. _"M' puttin' dat dog outside at night from now on."_ Grumbling in French and English at once, Remy raised himself to his feet and made his way towards the closet in search of a fresh shirt. Once dressed, in a dark blue T-shirt and jeans, he made his way to his bathroom.

After sloshing some cool water over his face, Remy wiped his face with a hand but abruptly stopped as a stream of pain coursed over the right side of his face. He winced painfully, his hand jolted away sensitively. Slowly, he raised his head to look in the bathroom mirror before him.

A loud, aggravated mouthful of French and English curses erupted from his lips.

Just under his right eye was a dark purple mark; a bruise. Remy fingered the skin just under the bruised area but flinched when it sparked a course of pain. He grumbled irritably as he turned away from the bathroom and stormed out of the bedroom to make his way down the corridor. One turn led to another as he came to the stairway and made his way loudly down the steps at a fast pace. However, as he came to the ground level of the house, the sound of laughter and chatter stopped him in his tracks. He listened for a moment. His brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to distinguish the voices. He followed the _female_ voices coming from the kitchen. With his brow still furrowed with bemusement, Remy cautiously made his way to the kitchen. The kitchen door was left slightly ajar, letting out a sliver of light to shine into the dimly lit corridor he walked down. As he reached the door, he tried to see in through the sliver of a gap between the door but no one was in his line of sight. He pushed the door open a little further and took a small step into the room to find…

"Mercy _chére_, would y' hand moi dat dish over dere? _Merci."_

"_Non problem_ Tante. Rogue? Come taste dis, I want t' know if it tastes right t' y'."

Remy's mouth parted slightly as his eyes landed on Rogue. She walked across the room to stand beside Mercy and took the silver spoon that Mercy held out to her. A boiling pot of what Remy assumed was spaghetti sauce was placed over the stove. As Remy watched Rogue taste the contents of the spoonful she had been offered, Remy watched in disbelief. Rogue was clad in summery, cotton white top that came down about mid-thigh while a pair of jeans clad her legs. A pair of straps, about an inch thick hung on her shoulders while a pair of white opera gloves ran up her otherwise-exposed arms. Her hair was swept back into a high tail and a pair of white ballet-style shoes covered her feet. He had to blink to believe it was actually _Rogue_ in…_white_. Furthermore, though her clothes weren't actually very revealing, it was _like_ they were with the amount of flawless skin she had exposed_._ Remy didn't know exactly what was wrong with him, or _this, _but he wasn't complaining. He was just admiring from afar...

Rogue took a moment to let the taste linger in her mouth. She licked her lower lip (much to Remy's notice) and smiled with a nod of approval before she spoke.

"Tastes heavenly, Mercy."

Mercy nodded and thanked her with an air of pleased smugness as she continued to stir the pot.Remy blinked for the first time in minutes. However, before he could leave the room like he planned to and sneak away without-

"Remy chil'!"

-Tante Mattie noticed him. Remy put on a casual smile but it vanished when he felt the right side of his face sting painfully, making him wince. However, once again, before he could do anything, Tante Mattie had pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Remy winced again as her hold made his arm joints click. Finally, Tante Mattie let him go for about an instant before reaching for his bruised face. Her dark face was marred with worry as she spoke tenderly.

"_Ohh-_ Dat does look painful Rem. What are y' doin' out of dat bed o' yours? Y' should be restin' dat head. Y' mus' be a lil' dizzy still, _non_?"

Remy pulled away gently, raising his hands in his defence as he replied. His voice was still a little rusty with sleep.

"_Non, non_- M' fine Tante. Jus' fine."

The look the elderly woman gave him was not at all trusting of his words to say the least. However, she did not linger on the matter (this time) for long. Instead, she began to push him towards a table stool at the kitchen bench and forced him to sit. She scolded him lightly that if he wasn't going back to bed, he couldn't get in the way of the cooking. Remy, willingly, obliged her and sat himself down. Tante Mattie didn't give him any further _babying_ however, as she departed the room swiftly with a plate of meat in her hands. She called back as she stepped out of the room.

"M' gonna go get Henri t' cook dese on de barbeque- Rogue, Mercy y' make sure dat he don't lift one finger t' dat kitchen while M' gone!"

"Yes Tante!" called the two women with mirrored smiles as they turned back to the tasks at hand. The kitchen was a mess as per usual. Pots, bowls, spoons, knives and scraps of vegetables lay everywhere and anywhere on the bench tops. Over the stove, three pots boiled and bubbled and filled the room with spicy aromas that made Remy's mouth water. He hadn't realised how hungry he was until now, but then again, he hadn't a clue as to how long he had been asleep since…he blacked out. Mercy's chuckle broke him out of his vague trance. He turned to face her only to find her chuckling with amusement, unable to contain herself as she spoke up. A grin was spread across her face as she taunted him playfully.

"_Mon Dieu_ Remy. Have y' seen y'self yet?"

Remy frowned and rolled his eyes at his sister-in-law. He should've expected her to tease him about this. She probably thought he _deserved_ this mar of torture across his face. It was like karma and a kick in the pants or in his case, the face, all at once. However his frown disappeared the moment his gaze set on Rogue whose eyes had blatantly set upon him. Those emeralds she called eyes were anxious while she bit down on her lower lip in a similar fashion. Remy didn't have to be an Empath to realise she was feeling somewhat responsible for the bruise under his eye. Though he couldn't exactly recall what happened, he was convinced it hadn't been any of her doing. A moment later however, she made her way to stand before him on the other side of the bench top. Remy was surprised by how soft her voice was when she spoke. One of her gloved hands reached out half-way toward his bruised face as she did so.

"That _does_ look pretty bad, ya sure ya alright?"

Remy was wise enough _not_ to tease her about caring about his health as he replied. His head remained unmoving as her gloved fingers brushed lightly against the bruised spot. Though it stung, a _hell'va lot_ he bit it down as he replied.

"M'fine, _chére_. Really."

Rogue raised a brow at him sceptically. She didn't look convinced. Meanwhile, Mercy watched this awkward exchange. Convinced she would hear nothing else worthy of interest while in their presence, she turned the heat down on the stove and left the kitchen with an excuse of having to see Henri about something. Once alone, Rogue's expression turned all the more anxious as she began to speak hurriedly.

"Remy ah'm so sorry about what Logan did t' ya-"

"_Chére_, it wasn't y' fault- wait, _Logan?"_

Remy had instantaneously short cut her apologies, knowing she would blame it on herself somehow. However, the moment the name _Logan_ popped out of her mouth, his brow knitted in confusion. Rogue furrowed her brow in reply before speaking.

"Yeah. _Logan._ Ya know, _Wolverine?_ Stocky guy with the claws poppin' out of his hands and all?"

"I know _who _he be, _chére_. _Mais_ what does he have t' do wit' _dis_?"

Rogue raised a brow at him but her expression was still worried, though more so for his sanity rather than the bruise on his face. She pointed at his bruise as she spoke.

"Ya don't _remember_ who gave you this?"

Remy shook his head, unable to do anything else. His memory was fuzzy up until the point in which…he tried to kiss Rogue and she backed away. He tried not to let himself get distracted by the thought as he listened to her reply.

"Logan nocked ya lights out yesterday. Ah'm surprised ya don't have a really vivid image o' his fist comin' towards ya face."

Remy blinked once. A vague image of a hand shooting towards his face was beginning to resurface. Absentmindedly, Remy began to trace the mark on his face only to jolt his fingers back and wince audibly. Rogue gave a hiss of pained sympathy on impulse of his reaction. Her voice was full of compassion as she spoke up, half-heartedly.

"Did ah mention his bones have _adamantinum metal_ attached t' em? That might be why it's still so…tender an' why ya've been sleepin' all day."

"_Non_, y' didn't mention _dat_."

Remy tried not to be cynical as he replied but the pain in his face was torturous. Rogue, thankfully, didn't take offence to it. Actually, she did quite the opposite to what he expected from her. Without a word, she walked towards one of the near by cupboards and began to skim through the kitchen cupboards. After the forth cupboard was opened and shut, Remy spoke up. Confusion was displayed across his face and in his voice.

"What are y' lookin' for _chére_?"

Rogue was squatting before a cupboard under an opposing bench when she stopped and turned to face him. It was as if she had just _realised _he was in the room.

"Ah'm lookin' for the first aid kit. Ya wanna lemme know where it is?"

Remy gave her directions that led her to the small cupboard above the fridge alcove. She pulled out the white box and laid it out on the bench before him before riffling through it wordlessly and pulling out a small box. He took a few moments before speaking again. His eyes were directed at the pack of medication Rogue was reading.

"What are dose?"

Rogue lifted her gaze to meet his as she popped out two, oval shaped tablets from a row of tablets. She handed them to him as she spoke.

"Instant pain killers. Jus' make sure ya swallow an' not chew. Do ya want some water with it?"

Remy nodded and about thirty seconds later, Rogue had handed him a glass of water. He thanked her before popping the tablets in his mouth and draining it down with the water. When he was finished, Rogue took the glass and put it into the sink.

Remy stared after her as she went back to the stove and began to stir it manually. He couldn't believe the tenderness she had just shown him. It was difficult to picture Rogue as the nursing type, though with enough thought he could easily see her in a nurse's uniform. The old-fashioned white cap with the cross, the _very _short skirt- The thought alone caused a smirk to spread across his face but he regretted it instantly. The action caused spasms of pain to course through his face and he winced audibly. _So much for the 'instant' pain killers. _The thoughts and actions that brought the pain on were forgotten immediately however when a light chuckle reached his ears. Remy turned his gaze only to meet Rogue's grinning face from where she stood in the open fridge. She spoke up with a clearly amused tone of voice.

"Ya might wanna refrain from smirkin' too much for the next couple o' days."

On impulse, Remy did just that but it quickly turned to a grimace of pain as the action repeated the spasm of pain. Her snort of amusement made it difficult not to continue to grin. The smile across Rogue's face was almost infectious for him. He raised his hand and let his fingers hover just over the bruised spot, as if hoping to literally _stop _the pain, but of course it only continued to sting. Before he could do anything else however, a pair of gloved hands came out from no where and gently rest under his jaw line. She directed his head, gently, until his gaze met her own. He was practically struck with stilled surprise as her anxious eyes began to attentively observe his marred face. Her voice was a little more than a soft whisper as she spoke.

"Lemme see that."

Remy remained as still as he possibly could but that didn't stop his eyes from wandering over her face in return. Her emerald eyes were filled with concern but there was a staidness that overrode the anxiety. However, before he could fall deeper into those pools of green and attempt to read the secrets behind them, she released him. She walked over to the open fridge and pulled out a tray of ice. On her return to his side, she laid out the tray on the counter before him, followed by a fresh kitchen towel. She twisted the ice container, causing half a dozen or so ice cubes to fall onto the laid out kitchen towel before she wrapped them up securely. When she was finished, she reached out over the bench and gently rested it against his bruised cheek. Remy automatically wince and clasped the ice pack to his face. His un-gloved hand brushed over her gloved fingers. Though he felt them jerk from the contact, Rogue surprised him by not moving away her hand. They remained still in place as their gazes locked.

Rogue hadn't expected him to hold her hand under his but when his gaze turned and met hers, she felt herself unable to move away. Her breath hitched silently, much to her surprise. His eyes were aglow again, burning embers in pools of black ink. She observed silently that they always seemed to do that when he looked at her. It was…_comforting _and almost felt like it was his way of showing how much he… Rogue pushed the thought aside before it could form. No one fell in love after three days but then again…no one she knew or heard of had ever have a daughter from the future come to the past and bring her parents together. That thought brought out the _'what if?'_ questions again. Rogue couldn't believe it first off that he could come to love her so quickly. Not when she was still so untouchable and…_dangerous._

"_That didn't stop him from tryin' t' kiss ya earlier, now did it?"_

Rogue pushed back the voice immediately but the words had done their damage. They left trails of questions and possibilities. Remy on the other hand, was very much the same in his trail of thoughts. However, his doubts were whether or not he was really worthy of someone like Rogue to…_love him. _The thought alone sprouted thoughts of their future together, with Adélie. He wondered how it must feel like, in the future, to know that someone like Rogue could love him. Care about whether he was beaten to a pulp. Have children with him. Grow old together. Hell the thought of her considering marryinghim in the first place despite all his flaws, past sins and all his now former womanising ways was unbelievable. Though not unwanted.

"_Y' can try, non?"_

The encouragement was taken willingly by Remy. _He had to try._ Gently, giving her a perfectly open chance to draw away, Remy leant forward. His fingers slipped from holding the icepack in place to slide gently down her gloved wrist and arm. He felt the warmth of her skin through the fabric. Meanwhile, Rogue felt the warmth of his fingertips as it spread through the fabric and over her skin. He was gentle but the action of his fingers was tantalizing at the same time. Her heart began to pick up the pace as he leant closer to her, closer to her parted lips. Remy was surprised she hadn't moved away yet but at the same time, felt relieved that she hadn't. It made this worth the try. He pulled on her elbow gently to pull her a step closer to him until-

"Mama, Tante Mattie said dat Pére be awake now- _Pére!"_

-Until Adélie came through the doorway. Her last word came out in a gleeful shout before she sprinted across the room and launched herself at her Dad. Instantaneously, in the time it had taken Adélie to make it across the room, Rogue had pulled back with the ice pack in hand and took a few steps back so that Addie could reach him. Rogue couldn't help but let a small smile break across her face as Addie nearly nocked Remy off his chair in her efforts to hug him close. Remy gave an audible wince as the wind was nocked out of him. Nonetheless, a moment later he was laughing, painfully, and smiled unabashedly as Addie raise her head to meet his gaze. The fact that she had interrupted a near-tender moment with Rogue was practically forgotten as he rested her on his lap. He held her upright by her small arms as she began to speak excitedly.

"Ah was startin' t' think ya weren't gonna wake up Pére. An' dat reminds meh…"

Remy chuckled.

"What, _petite_?"

As reply, Adélie made a small fist and gave a sharp punch to her Dad's shoulder. Remy winced, more so from the pain in his face…that seemed to be enflamed by the _light_ punch in his shoulder. Remy turned to Addie with a quizzical brow raise only to find that his daughter who had just given him a _demonstration of_ _affection_ **(1) **was scowling up at him. She was more like her _dear_ mother when she did that and even more so when she raised a hand and pointed at him warningly. Though her tone of voice was unbelievably stern, Remy (painfully) couldn't help but smirk as she spoke.

"Don't ya scare meh or Mama lahke dat again. Got it? Ya took forever t' wake up!"

Remy nodded, putting on a mockery of a serious face as he assured her.

"I promise, _petite._"

Addie nodded and before he could begin to question what she had been up to all day, she had slipped off his lap and kissed his good cheek. Though he winced slightly he couldn't help but smirk and wince again as she said her goodbyes. He watched as Addie gave her mother a small (careful) hug before she dashed out of the room. She said something about a basketball game with 'Uncle" Theo, "Uncle" Etienne and "Uncle" Kurt. It took a few moments for it to register in his mind but not a moment later Remy's brow furrowed with bemusement. He turned to Rogue but found that she was already with her back turned as she stood in front of the counter across the room. She was break off lettuce leaves beside the stove. Remy quietly pulled himself off his stool and picked up the icepack on the bench top as he came to stand at her side.

"Did she say dat y' _frére_ be here?"

Rogue jumped slightly, causing another painful smirk to spread across Remy's face in his amusement. She didn't yell at him for sneaking up on her though, much to his disbelief. However, when she didn't turn to look at him as she replied, he grew a little anxious. Had he pushed her a little too far with that _second _near-kiss?

"Yeah, she did. They've been playin' ball out there all afternoon."

"Dey?"

Rogue nodded wordlessly, her focus set on ripping more leaves as she avoided his gaze. She didn't know how Remy would react to knowing that the _entire_ X-Men squad had decided to stay for dinner…and had been there practically the entire day while he had been unconscious. In particular, she didn't know what would happen when the _said X-Man_ that nearly beat him to a pulp confronted him. That was a …daunting prospect but it wasn't her current issue at hand. Remy had been _so_ close before Addie had stepped in and though his actions weren't _unwanted _she kicked herself for letting him get so close. He didn't have to put himself back into a coma for another day just because he wanted to risk her powers and kiss her.

"Chére, y' gonna have t' run it by Remy what happened after de Wolverine nocked m' lights out-"

"Remy! Roguey! Get dis- _dis petite demon _off o' _moi_! She be breakin' _mon_ neck!"

Before Remy could even finish his sentence the entire hoard of the two families came tumbling through the door with Emil and a gleefully laughing Adélie clinging to his back taking up the front of the crowd. They were shortly followed by Etienne, Theo and Lapin, all laughing and shoving each other as they rooted for Adélie and sniggered at Emil's complaining and torture. Rogue instantaneously pulled away from Remy's side and slipped further away as the hoard made their way into the kitchen to stand before Remy. A hidden smile spread across Rogue's face as she held a hand over her mouth. She watched as a brilliant smile began to spread across Remy's face but gave him a sympathetic chuckle as he immediately winced at the action. Nonetheless, he continued to smirk feebly as Emil tried to _carefully_ shake Adélie off his back. She held on to him like glue as she continued to laugh and enjoy the game. Her 'uncles' surrounded them with smiling faces and playful jeering.

"Come on, Emil! She jus' havin' some fun. Y' neck won't break! Stop bein' such a _bébe_!"

"Oui, Emil. Jus' b'cause y' never had a _fille_ beat y' at a game o' basketball. _Mon Dieu_, y' low t' try an' pin dis on her!"

"She be light as feather!"

"Yeah, what are y' complainin' about?"

Rogue couldn't help but let a couple of chuckles escape her lips as they jeered and called Emil names. He was a tall, lean yet muscular young Cajun male. His hair, though it was currently swept messily over his topaz brown eyes, was the same brown as Jean-Luc's but cropped short. He, as well as his brother Lapin were younger splitting images of Jean-Luc **(2)**. Only difference was between the fraternal twins was that Lapin had moss green eyes and was decidedly a little more _shy_ compared to his brother and cousins. The one characteristic that each and every one of the LeBeau and Marceaux boys shared was the distinctive _Cajun Charm_ that had been fixed into them since birth. Rogue hadn't blushed and scowled so much in an afternoon. They were like multiple Remy's in her perspective. Speaking of the devil…

"D'accord, d'accord- stop muckin' around in de kitchen. Tante Mattie already gonna beat y' all senseless f' puttin' a foot in here. Now get-"

There was a round of mocking '_ooohs' _of fright as each of the thieves, even Emil who still had Adélie riding on his back, turned and began jeering and grinning at Remy. Rogue stifled a snort of laughter as Remy rolled his eyes and put on a grave face. There was still a hint of a smirk across his lips that he just couldn't seem to stop as he scowled at them. However, when a bellowing, familiar female voice came booming from behind them, the mockery turned to silence. A venomous looking Tante Mattie had come storming into the room with a deep frown across her usually _pleasant_ face. Four _very_ naive looking faces turned to meet her glare as she raised a patronising index at them.

"What are y' _quatre imbeciles _doing in _ma_ kitchen?! Out! _Dehors! Sortez! (Four fools. Out! Get out!)_

Quick in obedience, the four departed as soon as Adélie was off Emil's back. No sooner after Adélie's feet had hit the floor, the four were chased out by a very _defensive_ looking Tante Mattie, followed by a hoard of angry French words bellowing from her mouth. Meanwhile, Adélie immediately stepped towards her mother and wrapped her arms carefully around her waist. Rogue smiled gently as she held her close. Since the growing late hour, Adélie had donned a long-sleaved denim jacket and a pair of jeans. Though her hands remained un-gloved, it provided enough cover for her to be able to let her mother hold her close without any danger.

Once the hoard had disappeared and Tante Mattie had decidedly given them each enough of an earful about _ever_ thinking about coming into _'her' _kitchen again, she had turned back to the remaining three. Remy had perched himself against the bench side with the icepack over his face again while Adélie and Rogue stood together against the end of the same bench. She gave a warm smile as she spoke.

"De meat be ready, y' _deux,"_

She pointed at Remy and Adélie.

"-May want t' come out an' wait wit' de others. –Adélie, chil'? Would y' like t' go wit' y' _Pére et _make sure he behave an' sit himself down? –Rogue, _chérie_, would y' mind helpin' moi wit' carryin' dis out?"

Rogue nodded while Adélie, with an energetic "Oui Tante!," pulled out of her mother's hold and with a puff of gold light and brimstone smoke, she had appeared beside Remy (causing him to jump slightly) and began tugging on his arm. She practically dragged him towards the door while she ordered him around firmly, not knowing that Remy was actually _playing_ drag along with her.

"Come on Pére, ya'll should be standin' in Tante_ et_ Mama's way..."

Tante Mattie thanked her with a lingering chuckle to her voice and turned to the stove. As Adélie tugged him to the door, Remy turned his head and caught Rogue's lingering stare. He gave a wink, causing her to roll her eyes before leaving the room.

Once they were gone however, Rogue was surprised to turn around and find Tante Mattie staring at her with definite _knowing_ sort of smile. Rogue raised a curious brow at her as she made her way towards the bench.

"Is there somethin' ya know that ah don't?"

Tante Mattie chuckled warmly as she turned around and began pouring the hot contents of the pot into a grand-sized bowl. She spoke as she did so.

"Oh not'ing y' won't work out f' y'self chil'."

Rogue gave a silent sigh, her shoulders slumping slightly. She knew what Tante Mattie was playing at, just as she and the others had been playing at since learning about Adélie. Though she (and Adélie) had only met each and all of them that morning, they had all instantaneously _clicked. _The Marceaux and LeBeau cousins were all very gracious about the details they had made when explaining about Adélie's existence. There weren't any complications afterwards either. They had accepted Adélie, _and her_, just as any good family would to lost or distant relatives. In fact, Rogue suspected they had done that and taken a further step. They accepted them unconditionally and she hadn't been more grateful for it. Especially since it had been _her_ alone that had explained everything that had happened in the last couple of days to both parties; X-Men and Thieves. It had been a long morning, that was the brief description, but with the exclusion of certain _variables _of the story, it had been made clear enough. Now, according to Tante Mattie and several others, there was only the matter of actually _allowing_ Adélie to come into existence. Of course, it was all done in _suggestive_ hints and teasing but it was as clear as day that nearly everyone expected for her and Remy to suddenly- Rogue let the salad bowl hit the bench with a definite thud. It was confusing, all of it was. Merely a week ago, she was the untouchable and she had accepted it as her fate. Now, she was given vital evidence that she wouldn't always be untouchable all thanks to a little girl from the future. It was a wonderful prospect, knowing she might have a child as beautiful and sweet as Adélie but…

"Y' seem troubled, chil'. Y' alright?"

Rogue jolted from her thoughts and spun her head to meet Tante Mattie's concerned expression. She gave a feeble smile and nodded but knew only too well, not by the elderly woman's deepen expression of concern, but by her weak attempt of assuring _herself_ that she wasn't alright. She felt Tante Mattie's gentle hand rest on her covered lower arm. She spoke softly from her new place beside her.

"Do y' want t' talk about it?"

Rogue lingered in still silence for a moment before slowly nodding in agreement. Tante Mattie was silent and patient to wait for her to begin. When she did, two minutes later, there was still an edge of reluctance in her voice.

"It's just…"

She turned her gaze to her gloved, food stained hands. "_The stains should be on mah skin, not _these." Rogue frowned at the absent thought before replying.

"Ever since Addie came, ah feel lahke- lahke ah have no control over mah life anymore."

"No one truly has control over deir lives chil'. We're helpless against our own fates."

Though Tante Mattie's wise words spoke true and Rogue nodded in agreement, she couldn't bring herself to fully stand by it. She gently flexed her fingers as evidence before her as she replied.

"Ah know that better than most people but- but now it's all _different_. Addie proves that ah'll find control over mah powers someday but _when_ will that someday be? And Remy… It's all moving so fast ah can'te tell where ah stand anymore…"

Tante Mattie's brow furrowed in concern and bafflement. She took Rogue's hands in hers and consolingly held them together in her plump hands. Rogue kept her gaze on their hands but listened nonetheless as Tante Mattie began to speak again.

"Remy. Y' _care_ about him, _oui_?"

Rogue nodded mutely, her gaze raised to meet the elder woman's eyes as she continued.

"And y' trust him?"

Rogue nodded as she silently added _"Aside from the fact he kidnapped our daughter…"_ Tante Mattie gave a warm, assuring smile as she replied in a loud but gentle whisper.

"Nothin' be set in stone chil'. Y' always have a choice. Trust y'self an' trust Remy t' do what y' both t'ink best f' y'selves."

"But Adélie-"

"Dere's always time f' children, _chérie_ an' no matter how much y' love dat _fille_, y' have t' make y' own decisions. I know it sounds cruel _et_ frightenin' f' y', _mais_, y' can't run y' own life tryin' t' make sure she exists."

Rogue frowned anxiously. She could barely remember life before Adélie had stepped into their lives. How would she cope through life knowing she made the decisions that _prevented_ her existence? She felt Tante Mattie's hold on her hands tighten, bringing her out of her trail of fears. She locked her gaze with the woman's warm, brown eyes as she continued.

"Y' don't know what will happen in de future chil', no one can know. Y' jus' have t' let de chips fall into place. _Without_ t'inking about de consequences. Y' gonna run around scared f' de rest o' y' life if y' don't jus' _let it be_."

Rogue took a moment to let the words sink in. She knew, no matter how much it would hurt to know that she had prevented Adélie from being born into the world, that Tante Mattie spoke the only choice she had. Meddling with the future and the past was a dangerous game. Hadn't she been told that enough already? One slip in the past could avert a possible future and like a house of cards, one move could lead to the demise of the house or the building of a new section; a new future. Either way, the future would prevail. She had to _let it be_ and run whatever course her own decisions made without letting certain variables get in the way_._ No matter the consequences.

Gently, Rogue gave a nod of understanding. Tante Mattie returned the nod with a reassuring smile before pulling her _potential _'niece-in-law' into an uncharacteristically gentle embrace. Rogue returned it stiffly at first but as the tears, that she hadn't realised she had been holding back, leaked down her cheeks, she hugged the elderly woman tighter. When they pulled back, Rogue gave a half-sniffle-half-laugh and mouthed a thankyou to Tante Mattie. She returned the smile with another warm smile and a squeeze of her gloved hand before they turned back to the task at hand. Unbeknownst to them, a figure stepped away from the door and silently made their way back to the party of people out the back. The two women's conversation had answered as many questions as it had sprung in the midst of its end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**OKAYYYY! Must leave it there. Woah, that took forever to write. I'm sorry it did but I've been running low on motivation but it's alright, I'm all set again! **_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun writing Remy with a not so handsome face. It was such a change! **_

_**REVIEW!**_

**(1)lol, my younger siblings have this thing that when we're angry or annoyed at each other they punch each other's shoulders or slap the back of each other's heads. They call it "demonstrations of affection." Yeah, and I agree with them. We're not exactly 'hugs and kind remarks' kind of siblings. More like "kill and annoy" kinda siblings. Lol. Its hilarious (to us) but frightening and confusion to our parents. Hehe. **

**(2) I have no idea where Lapin and Emil came from. I know Theo and Etienne are Remy's cousins in the comics but Lapin and Emil seem to have come from the X-Men fanfiction universe. I don't really know anything about them, so I developed them how 'I' would like them to be. Just as a mental note, they're non-identical twins, they look like Jean-Luc but they're actual Jean-Luc's brother's sons (who will not appear at all in this story) who looks like Jean-Luc (god I bet ya'll are confused huh?) **

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	29. Family Unity

_**Hey everyone! Good to know ya'll approved of the last chapter.**_

_**Thanks for the reviews and support! Sorry it took a while to get this one uploaded!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Family Unity **

When the X-Men had returned to the LeBeau mansion the night Remy had been nocked out- well, with the exception of Kurt and Logan who _refused_ to leave Rogue and Adélie on their own, a number of things that Rogue had anticipated _did not_ happen. For one thing, the LeBeau family hadn't raged blue murder against Logan for nocking Remy out or when they found out that Remy had suffered a concussion. Rogue had briefly explained who Logan was and what had happened to Remy only to stand and stare amazed when Henri had stepped forward and shook Logan's hand. He had chuckled amusedly as he thanked Logan for _trying_ to nock some sense into his brother which earned him a painful jab in the ribs from his wife. Etienne had nearly killed himself _trying_ not to laugh while Jean-Luc, thankfully, had been gone from the house for hours. Mercy had rung Tante Mattie, the resident healer and honorary 'grandmother' of the family, to tend to Remy while Rogue explained everything best she could to the X-Men. Now that everything _worth _telling was out in the open, things could settle down again. That is, until Remy woke of course.

Rogue and Tante Mattie walked out onto the terrace where both families had gathered around two large outdoor tables that had been pushed together. Each X-Man and LeBeau (and Marceaux) were divided amongst each other, Mercy sat with Ororo at one side and Kitty on the other while they chattered amiably. Gus, to Rogue's surprise, was seated furthest away on a corner of the table with Kurt on his other side. While Gus kept to himself, Kurt paid no attention to him as he laughed and joked around with Etienne and Emil. Lapin and Theo were locked into conversation with Henri while Remy sat on his other side with Adélie on his lap. Rogue felt something warm bubbled within her at the sight of the two. They were playing some sort of game with their fingers. Both had their hands level between each other, Remy tapped on of her small fingers causing her to uncurl another finger before she tapped on of his hands. Remy made a comical expression of shock as he held both his hands up in clenched fists. **(1) **Adélie grinned triumphantly before starting the game again. Rogue was so caught up in the sweet moment between the two of them that she didn't notice the close presence of someone she had failed o notice.

"Now I know where she got all the _charm_ from."

Rogue jumped at the gruff voice but quickly recovered as she turned her head. Logan stood beside her, his gaze set intently on Remy and Adélie. They were about ten feet away but enough to be unnoticed. Rogue held onto a bowl of pasta as she replied quietly.

"Yeah, ah guess so."

Since the meeting they'd had that morning where Rogue explained everything in full, she and Logan hadn't had the chance to talk. In fact, Rogue had been avoiding him by busying herself in the kitchen with the other LeBeau women. Slowly, Rogue turned her head to face her old mentor again. Her expression grew anxious as she took note of the frown across his face but she was quickly reassured. Logan let out a half chuckle of amusement as he replied _her_ expression.

"I'm not gonna gut him none, Rogue. At least not until he _really _screws up."

Though Rogue made no audible sign of her relief, her shoulders relaxed somewhat at Logan's reassurance. Logan took notice of course and chuckled again. He turned his head to meet her gaze again before he replied in a lower tone of voice. Rogue felt the relief drain from her like she were a shattered glass of water.

"Don't think for a _second_ I don't know _how_ that Cajun got a hold of the kid though. His scent was all over that room when we went lookin' for you two."

Rogue bit down on her lower lip anxiously. Of course, she had forgotten that possibility. It didn't surprise her now that Logan had made his _own_ investigation of her and Adélie's room and come out with Remy's scent. Logan didn't show any other sign of annoyance for this _minor detail_ that Rogue hadn't mentioned but he did say one thing. He patted her gloved upper-arm as he spoke.

"Next time, I want to know _all _of the details. Got it?"

Rogue nodded mutely as Logan stepped away and moved towards the seat beside Ororo. Relief washed over Rogue again as she walked towards the table only to be caught on sight by Adélie almost instantaneously. She grinned at her mother and ushered her to take the seat beside her after Rogue had placed down the salad bowl onto the table. She was immediately caught by Remy's inquiring gaze. There was no doubt in Rogue's mind that he'd seen her and Logan's little _discussion _and without need of questioning words, Rogue replied simply.

"He knows how ya got Adélie."

Remy nodded in mute understanding. It wasn't so surprising to know that, seeing as Logan had spent a majority of the night (since Remy had come into view again) sending him a discerning glare. Remy was brought out of his observations when Adélie spoke again. Her eyes were anxiously wide again, like glowing green Christmas lights.

"Is Logan gonna try an' kill Pére again because he knows dat now?"

Of course Logan's sharp hearing caught on this easily and no sooner had Adélie asked, Logan had replied from down the table.

"Wouldn't count on it kid."

Remy couldn't have been more grateful for his daughter's existence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, dinner had been served and devoured. The chatter and friendly bantering between the two families had survived the evening and had moved from the dinning table to the seats around the pool. The pool lights had been turned on, setting an aqua-coloured glow about the faces. Most of the crowd, save for Tante Mattie, Mercy, Kitty and Rogue, sat in smaller circles talking and chuckling as they swapped stories. Adélie, who had grown tired after spending such an eventful day with her cousins and uncles laid in her father's lap. Her head rested against his front, listening to his even breaths of air as she stared out into the pool water with half-closed eyes. Her tiredness was evident but neither she nor her father wanted to move her just yet. Remy kept an arm around her mid-back to keep her comfortably in place while he, Theo, Ororo, Logan (surprisingly) and Henri talked. He would check with a downward glance at her face to see if she had fallen asleep every now and again. After the chatter began to die down, Ororo stood up from her seat beside Logan and rest a hand on his shoulder as she spoke.

"I think I will go see if the girls need any help cleaning up."

The LeBeau men all tried their best to convince her that she needn't have to but being as gracious as she possibly could, Ororo won them over and with a quick peck on Logan's cheek she left. Remy's gaze followed her to the table that stood on the elevated terrace. They had two tables on both terraces and seeing as the one beside the pool courtyard was larger, they had opted for it for tonight. Considering how many mouths they had fed tonight, there was a considerable mess to clean up but that wasn't what drew Remy's attention. As Ororo had ascended the small staircase to the terrace, Rogue had stepped out of the double doors. He watched as she gave Ororo a gentle smile before saying something that he caught only in murmured tones. He was a fair distance away thus he couldn't catch onto what they were saying. Ororo replied gently and pointed to the table as she did so. Though Rogue shook her head and (he assumed) told her not to worry about it, Ororo set herself to work immediately by picking up a couple of plates in her arms. Rogue wasn't keen to tell her otherwise, so she joined her as they continued to talk in unheard murmurs. Remy didn't have to hear what they were saying. He was content in just watching. He didn't know the weather witch very well but from observation, he was sure she and Rogue were close friends. The woman struck him as a motherly sort of person from first glance almost. Perhaps that was their relation? Tante Mattie had always been the mother figure of the family even when his mother had been around. Perhaps Ororo was _her_ 'Tante Mattie' of sorts. He continued to watch as they talked, smiled and laughed lightly at whatever joke or amusement they found. A gentle, albeit painful, smile spread across his lips as his eyes and thoughts remained intently on Rogue. That is until a near-by voice broke the silence.

"Remy? _Remy!"_

The second time Henri called his name he stretched its pronunciation loudly and caused the others who were watching to laugh at him. Remy quickly turned his gaze away and turned is attention back to Henri who was grinning amusedly. He was lying on a lounge chair with his hands behind his head as he spoke.

"Somet'ing catch y' eye_ mon frére_?"

There was a teasing glint in his eyes as the others (save for Logan) sniggered knowingly. Everyone knew _exactly _who Remy had been staring at. There was no doubt in any of their minds _why_ either. Remy gave a classic smirk (wincing slightly at the pain) as he replied gently. He kept in mind that Adélie had fallen asleep during his staring session.

"Don't know what y' t'inkin' Henri. M' jus' enjoyin' de view o' a pair o' _belle femmes_, dat's all."

Though the LeBeaus all sniggered and rolled their eyes at the classicality of their cousin and brother's words, Logan was not so good humoured. He set a stony glare towards the intended Cajun as he half-growled his response.

"I can't do anythin' bout you starin' at Stripes, but if I hear or _see_ you starin' at my wife again…"

He needed no worded threats and didn't get the chance to explain what exactly he would do because the LeBeaus all began to make mock _jeers _of fear. Theo, who had sat himself on the pool's edge with his half-bare legs and feet in the pool, turned to Remy and taunted lightly.

"Looks like your _'enjoyin' de view'_ days are over, cousin."

Lapin was quick to follow those words with a half chuckle.

"Yeah, not only will Roguey beat the _merde_ outta him but ol' Logan will too. Won't y', Logan?"

Logan actually smiled as he replied. He gave a half grunt of amusement as he did so.

"You can count on that."

The LeBeau men all chuckled and cheered and though Remy wasn't sure who said it, one of them said they'd _'pay good money to see that.' _Remy had a sneaking suspicion it was Etienne but given his cousins were all of the same state of mind, he doubted any of them hadn't thought the same thing. Remy rolled his eyes, there was no fair game with his cousins but then, he wouldn't have it any other way either. Where was the game in that? Also, the thought of Rogue actually beating him shitless because his eye happened to wander to some _other belle femme_ was an amusing and likable subject. Pain is love and love is pain isn't it? His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt Adélie move in his arms. She grunted lightly, her face set in a light frown as she moved her head a little. Remy figured it was time he tucked Adélie into bed and seeing as his cousins and brother were all amiably taunting him like he wasn't there and telling Logan stories (that certainly could not do well for his benefit), he got up with her in his arms. Logan shifted slightly, as if to get up and stop him but one reassuring look from Remy kept him rooted in his seat. He gave a curt, glaring nod but let him leave. There wasn't a doubt in Remy's mind that Logan still didn't trust him. He would have to work on that.

As Remy made his way to the door, he shifted Adélie in his arms so that she could rest her head against his shoulder. Adélie's arms instinctively wrapped around Remy's neck as she continued to sleep, the act caused Remy to smile. She was so small and light in his arms that he felt that any movement might break her. _Mais,_ being a LeBeau, he was sure she was tough as nails. He patted the back of her head affectionately before stepping through the doors. He made his way carefully through the silent hallways, up the stairs and to her room within a couple of minutes. When he laid her down into her large bed he had to unclasp her hands from around him neck with a little more force. Once she was detached, he gently removed her shoes and tucked her feet under the covers. As he brought the covers up to her shoulders, she moved slightly and let out a soft yawn but did not wake. Remy smiled gently before reaching over and kissing her forehead. As he drew back, he whispered softly.

"_Bonne Nuit petit ange."_

He left the room swiftly, lingering only to take a quick glance at her from across the dark room as he stood in the doorframe. However, when he turned away after shutting the door he nearly bounded backwards into it. Kurt Wagner stood before him. His arms were crossed defensively across his chest as his unusual yellow and pupil-less eyes glared back at him. Remy recovered mutely, showing no signs of being caught off guard. He gave a polite, vague (in his condition) smile as he spoke up.

"It's Kurt, _oui_?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, offended by some reason by Remy's innocent assumption. It was more than obvious that this wasn't going to be a _casual conversation._ Kurt continued to glare as he began to speak. His voice was colder than it had been during dinner, though Remy hadn't talked to him at all, he'd heard him and his cousins get along quite effortlessly.

"Look, my sister may end up having a daughter vith you some day but zhat doesn't change any of the circumstances _now_. So you better not expect _her_ to suddenly _waltz_ into your arms!"

Kurt was a good half a head shorter than Remy but in no way was he not intimidating. Remy however, felt not so much as a spasm of intimidation as the overprotective brother of his someday-wife-to-be made his threats. Calmly, and in a hushed voice, he replied.

"Remy don't expect her t', _homme_."

"But you _vant_ her to, don't you?"

Remy was struck silent for a moment. His expression remained calm as he took a few moments to reply again.

"I _want _her t' be happy whatever she chooses. I wouldn't make her do anyt'ing she didn't want t' do."

Kurt was left silent for a moment by his words. In that moment his expression turned blank but his glare quickly returned. He narrowed his gaze at Remy after he found his voice again.

"_I_ don't vant to see her get hurt."

Remy nodded in complete understanding.

"I would never-"

"But you did! Vhen you left her alone after you kidnapped her!"

Remy's calm façade faded to a look of sheer surprise. She had been…_hurt_ when he left? If it had been any other person or circumstance, he might have taken pleasure at knowing he was missed but it wasn't like that in this case. He felt a stab of pain gut him at Kurt's words. From the look across the blue-furred man's face, he hadn't meant to tell him at all. He seemed a little lost for words for a moment before another glare spread across his face. He raised an index finger at him as he replied gruffly.

"Look, you have every right to see Adélie, ve all know zhat. But don't make Rogue feel obligated to do anything because of your- your connection."

Remy nodded with the uttermost honesty and reassurance he could muster. Kurt gave a sharp nod of acceptance before turning on his heel and walking off. Remy watched the floor for a moment before turning his head sharply and called out to Kurt before he could stop himself. At the call of his own name, Kurt turned around and looked at him with an impatient expression. Remy made sure to express his honesty without fail across his face as he continued.

"I would _never_ willingly hurt your sister. If she doesn't want moi, den I'll stay away. She has _no_ obligations."

Kurt lingered on the spot for a moment, his eyes studying the Cajun's face but he eventually nodded in agreement. His expression softened a little before he turned again. Like before, he was stopped by the call of his name and turned to face Remy again. He was surprised to see guilt glowing in his eyes as he spoke solemnly.

"Did I really hurt her…when I didn't come back?"

Kurt was silent for a moment, his expression calculating for a moment. He bit down on his lower lip for a moment, undecided, but didn't leave him in the dark for long. He nodded gently before replying.

"More than you'll ever know."

And with that he teleported away, leaving a trail of smoke and brimstone in the air.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**More to come soon, I just felt like this was a good place to leave it. Next, more Remy-Rogue confrontation annnnnd….**_

_**I won't spoil it lol **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

**(1) This is a two-player game where you start off with the index fingers. You tap the other person's in turns, each tap means you have to put up another finger. When you run out (and you can swap 'fingers' between hands) the hand is considered 'out.' Last one with a hand in the game wins. It's a fun game, just really difficult for me to explain without confusing someone. lol**


	30. A Time as Good as Any Other

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in updates. I've been going a little crazy trying to work things out for the next couple of chapters. But that's an inner battle I won't bore you with. ANYWAY, thankyou so much to all the faithful reviewers. I'm lucky to have such a nice crowd to thank every update! Thanks guys!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine – A Time as Good as Any Other**_

The burning cigarette embers hissed lightly in his ears as he took another drag from it. Though the taste of the toxins wasn't pleasant, the relief it brought to his thoughts was welcoming. Who cared if he had to hide out on the roof to take a drag! It saved him from being beaten within an inch of his life by Tante Mattie. _"And Rogue too, probably…"_ He didn't have much doubt that she'd skin him alive if she caught him smoking in the house and with Addie around, he'd probably be skinned, burnt alive and brought back from the dead and given a second round if he tried. Yes, the roof was a _safe_ place but it was also a good place to think. Remy took advantage of both these variables as he took another drag of the cancer stick between his fingers. A frown of deep thought marred his already _darkened_ face as he leant casually against the roof tiles. The heat of the day had left the tiles warm and soothing in wake of the slightly chilled breeze that washed over him. The slight comfort it brought didn't do much for his thoughts though.

After his brief confrontation with Kurt, he hadn't had the guts to trod down the stairs again and join the others. Not after _that_ slip of the tongue the fuzzy Elf had so carelessly let slip in his outburst. _He had hurt her._ Had he really hurt her when he didn't return after their _little escapade_ in New Orleans? He hated to think he had done that, _again_, but there was a part of him that wanted to see what kind of _hurt_ she had put with when he didn't come back. Hell, he'd practically made a _promise_ to come back hadn't he? _'Y' got people watchin' over y'…"_ That's what he had said, wasn't it? And what had he done? _Nothing._ He hadn't even had the decency, no- the _courage_, to write or call or anything. Remy took another slow drag from the cigarette and vented his self frustration as he exhaled the putrid smoke. At that, he dropped the cigarette and crushed it under his shoe. He didn't need it anymore. _"Non," _He thought deliberately. "_What I need is t' talk t' her and…somehow, make up for time lost. I need t' make it up to her."_

With that thought, he pulled himself hurriedly to his feet and within a few short moments, he was tearing through his open window. He was making his way down the hallway to the stairway when-_Oof! _Somehow, someone he hadn't seen coming rammed into his shoulder and nocked him slightly off balance. Though neither lost their footing and, thankfully, weren't too close to the stairway, they collided painfully. When they pulled back and stepped away a few good paces, Remy raised his gaze from his slightly tender shoulder and finally saw the face of his unwilling assailant. The blonde, _yellow-eyed_ young man looked not a year older than him but for some reason or another, Remy couldn't help but feel a general _dislike_ towards the man. His main reason for this instant dislike however was more due to the fact that he couldn't _sense_ anything from this man. It was like his empathy had…switched itself off…But, nevertheless-

"_Désolé mon ami, _Remy wasn't watchin' where he was goin'. Y' be one o' Rogue's _amis, oui_?"

The blonde nodded amiably enough, his expression shifting from slight annoyance to a _polite_ smile as he replied.

"Yeah an' no problem. I wasn't lookin' too far either. You're Remy, right?"

Remy nodded and took the hand the man offered and shook it _firmly._ He didn't know why but as soon as their hands connected, a fierce and _meaningful_ grip overtook him and he returned it with every ounce of dislike he had upon sight of this man. Remy gave a polite smirk as he replied.

"_Oui_. An' y' be?"

"Gus, or Pulse if you like."

They let go of the handshake and Remy couldn't help but feel somewhat smug about the fact that the amber-eyed man flexed his fingers as they fell back to his side. Obviously, Remy seemed to be the one with the stronger grip. They stood there at the top of the stairs, _smirking_ their intended glares politely for a few moments before Remy struck up conversation.

"Are y' lookin' for someone up here? Not'ing but bedrooms _et_ doors up here."

"I was lookin' f' a bathroom, actually."

Remy politely gave him directions to the nearest bathroom before leaving. Once out of the other man's presence, Remy felt himself relax. The feeling of being cut off from all emotions was unnerving, just as Gus's presence had been. It didn't take a genius to understand that perhaps these two oddities were related. Remy wasn't surprised either, what with eyes like those, the man was bound to be a cause of trouble somehow. Remy was the spokes person of that conclusion, what with demonic eyes and empathy abilities and all. He made a mental note to keep an eye on that one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rogue was, at least in the mental sense, dying under the knowing Cheshire-cat smile and gaze of Kitty Pryde. As they stood side by side, stacking the massive dish washer under the bench top in the kitchen, Kitty had said nothing but her eyes and smile had said _everything_. With Adélie and the LeBeau family giving her no time to herself, Kitty hadn't piped a word about the current revelations that had erupted since finding out the truth. Rogue hadn't been more grateful for the company of others in all her life, until now that is. Ororo had been swept away from the kitchen by Tante Mattie who had been delighted when Ororo had asked if she had any recipes to spare. They had made their way to the living room where Tante Mattie kept a massive shelf of recipe books carefully organised. Mercy, with an outcry of annoyance, had taken Corbie by the collar and walked him outside when she had learned that no one had thought to feed him his dinner. Rogue had a feeling that Henri or Remy might be getting an ear full of hell if and when Mercy returned. Now, it was just the two of them. _Yippee. _They had barely been alone in the room two minutes before Kitty broke out into a squeal of chatter and giggles.

"Like, _oh my god! _Rogue! You like, _totally_, hit the jackpot! Remy is _so_ cute- no, _sexy! _Hell, his like, cousins are pretty hot too. It like, so must run in the family. I mean, look at the twins! And Etienne, like, he's so cute! You wouldn't take him for a Cajun guy though, he so tan, you'd like, totally think he was a surfer. Does he surf?"

"Kitty-" Rogue challenged calmly but there was no 'off switch' for the Valley Girl-

"_-_Even with that gash on his face, Remy looks, like, totally delectable, right?! And he's _Adélie's Daddy! _How perfect is this?!-"

"Kitty, look its-"

"You like, get a hot hubby, a totally adorable daughter _and_ the most awesome,- and mind, you, totally _loaded, _family to boot! This is so perfect! And- Oh my god, you _have_ to help me plan your wedding! I've been thinking about it, like, ever since I found out you two were together. Like, maybe you could get married here! This place is like, so beautiful and I'm like, so sure Remy's family will-"

"KATHERINE PRYDE WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR TWO DAMN SECONDS!"

Kitty's bright blue eyes widened in sudden shock. Her mouth hung open as her chatter ran dry almost as soon as the words escaped Rogue's mouth. She stood there, wide-eyed for a couple of seconds as Rogue began to pile more plates into the dishwasher as she spoke. Her tone of voice, thankfully, had softened considerably.

"Kitty, look, ah know ya'll excited an' ya only mean well but if ya'll start paradin' lahke that ah'm gonna have t' slap ya'll silly! Ya make it sound lahke meh an' Remy are…"

She couldn't even bring herself to speak the word 'married' out loud. She shook herself physically as she came to stand straight again, closing the dishwasher door as she spoke.

"Meh an' Remy aren't together."

Kitty's bewilderment turned to bemusement momentarily. She raised a brow at her friend as she moved around the room, clearing away the bigger plates and bowls and piling them on the side of the sink. It was only when Rogue had finished and came to stand at her side again did she speak.

"What- what do you mean? Your like, …aren't you having a daughter together? I thought-"

"Yeah, ah know what ya thought. Ah know what everyone thought…"

Rogue had been filling the sink with hot water when she stopped, sighed warily and became immobile for a couple of moments. Her reply had been softer than Kitty had expected but even if she had screamed the reply and cussed a storm, Kitty would still feel embarrassed and shamed for having let her mouth run away with her. Anxiously, Kitty folded an arm across her front. Her eyes became watery as she began softly.

"Rogue, I… I'm sorry, I like, should've- I should have asked you how you felt about this. I, like, went to the wrong conclusion, I'm sorry…"

She broke from her trail of thoughts when Rogue's gloved hand reached out and rest on her shoulder. To Kitty's surprise, Rogue offered a small smile of truce. Kitty relaxed visibly, a little and offered a feeble smile in return before they returned to washing the dishes. Rogue slipped off her gloves to wash the dishes with her bare hands, while Kitty dried. There was a comfortable silence until Kitty spoke. She was cautious with her choice and _speed_ of wording.

"So…?"

Rogue raised a brow at Kitty expectantly but replies anyhow.

"So?"

Another Cheshire-cat smile spread across her face as she continued.

"So, do you _want_ to be with him?"

Rogue stared blankly at Kitty for a full thirty seconds but before Rogue could answer or Kitty could interpret an answer, there was the definite sound of floorboards creaking. Both women turned their heads towards the direction the sound had come from. Both spotted the outline of a figure lingering in the slightly ajar doorway. A pair of glowing red-on-black eyes blink in the dark before Remy decides to step into the room. Remy gave a charming smirk, as the painkillers allowed him to smile without too much pain. He replied their suspicious raised brows in a half-joking tone as he raised his hands to level with his shoulders in mock-defence.

"Remy wasn't listening in on y'. Remy got enough sense in him not t' mess wit' a pair o' _X-femmes_."

While Kitty giggled most girlishly and smiled her amusement, Rogue rolled her eyes and turned back to the washing up as she replied sarcastically. _"Them senses didn't seem t' be workin' around meh, that's f' sure…" _She didn't want to have to explain the _details_ of that truth with Kitty being all ears. Kitty would never let her live it down that Remy had tried to kiss her _nearly twice_ or that she had…No, she didn't' want to let Kitty know. Rogue was broken from her thoughts when Kitty suddenly skipped to her side. She spoke in an all too sweetly clear voice as she looked back in Remy's direction.

"Well, I think I'll, like, go see what Mercy's up to. See you two, like, later."

She waved at the door before slipping out, quite literally, _through_ the door. While Remy had to blink several times before believing it, Rogue just turned her back again and continued to wash the dishes. She had started on the wine glasses now and was in the middle of picking one up when she felt Remy shift to stand in Kitty's place. He picked up the vacant dishcloth on the bench and began to dry them while he whistled lightly. The tune he whistled caused Rogue to turn her head and raise a questioning brow at him. Of course, it took him five seconds longer to realise this as he continued to whistle merrily in the familiar tune. When he caught her gaze, he stopped and smiled lightly as he shrugged his hands.

"What?"

Rogue raised her brow a little higher for a moment but turned back to her task at hand as she replied.

"Nothin'. Jus' didn't take ya for a Perry Como sorta guy."

Remy actually chuckled in what Rogue would deem a sort of embarrassed manner but if he truly was embarrassed, he didn't say anything about it. He grinned almost sheepishly as he replied.

"Mon Pére be a Perry Como fan, he used t' whistle it a lot when Remy was a pup."

Rogue blinked blankly for a few short seconds before a small snort of laughter escaped her and she turned to face him again.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

Rogue raised her brows in disbelieved amusement before turning back to the sink to pick up another glass.

"Well ah wouldn't pick the _King o' Thieves_ as a Perry Como fan either."

Remy chuckled in agreement. He picked up another dish as he replied.

"_Non_, not dat many people know dat _mais_, he likes it dat way."

"He's embarrassed?"

"Very."

He grinned impishly, causing Rogue to snigger lightly. Remy was silently astounded by her sudden casualness. He was surprised she hadn't told him to cut out the whistling but then, she was always full of surprises wasn't she? He smirked as he continued, a fond memory coming to the front of his mind as he spoke.

"He_ et mon Mére_ would dance around de kitchen wit' Perry Como's 'Sway' playing on de radio. He'd always whistle it while she was around..."

His gaze drifted as his words trailed off. Rogue noticed, with a small smile, that his eyes glazed over slightly as he did this, perhaps with memories she supposed. The mental image of a younger looking Jean-Luc LeBeau dancing with a woman in his arms- with Remy's auburn hair and a smiling, laughing face swayed into her mind. She could see why Remy smiled like he did with such a memory in mind. She didn't need to see the real memory to understand. The moment seemed to linger on that note for about thirty seconds until Remy bent his gaze to the cup in his hands, whistling _"Sway"_ instead of _"Papa loves Mambo" _like before. Rogue tried not to smile as she spoke up again a few minutes later.

"Is Addie in bed?"

Remy nodded, still whistling. After setting down a large baking pot, he stopped to reply.

"Tucked her into bed about a half an hour ago. She went out like a light in Remy's arms on de way upstairs."

Rogue chuckled softly as she passed him a glass to dry.

"Ah bet. She hasn't sat down all day, what with all your cousins around an' her charm. She's had them 'round her little finger since they got here."

Remy smiled and returned to whistling again. They passed the time wordlessly for a couple of minutes before Rogue stopped abruptly. A slight frown marred her face as she thought back on his words a third time. _"Tucked her into bed about a half an hour ago." _She turned on him with a suspiciously raised brow.

"Ya said ya tucked her into bed a half hour ago?"

Remy, oblivious to her discernment of his reply, nodded which only caused Rogue's suspicion to rise as she asked.

"Ya _were_ listenin' in at the door, _weren't ya_?"

Remy immediately ceased his whistling to turn to her. His lips were still locked in a whistler's pucker when he caught her expression. He was quick to regain his composure as he replied in what he hoped was a sincere manner.

"_Non! Non, chére_, Remy was jus' passin' by when he overheard y' voice. Came t' see if y' needed any help-"

Rogue huffed irritably as she turned her gaze forward again. She replied shortly.

"Well, if ya'll weren't listenin' in, then where were ya for the last half an hour?"

Remy could have smirked handsomely and teased her about caring where he goes but he didn't. He didn't dare at this point. Instead, a sort of swell of guilt re-took him as he remembered Kurt's words from earlier on. They ate at him painfully until he managed to reply in a gentle, feeble tone of voice.

"Remy was on de roof."

Rogue raised a brow but did not look at him as she replied.

"Doin' _what?"_

"_Wonderin' how much Remy hurt y' when he left. Wonderin' whether y'd give him a chance. Beatin' himself up f' being such a fool all these years…" _All these possible answers danced around his mind but he couldn't find the right words to tell her. No, now wasn't a good time to ask about that. He'd probably scare her off. Now was the time for them to talk about…_their future_. He _had_ thought about it a lot lately, so technically it wouldn't be lying if he said he had been thinking about that while he was on the roof? With the exclusion of the fact that he had been smoking, of course.

"T'inking."

He continued to dry as he tried to catch her gaze as he spoke. She was stubborn of course and didn't even turn to look his way as she replied. However, her stubbornness didn't seem to extend to her tone of voice. It came out softly, barely more than a whisper.

"About what?"

Remy hesitated for a moment and his gaze set intently upon her face as he replied softly.

"Our future."

Rogue felt goose-bumps rise on her arms at the words. _"Our future."_ Those two words were frightening but not unexpected. Hadn't she known this would come up sooner or later? She had hoped that it would be later and refused to let go of that hope as she continued to scrub another glass. She felt the glass press increasingly tighter against her fingertips as he continued after she did not reply.

"_Chére_,"

He shifted a little closer, his gaze sent sincerely on her face as he continued gently.

"_Chére_, can we talk about it? We need to, some time, y' know…"

He didn't know where this anxiety was coming from but it certainly wasn't going any where as he waited for her response. He tried to read her emotions but there was nothing to read really, except something much like his own anxieties. He swallowed silently as he waited. Finally, a response slipped gently through her lips.

"Not now, Remy."

Remy's pleading expression turned to a slight frown as he replied.

"Why not now? Dis is a good a time as any, _chére_."

"Ah said, _not now._"

His frown deepened at her cold tone of voice. What was she suddenly so mad about? All he wanted was to discuss what _might_ be. Not plan out their lives until death do they part or whatever.

"_Chére_, I just want t' talk about it. Not set anyt'ing in writin' an' draw up a plan or not'ing. I jus' want t' talk."

Rogue felt her pulse quicken at his words. She couldn't talk about it. Not now when she was so unsure of what to think let alone say. Even if they weren't going to plan out their lives, the idea of discussing _their_ future seemed to set everything in stone anyway. Tante Mattie's words of advice and _'letting the chips fall into place' _were suddenly a distant memory, forgotten in the mist in the back of her mind as she began to panic a little. She didn't know what he thought of this situation. What if he wanted her just because of Adélie? She knew in her heart she wouldn't be able to deny him if that was why he wanted this. She felt obligated to Adélie and loved her too much to pass her up for anything. Though she knew when the pressure wasn't on as it was now that she couldn't base her life on simply willing her to come into existence. But like the stupid lamb being led to the slaughterhouse, she would follow- _"No."_ She thought determinedly "_Ah can't do that, not because of Addie… " _Though the thought was horrible and felt wrong sitting on the tip of her tongue as she mumbled it under her breath, she knew it was right. She had to let things take their own course without any meddling. It was the way it had to be…wasn't it?

"We can talk about it later. It doesn't matter right now."

Remy, to say the least, was taken a back by her choice of words. It didn't matter? How could it _not _matter? However, it was the blatant tone of anxiety that rang through her voice underneath her forced tone of annoyance that caught him off. He set down the washing rag and reached out to rest a gentle hand on her shoulder. She had donned a denim jacket after the sun had gone down, so she was perfectly safe to touch. Nevertheless, despite the barriers, she flinched at the contact. Remy didn't take it to heart as he tried to reason with her gently.

"Rogue, _please_? For Adélie's sake, let's at least _talk_ about it. We owe her dat much-"

Rogue's eyes flared with disbelief, anger and above all, _hurt. _Did he really only want her because they _might_ have a daughter sometime in the future? She didn't know if that was true and that hurt all the more; _not knowing._ However, she refused to let that hurt show, instead, she reacted with blatant anger that swelled within her. As her thoughts ran away with her in these short few seconds, an instant retort was already flying off her tongue.

"_For her sake?_ Ya'll want t' have a future together just because _she_ happened t' drop into our lives?!"

Remy was quick to realise his mistake but never did he think that he would get this kind of reaction out of Rogue. She thought he wanted a future with her just because of Adélie? Sure, that may be part of the reason but there was a larger part of him that wanted a future with her _because_ of her. No child from the future could've changed that. Okay, maybe Adélie coming into their lives had crossed their paths again, but all it had done was make him realise that he had wanted that future with Rogue all along, perhaps a little more than he had before.

"Rogue, I didn't mean it like dat. I just-"

"Ah can't believe ya usin' her as a reason! We haven't spoken in years! Hell, we _barely know each other_! What's more, ah can't even touch ya! How is that a basis for an entire future together?! How- _ugh_! _Shit!_"

Suddenly, before she could finish her harsh words, she felt something sharp tear through the flesh of the palm of her hand. She cried out abruptly and cussed with a slight screech to her voice as she turned to her hand. She hadn't realised she had been holding a champagne glass, so when the glass had shattered in her tight grip and nocked her hand against the sink edge, it had broken into a few large shards. One of the larger shards of glass had imbedded itself into her hand, oozing blood like tears from her now-throbbing palm. She felt tears swell as she pursed her lips together to avoid whimpering, not noticing how Remy had reacted.

For a full twenty seconds, Remy had been fearful and felt a rush of anxiety hit him like a shock of electricity. After the initial shock wore off, he felt himself move instinctively. He reached out to her swiftly with a gentle hand and clasped her covered elbow. He pulled her hand out of the water, causing her to hiss painfully before she tried to tug her arm away. Her attempt was to no avail as he kept a firm hold on her before turning to study the injury. He kept his expression serious as he told her to hold still for a moment. Of course, Rogue didn't at first but one warning glance from Remy stopped her. It was more the surprise the look inflicted that kept her still. She had never been given a look of warning so sincerely by _him_. When he was sure she would not move, he raised his free hand towards the piece of glass and grasped it between his index and thumb. The slight movement of the glass imbedded into her skin caused her to flinch and hiss audibly. Her anger flared up again as she hissed at him.

"What the hell is wrong with ya?! That hurt!"

"_Désolé_, _chére, mais _it has t' come out, _non_?"

Rogue didn't give her reply in words. Instead, she gave an aggravated huff of annoyance and continued to scowl with her gaze set as far from his as possible. Her scowl however was more of a grimace than an actual frown, what with the pain practically pulsing from her hand, what else could it look like? Remy didn't reply as he let go of her but he did raise a hand and gently ordered her to stay put. He shifted to a nearby cupboard, like she had done earlier, and pulled out the first aid kit and placed it on the bench top a few steps away from her. Rogue turned her head when he began to riffle through the contents of the kit. Her frown turned bemused as he pulled out a pair of latex gloves.

"Ya sure ya know what ya doin'?"

The definite _snap_ of the latex was her only answer before he reached out to take her injured hand under the protection of the plastic gloves. Like before, Rogue pulled away instantaneously at his attempt and glared angrily. However, despite the warning scowl she shot him afterwards, Remy was not discouraged. There was a familiar teasing tone to his voice as he chided her lightly.

"_Chére_, it only gonna get worse if y' leave it in. It's got t' come out."

Rogue gave a sigh of defeat but nodded as she turned her gaze away. She refused to look at Remy _or_ her hand but allowed him to do what he needed to. Remy gave a half smirk as he pulled out a pair of metal tweezers and began to pull at the glass. He tried to be as gently as possible. After a few near-misses with Rogue flinching away, Remy suggested they sit down at the bench table across the kitchen instead. Besides, he added, he needed more light to see what he was doing. Rogue complied amiably and sat down but as soon as the tweezers clasped around the glass, she pulled away swiftly. Remy bit back an irritable groan behind a small chuckle. He didn't want her screaming at him again. He set the tweezers down as he turned to face her.

"_Chére_, I can't get de glass out if y' keep movin' away from de tweezers."

Rogue mumbled something under her breath but Remy didn't catch it.

"Sorry, what was dat?"

Rogue simply growled causing Remy to let out an unfeigned chuckle. She glared seethingly again, as he replied.

"Look, dis is simple if y' _try_ not t' move. I can't get it out in one go because its too deep."

Rogue muttered something inaudible under her breath but didn't move away (or scream at him) so he took that as a 'yes' and began to _carefully_ pull the glass out. He tried to sooth her with his empathy, using his voice as a conductor as he unleashed as much 'relief' as he could.

"Jus' hold still, _chére, _almost out…"

She whimpered slightly but bit down on her lower lip to muffle it as he pulled out one half of the glass. He was in the middle of pulling out the middle when she allowed a squeamish _'ow ow ow'_ to escape her lips. He didn't know whether to be amused or concerned as he replied with a smirk.

"Jus' hold tight, I'm tryin' t' get it out as carefully as possible. It'll be all over soon-"

"Well, _this is_ your fault. Its only right ya the one pullin' it out."

Remy raised a brow at her.

"_Qui_? My fault?"

"If ya didn't piss meh off an' , _this-"_

She gestured towards her damaged hand.

"Wouldn't have happened!"

Remy frowned. How was this _his _fault? She was the one with the glass in her hand and rushing to the wrong conclusion. _"Does she have no faith in moi?" _Remy felt a little stung by that. Sure, he had given her reason to not trust in him, but this wasn't one of those things.

"If y' had given _moi_ a straight answer instead of makin' excuses maybe we wouldn't be arguing over dis."

Rogue glared dangerously at him but was, a little, surprised that Remy managed to match the glare. His eyes were set a flame nearly as a stony silence passed between them. Finally, with a roll of her eyes, Rogue turned her head away and told him to get on with it. Remy, despite his slight aggravation, was surprisingly gentle in getting the rest of the glass out. The stony silence turned uncomfortably however when Rogue began to realise that maybe…he was right. She hadn't exactly let him explain what he thought of it all. In fact, her assumptions of what he thought had been based on what everyone else had been telling her. By the time she realised her fault, Remy was in the middle of pulling out a bandage and some antiseptic. His gaze was turned but his hand remained firmly around her wrist to hold it above the bench. Rogue gulped silently before speaking.

"Maybe ya right."

He turned his gaze slowly to meet hers again. His brow rose slowly in the same, hesitant fashion. Whether it was with bemusement or expectance, Rogue didn't stop to ask as she continued softly.

"Ah'm sorry."

It took a little longer than usual but surely enough, a few moments later, the ever-present smirk spread across Remy's face. He continued to clean the wound with a swab as he replied in half-tease.

"For what _chére_? Avoidin' de subject wit'out a good reason or yellin' at Remy when he was tryin' t' get dis out?"

He nodded his head towards the bloodied piece of glass on the bench. Rogue blushed a little, much to his amusement and her embarrassment as she nodded, muttering _'Both'_ ever so cautiously. Remy chuckled again, amusedly, before accepting the apology without hesitance. He kinda liked this, _her_ being the one to apologize to _him. _It was oddly gratifying really. He continued dabbing the wound but, with careful inspection, it was obvious that she would need stitches. Remy smirked inwardly. _"Dis should be fun." _

"Y' gonna need stitches, _chére_."

It was like watching a deer being caught in the headlights. Her eyes widened considerably, causing him to chuckle again. Her shoulders fell as she let out a disgruntled groan. Remy rolled his eyes as he pulled out the needle and medical thread. He was no remedy maker like Tante Mattie but he knew how to stitch up a gash better than most people.

"Don't worry, _belle_. I know what I'm doin'."

He made sure to speak in first person to make his assurances known. About a minute later, he told her to stay as still as possible while he pierced the skin with the needle point. She gasped, stifled a whimper by pursing her lips but didn't scream at him (yet). He was on the forth stitch when he pulled the string just a little too hard, causing her to cry out and flinch away from his hold. He was quick, and careful, to grasp her hand again as he hushed her gently.

"_Shh_, calm down _chére_. Dis shouldn't hurt too much-"

"_Hurt too much?_ How about we stick a piece o' glass in _your_ hand and see how much you squirm!"

Remy grinned, a chuckle humming through his chest as he replied. He continued to stitch the last of the wound together as he replied.

"Bein' married t' y' wouldn't ever be dull, _chére_."

Rogue's eyes widened for a moment but remained silent for a good thirty seconds. It took that long to realise he was only teasing, mostly. She was about to retort when he finished stitching the last stitch but then his thumb brushed over the still-tender wound and caused her to break out into a wail of 'ow ow ow…" all over again. He chuckled, muttering a quick apology as he took a bandage from the kit and began to wrap it around her hand.

"Dat couldn't have hurt dat much _chére_."

"Well it did!"

"Don't be such a _bébe_."

"_Baby?!_ That still _hurts_ Swamp Rat-"

She didn't get to finish as Remy unravelled the bandage and let it fall to the bench. Before she could ask what he was doing, he pulled her hand closer to his lips and, gently, began to blow on the cut. Rogue was left slightly gaping while she remained silenced at his actions. The gentle blow of his breath over the cut was oddly soothing but her cheeks flushed pink again slightly, especially when his gaze turned to meet hers again. He stopped blowing a few seconds later, a smirk in place again as he spoke softly.

"Now, was dat so bad?"

Rogue slowly shook her head, unable to find words while Remy began to re-apply the bandage. His grin broadened slightly as he teased her.

"Non. Bein' married t' y' won't be dull _at all_."

Rogue blinked for a few seconds before rolling her eyes.

"Ditto."

When Remy finished with the bandages, he brought her bandaged hand to his lips. Ever so gently, he placed a careful kiss on the bandaged part and turned back to her.

"Better?"

Rogue, with her hand still in his, nodded.

"Yeah…thanks for that."

Remy smiled but the smile was quick to disappear. For an instant, Rogue thought there was something wrong but she dismissed the thought when she felt his hand slip around her fingers. Gently, she found herself being pulled a little closer to him. Their faces were suddenly not half an inch apart when Rogue pulled back abruptly. Her gaze was still lost in his when she began to rise to her feet and unfasten herself from the stool.

"Ah should-"

She was stopped before she could even think of an excuse to leave. Remy, in those two words, had taken her by the wrist and pulled her back to him as he remained seated on the bench stool. He shifted her to stand before him, his gloved hands shifting to slip around her waist as their gazes remained intact. Rogue, for the first time, noticed what he had changed into. He was dressed to cover most of his skin, in a dark navy long sleave dress shirt, jeans and of course, the latex gloves. As she took notice of this, the pressure of his hands around her waist tightened a little as he drew her in closer. They were in the half-inch boundary again when Rogue pulled her head back but was not able to pull away completely, as his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She spoke in a feebly soft tone.

"Remy- don't, ya know ya can'te-"

"Dere's ways around dat _chére_."

And not a moment after his quick retort, he let one of his hands release her to move towards the left pocket of his jeans. A moment later a long stream of sheer blue cloth appeared in his hand. Rogue barely had the chance to look bemused at the object before the fabric was gently placed over her face, resting just under her eyes and lightly over her lips...

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**AHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER!!! Lol I'm sorry guys, I just couldn't resist and this is already a mile long chapter. Please be nice, I WILL update VERY soon I promise! Please Review! (keep the flames to a minimum please!)**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	31. Enough for Now

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews (and lack of flames), I'm glad everyone approved (overall) of the last chapter. I'm sorry it took me a while to update but I sorta…well I burnt out a little. Okay a LOT but hey, I'm updating.**_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTICE: Just a little explanation. I wrote this a few weeks ago but I was unsure about whether to post it or not because it's still very Remy-Rogue centred and this story isn't necessarily about them. But I loved writing this chapter so much, I can barely resist to be a total sap and post it anyhow lol! NEXT CHAPTER no more Romy centred stuff, it's on with the adventure. **_

_**Wow, it's hard to believe this is chapter 30. It's come a long way!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Thirty – Enough for Now**_

_**Previously…**_

Rogue didn't know when, but at some point after his lips pressed gently against hers through the barrier of the sheer fabric, her hands had slid up his chest to rest (carefully) over his shoulders. Her fingers clung to his shirt collar to avoid touching his bare skin as he pulled her up against him. His hands became lost in her hair as his arm wrapped around her waist in a firm hold. The barrier of fabric was barely acknowledged as the kiss grew deeper, more feverish as the arguments and issues on their shoulders were forgotten immediately. They were locked in that position maybe five minutes before the need for air became too much and they broke apart. The fabric fell around her neck. It was a little damp as their tongues had had their own battle during their heavy kisses. They stood breathlessly in each others arms and stared at each other for a few moments. A smile spread across Remy's lips and Rogue returned it weakly. Her legs were about to give way any moment and if it weren't for the fact that Remy was holding her, she would've hit the floor already. She trembled slightly too. She hadn't kisses _anyone_ like that before and as soon as it dawned on her, a small blush spread across her cheeks. She'd never kissed _anyone_. _That _thought only instilled more embarrassment. _"Gawd, what must he think o' meh? Amateur, that's what." _She'd never been shy around a man either. All these realisations caused her cheeks to practically catch flame. However when his husky chuckle hummed through her chest as it was still very much flushed against his, Rogue turned her gaze upwards to meet his again. She found him smiling down on her.

"Is _mon Rogue chére_ blushing?"

She continued to blush as Remy pulled her a little closer (if it were possible) and kissed her forehead through her fringe.

"Dat was pretty surreal, _non_?"

Rogue nodded before whispering. Her tone was obviously curious but the overall shock of what they had just done was still thick in her voice.

"How long have ya had that in your pocket?"

Remy raised one hand away from her waist to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her cheek. He stroked the side of her face lightly. Although the latex gloves sort of defeated the purpose of feeling her soft flesh against his fingers, he could feel the warmth of her blush-stained cheeks and that was enough. For now. He let out a low exhale of air as he replied softly.

"Since I found out dat we had a daughter t'gether."

Rogue's eyes, which had been half-closed, suddenly widened. _Had_ she been right all this time? Was it only because of Adélie? _"No." _A voice whispered in the back of her mind. That simple answer forced her to keep herself calm as she asked another question. Did he kiss like that just for the sake of their pending future? Was he so convinced that if Addie existed, _their future_ was set in stone? She needed a straight answer. If it was what she feared, she would have to take it regardlessly. Her voice was sincere but there was a hint of alarmed fear behind her words.

"Is that the only reason ya want meh? That…"

She hesitated as his brow furrowed in confusion and obvious disbelief. He allowed her to continue nonetheless.

"That just because we _might_ have a daughter together, ya suddenly want t' start a life together too? We haven't seen each other in _three years_. Did these last couple o' days with Adélie jus' make ya decide that ya want meh or-"

She hadn't realised it until he began to hush her gently and soothingly run his hands up and down her shoulders that her voice had nearly broken under her emotions. Fresh tears were swelling in her eyes but they weren't ready to fall yet. When she returned to meet his gaze, they were closer to shedding than they had been when she began babbling all of her fears. It was about another minute or two before Remy stopped his gentle hushing. He continued to sooth her with his hands as he began to reply. His voice was husky and gentle at once but there was primarily sincerity in his words. His eyes spoke volumes of emotions; sincerity, astonishment, fear… _love_?

"It didn't take a couple o' days."

Rogue blinked as bemusement spread across her face. She allowed him to continue wordlessly.

"I've always cared f' y' Rogue. Ever since dat time I kidnapped y' an' brought y' here. It's just-"

A slightly irritated sigh escaped his lips before he continued. His hands moved from her shoulders to lightly clasp around her hands. He ran his thumbs over her bare knuckles as he continued. His gaze set on their hands as he spoke.

"When I came back here- after y' left wit' de X-Men, Julien started trouble for my family and de Guilds. Belladonna came back into de picture, wanted_ mon_ blood f' leavin' her at de altar. I couldn't bring y' into dat, dey would only go after y' t' get t' _moi_. I didn't want y' gettin' hurt. Not on _mon _account. I wouldn't live wit' m'self if they got t' y'."

Rogue blinked wordlessly, unable to comprehend all of this at once. She could only listen continuously as he tried to justify himself to her.

"I stayed away t' keep y' out of de line o' fire. But den…I don't know _chére_…"

He trailed off for a moment, his hands still holding hers as his gaze focused on their hold.

"Started t'inkin' dat y' wouldn't want a man like _moi._ Not after y' found out what kind o' man I am wit' Magneto still holdin' a contract over _mon _head. I've done a lot o' bad t'ings in de past, Rogue. _A lot_. So I stayed away from y' an' hoped y'd forget _moi_."

Rogue gulped a silent breath of air. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but he dared not look up at her again. He waited for her to start yelling at him. Truthfully, he had hoped against all hopes of her forgetting him that she would think of him now and again. His heart rate had skipped a few beats as the truth began pouring out of him but somehow he felt relieved. Now however, he was fearful of her reaction. He finished off his justification with one last point.

"If y' couldn't touch f' de rest o' our lives- an' I doubt dat will be de case, I'd still love y' Rogue. I'd still be dere. I know I have not'ing to prove m'self a steady man when it comes t' relationships _mais_ I know I can try if y' give moi a chance. Even if we didn't end up havin' Addie or any children or even bein' able t' touch..."

He trailed off again. He held her hands a little firmer as he frowned down at their hands. Her fingers were perfect, slim and so small while encased in his. Her nails were unblemished by everyday use while they were bare of any nail-polish. He felt he could be content with just holding her hands for the rest of his life. And that, to say the least, was something he never thought he'd be willing or sane enough to admit.

"I want _y_', Rogue. Right now dat's all I want or need."

Finally he managed to raise his gaze to meet hers. He was stunned to silence to find tears streaming down her cheeks while her emerald eyes sparkled with new tears. She bit down on her lower lip, biting back a sob, but she stared up at him relentlessly. His heart shattered. Screaming and anger he had prepared himself for, _not this. Anything _but this! He felt panic rush over him as he raised his hands to wipe away her tears but before he could try, her hands reached up for the sheer piece of fabric. She gently placed it over his lips before stepping closer and standing on her toes to press her lips against his. Remy was still with shock for a couple of seconds. His previous anxieties were forgotten completely as he returned the kiss without a second thought. They remained there a couple of more minutes before breaking apart about an inch's worth to smile at each other. Remy kept his hands around the small of her waist while she wrapped her hands around his neck. The fabric was long enough for her to cover her hands and touch the exposed part of his neck. Though, from an onlooker, this might look strange what with the fabric and all but for them…it was more than they had hoped for. Remy kept his arms firmly around her as he rested his forehead against hers. Her fringe covered her forehead, allowing him to do so as he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back. I'll explain all o' it some day, _d'accord_?"

Rogue smiled, all traces of tears were beginning to dry up as she replied.

"Ah'm not in any rush…"

He smiled genuinely then continued to rest his forehead against hers. He inhaled gently. The smell of her lavender shampoo was intoxicatingly pleasant. Her fingers, through the fabric, trailed light circles into his neck that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine.

However, before he could begin to tease her waist with his fingers, a loud outcry of cheers exploded outside. They broke apart simultaneously, both wide eyed at the closeness of the sound. They half expected the entire party of people to come bursting into the room, however, to their relief, they didn't. They both turned to the window overlooking the kitchen sink and looked through the half-closed blinds. They were out there, crowded around the outdoor table. The cheers had not been cheers for _them_, but for Henri and Logan who were locked in a tight arm wrestling match. They both gave half-chuckled sighs of relief as they pulled away from the blinds. Remy's arms had found their way around her waist, pulling her gently against him as he rested his chin on the top of her head. Rogue felt herself smiling gently. It felt _right_ to be in his arms. With most of her insecurities answered and put aside, she felt herself relax around him again. However, when she felt him shift behind her, her smile faded a little. His lips were suddenly a breath away from left ear, sending shivers down her spine as he whispered huskily.

"Come wit' _moi_?"

She silently nodded and allowed him to take her hand in his before leading her out the kitchen door. They went up the stairs silently. Every now and again, Remy would turn his head and catch her eye. He'd smile tenderly before turning his head again and leading her onwards. He didn't know how special it made her feel as she held his hand. Though the contact was innocent and almost childish in comparison to what _normal_ couples did, it made her feel wanted. When Remy stopped them at a door on the second floor however, Rogue became a little suspicious. She raised a brow at Remy as he stood aside the doorframe and opened the door for her. He gave a lopsided grin and gave a small, mock bow of a gentleman as he gestured a hand towards the open door. Rogue refused to show the surge of anxiety and excitement that ran through her as she stepped into what she soon came to realise was _Remy's room. _With a flick of the light switch from Remy, the room was put into clear perspective. The room was spacious, well kept and practically screamed _Remy_ in décor. While the walls were painted a dark crimson colour, the furnishings around the room like the work desk and closet were mahogany crafted. There was a large King size bed in the middle of the room, covered with striped black and crimson duvet covers and pillows. A pair of French doors stood across the room, leading to a small balcony overlooking the front of the house. The blinds were pulled back, allowing the night sky to peek inside.

Rogue let her eyes travel over the room with a couple of slow sweeps before turning around to catch Remy's gaze. He stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with one leg tucked over the other as he folded his arms across his front. At some point he must have moved into the room while she wasn't looking, for he had swapped the latex gloves for a pair of black every-day gloves. He smirked at her in what could only be an appreciative way before pushing off from the doorway and making his way towards her. He pulled her back into his arms, snaking his hands around her waist and all the while continued smirking like there was no tomorrow. Rogue stared up at him for a few moments, her brow still raised in curiosity before she spoke up.

"Okay, what gives?"

He raised a brow at her, still smirking as he replied.

"_Qui_?" (What?)

She frowned lightly.

"Did ya jus' bring meh up here t' cuddle or somethin'?"

Remy let a husky chuckle escape his lips as he replied.

"Non, mais, what do y' have against _'just cuddling'_?"

"Nothin'. Jus' wonderin' what's the difference between doin' that up here instead o' down there."

A positively _wolfish_ smile spread across Remy's lips as his hands began to slowly massage circles into her lower back. His gloved fingers remained on the fabric of her shirt but still caused Rogue's eyes to widen in surprise. A pink blush spread across her face as _ideas_ of what his intentions were began to flood to the front of her mind. She raised a brow at him, frowning slightly in her confusion as she asked.

"Ya not thinkin' what ah _think_ your thinkin'?"

Remy raised a brow at her, smiling as per usual as he replied.

"Thinkin'…what?"

Rogue blushed a little more but found herself smirking nonetheless as she replied. She leant into him a little more as she spoke. Her voice became a little huskier and her accent thickened as she spoke.

"Well, ya did lead meh up t' ya room where there happens t' be a _bed_ and…"

She trailed off as his smirk widened a little. She had no idea what her actions and voice was doing to him as she continued.

"And ya lookin' at meh lahke ah'm a piece o' meat or somethin'. And ya've pretty much _invaded_ mah personal space so…"

Remy wanted to groan as he felt her hands slide up his covered chest to latch onto his shoulders but suppressed it as he realised what she was insinuating. A low chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned a little closer to her face. He smirked his amusement as he replied.

"It's _bien_ t' know y' t'inking o' _dat_ as a possibility for _us_, _chére._ _Mais, non_. Dat's not what Remy has in mind."

He took great pleasure and amusement in watching as her eyes widened and cheeks flushed in embarrassment. He continued with a small chuckle.

"Although, if y' want t' _try-"_

"Ah think that can wait until it ain't deadly f' us t' try."

Remy smirked at her quick reply but didn't say anything more until he detached himself from her, save for her hand which he kept a hold of, and made towards the double French doors of the balcony. He pulled them open and led her through them but instead of stopping at the railing, he turned towards a chair tucked in the corner of the balcony. Rogue noticed as he pushed the chair against the wall that the balcony cut into the slanted roof, making it possible for them to climb onto the rooftop with little effort. He went first, stepping onto the chair to reach the tiled roof top before pulling her up with him. They sat themselves down on the warm tiles side by side but Remy was quick to adjust their positions. With an agility that caught her off guard, Remy pulled her into his arms and placed with her back rest against his front. He sat with his legs bent on either side of her smaller frame, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. His chin rested on the top of her head as they stared out to the cloudless sky. It was a few minutes of silence before either of them spoke.

"So, _this_ is what ya were talkin' about before?"

"Hmm?"

"Ya said ya were on the roof earlier."

Remy nodded, remembering his words with a small smirk. He held her a little tighter as he spoke.

"_Belle_ view, _non_?"

Rogue nodded and smiled softly as she replied.

"Very. Ah see why ya come out here."

Remy was too busy inhaling the scent of her hair to speak, so he nodded. Rogue let out a content sigh as she relaxed into his hold. She still couldn't believe she had thought Remy had brought her up to his room to…well, not exactly star gaze. It had been a little presumptuous to think that but with Remy's personality and _fondness_ for physical relationships, how could she _not_ expect that?

She forgot the rest of what she wanted to say as they resumed kissing.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Yes a very short chapter but to me, going from this sweet moment to the next stage of the story didn't seem right. Next chapter, the romance button is on hold and the action button is ignited! **_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_


	32. Disagreements

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**-UltimateGammy91**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-One – Disagreements **

The next morning, the _extended_ household had planned to rise early to assemble in the kitchen and talk a strategy plan. However it took a little longer than expected to assemble everyone. As per usual, Tante Mattie was the first to rise and the _only one_ to answer the door when Logan and Ororo returned to the Lebeau home. The X-Men (sans Rogue and Adélie) had returned to the hotel in the city due to lack-of-sleeping space in the LeBeau home since the arrival of the cousins. Logan sat at the head of the kitchen table, a newspaper in one hand and a cup of black coffee in the other while Ororo sat on his left side, nursing a cup of jasmine tea as she and Tante Mattie chatted amiably. Tante Mattie was standing by the stove, cooking up enough bacon and eggs to feed an army, which wasn't far from the truth, when three new figures stepped into the kitchen. Mercy and Henri had made an effort to dress for the day before coming down but Etienne had vouched for a pair of boxers and a black-T. His head touched the table as he sat down and within a minute, he was blissfully snoozing. He was barely five minutes gone when a flash of gold light erupted behind him, causing him to jump with surprise and come tumbling to the floor. A melodic girlish laughter erupted from behind him as he sat suspended in surprise. Adélie continued to snigger as he turned his head and gave her a moody scowl. Henri and Logan gave similar chuckles of amusement while the women of the group just rolled their eyes and continued with their conversation. Adélie smiled ever so sweetly at her _uncle Etienne_ before leaning forward and placing a quick peck on his cheek and uttering.

"G'mornin' Et!"

The young man practically blushed as his frown melted away. Adélie on the other hand just chuckled and practically sprinted to Tante Mattie's side like a well-trained puppy. Tante Mattie hugged the child close and bid her good morning with a tender voice.

"Did y' sleep alright chil'?"

Adélie nodded and was about to reply when the sound of footfall erupted from the hallway. Adélie's eyes brightened (if it were possible) as her parents walked into the room, hand-in-hand and talking softly to one another. The room went completely silent and still as soon as they made their presence known to the group. The one to react the least was surprisingly Logan. He just rolled his eyes and uttered a grunt of acknowledgement before turning the page of his newspaper. Ororo looked bemused at first, just as Mercy, Henri and Etienne did but it soon turned to delighted realisation and knowing smiles as the _couple_ went about the room. Tante Mattie on the other hand just smiled with an ever knowing glint in her eyes as she fixed Adélie a plate of food and told her to go greet her parents. The rest of the group watched Remy and Rogue. Remy kept his (gloved) hand wrapped around Rogue's as he reached out for two plates and set them down on the kitchen bench. He silently put together two plates of eggs, toast, bacon and fruit while Rogue pulled Adélie into a careful, one-armed hug and kissed the top of her head. Adélie didn't seem at all fazed by her parents' sudden _interests_ in each other or the fact that Rogue was wearing on of Remy's dress-shirts over the pair of jeans she wore the night before. When their plates were full, Remy skilfully picked up one plate while balancing the other on his arm and wrist. His hand never left Rogue's until they sat down together at the end of the table. Adélie managed to wedge herself in between them with her own plate in hand. They began to eat in relative silence, blissfully oblivious to the stares they received from around the room. Finally however, Remy raised is gaze and gave a half-smirking half-questioning look and spoke.

"_Qui?" _(What?)

The usual chatter re-emerged as everyone (save for Logan who wasn't even looking) averted their gazes to their coffee, food, stove or conversation. Remy chuckled lightly, knowing fully well that they had caused a stir amongst their friends and families. He and Rogue had voiced the prediction quietly before they had entered the kitchen. It seemed they knew their friends and families far too well. He had no doubt that some had noticed that Rogue was wearing his shirt. Rogue had blushed when he had handed it to her that morning when they woke up on his bed. Fully clothed of course. He grinned like a fool to himself. _'What mus' dey t'ink?'_ He took a quick glance at Etienne and Henri who were sniggering lightly as they brewed the coffee at the nearest bench top. They kept making quick glances their way, so it was only certain they had noticed. He grinned like a fool again.

"What are ya grinnin' at _Pére_?"

Remy's grin turned blank for a moment as he turned to look at his daughter. She stared up at him with ain inquisitive look while she continued to chew on a mouthful of egg. He glanced towards Rogue who was watching from the corner of her eye with a similar look. The smirk returned as he replied.

"Not'ing _petite belle._ _Pére_ tell y' later _d'accord_?"

She nodded and continued to eat her breakfast. After breakfast was more than finished, Rogue turned to Logan and Ororo with a bemused look, as if finally realising something that was amiss.

"Where are Kitty, Kurt an' Gus?"

Ororo was the one to speak.

"We had them do a last patrol of the city and any houses that might fit the description we're looking for. They should be returning here soon."

Rogue nodded in understanding as she took the last sip of her coffee. When she was finished, she stood to put her plate in the sink when Adélie appeared and took her plate, Remy's and her own to the sink. Rogue gave a tender smile and ruffled her daughter's fringe before she skipped towards Tante Mattie with the plates in hand. She watched with a small smile across her face as Tante Mattie thanked Adélie for helping. The girl was so easy to love no matter how odd her appearance had been to them all. She could probably warm even the ferrel, black heart of Sabretooth without much effort. The smile across Rogue's face did not go unnoticed. Remy let out a soft chuckle as he watched her_._ He reached out and covered her hand on the table with his as he leant forward to whisper into her ear.

"Y' look a little starry eyed dere _chérie_. _Mais_ y' not even looking at Remy?"

Rogue snorted lightly with amusement as she replied with a chuckle.

"Ah would _never_ look at ya lahke that."

The animated glint in Remy's eyes begged to differ with her response.

"Don't know _chérie_. Y' did enough o' dat when we first met in de docks _non_?"

Rogue actually blushed slightly as she kept her gaze locked on their daughter. Mercy was chatting Ororo while Adélie perched herself on her aunt's lap and listened intently. Rogue bit back a smile as she replied in a half-hiss of a whisper.

"Ah did not."

His chuckle vibrated through his chest as his fingers wrapped around her own.

"Don't be embarrassed _amour_ (love). Y' can admit y' were lookin' at Remy like a school girl in one o' her fantasies."

She gave a particularly loud snort that earned her a couple of looks before she replied insistently.

"Ah w_as not_ lookin' at ya lahke that _Swamp Rat_. Ya were usin' that empathy crap on meh!"

He grinned devilishly like a lion considering potential meat before he spoke.

"So y' admit dat y' _were_ looking at Remy like dat _mais_ it was all Remy's doing?"

"Yes! Ah- _No!_ Ah do _not_-!"

Remy's melodious laughter rang through the kitchen causing everyone to stop and stare with confused looks while Rogue turned a darker shade of pink with embarrassment. Rogue gave Remy a dark scowl as Remy tried to get a hold of himself without falling out of his chair from laughter. When he began to calm down his laughter, he appraised her dangerous scowl. He let out a last chuckle before taking her hand again and squeezing it tenderly while he spoke. The colour in her cheeks doubled at his actions.

"Okay. Y' weren't looking at Remy like dat."

Her scowl lessened until-

"_Mais_ why would y' not attack Remy when y' had de chance? Y' didn't _have_ t' take dat card, _non_?"

She turned a brighter shade of red as he smirked like the cat that got the cream. He wagged his eyebrows at her suggestively with a teasing smile. A moment of silence (in which _everyone_ was watching) passed before Rogue gave a narrowed glare and stood up from her seat. She slipped out of his hold and stalked out of the room, ignoring his calls to come back and 'not be like that.' When she didn't reply or come back, Remy actually _pouted_, causing Henri and Etienne to snigger at him with amusement. Surprisingly, Ororo came to his side and rested a tender hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"Give her time to cool down. She will be back."

Remy gave a pitiful sigh.

"Y' t'ink so? Remy was only teasing-"

"Yeah. In front of her _amis et_ _your_ _famille_."

Mercy, who had interjected, gave a raised brow that said _not-impressed_. Remy took the hint quickly and nodded. He rose from his seat and asked Adélie to come with him. She followed with a skip in her feet.

"Where are we goin' _Pére_? I t'ought Tante Ororo said t' leave Mama alone-"

"We will _petite, mais_ she can't stay away from y' for long now can she?"

Adélie rolled her eyes.

"_Pére_, ya too sneaky for ya own good."

Remy chuckled as they walked hand-in-hand down the hallway.

"Y' have no idea _petite_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue felt like an utter fool by the time she had reached the garden outside. Of course, what Remy had been teasing her about had been embarrassing to endure while in the presence of their families but that was all it was; _teasing._ She had never been one to take anyone's crap and that left her too defensive for her own taste. But with Remy…it was always something different. No one was like Remy. She let out a frustrated sigh as she came to sit down at the roots of an overgrown oak tree.

"_Stormin' off lahke a little girl that didn't get the joke ain't a great look…"_

She kicked the grass irritably at herself. However, in light of her annoyance at herself, Rogue failed to notice the figure approaching from behind. It was only when he came to stand a foot's distance behind her that she noticed his presence. She turned abruptly, thinking it might be Remy, but was disappointed to find Gus staring down at her. He gave a light chuckle.

"If I'd know you'd be that disappointed to see me I'd have kept walking by."

Rogue blushed slightly, not realising the disappointment had been so apparent across her face. She turned her gaze to her knees as she tucked them in a little closer to her. Gus didn't take the initiative to leave _or _her lack of response as a reason to. Instead, he leant against the tree trunk in a casual pose as he continued to watch her. Rogue didn't know why exactly but she felt a cold chill run down her arms. It was a humidity trap outside so it was unnerving. When she didn't say anything, Gus decided to take it up upon himself.

"So… I ran into your _future husband_ last night. Not entirely what I expected."

That made her head turn quicker than he had anticipated but nonetheless did the job. She stared at him with a mix of surprise and anxiety across her face but she was quicker to hide it this time. Rogue turned her gaze away and hugged her knees as she replied. She tried to keep a neutral and calm tone of voice as she spoke.

"What did ya expect?"

She heard Gus shift positions with one foot crossed over the other as he replied.

"I expected him to be taller but his eyes explain a fair bit."

Rogue resisted the urge to snap at him. She was about to retort when he spoke up again.

"Is he all that _you _expected?"

Rogue's head turned quickly. She locked her gaze for the first time with his, noticing how his eyes glowed like flash-lights. They didn't hold the same sort of warmth or fire that Remy's did though. She narrowed her gaze at him as she replied in a cold suspicious tone.

"Ah don't know why ya askin' meh this."

"I think you do."

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh as she abruptly pulled herself to her feet. She began to storm off _once again_ as she retorted angrily.

"Don't start that again-"

She was barely two steps gone when his hand reached out and clamped down on Rogue's elbow in a firm hold. Rogue was startled slightly but was quick to put a warning glare across her face as she turned to look at him. She growled dangerously as she spoke.

"Hands off Gus-"

But he wasn't paying attention. His yellow eyes flickered up and down as he looked her up and down. Rogue felt the urge to slap him for his antics but wasn't given the choice. Suddenly, he was fingering the collar of her shirt and scowling.

"This isn't your shirt is it?"

Rogue raised a sceptical brow at him.

"What's it to ya-?"

"Is it _his_ shirt?"

Rogue had had enough. With an angry grunt she tried to wrench her arm from his hold but it did no good. His hand clamped painfully around her elbow in an iron hold, causing her to gasp slightly but more out of disgust than pain. The pressure of his hold tightened as he scowled down at her with those yellow eyes. His voice was strained with obvious aversion as he spoke.

"Did you _sleep _with him?"

Rogue looked at him like he was crazy and she was beginning to suspect he was.

"That's none of ya business-"

He let out a disgusted snort of disbelief.

"I don't believe it! How did that Swamp trash bastard do it?"

Rogue's eyes widened with revulsion. She tried to wrench herself out of his hold again but he continued to tighten his hold. Rogue's glare had diluted somewhat as panic began to seep into her heart. Gus could turn off her powers. It was her only defence when muscle force did nothing for her. She tried once more to pull out of his hold as he continued to rant angrily.

"I can't believe you chose _him_! After all he did to you, you _still chose him?"_

"Lemme go Gus or ah swear ah'll-"

"You'll what?"

He glared down on her with a hint of a smirk peeking out from the left corner of his mouth. Rogue no longer had any doubt in her mind that Gus was crazy or at least crazy with insistence and dead set against being rejected. The Gus she had come to call friend was gone, a mere mask and a tool to gain her trust. Was this the _real _Gus? She didn't want to find out and she was lucky she didn't have to. As she opened her mouth to yell, at him or for someone to come she didn't really know, a familiar voice broke out from across the garden.

"Homme y' better get y' hands off her b'fore Remy does it for y'."

Both Rogue and Gus turned to watch as Remy stalked across the garden at an angry stride. His face was set in an angry glare while his eyes smouldered with an intense flame only anger could fuel. Rogue felt relief pull at her, despite how girly she found it to feel so. This wasn't a damsel in distress situation though. This was real. She didn't feel Gus's hold slacken though, even when Remy came to stand before them. Remy gave a dangerous look as he replied in a harsh but precariously calm tone of voice.

"I won't say it again _homme_, _hands off_ b'fore I take dem off."

Gus gave an eerily smug smirk as he continued to hold Rogue by the elbow as he retorted.

"What do you plan to do then, huh? Blow my fingers off one by one?"

Remy returned the smirk dangerously.

"Don't tempt _moi."_

"Oh I am."

Gus's eyes glowed a little brighter as he continued to smirk smugly. Remy took the bate and reached for Gus's hand that was clamped over Rogue's but Rogue caught his hand with her free one before he could.

"He's turned off ya powers- it won't work Remy-"

"That's what I'm counting on-"

Before either could react, Gus pushed Rogue away from them with an angry force and not a moment later he drew back his other fist, aimed and slammed it into Remy's jaw. Remy fell to one knee and a hand momentarily as he touched his now-bleeding lips but was quick to react. He lunged at Gus, nocking the air out of him as he tumbled to the floor. Remy stayed afoot and reached into his pocket to pull out not a deck of cards but his Bo staff. He extended it skilfully and extended it like a sword towards Gus. Meanwhile Gus pulled himself to his feet. He gave a sadistic chuckle as he spit out a wade of blood from his mouth. He must have bitten his lip or something.

"You gonna beat me to death with a _stick?"_

Remy quickly turned the staff between his fingers and back to its defensive stance as he replied.

"I don't need powers t' beat de shit out of y'."

Gus made the first move with another forced-excelled punch headed towards Remy's head. He was cut short when Remy ducked and side-stepped around him to land a painful blow of his staff on his back. Gus winced audibly but he was quick to turn and attack. Though it was only a few short minutes of fighting, they moved quickly and fiercely even when Rogue pulled herself to her feet and demanded they stop. Both had honour to defend and pride to maintain. It came down to a finishing climax however when Remy landed a punch at Gus's face while at the same time using his bow staff to trip him up. Gus landed with a thud and an angry groan of pain on his back. He lay disorientated on his back for a few moments until Remy came and _carefully_ kicked him over so that he lay on his back. He placed the end of his bow staffs sharply into his back to keep him in place. Remy was panting laboured breaths as blood trickled down his chin when he spoke.

"Y' better get y' hide off my property b'fore I change m' mind _et_ kick y' off it m'self. _D'accord_?"

Gus turned his head up from the ground to look up at Remy with a bloodied noise. He glared up at him and looked like he was about to retort but he stopped when he noticed several figures standing on the back porch. Logan stood glaring at him with his arms crossed defensively across his front, followed by a less than amiable Kurt, Kitty and an anxious looking Ororo. Etienne and Henri stood closer to Remy with similar expressions. His odds of fighting back were packed against him. He gave a curt nod. A few moments later, when he was sure that he wouldn't do anything stupid, Remy released him. Gus did only two things before leaving the property. Telling Logan he was going back to New York and giving Rogue one last look before walking out. When he was gone, Remy was at Rogue's side, checking her for any kind of sign of abuse that Gus might have caused. In turn, Rogue tried to wipe away the blood from his lip with the edge of her sleave. Logan, meanwhile, send Kurt to check if Gus had left the property. Afterwards, he approached the two Southerners.

"You okay kid?"

He directed the question at Rogue who was practically unscathed except for a bit of dirt on sleave from the fall. Rogue nodded and continued to dab Remy's split lip. He winced slightly but tried to remain still as she did so. Logan didn't look too convinced.

"What did he do Stripes?"

Rogue stopped for a moment. Both men watched her for a couple of moments, both anxious to hear what they feared come from her lips. Though she showed no sign of the violence that had occurred between Remy and Gus, neither knew what had happened until Remy had appeared. Remy had been with Adélie when he heard Rogue's raised voice from a near by window. He had sent Adélie to Mercy while he jumped out the window and onto the scene. He studied Rogue with anxious eyes while is empathy practically fed off her emotions. She was still a little shaken but she was fine apart from that. He could sense only a slight pull of regret. It sent his heart plummeting. What had he done to her?

"We had an argument about somethin' stupid. He wouldn't let it go."

"It or you, _chére_?"

She turned to face him with an unreadable, blank look. He tried his best to get across all the concern and reassurance he could muster in that look but it went unrewarded as another voice spoke up.

"Hey guys!"

All heads turned as Kitty stepped onto the back porch. Her breath was short-cut as she continued.

"We might have a lead."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay and end it there for now. REVIEW!**_

_**Sorry it took so long to update! Been very busy and kinda burnt out on this story!**_

_**-Gams **_


	33. What Could Happen?

_**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it's taken me this long to update but I've been extremely busy as of late. Thanks for sticking by this story and all the encouragements to continue! I assure you, if I didn't get one ounce of encouragement from you guys, I'd still be updating this because I love it so much but to know a lot of people WANT me to continue this story really means a lot!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!! We're getting close to the end!**_

_**-Gams **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two – What Could Happen?**

The two cars pulled to a timely halt. Confused and inquisitive expressions spread across the team's faces as they took in their surroundings. It wasn't anything the professor had described. In fact, apart from the overgrowth of swampland, trees and other vegetation, there was nothing under Professor Xavier's description of an elderly colonial home. Logan had them stay in the cars while he took a look around. When his heightened senses picked up nothing, he signalled for them to follow. Adélie, who had remained unusually silent the entire trip, clung to her mother's side and fastened her hand to her father's in a firm grip. No one had to be empathetic to know that she was anxious. As they followed the path that Logan had found, Adélie continued to keep herself locked between her parents. Finally, Remy could stand no more. He stopped the three of them, told the others to keep walking, and knelt down so that he stood at his daughter's level. He grasped both of her delicate hands in a gentle hold. Red-on-black eyes met Green-on-black eyes as he spoke softly.

"_Petite_, y' know y' don't have t' do dis if y' don't want to."

Rogue rest a gloved hand on the girl's shoulder as she continued in equal gentleness.

"The X-Men can check the house sugah. If ya not up t' this."

Adélie anxiously eyed her parents' faces, looking back and forth between them. She bit down on her lower lip for a moment. Finally she managed to shake her head in a vigorous gesture.

"No- ah- ah need t' do dis. Ah'm- ah'm fahne. _Really_."

Remy and Rogue exchanged concerned glances. A moment later, Remy nodded in agreement and stood once more. _"If dat be what y' want ma petite." _Adélie's hand laid firmly in his again as they followed the trail their friends had left them. Rogue wordlessly pulled Adélie back to her side and tucked her under her arm as they walked in silence. The Professor had called them to the main living room of Remy's home on a conference call for one simple purpose; he had found the house, at least, he thought he had. He explained to them that the reason he couldn't find the house in the first place had been because he was _looking_ the wrong way. He had been looking for mutant activity, when he should have been looking for more _paranormal_ activity like he had when they discovered Adélie. He had been looking for the wrong signals or more, lack there of. He had noticed as the search progressed that there was a section of land just outside the city that was completely _void_ of any kind of activity. Upon close inspection, he had discovered an unnatural power source that pulsed under the '_blank void'_ exterior.

'_No form of telekinesis or telepathy could create and hide such a force as this. I had to assume that this may be what we are looking for." _

With nothing else to follow or suggest him wrong, the X-Men, Adélie and Remy had set off with the coordinates the Professor had sent them. Upon reaching it, a state of unsettlement had set itself in the air. They had no idea what to expect.

Rogue bit down on her lower lip in an anxious gesture. Though she couldn't name it, couldn't distinguish the feeling, there was something amiss in the air. Without a name, it coursed over her skin and left it tingly and sensitive. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she followed her family. Subconsciously she began to eye her surroundings with a shifty, anxious gaze but it did no good. There was nothing visibly amiss. There was no wind, not a sound left the ground aside from their falling footsteps or the billowing sound of Remy's coat. They were walking into a ghost land without even a single ghost to blow through the air. It made Rogue agitated at the very least. When she felt Remy's hand slide over her back she practically jumped out of her own skin. Remy gave her a questioning, concerned look. She did her best to feign a reassuring smile as Adélie gave her a similar look. Rogue daftly wondered if Addie was an Empath too.

When they finally came to a clearing, they found within the confines of the swamp fortress sat a lone colonial home. Moss and other kinds of green overgrowths framed every broken window, doorway and banister rail like a second skin. Parts of the exterior, such as the left side of the porch roof, had caved in. Old off-white paint flaked from the wooden door and window frames. It was a less than welcoming sight to say the least. Remy felt Adélie squeeze his hand a little tighter as she tucked herself deeper under her mother's arm. He gave it a light tug as the group moved closer to the half-dismantled house. Once again, out of precaution, Logan took the first inspection of the house. After circling it twice, he deemed it safe enough for them to approach. With Adélie between them, Remy and Rogue stepped onto the veranda floor boards. They creaked painfully under their feet but stood steady as they made their way to the front door. The team remained intently behind them, ready to follow if anything happened. Not that they had much of an idea of what _could_ happen in the first place. Remy took a moment to check the door. Being a thief, breaking and entering was a thief's forte but not all thieves took the time to analyse what _kind_ of door they had to break into. He pulled firmly at the door frame to check the sturdiness before kneeling in front of the lock and handle. When then doorhandle didn't budge on the first turn, Remy pulled out a set of delicate tools from the depths of his trench coat and began to fiddle with the lock. While Remy continued to fiddle with the door, Rogue turned to Adélie and knelt before her. She tucked back a mix of blonde and white behind her left ear as she whispered gently.

"We'll beh with ya all the way, okay sugah? If ya want t' leave, we'll leave. Ah promise."

Adélie let out a deep sigh but nodded. Rogue gave a waver of a smile as she smoothed her gloved finger tips over the girl's hair once more. It hadn't hit her until now that this might be their final minutes together. It had gone unspoken when they decided to set off that they hoped they would be returning Adélie to her home and _her _parents. It just…didn't hit her that that meant losing her as well. Rogue felt an iron fist lock on her heart and squeeze it. The look across Adélie's face mirrored a similar realisation. Rogue ran another finger through her daughter's unusual fringe before she stood up again. Adélie fastened her hand into hers as they turned back to Remy.

"Ah!"

Remy gave a satisfied sigh and turned back to his family with a proud smirk. With a nod from Addie, he gently pushed the door open. The door creaked lazily until it came to still stance in the darkness. Rogue and Adélie stiffened at once but when a nothing happened, they relaxed. It appeared their goodbyes would be delayed after all. With a bemused frown across his face, Remy stepped half-way into the darkness of the front foyer. With his night-vision abilities, he was able to distinguish the few ornaments of the hallway; dust, a broken vase table, some broken floor boards and a moth-eaten hallway rug. He wrinkled his nose as the dust particles tickled his nose. After a particularly loud sneeze that made Adélie jump, he stepped back onto the porch. He shook his head with a remorseful expression.

"Dere be not'ing here _ma petite_. _Je suis désolé."_ (_I am sorry)_

Adélie's shoulders slumped in obvious disappointment before a rush of tears began to pour from her eyes. While Remy felt a new surge of guilt wash over him, Rogue immediately knelt down and pulled the girl into her arms. She hushed her and whispered soothing reassurances as she began to sob into her shirt. Remy tried not to linger in his daughter's emotions as Logan approached them. He took a moment or two to observe the open doorway and sniffed the air for any kind of abnormality or clue before turning to the Cajun.

"Nothin'. Nothin' but dust."

As if to prove his point, he let out a noisy sneeze. Remy ignored the man's gruff response as his gaze remained intent upon his daughter as she continued to cry into her mother's arms. His heart swelled painfully. What were they going to do? Of course, they hadn't known what to expect from this expedition but they hadn't expected _nothing_ to happen. What would happen now? His mind barely drifted towards the idea of _keeping_ Adélie when the girl's head whipped up. Her tear-stricken eyes widened in terror as she opened her mouth. Her words escaped in a shrill scream.

"_GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!"_

Before either could react to her orders, a large figure launched itself from the darkness with a ferocious growl. Within seconds, Logan and the feral form of Sabretooth landed ten feet away and continued to viciously rip and tear at each other like ravenous wolves. Before any of them could proceed to help let alone react to the surprise attack, six new opponents appeared from within the house, bursting from the darkness. Remy, who had been roughly nocked into the porch railing, dusted off the broken splints of wood and proceeded to defend his family. He drew his bow staff from his coat and extended it like a sword in one hand while he sported three charged cards in the other. A heavily built man, inked entirely in black tattoos and piercings, stormed towards Adélie and Rogue like a red-visioned bull. Rogue and Adélie had fallen to the floor upon Sabretooth's attack but before they could react to their new threat, three explosions of smoke and light erupted from the Acolyte's back. He let out an outcry of pain but barely fell a hair's length before Remy knocked him over what was left of the porch railing with his staff. He crashed to the ground unconscious. Rogue took no time in pulling Adélie to her feet. With one Acolyte down, and the rest dispensed amongst the other X-Men, Remy urged them towards the swamplands and away from the fighting. They barely brushed the inside edge of the swamp when Remy stopped and turned to Rogue.

"Get back t' de car an' get her back t' de house-"

Rogue gave him a half-confused, anxious look.

"Remy what are ya-?"

He didn't give her the chance to continue as he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead through her fringe. He proceeded to quickly hug Adélie before turning back to Rogue. That anxious, worried expression remained as he returned it with a confident smirk. He began to move back towards the battle as he called out.

"Get going _chére!_"

Though hesitant to let him leave, Rogue took Adélie's hand and urged her to follow at a quick pace. It was a ten minute walk to the road clearing, five minutes if they ran. The noise of the battle behind them became buffered by the looming tree tops as they ran. Rogue asked if Adélie could teleport them to the car but Adélie regretfully assured that she needed to see where she was going to teleport correctly. They could end up back at the house if she tried, so they continued to run. When they finally found the road however, there was nothing car-like to be seen. Each of the black sedans had been rendered to scrap mental and ash. Rogue felt a sinking feeling in her gut. What now?

"What are we gonna do Mama?"

Rogue furrowed her brow for a moment. When the moment passed, she turned to Adélie and grasped her by the arms. She bent her legs so she could look her directly in the eyes as she spoke.

"Do ya think ya can get back to ya Daddy's house from here?"

Adélie gave an anxious look and bit down on her lower lip. A moment later, she fretfully shook her head.

"It's too far! Ah won't make it Mama!"

Before Rogue could urge her to try, a great explosion erupted from the wreckage of the car. The force sent both Adélie and Rogue to the ground with heavy thuds some feet away. Disorientated slightly, Rogue rolled over onto her side and opened her eyes. They widened in horror at the sight before her. Adélie lay some three feet away, motionless and smeared with ash. Rogue felt herself become numb as fear settle within her belly and tore through her heart. She scrambled feebly to her feet only to stumble and fall at Adélie's side. With shaking hands, Rogue reached for her and pulled her motionless body into her arms. Tears swelled in her fear-stricken eyes as she attempted to revive her.

"_Addie? _Baby come on, wake up! _Please wake up? Please-?"_

As if on cue, Adélie's green-on-black eyes opened slightly. She let out a pained groan. Rogue gave a shaky sigh of relief and stroked her daughter's cheek. A pair of relieved tears streamed down her cheeks as Adélie frowned lightly at her. She managed to mutter a few words.

"Mama, what happened…?"

Rogue managed to scoop Adélie into a secure hold as she pulled herself to her feet. She wavered slightly on the spot but managed to steady herself as she replied.

"Ah- ah don't know sugah but we gotta get outta here now-"

"That won't be necessary."

She had barely finished her sentence before the new voice spoke up. Rogue turned abruptly to find a woman standing before her some ten feet away. Clad from head to toe in red and black leather, there was no denying she was an Acolyte but obviously not one they had come across at the house. Rogue narrowed her gaze defensively as she tightened her hold on Adélie.

"What the hell do ya want?"

The firry red-head gave what could only be described as a malevolent smile. Like a neon sign, it spoke trouble. Rogue had no doubt that the car wreckage was this Acolyte's doing. The woman began to circle her with a confident, slow stride in her step as she replied. Her voice was calm and cool, as if she were talking a business transition not a terrorist threat.

"Hand over the girl and I'll be merciful. If you don't,"

With the flick of her wrists, a blaze of flames erupted from her fingertips. She held them before her in demonstration before she closed her hands into fists, putting out the flames immediately. That malevolent smile remained in tact as she continued.

"I _won't_ be so merciful."

With neither option looking too promising, Rogue carefully set a semi-conscious Adélie on the ground and stepped in front of her. Rogue gave her best glare as she took a defensive stance, balled her hands into fists and bent her knees. The red-head let out an amused snort. Her tone of voice was thick with sarcasm as she retorted.

"Your funeral."

They began to fight simultaneously. With each kick, the other blocked, when Rogue drew and released a fist, the woman would counter it with precision. Within minutes, both were left panting and fuelled with frustration. Finally, the Acolyte had enough of their game of hand-to-hand skills. Without further ado, she flexed her fingers and a stream of flames erupted from their tips. Despite escaping the brunt of the flames, Rogue managed to get singed. One of her long gloves caught flame, forcing her to rip it off abruptly. She barely had a moment to regain her composure before the woman forced another tongue of flames towards her like a whip. Caught off guard, Rogue ducked backwards. However, before she could realise her mistake, Rogue landed not a foot away from Adélie. Her bare hand brushed against her daughter's cheek as she wavered under the reach of the flames. Immediately, an onslaught of memories erupted before her mind's eye as a horrified yelp escaped her lips.

_Pére- no, Remy, taking her home from the park. "Come ma petite, it gonna rain soon. Y' Mére will kill moi if y' get soaked-" Marian telling her off for stealing her favourite necklace. Mama putting her to bed and singing her their lullaby. Cousin Teddy and Ollie chasing her around the backyard. Tante Mercy kissing her goodbye as she cries that they'll all be together again soon. Oncle Henri handing her a baguette and ruffling her hair. Grandpére picking her up and carrying her around on his shoulders. A flash of gold as she teleports for the very first time…_

The memories flickered across her mind like an old film strip. Faces both familiar and unfamiliar went in and out of focus as she struggled to know whether she was Adélie or Rogue. Finally, the clouds of memories began to settle and she was herself again. The mixed chatter of memories and psyches turned to gentle whispers as her vision returned. She barely managed to grasp consciousness before a horribly familiar malevolent smirk came into view before the voice spoke.

"Nothing personal."

The visual world before her came to an end in pain and an explosion of colours.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Muahahaha. I'm back in the game (and the cliff hangers!) **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**-Gams **_


	34. Without a Trace

_**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated but as many of you may know, I've been without a working computer and any internet access for like…a month. Sorry everyone for the late review replies! **_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Three – Without a Trace **_

It was like surfacing from the water for air. The world around her came back slowly, blurred and twisted with an array of colours until they came into focus. Red and black were the first colours that became clear. Almond shaped, they burned like embers set in a black sky. Rogue blinked several times before Remy's familiar face came into better focus. A contortment of worry and sudden relief burned in those demonic eyes before a relieved sigh escaped him. She felt the slight roughness of his gloves as he stroked her cheek and spoke softly.

"_Bon dieu_, don't ever scare _moi_ like dat again _d'accord_?" (Good God, okay?)

Just as the visual world had returned, Rogue felt herself slowly regain the feeling in her limbs. An aching kind of stiffness made her attempts to sit up utterly useless. When she spoke, her voice sounded strained and raspy.

"Where am ah?"

Remy shifted his gloved touch to around one of her delicate hands as he replied.

"De medical bay in de X-Jet. We're about two hours away from de Institute now."

Rogue frowned bemusedly. Why would they be going to-? The thought barely registered in her thoughts as realisation caught her in mid-flight and caused her to plummet suddenly. _'Adélie!'_ Her breath was cut short as she forced herself to an upright position. Remy just about had a heartattack at her sudden movement but recovered quickly when she began to panic. He held her back from leaving the small medical bed bunk as she cried out.

"That Acolyte took her! She knocked meh out an' _took_ her-"

His gentle hushes cut her mid-cry as he attempted to calm her down. His skilled finger tips ran up and down her arms in languid, soothing movements as he replied. His voice was calm and cool but to an untrained ear, it was a total facade.

"_Shh_..._I know chére. _Mais y' have t' calm down. Jus' lay back, y' might be a lil' whoosy after dat tranquilizer."

Her eyes were the size of saucepans as she exclaimed loudly.

"_Tranquilizer?!"_

Remy nodded cooly but his eyes spoke unworded rage. He hadn't been so terrified in his life when they finially emerged from the swamps only to find both cars wrecked and burning...Rogue's deathly pale figure laid across the road while Adélie was no where to be seen. He shuddered involuntarily at the memory but quickly turned himself back to the present. He tried not to let his voice break as he replied softly. His voice was barely a whisper.

"We found y' lyin' on de road...y' were knocked out cold _chére_. Et y' had dis tranquilizer dart in your arm..._mon dieu..._"

He could barely hold it together as the image of her powder-white face, streaked with ash came to the front of his mind. Bile rose in his throat as he swallowed silently. Logan had made to stop him but his attempt was all too late, he was already running to her side. Everything except for Rogue became irrelevant in those two horrified minutes that it took him to reach her side and check her pulse. He'd shaken uncontrollably for about an hour afterwards, even after Logan had checked her and assured she was only knocked out. He was beginning to feel the shakes in his hands again when he felt Rogue's delicate fingers entwine with his and squeeze. His eyes met hers only to find every kind of assurance possible kindled in those emerald pools. His fears were pushed to the back of his thoughts when her assurance shifted to a heartbreaking, pleading look.

"Do we have any idea where they've taken her?"

He didn't need to ask who she meant. Remy gently shook his head. New tears swelled in her emerald eyes as her lower lip quivered. Wordlessly, Remy pulled her into his arms. While his fingers ran gentle, soothing circles into her back, her head rested under his chin. He felt the warm wetness of her tears stain his uniform. After a few minutes of her silent tears, he managed to whisper.

"We'll find her, _chére_. We'll bring her home. I promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, they touched ground on the Xavier institute. There was silence amongst the team as they walked down the gangway of the jet and entered the confines of the mansion. They recieved a brief, solumn welcome home from the Professor and Jean. Rogue could barely look either one in the face let alone walk on her own two feet. The tranquilizer had left her weakened and wobbly on her feet so Remy had wordlessly carried her off the jet and into the mansion. Despite her stubborn protests that she would be fine, Logan ordered that she be rested in her own room until they decided on a plan of action. Fuming, Rogue had been carried up to her room by Remy but only under the condition that Remy return to the meeting and be included in the planning of their next move. Remy had been reluctant to leave her alone but at the mentioning of his daughter and _her need_ for him, he left for the war room. With the promise of returning as soon as it was over of course.

Rogue was left to her own thoughts well into the early hours of the morning. Though she couldn't pace the floor in her current state, her mind did the walking as it retraced its steps since arriving at the abandoned mansion in the Swamps. Over and over she re-played what happened in her mind. The attack, the Acolyte that controlled her own flames, absorbing Adélie. Something was ticking away under those occurances, ticking and pointing towards something she just couldn't hope to understand or name. She felt a tingling sensation under her skin, not quite a static charge or a tranquilizer-induced ache but _something._ As the effects of the tranquilizer wore off, Rogue sat herself up in the bed and wrapped her arms around her tucked-in legs. Her chin rested on her knees as she frowned into the darkness. Adélie's memories were scattered in her mind and grew fuzzier with each passing minute she spent trying to piece them together. The sun was not even close to rising when the door carefully swung open and closed gently behind him. Rogue didn't move from her position on her bed but she did raise her gaze to meet the pair of floating embers that stared back. After an elongated moment, Remy wordlessly sat himself behind her and pulled her into his arms. It appeared they were grounded until they recieved further notice from the others. A deep sigh rose and fell through his chest, his breath tickled the exposed flesh of her neck as he rest his forehead on her shoulder. It was a moment or two of silence before her voice rasped through the dark.

"What happened?"

Another deep sigh tickled the back of her neck before he raised his head and replied.

"Dey want t' probe Magneto's old base. _Mais_, it's not de only base he has. Remy don't know where de others are. He never stayed very long _et_ he never left a trace when he moved."

His tone of voice, though skillfully cool and calm, spoke disapproval in her ears.

"Ya don't think it's worth looking into?"

A resigned sigh escaped him as he nodded into her covered shoulder. Rogue bit down on her lower lip for a moment. Moments turned to a minute before Remy tugged on her gloved index finger and spoke into her ear. His voice was soothing and warm while his previous feelings and thoughts were pushed aside for the moment.

"We _will_ find her Rogue."

She squeezed his hand as new tears swelled in her eyes. She blinked them back as she whispered.

"Ah hope so, Remy. Ah really hope so..."

She felt his lips brush against her shoulder. They were warm, damp and sent shivers down her spine in the most unsettling way. She loved the feeling and that was what left her unsettled. Every time he touched her she wondered if it would always be enough to only be able to touch her through a fabric's protection. Her anxiety that he would realise what he was settling for was instantly pushed away however when Adélie's face appeared in her thoughts. She was living proof and a reason to push herself to gain control. But could it really happen? Her doubts and fears were put on hold when she felt the tip of his nose draw circles over her covered shoulder. Those unsettling shivers returned as a light sigh escaped her lips. She wondered if he had heard her as his fingers began to rise up over her flat stomach with a hint of pressure. She barely stiffled a small moan at his actions. It was the wrong time, the wrong moment to be doing and feeling such things but what could they do now? They had no solid leads. They could very well be running in the opposite direction to where Adélie was and then what would happen? Remy's fingers increased their pressure as his lips trailed but a hair's distance from her exposed ear to her neck. Another sigh escaped her as his gloved fingers wandered under the hem of her shirt. Though gloved, she could still feel the heat radiate from his finger tips. A single tear streamed down her cheek. What she would give to feel his _real_ finger tips against her skin-

"_Rogue? Are you there?"_

The sound of Jean's voice through her communicator brought Remy's ministrations to a complete hault. Swiftly, Rogue slipped out of his hold and reached for her communicator.

"Ah'm here Jean, what is it? Have ya'll got any leads-?"

The remorse in Jean's voice was apparent as she replied.

"_Nothing solid but we _are_ going to check out Magneto's old base. There's still a trace of it-"_

Jean was suddenly cut off in mid-sentance as Remy suddenly grasped Rogue's shoulder. Rogue turned to him with a bemused look only to find hope and realisation kindle in Remy's burning gaze.

"_Chére_, I t'ink I know a better place t' start looking."

Rogue's eyes sparked with new found hope.

"Where?"

Instead of answering straight away, Remy fished out his cell phone from one of the many pockets of his coat. He flipped it open and after a few moments of beeping keys, he raised the cell phone screen so that she could see it. A cell phone number appeared across the screen and above it was one name; _Eric Lencherr_.

"Can y' _amies_ trace his cell phone?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Somewhere in the remote area of Canada...**_

Two hours later, with dawn shining on their necks, the team, which consisted of Rogue, Gambit, Logan, Kitty, Jean and Scott, made their way across a snowland of ice, rock and what they hoped would be their winning lead. Clad in waterproof, fur rimmed coats, the team walked in a huddle against the frost bitten winds. Having landed in a forest clearing where the Jet could be easily hidden, they had set out on foot with a tracking device as their main guide. So far, there was nothing but a wasteland of snow-clad ground and a brush of forest trees in the distance. Nevertheless, the blinking red light on the communicator screen kept them moving. They had barely brushed the edge of the forest when the flickering light flashed green.

Logan sniffed the air as they came to a hault before the trees. A low growl of contemplation escaped him before he turned back to answer them. Scott spoke first.

"What is it? What can you smell?"

Logan's frown deepened. One would've called it a suspicious frown but they would've been completely wrong. Rogue, who stood between Remy and Scott, frowned bemusedly at her mentor's face. Her gaze set intently on his eyes. They spoke differently to his facial expression more than he realised. Fear crippled her voice as she spoke.

"Logan? What's wrong?"

He couldn't bring himself to answer and Rogue barely gave him the opportunity before she pushed past him and ran into the forest at a fast pace. She heard Remy call after her, followed by Scott and Kitty but she barely comprehended them. Their calls were consistent as she pushed through the snow and low branches. It wasn't long before the smell of ash caught her nose. Her fears doubled as she forced herself to hurry her pace. Finally, the trees began to thin out but the smell of burnt bark, oil and smoke became thicker. A sob racked through her chest as she pushed past the last tree to find...

"_Oh gawd...please don't let her be here. Please don't..."_

She felt her hope shatter into a million pieces at the sight before her. Smoke they hadn't seen on the horizon rose into the air from piles of half-burning, half-burnt piles of rubble, metal and wood. Ahead, what must have looked like a stone prison lay in shambles with only half a remaining wall in tact. Fear spread across her like an electric shock. The base had been destroyed, _recently. _

"_She can'te have been here, she shouldn't have..."_

The crunch and shuffle of snow alerted her to the others' arrival to the scene. It was only when she felt Remy drop to his knees behind her and wrap his arms around her that she realised she had been rendered to her knees. She felt her cold cheeks stiffen with her frozen tears.

"_Shh... _It's alright _amour. _She couldn't be here now."

Though he didn't say it, she knew he meant _'They wanted her alive. They wouldn't leave her to die if she was that important.'_ It soothed and scared her at the same time. Remy pulled her to her feet some five minutes later only to keep one arm wrapped around her shoulders while the other latched its fingers between hers. The team spread out to look for anything that might lead them further. When a half-hour had passed, they had found nothing but bad news. Magneto's cell phone was still functioning but it was also half-scattered across the debris. They couldn't track him any further. Scott brought the half-smashed phone to Rogue and Remy with a remorseful expression. The look across his face would've left Rogue shocked if her eyes hadn't been glued to the ravaged silver cell phone in his gloved palm.

"We won't stop looking Rogue."

Rogue managed a light nod at Scott's words. Remy tightened his hold around her just a little as the team began to move out. He turned her around in his arms so that he could kiss her forehead through her fringe. He looked down at her with a natural warmth in his eyes. It practically fought away the bitter cold around them as he spoke.

"Y' okay_ ma amour_?"

Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head tucked under neath his chin. He whispered every assurance she needed to hear as she closed her eyes for a moment. A few soft sniffles escaped her before she managed to whisper.

"For one horrible minute ah thought- ah thought we'd find her _here_...in- in this _mess_- ah..."

Her voice broke before she could say anything more. Remy's arms wrapped securely around her trembling form as choked sobs racked through her smaller form. He hushed her gently as he turned them gently from side to side where they stood. A little while later, her sobs ceased but the guilt doubled ten fold.

"This is al- all mah fault. Ah should've protected her better-"

She was suddenly pulled away from him by his strong grasp only to meet a pair of disbelief stricken orbs. Remy's mouth hung slightly open in blatant shock before he managed to reply.

"_Quoi?_ _Non_, _no, no! _How can y' t'ink such a t'ing _chére_?" (what?)

"But-"

Remy shook his head vigorously as he kept his graps on her upper arms. His gaze didn't turn away for an instant as he replied determinedly. He emphasised his words as he spoke.

"_Dis_ is _not_ y' fault Rogue. _Dey_ are t' blame. Y' did everyt'ing y' could t' protect _de petite_. An' I don't want t' hear it come out o' y' _belle_ mouth ever again dat dis is in any way y' fault."

He brushed a soothing hand over her hair and under her jaw as his eyes softened to an intimate, comforting look. Rogue melted into that look just as surely as she fell into his warm embrace and closed her eyes. His arms tightened around her once more as he continued to whisper and deny any of the guilt was hers. However, it was during these delicate moments that a new sound caught Rogue's hears. Her eyes opened slowly and took in what she could see from Remy's embrace. A suspicious frown spread across her features as she shifted to look in the other direction. Remy tensed in her arms.

"What is it _chére_?"

"Ah don't know..."

Gently, Rogue pulled out of his hold and cautiously walked towards the remaining wall of the base with Remy close behind her. They stepped over the hill of gravel and charred metal only to find that rubble and stone were not the only remains. About half a dozen bodies littered the snow. All remained unmoving as their blood continued to stain the white snow. Rogue and Remy wordlessly recognised them as a few of the Acolytes that had attacked them in New Orleans. Carefully, they checked their life signs only to find all were without a pluse between them. Rogue frowned as she looked over the man clad in tattoos. His body was bathed in burns and wounds only an explosion of great force could create. She put a hand over her nose as the smell filled her nostrils.

"This don't look right Remy. Why would Magneto kill all his men?"

Remy shook his head and shrugged as he stood up. He had been checking a winged young man who lay broken like a fallen angel from heaven. Rogue felt a twinge of admiration for him as he knelt to close the young man's eyelids. When he stood again, he turned to look at her with a bemused look.

"Dis ain't like him _chére_. He was all about brot'erhood between mutants. I can't imagine why he would kill dem unless-"

He was cut short when Rogue let out a startled shriek that pierced the air. She stumbled and fell on her back in the snow as a beaten, ash smudged hand clasped around her ankle from beneath the rubble.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Anyone jump?**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	35. A Twist in the Mix of Things

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews, I'm so stoked that this story has reached just over 400 reviews :D New all time record for me! **_

_**Sorry its taken me a while to get this new update up but you see I've been in surgery this week. I got 3 wisdom teeth removed and god damn it I was so relieved to have been knocked out for the entire experience. Lol.**_

_**Anyway, just a minor note. This story is nearly at an end and I have to say a big thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story throughout the many waiting periods and reviewed faithfully. You're all awesome! Thanks so much!**_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Four- A Twist in the Mix of Things **_

Remy, and a hastily running Logan and Scott, were at Rogue's side not moments after she screamed. Remy freed Rogue's ankle from the figure's hand and pulled her to her feet as Logan and Scott cleared the rubble and pulled out the figure from the wreckage. Rogue felt her own breath hitch in her throat. Her eyes widened with recognition.

"You...?"

Wildfire, the mutant that had taken Adélie, gave a choked chortle of amusement as Scott and Logan heaved her to a half seated position. Jean and Kitty arrived on the scene, both letting out horrified gasps at the ravaged mutant before them. The young woman was barely recognisable save for her firry red hair that was mangled and caked in ashes. Her chest rose and fell abruptly in pained breaths as she attempted to speak. Her words came out indistinguishable through her burnt, dried lips so Rogue moved closer. Despite everything that the woman had done, she kept a gentle tone of voice. She didn't have to have any medical expertise to know that Wildfire would not last much longer in the world of the living.

"Where is she?"

Wildfire's silver-blue eyes widened like saucepans as she stared up at her. Logan gently set her up straighter so that she might speak a little clearly. Her words were choked but distinguishable.

"Th-they...she... she has her..."

She coughed painfully as identical looks of confusion and worry spread across the team's faces. Rogue gently grasped Wildfire's shoulder as she replied.

"_Who_ has her?"

Wildfire's torso trembled in her attempt to breathe without coughing but after a moment or two she replied.

"N-not not Mag...Magneto..."

Logan, who caught Rogue's bemused frown gave a smiliar scowl as his voice rumbled over Wildfire as he addressed her.

"What do you mean lady?"

She repeated the same answer. Her gaze flickered and shifted back to Rogue as she spoke.

"You- y-you're ...My-Mystique's d-daughter...?"

Rogue's frown deepened in confusion.

"How did ya know that?"

A cold, pained chuckle escaped Wildfire's cracked lips but sooned turned to sharp breaths as her body began to tremble with its final gasps of air. She collapsed motionless in Logan's lap not five seconds later. The fire in her eyes was quenched by the touch of death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Several hours later...**_

Rogue let out a deep sigh as she leant against the door frame of her balcony. Sunset had finally fallen from the sky. The first stars of the night had begun to glitter across the blackened canvas. They had arrived back at the institute some hours ago. After burying the dead that were left at the base in Canada, they had decided to return back to the institute to re-think their nex move. With nothing to trace Magneto with and Wildfire's last words left muddled and fresh in the minds, all they could do was keep planning and hope that the Professor might find Adélie or Magneto using Cerebro. So far, neither option had proved much help. Rogue let out a frustrated sigh. The feeling of uselessness twisted through her to the very core. She had planted herself outside Cerebro's doors for the past two hours only for the Professor to come out to insist that she go get some food and rest a while. Not able to stomach anything at this current time, she went to bed in hopes of falling into a dreamless sleep. But Wildfire's words kept her restless. There was something there, something she was missing but couldn't explain. Why would Magneto not take Adélie? How could Wildfire know that she was Mystique's daughter? Rogue massaged the bridge of her nose as another sigh of frustration escaped her.

"_What the hell was she talkin' about?"_

She was brought out of her own thoughts by the gentle brush of fabric against her shoulders. She looked down to find a pair of familiar gloved hands wrap a soft blanket around her cold, trembling form. She hadn't realised she had been cold. Remy's warm arms enveloped her form as his lips pressed against the side of her head. Silent tears began to stream down her cheeks as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Wordlessly, he raised a hand to her tear-stained cheeks and wiped them clean. Rogue clasped his hand in hers as it shifted to return to her waist and squeezed it lightly and held it against her chest. No words were needed to invoke comfort or assurance. Finally, after an age of simply holding each other close, Rogue shifted in his hold so that she wrapped her arms around his waist. Her head automatically tucked underneath his chin as she let out a sigh. After a moment or two, Remy spoke.

"What are y' t'inking _ma chére_?"

Anothe sigh escaped before she opened her eyes but she did not move from his arms as she replied.

"Ah can'te stop thinkin' about what Wildfire said before she died. Ah can'te help but feel lahke we're missin' somethin' important."

Remy nodded against her head.

"What was it she said again? "_Not Magneto?"_

Rogue nodded against his chest.

"Yeah, maybe she was tryin' to protect him?"

Remy shook his head disbelievingly.

"Dat was a pretty pathetic attempt at protecting him _chére_. _Et _considering he killed his own men, y' wouldn't t'ink she would have any sympathy for de_ homme_."

Rogue nodded lightly but her brow rose in confusion. Gently, she replied more to herself than to him.

"Why would he kill his own men?"

Remy let out a deep sigh that was contorted between frustration and exhaustion. He hadn't slept a wink since yesterday.

"What do y' t'ink it could mean?"

Rogue gave a helpless shrug.

"Ah don't know but..."

Remy encouraged her to continue.

"_But_ what?"

Slowly, Rogue raised her head from under his chin to look at him straight in the face. A deep-thought frown spread across her features causing Remy to frown bemusedly.

"What is it _chére?_"

Rogue gently shook her head, making no sense to herself or to Remy. After a few confusing moments, she turned back to meet his gaze and spoke.

"Don't ya think it was strange that she recognised meh _as _Mystique's daughter an' not as an X-Man?"

Remy took a moment or two but eventually nodded in agreement. A calulating expression spread across his face as he replied.

"I guess so. _Mais,_ it could have been in Magneto's files somewhere. He had all de dirt he could get on y' et y' team mates."

Rogue nodded in agreement but her instincts told her otherwise. Her nod turned to a shake as she looked up at him.

"No. Ah don't think she found out from any files. She _knew_...she was _laughing_ at meh... Why would she laugh at something lahke that?"

Remy gave a feeble shrug but continued to frown bemusedly down at her. He grasped her shoulders in his hands as he replied.

"What are y' getting at _chére_?"

Rogue set her gaze away from his as a look of deep thought spread across her face once more.

" '_Not Magneto' ...'She has her'..."_

Rogue's voice was barely a whisper as she replied.

"_..._She wasn't tryin' to protect him."

Remy gave a confused look.

"_Quoi?_" (What?)

Rogue didn't answer him for a few moments. Like clockwork, all the keys and gears began to fall into place. Rogue grasped the collar of Remy's coat in a tight hold as she replied expressively.

"_That's it!_ She was telling us who to look for!"

Remy continued to frown his confusion.

"_Quoi?_ What do y' mean? Who are we s'posed t' be looking for?"

Rogue's eyes that had flickered with urgency became tense with anxiety and disbelief. Her finger tips turned pink with strain as she clutched him with trembling hands. Her voice was shaken but determination gave her strength to say it.

"It's not Magneto. He had nothin' t' do with any of this. He..._ he_ didn't hire ya t' capture Adélie."

Remy's unique eyes practically pulsed with uncertainty. He frowned as he rest his hands over her shoulders to calm her.

"Hold on _chére_, I spoke t' Magneto over de phone about it. Dere be no mistake it was his voice on de o'ther end."

"But when was the last tahme ya actually _met_ with him though?"

After a moment or two of contemplation, Remy raised a hand to his chin. He stroked the five o'clock shadow that covered his jaw as he frowned in deep thought. He tapped a finger against his chin for a moment before replying. His gaze set to the ground as he considered the facts.

"Now dat y' mention it _chére_...I haven't actually _seen_ Magneto since Apocalypse woke up. He always kept in contact wit' moi by email or phone call...He never..."

The couple caught each other's gazes. Sudden realisation mirrored in their widened eyes before Rogue replied in a voice no louder than a whisper.

"It' wasn't him...It was _never_ him. That's what Wildfire meant. It wasn't Magneto who took Adélie it was-"

"Y' Mére." (Mother)

Remy's gloved hands clenched to fists causing the leather to wince audibly. His unusual eyes smouldered with unspoken rage. Wordlessly, Rogue reached for one of his hands and loosened its grip to fasten her own hand between his fingers. She squeezed it with ever assurance and comfort she could muster before she spoke.

"We need t' tell the others."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile...**_

The Jet touched down smoothly on the runway but even so, it caused Adélie to wake with a startled jolt. A comforting, familiar hand steadied her and kept her from falling out of her seat. The girl looked up only for her eyes to widen in surprise and a rush of relief.

"Mama?"

Her mother's emerald eyes flickered with light and warmth just as they always. She rested a gentle hand over her daughter's cheek and smoothed the other through her three-toned fringe. She smiled warmly as she chuckled lightly.

"It's alraght sweety, ya jus' had a lil' bit o' a fright."

"_Sweety?"_ Adélie frowned confusedly. Her mother had named her with many endearments but _Sweety_ was not one of them. The rush of relief she had felt turned to a flood of suspicion and confusion as she stared up at the now-stranger before her. There was something wrong about her mother, how she acted, even how she looked. She looked _exactly_ like her mother. So exact and perfect it seemed unbelievable. It _was_ unbelievable.

"Are ya ready to go now, baby?"

The Rogue-not held out a hand for her to take. Adélie instinctively shifted away from the hand like it was a Cobera about to strike with fangs. She glared suspiciously at the woman as she spoke carefully.

"Who are ya? Where are we?"

A bemused frown spread across her mother's features but it was short lived. An irritable sigh escaped her before she set her emerald gaze back on Adélie's face. Only they weren't emerald eyes anymore. Adélie gasped at the pair of pupiless yellow eyes that stared back at her from an indigo coloured face. Her mother's lovely, kind features were replaced by a blue-skinned woman with flaming red hair while her attire shifted to a suite of black leather and a skull-clad belt. Adélie pushed herself as deep into her seat as she could as the familiar woman spoke. A low chuckle escaped her as she replied.

"You _are_ so like your Mother, child. Nothing could ever get past her for very long."

Adélie forced back her fear with her Grandmother's words. She gave a meaningful glare as she replied coldly.

"What do y' want wit' _moi_?"

Mystique smiled, causing an unsettling shiver to run down the girl's spine.

"You'll see soon enough my dear."

The world became dark and motionless with the brief sting of a syringe that lodged itself into Adélie's shoulder.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A short update but one that's sure to cause comotion I'm sure! I'll update soon!**_

_**-Gams**_


	36. Blood Lines

_**Chapter Thirty-Five – Blood Lines **_

"Let me get this straight..."

Scott turned on his heel to meet the team's expectant stare. He held his chin between his fingers with a thoughtful scowl across his face before he continued.

"Mystique is behind all of this? Hiring Gambit, the Acolyte attack, everything?"

The usually stead-fast leader shook his head in disbelief as he continued to pace. Finally he raised his hands in demonstration and he exclaimed.

"It makes no sense! Why would she take your daughter? How could she possibly know of her existance?"

Ororo was the one to answer him.

"She could have been watching the institute Scott. Our defences are not totally capable of keeping intruders at bay."

A few others nodded with agreement before Logan spoke up from his place at the fireplace mantle. He leant against it with a deep scowl across his face as he grunted lightly.

"I checked the grounds, she hasn't been here."

Another suggested.

"She could have sent one of her team here."

"They've been watching the institute? Wouldn't someone have noticed?"

"No way, we've got the best detection technology there is to buy. We would know if they were watching."

"They could use a telepath."

"But Jean or one of Cuckoos would have noticed. It couldn't have been a telepath."

"Can we just, like, get this, like, meeting over with! Addie's still out there you know! We can'te like waste time arguing about _how!"_

"I agree vith Kitty. We should be doing something! We have to start looking-"

"Oh and where do you suppose we start looking Kurt? Mystique could have taken her anywhere-"

"The Professor could track her with Cerebro-"

"He's tried-"

"-And failed."

"Well, we, like, have, to do something-!"

The arguements began shortly after that as some fought to have their say about their next course of action. Rogue felt a growl of frustration rumble through her throat as she and Remy watched from the sidelines. Her fists clenched angrily against her lap but it was short lived as Remy's gloved hand rested against one of her fists. She turned to him only to find reassurance plain across his face. Her brow relaxed as she let out a deep sigh. His arms instinctively wrapped around her as she rested her head against his covered shoulder. Ignoring the commotion in the room, the couple fell into their own bubble of space.

"Ah can'te see how ya can beh so calm about this Rems."

An uneasy sigh rippled through his chest as he let his gloved thumb rub circles into the palm of one of her hands. His gaze lingered on her small hand as he replied in a whisper.

"Someone's got to, _non_?"

A sympathetic smile tugged at her lips before she slipped her gloved hand from his, kissed it, and planted it across his lips. He stared at her intently for a few moments before a brief smile spread across his lips. It was reassuring to find something of the old Remy back on his face. Rogue laced her fingers between his as she replied.

"Ya don't have tah beh, but ah love ya for it."

There was evidence across his face that her choice of words had baffled him but he was quick to give a loving smile in return. He leant forward and pressed his lips against her forehead through her fringe. The bubble separating them from the others burst at the contact as the arguement came to an abrupt silence. All heads turned in time to watch as the Professor, followed by Agatha Harkness, appeared in the doorway. A few began to whisper as they took in the Professor's exhausted appearance while Scott and Jean immediately went to his side. Both wore worried expressions as they questioned him but the Professor merely shook his head and raised a hand to silence them. Instead, he ushered Remy and Rogue to his side.

"Rogue, Remy. I believe we have a silver lining that may lead us to Mystique and your daughter."

Both Southerners' eyes brightened with hope. Rogue took a step closer as she replied.

"Have ya located her with cerebro Professor?"

The weakened man shook his head with obvious disappointment but before Rogue could even begin to question him, Agatha Harkness stepped forward.

"Charles was unable to locate your daughter with cerebro. However, I believe I have another means of locating her."

Rogue and Remy exchanged looks of skepticism before turning back to the Witch. Though Rogue had no trust for the woman, they were in dire need of some kind of help. Every minute spent arguing over what to do was another minute that Adélie was in danger. Rogue crossed her arms in light defence as she shifted her weight to one side. Her brow raised in a cold look as she replied similarly.

"Ah'm listening."

Just about everyone in the room listened and watched as Agatha Harkness removed the dark cloak from around her frail shoulders. She rolled up her sleaves to reveal not age-wrinkled skin but strange markings that ran up and down her arms. They weren't quite tattoos nor were they actual markings of any kind of ink. They were a few tones lighter than her already pale olive skin and appeared shiny when the light hit them at certain angles. Many came to the uneasy conclusion that they were actual scars. A curious frown marred many of the room's occupants, including Rogue and Remy's, as Agatha trailed a thin finger over a few of the markings. The scar-like markings turned a luminous blue colour at the touch of her finger as she began to speak.

"You see, Witch power is not the same as the hocus-pocus you see in books or television sets. Like any engery in this world, it has a source and a means of channeling it. In witches, the source is the soul. The means of channeling it is different in every witch. For me, it is through these markings."

As if to express her point, the markings that covered her arms began to glow brighter. She continued to speak as she spread her arms out to the sky.

"Your daughter's witch capablities coincide with her mutant abilities."

At her words, waves of light began to erupt from the markings and swarmed together like a turbulant storm of streams. As they twisted and convolted before them, the lights of the room flickered to darkness. Those closest to the storm covered their eyes and shrunk away on the spot as the light turned from blue to gold. The storm of light transformed into a spherical shape that hovered above the palm of Agatha's out-stretched hand before she spoke again.

"Witches are not _made _children, they are _born._ Their blood travels through the generations through mother or father,"

Suddenly the sphere began to take shape. It twisted and contorted as if a pair of invisible hands were moulding it into shape. The blurred shape continued to turn and take form until every feature was sharp and recognisable with human detail. Adélie's unmistakenable face stared blankly back at them as she stood in all her twenty or so inches of height above Agatha's palm. Everyone in the room stared at the figure as Agatha spoke.

"I think it is time we found out _who_ is the carrier."

Before any could question her meaning, the golden figure of Adélie dissolved into tongues of gold light and swept across the room. While one swept towards Rogue, the other in turn headed for Remy. They barely had the chance to shun away from it before each tongue of light hit them square across their chests and disappeared in a burst of light. It all happened so abruptly. As soon as the gold lights disappeared, the room fell into momentary darkness before the lights in the room flickered back to life. Agatha Harkness stood before them, cloaked and silent, as the slightly ruffled occupants of the room all turned to Remy and Rogue. The couple stood in the same positions as before with not so much as a mark on their bodies. However, though physically unharmed, both trembled slightly on the spot as they reached out for each other for support. Kitty and Jean pulled up two chairs for them to sit in. Once settled, everyone returned their gazes to Agatha Harkness. Logan furrowed his brow in a glare as he stepped in front of the shell-shocked couple. His clenched fists itched to unsheath metal.

"What the hell did you _do_? You-"

"Logan! Calm yourself."

The Professor raised a hand in gentle warning, causing Logan to return a skeptical look.

"You _knew _she was going to do that Chuck?"

Professor Xavier shook his head calmly.

"No I did not know what she would do. I was assured only that she could give us a way to find them."

Logan gave a sniff of disbelief but was kept silent by his wife as she brushed past him with a warning look. She came to stand beside Rogue and rested a hand on her shoulder as she spoke gently.

"Rogue? How do you feel? Are you in any pain?"

Neither Remy nor Rogue had said a word since it happened and it was around that time that everyone began to notice. However it seemed that Rogue was worse off than Remy. While Rogue hid away her face with her hands over her temples, Remy rested a hand on her back to comfort her but was evidently pale with shock. When neither was able to give a straight answer, Agatha stepped towards them. The room grew silent again as she knelt before Rogue. Wordlessly, the elderly woman reached out and gently caught the young woman's chin. Rogue raised her head only to have her gaze caught by a pair of crystal blue eyes that bore into her. After a moment or two, Agatha give a distinctive_ 'hmm'_ and a vague, secretive smile spread across her thin lips. Rogue remained utterly still and silent, as did the rest of them before Agatha spoke again.

"I thought as much."

Emotion returned to Rogue's face as a frown appeared. She manage to rasp a response between her white lips.

"Thought what as much?"

Agatha gave a rare, authentic smile.

"You're the one who gave your daughter her abilities. It's your line of witch blood that runs through her veins."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile...**_

Adélie woke at a slow pace. Her unusual eyes blinked back the pull of sleep as she shifted stiffly against the lumpy matress. As her conscious mind began to regain its footing, her eyes focuses on the darkness that surrounded her. Despite the dark however, her talented eyes managed to sketch out her few surroundings. The room appeared bare apart from the rusted bed she lay on while the only window was barred and filled in with wooden planks. The only door to the room appeared locked from across the tall-walled room. A disgruntled frown appeared across her face.

"Where am ah?"

A dull ache coursed through her limbs as she pulled herself up to a seated position. It was only when her head stopped spinning that she was able to stand. After feeling around the walls and jiggling the door handle with no turning triumph, Adélie turned to her powers for aid. The cold piece of metal wrapped around her neck seemed to come alive at the very thought. Her fingers grasped around the power neuralizer as a frustrated sigh hissed through her teeth. With all options failing her attempts to escape, she had no choice but to sit on the bed and wait for the door to open. She had no idea what she could do to get past whoever opened it but she was sure as hell going to try.

It was in these everlasting minutes of silence and waiting that her thoughts began to trail to her parents. She had no idea if her mother was alright after she was kidnapped. Was she hurt? Had her Dad and the others found her? She fiddled with her fingers anxiously as her fears took shape and form in her mind. Her imagination fed off her fears as the minutes passed to an hour, then another before her imaginings came to an abrupt halt. Her flesh became textured with goosebumps as the definite sound of footsteps coming closer with each echoing step erupted from behind the door. Adélie braced herself, her fingers turning white as she clung to the rusted bed-rail, as the turn and flick of the lock cut through the air. The door swept open without hesitation only for a darker outline to come forward from the dark. A flash of yellow eyes pushed away her fears and pulled together a tight bound of strength and determination. The girl made sure to set a cold glare across her face as her grandmother came to stand before her with a tray in hands. The smell of home cooked chicken casserole wafted through the air and caused her stomach to grumble in protest as the woman spoke.

"I see you're awake."

Adélie stubbornly remained silent as the woman stared her down with those yellow orbs. Raven gave a stiff sigh and set the tray of food on the space beside Adélie.

"I thought you might be hungry dear."

The smell was torture but Adélie dared not trust her. Hadn't her parents always told her to be wary of her grandmother? Years of stories began to flood her determination as she turned her gaze away from Raven, and away from the tempting plate of food. Her stomach growled in torment as she remained silent and stubborn.

Raven let out a defeated sigh as she knelt before her granddaughter. Even in the dark, she could see the girl's spirit was something like her mother's. Strong and stubborn. However it wasn't just the attitude that jogged her memory. Adélie may have her father's eyes and his Louisiana silver tongue but she had the features of her mother. The same wind-blown auburn curls, a little unruly and wild but hers nonetheless. Raven's brow furrowed lightly at the sight of the blonde streak mixed in with the white. Her study of her granddaughter was brought to a halt as the child turned to glare at her. Raven was surprised by the intensity those emerald-on-black jewels carried but remained blank-faced as the girl spoke.

"What have ya'll done with mah Mama?"

Raven wanted to chortle at the suggestion in the girl's tone of voice.

"Your mother is perfectly safe, child. The X-Men take care of their own you know. I assure you, they would have takened care of her."

She reached out to rest a comforting hand on the girl's head but it only touched air as Adélie pulled away. The girl slipped off the bed and took a step back in a defensive stance. Raven felt something slice through her as she studied the girl. Beyond the defensiveness stood a child's fear; a child's fear of her grandmother. It hurt more than she expected it would, being feared by her only grandchild. She could live with her own children's dislike of her, their disapproval and lack of trust. But to see such fear behind those tell-tale emeralds, so like another pair she loved so much, it was unnerving. She tried a tender tone of voice as she spoke.

"I'm not going to harm you Adélie. I only want what's best your you-"

"_Then y' should 'ave left meh wit' mah Mama an' Pére!"_

The girl's words echoed across the room like chime rings but they cut through her heart like shards of broken glass. When the echoes died, Raven stood carefully. She cleared her throat, adjusted the tray on the bed, before returning to the door. With the door open, she turned back to the girl. Adélie continued to glare daggers at her as she spoke.

"I'd eat that now if I were you. You'll need your strength tomorrow...Goodnight dear."

She pushed her luck with a feeble smile before leaving the room and locking the door swiftly behind her.

Once the woman's footsteps were lost on her ears, Adélie let down her defences and fell shakily back onto the bed as her knees caved. Quiet sobs trembled through her shoulders as tears glossed over her eyes. She curled up into a ball on the uncomfortable matress and watched as the steam from her plate began to disappear. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she whispered to the night.

"Where are ya Mama?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Was that believable? I hope so! REVIEW!  
**_

_**-Gams**_


	37. What's an XMan without Risks?

_**Hey thanks for all the reviews! **_

_**-Gams**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Six – What's an X-Man without Risks? **_

Rogue felt her mouth fall open for a full thirty seconds before she was able to close it consciously. As Agatha's words washed over her, she felt Remy take her hand and squeeze it. Her gazed drifted over the room absentmindedly only to catch every pair of eyes in the room was stationed on her. However it was only Agatha's that she really looked into. They were still secretive with a chilling all-knowing texture to them but the one less secret seemed to open them wide and clear. Nonetheless, the weight of the realisation still managed to weigh her down. Confusion was quick to take hold of her emotions, causing her brow to furrow as she turned to Agatha.

"But...how can ah beh the carrier? Ah've never..."

She struggled to word her confusion and disbelief as she trailed off for a minute.

"How can ah beh the carrier when ah've never shown any sign of Witch power?"

Agatha gave a _helpful_ shrug of her shoulders as she idly began to pace the room. She replied in an unaturally calm tone as she spoke.

"There could be a variety of reasons why you show no apparent ability but it _is_ there...your soul calls the witch power and only a witch is capable of such a demonstration- as you all saw."

Some gentle chatter began amongst the team as Agatha's words sunk in. It died down when Agatha spoke again.

"Your natural parents. You have no recollection of them? Nothing at all?"

Rogue shook her head helplessly.

"None. Why? Could they have been-?"

Agatha nodded.

"It could explain this quite easily. It is unfortunate you have no means of investigating. From what I've seen of your daughter's capabilties, both could have been carriers of the gift."

Rogue became silent as the woman's fresh words washed over. It was just so hard to believe. Her? A witch? Rogue shook her head in disbelief. She suddenly felt sympathetic for Harry Potter. However her thoughts were interrupted as Remy's voice broke the silence.

"How exactly does dis help us find _mon fille?_ Can y' track her t'rough dis power?"

Agatha gave yet another helpful shrug as she came to a stand still before them.

"That would be the idea, yes. But I am afraid I cannot track her myself because only those of the same bloodline can track each other."

Rogue began to regain a bit of herself as she let out a sarcastic sniff. She crossed her arms irritably as her brow furrowed in frustration.

"That's helpful. Ah'm practically a Squib in Harry Potter context, how am ah supposed t' fahnd mah own daughter if ah can'te even work mah powers raght?"

She felt Kitty rest a comforting hand on her shoulder as all eyes turned to Agatha for some kind of answer. The elderly woman merely stared back with next to no indication across her face. Finally, she spoke.

"There may be a way."

Rogue's frustrated frown disappeared to a look of skepticism.

"A way for what?"

All ears were listening as the woman took a further step closer to Rogue while she continued to answer.

"It may very well be the case that your powers are simply latent, burried beneath the surface. If I am right, I may be able to jump-start your powers and you may have a way of tracking your daughter."

Hope kindled across the teams faces. However it was Rogue who gave a skeptical look as she answered quietly.

"But what if you're wrong?"

Agatha gave a deep, silent sigh. Genuine sympathy spread across her features.

"Then I am afraid that it will be too late."

It was a like a cold slap to the face. Rogue felt tears gloss over her eyes but she blinked them back. It took her less than a minute to decide what to do. With a determined look, she nodded and replied.

"Do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile...**_

The haggard looking room was lit only by a single candle light as Raven sat silently in one of the few chairs in the building. Everything was either broken, gone or near breaking in this house but somehow the old chair stood the strain in its frail wooden legs as the blue-skinned woman continued to ponder around her dark thoughts. Her brow furrowed in deep thought as she stared into the open darkness. The minutes seemed countless until the only door to the room creeked open. Mystique returned to the present and took a defensive stance as she turned to meet the figure in the doorway. Her expression only darkened when she realised who it was. She sheathed her raised gun as she spoke coldly.

"Will you never learn to knock first?"

A growl-like chuckle erupted from the doorway before the large figure stepped into the room and into the feeble light. His footsteps caused the floor boards to groan under pressure as he replied. There was an unatural, cold pleasantness about his voice as he spoke.

"Now really Raven. I thought you'd know me better than that."

Raven wrinkled her nose in disgust as she replied icily.

"I know better than to expect simple manners from the likes of you, _Creed._ Now what are you doing here?"

Victor Creed's cat-like eyes caught the light but instead of inspiring warmth, it brought out only the restrained maliciousness in him. His clawed fingers practically itched to let go of his restraint as he paced the room. Like a cat circling prey, he spoke as he stepped.

"_He_ sent me. Said he wants you to bring the runt _now_. There can't be any more...stalling."

Raven's disposition faltered for a slice of a second before reverting back to its natural state of cold and harsh.

"Are you questioning my loyalty, _Creed?"_

The beast let out a growl of a chuckle as he came to a stand-still before the dusty mantle of the fireplace. He bared his fangs as he smirked wickedly.

"She's your _granddaughter_ Raven. Rogue's flesh and blood. Doesn't that bother you?"

Raven's gaze narrowed to mere slits as she retorted without hesitation.

"Tell him we will be there by tomorrow at the latest. We need time for them to catch up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rogue? Are you like, sure about this? I- I mean, I know you like, really want to find Addie but- but isn't this, like, I don't know...risky? I mean, like, what if you end up-"

Kitty came to an instant stop in her words as Rogue's stare pushed the boundaries of an outburst. The look clearly said _I'm-doing-this-whether-you-like-it-or-not _and it was enough to silence her friend and make her step out of the girls changing room to join the others in the control room. After Rogue had agreed to have Agatha jump start her powers, Agatha had explained that in order for her to manifest them, she would need to be pumped with adrenaline. The Danger Room was the perfect tool for aquiring it. However Remy, Logan and few of the others had been wary of the idea. It didn't help that Agatha mentioned that there would be some risk to her life if the attempt failed. She could end up comatos for an unknown length of time or worse. Not that it mattered much to Rogue of course. What was that kind of risk compared to the risk of losing her daughter? The others, Logan especially, were not so convinced. Rogue was already pumped with frustration and annoyance by the time she had managed to storm out of the room and head to the change rooms to suit-up. Reaching an adrenaline high was going to be no problem at the rate things were already going.

She was in the middle of zipping up her uniform boots when she felt someone come up behind her. She barely turned an eye to Remy as she sat down to adjust the buckles around her ankles. Her tone of voice remained as firm as it had been an hour ago as she replied.

"Ah'm not gonna change mah mahnd about this Remy. So don't ask meh to."

To her surprise, he did as she asked. His voice was cool and casual but she could see he was restraining his true emotions.

"Wasn't going t' _chére_."

She raised her head slightly, her fingers stilled in their fiddling with the buckle around her raised boot. After a few moments of staring, she sat up to a classic seated posture and spoke.

"Really?"

He nodded mutely as he sat down. He kept her bemused gaze as she spoke again.

"No _"it's too risky"_?"

She shook his head without the slightest hesitation.

"Y' deal wit' dis all de time _chére._ What's an X-Man's life wit'out risks?"

She continued to keep a raised brow and a bemused look. Her head tilted slightly to one side as she searched his eyes. She was overwhelmed by the faith and genuinity she found kindled in those eyes. After accepting his answer, a deep-held sigh escaped her lips. Her arched leg slipped back to join the other on the floor as she spoke softly. It was as if her determination had finally run short or lapsed, at least, for the moment. Uncertainty clouded her emerald eyes as she questioned him.

"Do ya really think this is gonna work?"

A sigh slipped from between his lips as he reached out and grasped her gloved hand in his. He idly began to play with her fingers as he spoke gently.

"I t'ink y' have t' try _chére_. I may not like letting y' take dis kinda risk, _mais_ I know y' have to. For Adélie."

As a gentle silence passed between them, Rogue's free hand enveloped his and squeezed it with all the reassurance she could muster. She thanked him softly with a reassuring smile. He returned the favour with a smile as he pulled out that familiar piece of sheer blue cloth from the depth of one of his pockets. His lips crashed against hers as soon as the barrier was raised and Rogue found herself practically melting into his arms within an instant. It was hard to think that not a week ago they hadn't so much as spoken let alone seen each other in years. And really, to be honest, they both knew very little about each other. They barely knew anything about each other's pasts or interests save for a few prominant patches. But all of that could come later. Right here, right now, they were just content knowing that the other wanted them.

Details could come later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Rogue stood in the centre of the metal-plated room. Though she appeared stone faced and calm on the outside, inside she was full of uncertainty and anxiety. Remy had given every kind of assurance and comfort before they stepped out of the elevator but even so, she couldn't shake the nervousness that engulfed her. At his request (and her genuine relief), he had taken position on the sidelines of the danger room. Should anything go wrong, he would be there to catch her. Every now and again when she caught his eye, he would give a charming smirk and wink, causing her to blush but nevertheless smile as she stood on the spot. It wasn't long before Agatha's voice called out on the danger room speaker.

"_Wolverine has devised a scenario that will build up your adrenaline to the point it needs to be. We will track your heart rate as the scenario proceeds."  
_

Rogue nodded mutely as she stole one last glance at Remy before the scene before her shifted. The scenario began with a maze of stone walls. Rogue took off at a quick sprint while her anxieties were pushed to the back of her mind. After twenty minutes, her heart was hammering in her ears. There had been the usual half a dozen thugs to disarm, flying arrows that missed her by a mere inch, a few bullets to dodge just to pick up the pace and the oh-so-classic flame thrower to really push her on. At the vast pace the scenario was playing out, Rogue was already breaking a sweat. As she continued to run closer to the centre of the maze, she began to wonder when Agatha planned on making a move. As irony would have it, her question was answered. A round of laser blasts erupted from either side of the wall, causing her to lunge forward to get out of the way. As she landed, she tucked and rolled only to be on her feet and running once again. The laser guns continued to tail her as she ran but came to an abrupt stop when she ran and collided into something else. Something firm, clothed and reaking of cigarettes, spices and leather. Rogue raised her head only to let out a frustrated sigh as she panted short breaths.

"W-what the hell? Remy, what are ya doin' in here? Ah was perfectly-"

Gambit gave no reply as he raised a hand in one swift movement. Rogue barely had the chance to take notice of the charged playing card in his hand before he puched her square in the chest. With an explosion of gold, the force and the sheer surprise of the action had her tumbling to the ground without fail. The world before her exploded into a parade of colours, sparks and finally, green light before it went dark again.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**_

_**Even I'M getting sick of the cliff hangers. Someone slap me, I can't stop! Haha. REVIEW!**_

_**-Gams **_


	38. We Have a Heading

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews!!!**_

_**-Gams **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven – We have a Heading**_

The world returned in a blur of colours, shapes and the murmur of a voice. Rogue knew she was awake but her body didn't seem to realise it as quickly as her mind had. After the longest moment, she began to blink. With each blink, the world became sharp and focused once more. She became well aware of her body again not too long after her hearing returned. That was when she realised Remy's face watching from over her. She frowned confusedly. His handsome face was contorted with fear and worry. Rogue found her voice again as she managed to rasp gently.

"What...what happened?"

The contort of emotions across his face turned to a rush of relief. Though Rogue failed to understand why, Remy pulled her into his embrace and held her tight. She caught the whisper of his voice as he prayed his thanks to God that she was unharmed. He went back and forth between French and English as he continued to hold her close, rocking gently on their place on the floor. Confused by his actions, Rogue swept her gaze about the room in an attempt to piece back together what she must have missed. The lifeless form of the danger room surrounded them. Above head, the intercom blazed with Logan's voice as he loudly demanded Remy explain whether or not she was harmed. It was at his words that everything came back to her. The danger room simulation. Running into Remy and...being punched in the chest with a loaded playing card...

Her brow furrowed in confusion and disbelief. Why would Remy...?

She pulled back gently, as it was all her strength could muster, and locked her gaze with his.

"Why- why did ya do that?"

She regretted her words the second they left her lips. A world of hurt reflected in those red orbs and they broke her heart one heart string at a time. After a moment's silence, one of his gloved hands raised and cupped the side of her face. Even through her hair and his gloves, she could feel his hand tremble like a leaf but it was his trembling voice that caused her to worry. Never had she heard him speak so uneasily, so uncharacteristically shaken and strung with perplexity. She realised now how often she took his 'cool and calm' composure for granted. He was a smooth charmer, a snake with a silver tongue and the looks to support it, but he was _human_ too. He was as plagued by human imperfection just as the rest of them despite all his charms and skills. His voice rasped gently through her ears as it shook.

"_Chére-_ I- it wasn't _moi._ I- I swear it. It- it_ wasn't moi._ I could never- I would never-"

He seemed to choke on the very thought. His words drifted to an end as he let out a deep, uneasy sigh. As he turned away his gaze, Rogue studied him silently. She took in the white colour that had paled his face and the shocked tears that glazed those red-on-black jewels. She could only imagine what it must have felt like to watch from the sidelines as...well, as _he_ attacked her. An overwhelming sense of sympathy and guilt twisted in her stomach. She honestly couldn't- and wouldn't, believe that he would physically hurt her. Whether bound by his own sense of honour or his love for her, she knew he wouldn't dare do it. However the one question that remained was if Remy didn't do it, w_ho _did it?

Rogue pushed the thought back for a moment as she reached out and cupped the side of his jaw under her fingers. She redirected his gaze so that he looked at her directly before she spoke softly. Every kind of assurance she could find, she put into that look.

"Ah believe you."

Those glazed pools of fire flickered with relief and bewilderment so quickly. No one would believe the Prince of Thieves to be caught baffled with such vulnerability. A relieved sigh escaped his lips before he took her hand from against his jaw and brought it to his lips. A single tear squeezed from the corner of his left eye as he closed them shut. Rogue took a deep breath to stop herself from shedding any of her own tears as she watched him. A meek smile hung from her lips but it was quickly quenched when the sound of hurried footsteps caught her ears. They both turned in time to watch as Logan, Storm and Kitty came rushing towards them. All looked as if they had seen a ghost and had come to tell the tale. Instead they asked.

"Ohmygod-! Are you two okay?"

As Remy assured that all was well, Rogue turned in time to watch as Agatha Harkness approached them. She moved so silently she practically glided across the floor. Her expression remained unreadable as she came to a stand-still before them. Rogue furrowed her brow with suspicion as she spoke. Though she meant to sound cold, her disused voice rasped with exhaust.

"_You_ did this, didn't ya?"

Agatha gave a simple nod, as if Rogue had asked the most bleak question of all time. Rogue's expression darkened as she forced herself to her feet. Remy had to steady her when her knees caved in but she leant against his support as she growled angrily at the woman.

"Ya had absolutely no raght to _do_ that-"

"I seem to remember you saying, when I asked you if you wanted this to simply 'Do it'."

Though it filled her with such anger to admit it, Rogue had to agree that Agatha was right. Still, she held no appreciation for her choice of antics.

"Ya said ah needed to beh pumped with adrenaline-"

"And so you were dear. Fuelled by physical strain, fear and the shock of the unthinkable. It was all that was required to get the jump-start you needed."

Rogue felt Remy's hold on her upper arms tighten at the old woman's words. Though she didn't turn to look, she could practically _feel_ Remy's eyes burn as he glared at Agatha. A near silent growl rumbled through his throat that could rival Logan's but with the touch of her gloved hand, he stepped back again. She made sure to keep her hand secured around his arm as she spoke.

"Well did ya _brilliant scheme_ work then?"

The harsh press of time pushed hard against her as Adélie's face appeared across her thoughts. They were wasting precious time. Agatha was wasting their time.

The old woman approached her much like before, in the upper levels of the school. Carefully, she raised her hands and made to rest her fingertips on either side of her temple. However she was denied access as Remy pulled Rogue just out of her reach. Everyone near seemed to flinch to a careful, defensive stance at his actions before Remy spoke. His voice practically dripped with venom and there was only one guess as to who he was directing it at.

"What are y' doing _sorciére?"_ (witch)

Agatha's so-called blank grey eyes turned to meet his gaze at a sudden pace. There was no doubt of the woman's uncharacteristic impatience but she remained calm toned as she replied.

"If the scenario worked, there will be an abundance of power. However, to be sure, I must search for it through her mind."

Remy's hold tightened ever so slightly on her upper arms but with a gentle assurance from her lips and a couple of hesitant moments, Remy let her go. There was a distrustful glow about his eyes as he glared Agatha down but he remained silent as the woman approached Rogue once more.

The moment Agatha's withered fingertips touched her (through her fringe) Rogue let out a gasp. It was like a trickle of cold water had been poured down her back but not a moment later it was as hot as a red-hot poker, fresh from the fire. Her mouth opened in a gasping shape but no sound erupted as the hot poker burned. Finally, Agatha drew away and the discomfort was over. Rogue took a step back, catching her breath as Remy held her upright. She had just about had enough of being the one on the verge (or over the edge) of a fainting spell. However her thoughts were cut short when she took in Agatha's composure. Cold sweat trickled down her paled forehead as she tried to breathe without showing shortness of breath. She took in a deep breath and flattened the fabric of her coat with her hand before speaking. An unnatural smile brandished across her face as she spoke almost proudly.

"You were successful my dear. Though I doubt you will ever be able to call your witch abilities to your will as your daughter does, at the very least your connection can be strengthened. We will be able to track her with ease."

There was a disbelieved relief in the air. Kitty and Ororo hugged as Kitty let out a delighted squeak while Logan, naturally, stood still and stern as ever. Nevertheless, his sterness was of the relieved kind (if that made any sense). Rogue and Remy gave half smiles to each other but were quick to turn back to Agatha with questions on their lips.

"So how do we track de _petite_?"

Agatha was already preparing for that it seemed as she rolled up her sleaves and exposed the same markings that marred her flesh. However instead of a cloud of blue light, the markings glowed a dull blue. She reached out with one, bony index extended and touched Rogue's forehead through her fringe. A fleeting sense of nausea passed before an onrush of memories began to flood through her mind. They flashed like they did when she absorbed someone; she felt _everything. _ The cold chill to the air as the wind swelled. She felt herself climb the steep path into the gloom of a forest. For a moment she thought she was floating but suddenly realised that she was actually being carried. Her legs felt useless and dangled out of her carrier's hands like a rag doll's as her gaze set on the sight ahead. A run down manor almost overcome by the forest's greenery stood ahead. A single window was set a glow with candlelight. She strained her neck to see who was in the window as they came closer but her attempt grew in vain. A moment later, the her stomach plummeted to the floor as the world came back in a burst of white light.

Rogue awoke from her trance as if rising from the sea. Her breath was short, her heart hammered like a crazed animal against her chest as she took in her real surroundings. Remy's anxious face was shortly followed by Logan's and Kitty's before she focused on Agatha's. She was short of breath as she managed to rasp weakly.

"I believe...you've already seen that place?"

Rogue managed a mute nod as she gulped a last, shaky breath of air. Her heart continued to thump in her ears as she replied. Her voice felt strained and stretched by disuse but it didn't occur to her. Nothing occured to her except for the fact that she _knew_ where Adélie was. And they had to move quickly.

"We have to- to get to the- the manor in France. She- she's taking her there. To somethin'- _someone_- we have to move now-"

As Rogue made to walk towards the elevator doors, she felt her legs turn to instant jelly. Her knees crumbled, followed shortly by her ankles and she would have fallen on her face had Remy not been there to catch her first. Logan was at her side as well, checking her vitals when Remy finally managed to get her to sit down on the floor. Logan let out a gruff sigh as he spoke. Though his voice was rough, it was as tender and sympathetic as he could manage.

"Stripes, you're in _no_ condition t' go after anyone at this point. You gotta rest first-"

Something snapped. Rogue's eyes widened with rage.

"_NO!_ Ah am NOT gonna waste any more god damn tahme restin'! Ah need t' get her home _now_!"

Angry tears clouded her sight as she screamed her frustrations. They echoed across the great dome of the danger room as the others gave her sympathetic expressions. She didn't need those looks nor did she want them. What she did want was for them to see that she _needed_ to go after her daughter _now._ She couldn't trust Mystqiue as far as she could throw her. There were so many things Mystique had been capable of in the past but now, now she had kidnapped _her_ daughter. There seemed to be no end to what she was capable of doing. The realisation coursed terror like she had never known through her soul but with that terror came a determined taste for vengeance. She _would not_ let Raven get the best of her again, she would not let her _use_ some part of her like she had constant times before. Because that what Adélie was; a part of her. The very thought of her caused a sharp pang to surge through her chest. If Raven harmed her, it would tear her to pieces.

Though Remy couldn't see her face, her emotions presented a perfect picture for him to read; and it made his heart ache unbearably. The swells of anger and frustration practically encased the air around her in a thick bubble and he could feel the brunt of it as if they were his own. And in a way they were. Agatha had given them hope. Given them a reason to trust her. And in a blink of an eye, she had rendered them both to the point of exhaust in nearly every human possible way. Watching _himself_ attack Rogue had been like watching one of his worst nightmares come to life and he was sure he would never be able to forget it. He would walk the rest of his days with that nightmare haunting his thoughts. Remy was also certain he would never forgive Agatha for that cruel trick, even if it did help them find Adélie in the end. As he held Rogue steady on her feet, he felt each of her ragged breaths as they shuddered through his hands. Her heart hammered at a frenzied pace in time with his as she glared at her mentor. Though he loved her for all the efforts she made to keep steady and determinded, even he knew that she was in no fit state to travel. She was ready to collapse to the floor, not go off gallivanting after their daughter. Ever so gently, he turned her to face him in his arms. He caught those watery pools of green in his gaze before he spoke.

"_Chére._ Logan be right. Y' got t' get y' strength back."

Her glossy eyes widened with outrage. She opened her mouth to retort but he hushed her before the words could escape. A severe, gentle expression remained across his face as he shook his head.

"Y' need t' rest_ chére_. Dere ain't not'ing else y' can do at dis point. Y' t'ink y' gonna be strong enough t' help our _belle petite_ if y' can't even stand straight?"

Rogue opened her mouth to begin a loud and classically Rogue retort but cut herself short before the words even slipped from her mouth. A few moments later, she let out a deep sigh and her angered expression diminished to a light scowl. Though she was obviously unhappy about the fact, she gave a nod of resignation and muttered darkly.

"The second ah'm well enough, ah'm going after her."

It wasn't a request and Remy knew it. Tenderly, he leant forward and pressed a kiss over her fringe. He felt her frustration diminish a little more at his touch. Wordlessly, he picked her up in a bridal fashion and proceeded to carry her to the elevator. The others trailed seemingly wordlessly behind. Rogue suspected Logan and Ororo of some telepathic conversations with the Professor but didn't have the strength to care. All her caring efforts were placed souly on Adélie until they got her back. She didn't even notice that Remy had carried her out of the elevator until they were half-way up the staircase. However they were suddenly stopped in their tracks when an unmistakable voice floated through their heads.

"_Excuse me, Remy, Rogue. There are some visitors here to see you both. I wonder if you would mind stepping into my office for a moment. It shall not take long." _

Rogue and Remy exchanged odd looks before Remy proceeded to carry her back down the stairs. She directed him the rest of the way to the Professor's office. Upon reaching the door, Rogue insisted that she was fine to stand on her own. Though Remy was wary of the idea, he allowed it and set her on her feet upon the condition that he stood behind her and held her up when she walked. As they entered the room however, it was Remy who needed the support. The sight before them stunned him to a blank expression. His expression turned suspicious a moment later when he managed to speak.

"What are y' _trois_ (three) doing here?"

The three figures turned at once to face the pair. All wore anxious expressions of which only intensified when they set eyes upon the near-unconscious Rogue and the pale-faced Prince of Thieves. Mercy was the first to react as she practically paled at the sight of them before rushing to them. She pulled Rogue into a careful, tight hug as she half sobbed her worry an relief to her safety. Though Remy did not leave Rogue's side, he turned his gaze back to his brother and father as they carefully approached. Though he said nothing, having already stated his initial question, he gave an expectant look. Henri was the one to speak.

"Did y' really t'ink we wouldn't come _frére_?"

Though his words inspired playful tease, his grave expression spoke nothing but truth and honesty. How could they _not _come? Nevertheless, it didn't stop Remy from uttering a deep sigh and shake his head. He massaged the bridge of his nose as he replied.

"Didn't y' get mon message? I told y' t' stay put. Not come here wit'out warning et-"

"And come and help y' find y' _petite fille_?"

Remy (as well as the rest of the room's occupants) became silent upon Jean-Luc's words. As he stared, he opened his mouth to speak but ended up only closing it after several attempts to speak. Finally, Jean-Luc approached them and rested a comforting hand on his son's shoulder. His gaze never broke from Remy's as he spoke sincerely.

"I got a chance t' do somet'ing right by y' mon fils. Dis ain't somet'ing m' gonna miss out on simply b'cause y' asked us t' sit dis out. We gonna help y' get y' daughter back et dere ain't a t'ing dat y' can say t' stop us. D'accord?"

Remy was struck by an odd sense of speechlessness. He had never, _never_ seen such clear, honest determination in his father's eyes. He could barely think of what was the appropriate reaction to such a statement. However he wasn't given time to react. The elder LeBeau gave a curt clear of his throat before he spoke up again. He turned his gaze between his son and Rogue as he turned to the task at hand.

"I had every t'ief from Louisiana t' Mississippi keep a look out for de petite. Mais, dey had no luck. Mais, Monsieur Xavier here explained dat y' have a lead?"

Remy cleared his throat in a fashion almost identical to his father (much to the others' amusement as they watched the two men) before abreviating and relaying the events since arriving at the institute. Naturally, he left out the fact that Agatha had used his likeness to _jump-start_ Rogue's witch abilities. When he was finished, the group had taken seats in the small living area of the office. Jean-Luc sat in a single chair with his hands pressed together by the finger-tips. His brow knitted in a frown of deep thought as he considered all that Remy had told them. After a few moments silence, the Master Thief turned to Rogue. She had taken to sitting in the comfort of one of the sofas because standing had become to strenuous. His voice took a gentle tone as he addressed her.

"Y' certain dat dis is where y'_ Mére _is taking her_ ma belle_?"

Rogue nodded weakly. Even answering had become taxing on her strength as she rasped her response.

"Ah can'te really explain it but ah could _feel_ an' _see_ what was happenin' t' her. Ah recognised the house an' ah _know_ that she's there."

Though Jean-Luc gave an understanding nod, doubt managed to cloud his expression. The Professor, who had been nothing but a silent bystander until this point, chose this moment to speak. All eyes turned to face him as he replied to Jean-Luc's doubtfulness.

"Rogue and a team of my X-Men were sent to that Mansion at my request Jean-Luc. It is highly plausible that they would choose that place as it is where we first discovered Adélie's existance. It may be difficult to believe that Rogue knows how to find her, but it is quite probable."

A few heads nodded, including Mercy who spoke up from her place at Rogue's side.

"But why? Why would she take Adélie? Does de fact dat she be de fille's Grandmére count for not'ing?"

A silence broke about the room. Everyone, even Remy avoided Rogue's gaze for that time. Finally, Rogue replied. Her voice wavered between bottled rage and confusion.

"Ah'm _her_ daughter an' that never counted for much unless it benefited her. It honestly don't surprise meh that Raven would do this but...but ah don't understand why."

Rogue grew silent after that little speech and said nothing more as the others discussed plans for the following day. They had decided that they would wait out the night and leave at dawn. When the meeting came to an end, it was late night and Rogue was practically dozing on Remy's lap. It took little encouragement for her to let Remy pick her up in his arms again when the group retired for the night.

Remy silently set her down on the bed and removed her shoes. He tucked her into the bed with a gentleness she wasn't accustomed to but she held no complaints as he pulled the covers up to her waist. Remy lingered a moment on the edge of the bed, smoothed a finger through her hair as he whispered goodnight in French. He motioned to leave only for her to catch his coat and stop him in his tracks. With one word, she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Stay."

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as she slipped one of her hands from his coat only to grasp his hand. She tugged at it in an effort to urge him to stay but it honestly wasn't needed. He had already slipped off his shoes and climbed into the bed with her as soon as she mentioned the word _"stay."_ He slid down beside her on top of the covers and adjusted so that his arms could wrap around her waist. The spandex suit offered the perfect protection from her skin as he rest his chin almost daringly on her shoulder. He sighed a breath of air as her lavender scent overpowered his senses. He could get used to this.

"Wake meh up when we're needed, okay?"

He kissed her covered shoulder and promised he would. Tonight, he would comfort his girlfriend. Tomorrow, they would bring their daughter home.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Just a notice, university has started again for me so updates on any of my stories will be less frequent. We're coming to the end of this story and I'm hoping to get it all finished by the end of next month. **_

_**NEXT CHAPTER: The chase is on! **_

_**-Gams **_


	39. The Trail Runs Cold

_**There are a million and one reasons for not updating that I could give but I won't make a chapter out of that. Sorry for the seriously long delay in updates. To those of you who stuck out for this story, I thank you for sticking around and to the more recent reviewers/followers, thank you for your enthusiasm! **_

_**-Gams**_

**Chapter 38 – The Trail Runs Cold **

The manor loomed over them like an intimidating giant. The sunlight that managed to seep through the clusters of tree leaves outlined the cracked, faded paint and a few remaining dust-crusted windows. Even in the dimmed light of day, you could see how abandoned the manor looked. Life didn't touch this place anymore and it set the team on edge. Not that they had not already been apprehensive from the moment they stepped off the Blackbird not a half hour ago.

Rogue heaved deep sigh that turned to a shiver as it left her body. She felt Remy squeeze her hand as she continued to stare up at the looming façade of a manor with growing disappointment.

"She's not here."

She felt the team's eyes shift to look upon her at her quiet statement. Logan gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he stepped towards the entrance. His heavy steps ground the loose gravel under his feet as he spoke.

"We should look around. See if they left anythin' we can trace."

Rogue shook her head as the X-Men made to follow Logan's example. She spoke only loud enough so that Remy could hear.

"Mystique wouldn't leave a trace behind. Not if she didn't want us t' fahnd her."

Remy squeezed her hand again and gently led her towards the entrance. They were the last to go inside. He pulled her close and whispered that it was worth a look around. When she still didn't look convinced, he pressed his lips to her ear that was blessedly sheathed by a curtain of her unbound hair.

"Can y' get anyt'ing from de petite _chére_?"

Rogue shook her head sadly.

"Ah tried b'fore we touched down in the field. Ah couldn't catch _anyt'ing_…"

Remy's mouth thinned into a pensive expression. The voices and slight movements of the X-men echoed through the main entrance hall as he spoke.

"Maybe y' try again now? We know dat she was here. Maybe dat will help?"

Her brow furrowed in frustration as she closed her eyes and in an aggravated attempt of concentration as she tried to connect the bond that Agatha Harkness had awakened. It was like searching in the dark without a flashlight in hand. Her mind branched out its reach aimless in the shadows but didn't touch anything. Rogue gave a frustrated sigh and clutched her head as if to _will_ her mind to do her bidding. Finally, she opened her eyes and her shoulders slumped in mild defeat. She wasn't surprised to find Remy standing before her but that worried expression that had no doubt filled his face while she had closed her eyes and had only _just _slipped away when she opened them was enough to catch her with surprise. Remy had been the anchor of her emotions and it was then she realised that he had simply buried his emotions in an attempt to ease her own. Her eyes softened with sympathy as she reached for him. Her gloved hand cupped the side of his face.

"Ah'll keep tryin' sugah."

She noted the look of surprise in his unusual eyes at her comforting touch. His charming demeanour aside, Remy was a proud man and she knew he thought it his duty to be the strong one. He _needed_ to be strong and calm about this otherwise, she was certain he wouldn't cope. The Thief in him was taking control at the moment, keeping him cool headed and concentrated on keeping her at ease. She would play along for him. Remy cupped her gloved hand and pulled it down to rest against his chest in a wordless gesture. Rogue smiled softly in return but the action fell short when Logan called to _them_ by name. The couple followed his calls up the stairwell and into one of the West bedrooms. They found Logan standing beside a dust-free bed tucked in the corner of the room. A familiar denim jacket was cupped his giant-like hands. Rogue took the jacket from him with trembling hands. She barely took heed of the conversation as she stared down at the small jacket. It was _definitely_ Adelie's.

"Rogue?"

She jolted slightly from her trance but quickly recovered to look Logan squarely in the face. Though he had been undoubtedly calm and his usual _gruff_ self about everything, she could see his true emotions kindled in his blue eyes. He was _worried_. It was _never_ a good sign for _Logan_ to be worried. She motioned for him to speak.

Logan heaved a sigh.

"_Sabretooth_ was here. His scent and Mystique's…and _hers."_

Rogue felt her blood turn cold, causing chills of fear to intensify down her spine. She knew they had both noticed the shock in her but she refused to let it get to her. Rogue clenched her teeth behind her lips.

"Ah _will_ kill her for this if _he _harmed her-"

Logan shook his head. His dark blue eyes turned darker with his words.

"There would be…_more_ than a scent trace if that were true Stripes."

Rogue shuddered involuntarily if not from the thought of Sabretooth…then from the knowledge that Sabretooth was anywhere _near_ her little girl. At least with _Raven_ she knew what she was dealing with but with Sabretooth thrown into the mix- She didn't realise how tightly she was clutching Adelie's jacket until Remy overlapped his hands with hers and gently unclasped her fingers. She looked up at him with a start.

It was then without warning that everything grew dark again. Remy's concerned face disappeared into darkness, as did Logan's darkened blue eyes, the jacket in her hands and the room that encased them. Rogue felt her stomach twist in the same discomfort one felt when falling. Her arms lashed out in reaction, her breath came out in a gasp of fright and suddenly she felt the rush wind as she really_ did_ fall. She anticipated a sudden end, a hard base of to the surrounding darkness but it never came. All too suddenly, like the flick of a match, a gold ember of light erupted at her feet. She cried out and closed her eyes shut as the gold flames encased her but it was quick and painless. When she opened her eyes, she was still in the dark but it was quick to ease.

Afternoon light trickled through the dense trees and burned the back of her neck incoherently as it drove past her at a vast, rough pace. She wondered how she was moving at such a speed all too late for it soon became apparent that she was being carried. Her legs were bound, her wrists tied behind her back as she was carried over the shoulder of a large figure. The forest floor blurred under her gaze as blood rushed to her head, her hair billowing about her face. A whimper escaped her as a clawed hand held a little tighter as they jumped over a fallen log. A frightening chuckle growled from her carrier's mouth. She was certain he took delight in her pain as he growled.

"_Pipe down you little brat!_ Or I'll give you somethin' _worth_ whimperin' about-!"

No sooner had he said it, another voice growled from a short distance and it made her tremble with fright. But before she could crane her head to see what it was, she felt herself being torn from Sabretooth's arms and into another's. Slim arms wrapped around her trembling frame, holding her close to her body as she turned to face the panting _beast_ that stood glaring at them.

"If _you_ so much as_ try_ to make another threat against this child. _I will_ tear your throat out before you can even carry out the deed."

She felt the threat in his growl as it thrummed through his throat. Adélie tightened her hold around Mystique's neck and waist as fear paralysed her. She didn't want to be carried by that monster anymore. From the moment he had stepped into the room to _announce_ that they were to leave the Manor, she had been afraid that he might change his mind about taking her to their master and do something _far_ worse. She actually took comfort in the idea of being carried by her Grandmother even if she was one of the _bad people. _She would rather her than the monster.

She heard Sabretooth's growl turn into a spine-chilling chuckle. He was closer than before. Adelie practically buried herself in Mystique's arms at the closeness.

"_Careful Raven._ Someone might think you actually_ care_ about your little brat."

A clawed finger ran _gentle_ circles into her back, an action that would have been _comforting_ had it been someone else. She wanted to sob so badly but she held it behind her clenched lips. She felt her grandmother tense under her arms but she did not let her go.

"Our _employer_ wants her in _one piece._ _I _will be taking her from here. We're not far form the castle now."

Adelie felt her heart thrum in her ears and skip a beat with relief. She wasn't going to hand her back to the monster. She was safe…for now.

Sabretooth growled a little more but said nothing else. He took off at his own reckless, _animal_ pace while they trekked on at a slower place. Adelie felt herself ease a little in Mystique's arms as she rested her head against her clothed shoulder. The sun was at its peek hour but it became diluted slightly in the thickness of the trees. The sound of birds singing in a nearby cluster combined with the gentler pace of Mystique's walk and lulled her into a light slumber.

"Adélie. Look up ahead."

Adélie startled at Mystique's voice but quickly eased herself as she opened her sleep-glazed eyes. She blinked a few times as her vision sharpened.

A gasp escaped her lips.

"Are we…are we going dere-?"

Her Grandmother nodded.

"We'll be there in an hour or so. You can go back to sleep if you wish."

But she would not go back to sleep. She watched as the lake below them became less vast and the towering castle that stood at the water edge became more prominent. With its morbid exterior of grey and black rock and slated rooftops, it was like something out of the many Fairy Tale books her parents used to read her. One in particular stood out in mind, the_ Beast's Castle_. Adélie gulped silently and didn't remove her gaze from their destination…

Rogue felt the world turn blurred and then black again but this time she had the good sense to cry out in protest. She needed to find out more about where they were going! But soon the darkness faded and she was back where she had been before the connection had latched onto her. Only now she was staring at the ceiling. She realised after a few moment's scrutiny that she was on the floor and that Remy and Jean were kneeling over her with anxious expressions. She heard Jean murmur that she was coming around and Remy's sigh of relief but could not move just yet. She felt sluggish, like she had just ran ten miles and back with only a trickle of energy left. But she needed to tell them what she had seen.

"Rogue don't- sweetie you're exhausted- you need to-"

Rogue gently shook her head at Jean's insistences as she struggled to sit up. She felt Remy brace her from behind, his hands latched to her elbows as he kept her from falling back again. She felt a cold bead of sweat trickle down her brow as she gasped with the effort to sit up. Jean opened her mouth to protest again but she held up a hand to silence her.

"Ah can rest _later _Jeanie- but we have a new lead and we need t' move quick. They're too far ahead."

The silenced the lot of them and so when Rogue insisted on a team meeting in the entrance hall, they were quick to act. Despite Remy's insistence on carrying her down the stairs, Rogue stubbornly insisted on walking but conceded to his helping hand. Her feet felt like they had been frozen for hours instead of mere short minutes and so going down was a stiff, slow effort. However as soon as they were off the last step, Rogue was quick to explain things to her anxious teammates. Her voice came out raspy and strained but she powered on determinedly.

"Ah _saw_ where Mystique is taking her. They've been travelling by foot an' it was light, so ah think- ah think they _are_ still in the country. They were headed towards an old castle on the edge of a lake. Black and grey stone, slated rooftops. The works."

She heaved a shaky breath as she pushed the memories aside. Adélie's anxiety was still fresh. She turned her gaze to meet Logan's stare as she continued.

"Ya were right. Sabretooth is with them but ah don't think he's on a tight enough leash. He…"

She gulped down a shaky breath. When she didn't start again, Remy squeezed her hand in support. The words found their way to her lips.

"He _threatened_ her but Mystique is keepin' him _tethered_ for now…"

An aggravated growl erupted at the back of his throat and it set them all on edge. The blackness in Logan's eyes, that give-away sign that he was about to go _feral _practically cancelled out all the warmth from his blue eyes for a few moments. His fists clenched and strained against the black leather of his gloves. If it weren't for Storm who rested a calming hand on his shoulder to ease the tension in him, to remind him of _who_ and _where_ he was, he would've been fully armed with his claws unsheathed. He took a moment but eventually he managed to give his wife a curt nod and turned back to face Rogue.

"I'll make sure he doesn't get away this time Stripes._ Count on it."_

Storm gave her husband a wary look before addressing Rogue.

"Did you see any specific landmarks Rogue? Anything that we could use to lead us in the right direction?"

Rogue shook her head solemnly.

"There wasn't anythin' but forest terrain…the lake maybe?"

Kurt shook his head at the suggestion.

"There are _many_ lakes in these areas. We cannot afford to go in zhe wrong direction."

"Like, couldn't we split up into groups? We could keep in contact and regroup when one of the teams finds it?"

Kitty's hopeful suggestion was met with a majority of shaking heads. Scott spoke up.

"We could be at it for hours Kitty. We…"

He gave Rogue and Remy a sympathetic look and sighed.

"We don't know if we have that much time on our hands."

There was a moment of silence before Kurt let out a gasp and began to fidget with excitement.

"Rogue! Zhat old woman- Marie? Marian? She had that map that lead us here and it wasn't on any of the maps we had! What if _she_ knows where it is?"

Rogue felt as if all the air in the room had been sucked from the room only to suddenly come sweeping back in mere moments. A bright, hopeful smile spread across her lips.

"Kurt, ah knew there was a reason ah love ya so much."

They had a new heading.

_**So what an update huh? **_

_**Please review!**_

_**-Gams**_


	40. Revelations

_**Thanks for the sweet reviews. Glad to see I still have a few readers on board.**_

_**IMPORTANT NOTE: I may be going back to edit this story. It's taken me years to get this far and I've re-read this a few times and cringed somewhat. Some scenes may change or be removed completely but more or less, I hope it'll be read as an improvement.**_

_**Cheers!**_

_**-Gams**_

**Chapter 39 – Revelations **

_Madame Marian's Antiques_ was closed and locked tight. The curtains were drawn shut over the window display and there wasn't a soul in sight. Rogue knocked several times, called politely to the elderly woman but to no avail. Finally, Remy gently pushed her aside and knelt before the door. He pulled out his standard issue case of lock picking tools and was to begin work on the many different locks the lined the door. Rogue gave no attention to the few uneasy (or in Cyclops' case, disapproving) looks of her not so impressed teammates. Instead, she pushed the door open as soon as he unlocked it and stepped inside. The team followed and quickly made their way about the shop in search of anything map-like or tell-tale that could aid them. The team had gone about their ways silently for a few minutes until a sudden crash and yelp set them reeling in alarm. Kitty carefully stood back from the display of decidedly _ancient_ china tea pots. One of which, she had rendered to pieces on the floor. She managed a meek smile as the team dispersed again.

"Are you, like, sure we should be doing this? I mean, what if she just stepped out, like, to get some lunch or something and then she comes back and sees _us_- dressed up like, well, _costumed heroes_, rifling through her stuff and, like, totally freaks out? We could give her a heart attack!"

Remy gave a low chuckle as he carefully turned over Madam Marian's neat pile of bills on a small coffee table behind the work till.

"Remy t'inks we will be safe from causing any heart damage t' de Madame _ma petite."_

Kitty's face furrowed in a bemused frown.

"How do _you_ know that?"

Remy smirked as he held up a few unopened letters for her to see.

"A shop owner dat doesn't open her electrical bill? Remy's guess is dat she must 'ave _flown de coupe _maybe a week ago _non_?"

Rogue eyed the unopened stash of mail with a quizzical expression.

"It's been just over a week since we found Adelie. It don't seem raght that she would take off so soon after that."

She trailed a finger over the surface of a table top only to watch a thin veil of dust smudge under her fingertip.

"Remy gets de feeling dat dis _Madame Marian_ knew more dan she was letting on _non_?"

Remy rested a hand against Rogue's back as he spoke. Rogue took the hint to explain her run-in with the elderly woman. She finished on a considering note.

"And ah think she understated herself when she said _tea leaf readin' _was a hobby of hers."

Kitty's eyes widened with interest.

"You think she's a witch _too_?"

Rogue nodded.

"She would have t' beh. She knew too much t' jus' beh a coincidental spectator-"

Rogue felt the key Marian had given her burn in her coat pocket as realisation dawned on her. She had forgotten it was still there until that moment. Immediately, she pulled it from her pocket and eyed it considerably. When she found there wasn't anything very distinct about it except for the _aged_ style, she held it out for Remy to inspect.

"Okay _Prince of Thieves_, what kinda lock would this key be lahkly t' fit?"

Remy took the key and eyed it with great scrutiny for a moment before replying.

"It could open anyt'ing from a jewellery box t' a small cabinet _chére_."

Kurt gave an exasperated groan.

"Well _zhat _narrows it down t' just about _everything _in zhis shop!"

Nevertheless, with the new clue in hand, the team spread out about the shop and ventured to the upstairs parts of the shop in search of anything that might fit the key. Rogue was attempting to fit the key in a few of the till drawers with no results when she felt Jean's familiar telepathic nudge. _'I think I found something you should see. Upstairs.' _Rogue and Remy rushed up the stairs to the narrow space of a corridor to find Jean standing at the end, pointing to an ornate looking painting that was practically _crammed_ between the two opposing walls. Rogue's mouth fell open in a gasp.

"That's the castle Adelie saw. Ah'm sure of it…"

Jean smiled hopefully as she stepped aside for them to see. The painting was as tall as it was old. It looked at least a couple of _hundred_ years old but the paint seemed in mint condition. It was exactly how Rogue had seen it through Adelie's eyes, brick for brick. The lake was visible in the painting and the surrounding thickness of forest land. Rogue fingered the edge of the painting for a name only to sigh with exasperation.

"There's nothin' t' say where it is. Don't these damned things have official titles?"

Remy nodded in agreement.

"Dey do _mais_ maybe de name was changed after dis painting was made _non_?"

Rogue practically clawed at her own scalp as she ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.

"We are _so_ close! Ah can feel it in mah skin an' we're stuck on a _name!"_

While Remy rest a comforting hand on her shoulder and Jean gave a sympathetic look, Rogue's gaze somehow managed to land on the edge of the ornate looking frame of the painting. Many organic curves and grooves clustered around the frame edge only to curve into a heavy circular shape at the centre. There was a small, almost invisible indent that was _just_ visible in the dimmed lighting. Rogue reached out and ran a shaky finger over the indent only to gasp in surprise to find it was a _key hole._ Rogue forced the key into the hole without a second thought. With the turn of the key, there was audible _click_ and the _disguised door_ swung open with a gentle pull. Rogue heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's what it was for…"

She pulled the door wide open and reached into what appeared to be an old safe hiding compartment. Her hand closed over a large scroll of what Rogue assumed was a map to the castle. They wasted no time in taking it back downstairs and unfolding it on a vacant table top. It looked about as ancient as the castle itself; everything was hand-drawn in ink and any names that were named were written in French. Naturally, Remy became their translator and after a moment of trailing a finger over the many landmarks, he landed on a familiar looking point. He clicked his tongue as he read the artfully written title above the tell-tale castle landmark.

"_Château de la Mort…"_

Rogue felt the tremor in Remy's voice as he whispered the name a few more times. Rogue clutched his shoulder in a mixed need for comfort and stability. The sudden lull in exertions had brought back a trickle of the exhaustion she had until then been able to supress. She pushed it back when Remy began to roll the map up again.

"We should be able t' get dere on foot wit'out drawin' too much attention _mais_ it's got t' be a few hours either way."

"Like, why can't we take the blackbird? If we land somewhere close that's hidden, shouldn't we be fine?"

Logan gave a grunt of disapproval and shook his head.

"We'd still draw attention _Half Pint_. The Blackbird isn't subtle and we don't know if they'll be watchin' the area. Better to go on foot. We'll have some stealth on our side."

Scott nodded in approval.

"Logan's right. But we need a strategy for once we get into the castle."

Jean looked doubtful as she countered her husband's orders.

"We'll be going in blind anyway Scott. We don't know the layout-"

"_Pardon Madame _Summer _mais_ y' might want t' retract dat statement."

Like the thief he was, Remy artfully picked at the edges of the frayed map and pulled a second scroll away from the first. He laid it out over the map, revealing a detailed layout of the Castle's many rooms. He grinned.

"What strategy did y' have in mind _Monsieur Summers_?"

Scott actually smiled.

**Meanwhile…**

In one of the many rooms of _Château de la Mort_ Adelie woke with a start and groaned when she tried to sit up. Her head blared with a dull ache. She subconsciously began to rub her left arm only to wince when her fingers ran over what appeared to be a small needle mark on her upper arm.

"_Oh mon Dieu_ what happened dis time…"

"I apologize my dear. But it was necessary. We needed to make sure you wouldn't teleport out of here in any hurry."

Adelie jumped at the familiar voice. Mystique sat in an ornate looking chair by the only window in the room, looking positively regal. Adelie's eyes darted about the room only to realise that she must be in one of the rooms of the castle. A cold chill began to run up her spine as the cold of the room set in. Though the room was filled with a few tapestries on the walls and a fire crackled happily in the fireplace, the cold black stone walls still managed to drain any warmth. Adelie cursed herself for not thinking to grab her jacket when they left.

As if sensing her discomfort, Mystique stood and took the rug that was draped over the back of the chair and made to put it around her trembling shoulders. Adelie flinched but did not move away. She was surprised when Mystique took every care to be gentle as she wrapped the warm rug around her.

"_There._ Is that better?"

Adelie nodded. It was a little better. Satisfied with her answer, Mystique returned to her seat and continued in silence as she stared back at her. Adelie took the moment to observe her grandmother, properly taking in her unusual appearance. Somehow the title of _Grandmother _didn't fit but the thought was there. This was her _real _grandmother. The one she had never met but had been warned against since she could remember. She _had_ a grandmother back home. Though she called her '_Tante'_ rather than '_Grand-mère,'_ Tante Mattie was everything she could want in a Grandmother so there had never been much desire for her to know _Grand-mère Raven._ But even with that fulfilment of grandmotherly care and her parents insistence that Mystique was not worth the effort to know, there was always a part of her that was curious to see what was so terrible about her. And now here she was, her eyes glowing in the mild lighting and her dark navy skin unhindered by her latest disguise.

"What… what's gonna happen t' meh _Gr- Grand-mère_?"

Mystique turned with a stunned look at the title. Adelie had seen little more than a scowl or a sly smile across the woman's face so it caught her off guard. Mystique opened her mouth a few times but couldn't seem to latch onto the right words to start. Finally, that scowl returned and Mystique stood up. The tenderness she had shown her not a few minutes ago seemed like a child's dream now as Mystique turned her back and faced the window. Her voice was cold.

"You'll see soon enough Adelie."

There was an uncomfortable pause before Adelie braved to speak again.

"Are…are y' going t' _hurt_ moi?"

Mystique didn't turn away from the window. It took a while but she replied eventually. Her voice was low and serious.

"You will be required to…to do as you are told when you meet _him_. If you don't, you will face serious consequences. He will not be tolerant just because you are a child Adelie."

Adelie's gaze fell to the floor. A tremor of fright began to find its way to her bones but she clenched her fists against her bent knees in protest. She didn't want to be the frightened little girl anymore but it was hard. She couldn't use her witch powers properly when she was frightened. Her mutant powers weren't working because of the drug they had been injected into her arm. How was she going to get out-

Adelie jolted out of her panicked thoughts. Mystique was kneeling in front of her, her hand clasped gently over one of her trembling hands. Adelie swallowed quietly as she took the courage to look up, only to be surprised by the warm pair of yellow eyes that stared back. It was the first time Adelie felt _safe_ under her grandmother's gaze. Gently, Mystique reached out with her other hand and cupped the side of her face. Adelie was surprised by how gentle her touch was. All those years of her mother warning her to guard herself against her grandmother seemed to fall on deaf ears suddenly. Adelie didn't quite know what to do. Luckily however, Mystique was finally able to speak. But it wasn't _Mystique _talking. This woman's voice was near-cracked with emotion, with almost untethered anxiety.

"Adelie I- I cannot begin to explain what is going on at the moment. And I know your parents have given you every reason to distrust me and- and I don't blame them for guarding you. But you _must_ _trust_ _me _when I say that I will do everything to protect you. You _have_ to be careful now."

Adelie felt the panic she had momentarily forgotten return in full swing. She gulped it down as words stuttered from her lips. Raven didn't let go of her as she began to shake involuntarily from the panic in her chest.

"What-what do y' mean? Ah- ah don't understand _Grand-mère-_"

The sound of heavy footsteps drawing close from outside made them both jump. Adelie felt her heart lodge in her throat as it beat at a frantic pace. She knew if her powers weren't in check, the whole room would be rattling with her fright. Raven grasped her face between her slender hands. Her warm, golden eyes seemed to glow as she managed a shaky smile. Adelie found herself clinging to her Grandmother's arms for fear of being lost to fear.

"You _will_. You _have_ to be brave now dear._ For all of us_. Don't let-"

The door flung open before Raven could finish her sentence. Adelie felt Raven remove herself from her arms and stand in a smooth movement before the intruder stepped into the room. _The Monster _stood smirking in the doorway, growling with unchecked amusement. Adelie had no doubt Sabretooth could _smell_ the fear radiating off her as his cold, yellow gaze shift to meet hers.

"He wants t' see her now."

_**Don't hate me for the cliff hanger. Couldn't be avoided I'm afraid ;)**_

_**Please REVIEW! **_

_**-Gams **_


End file.
